Corvus et Vulpis
by Bei
Summary: Das sechste Schuljahr steht vor der Tür. Diesmal beginnt alles in China.
1. Fènghuáng

Kapitel 1: Fènghuáng  

Der Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch wurde immer stärker und schnürte Jiang Li die Kehle zu. Noch immer war kein Laut zu hören, obwohl sie nun schon seit Stunden im Dickicht verborgen wartete. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sie entdeckt hatte und dann musste sie auf der Hut sein. Ein Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit konnte sie das Leben kosten.

Ein Zweig knackte. Mit ihren Augen durchbohrten sie kalte Dunkelheit, doch noch immer geschah nichts. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Als oberste Schwertmeisterin des Hauses Lian gehörte es zu ihren Pflichten, abwechselnd mit ihren Schwestern Nacht für Nacht die Wälder rund um das Badehaus auf der Suche nach gefährlichen Dämonen zu durchkämmen und sie unschädlich zu machen. Da es hier zwar haufenweise magische Wesen, allerdings kaum wirksame Magie gab, musste die Schwertschule Lian für Schutz und Ordnung sorgen. 

Der Oger brach mit der Gewalt einer Panzerfaust durch die morschen Zweige und knickte Baumriesen wie Zündhölzer. Jiang Li sprang auf und griff nach den beiden Schwertern, die sie auf den Rücken gegurtet trug. Der faulige Atem des Riesen wurde so übermächtig, dass sie kurz entschlossen ein Stück Stoff von ihrem lose fallenden Ärmel riss und sich in Ermangelung einer Gasmaske um Mund und Nase wickelte. 

Es war höchste Zeit. Der Oger kam direkt auf sie zu, brüllte und zerschmetterte mit seinem krallenbewehrten Arm die knorrige Weide, die ihr bisher Schutz geboten hatte. 

Den ersten Schlag wehrte sie mehr durch Glück als Fähigkeit ab. Ein Oger mochte zwar dumm sein, aber er war bei weitem zu gefährlich, als das man den Fehler begehen durfte, unachtsam zu sein. Eine brennende Wunde am rechten Unterarm erinnerte sie daran.

Röhrend hieb er weiter auf seine Gegnerin ein, musste ihr aber immer tiefer und tiefer in das undurchdringliche Geäst des Waldes folgen, da sie scheinbar vor ihm floh, nur ab und zu leicht zuschlagend, als wollte sie ihn an sich erinnern.

Ihre List gelang. Noch ehe der Oger richtig begriffen hatte, was geschah, hatte er sich bereits im dichten Unterholz verfangen und kam nur noch mit Mühe vorwärts. Jiang Li lächelte. Leise flüsterte sie eine kurze Zauberformel und betrachtete mit Befriedigung, wie sich Wurzeln und Äste wie Schlangen um den plumpen Körper des Riesen wanden. Ihre Zeit war gekommen. Triumphierend sprang sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck in die Höhe und schoss vorwärts, die blitzenden Schwerter erhoben. Der Oger erkannte die drohende Gefahr und brüllte vor Wut und Schmerz, als sich die Ranken heftig in sein Fleisch gruben, doch es war zu spät, längst schon konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren. Jiang Li stieß einen wilden Siegesschrei aus und holte wuchtig aus, um ihn den Kopf abzuschlagen, als – 

Ein Pfeil traf sie mitten in der Brust und brachte sie zu Fall, direkt vor dem brüllenden Riesen. Der Schwung ließ sie wie ein Bündel alter Kleider gegen die dornigen Ranken, die beide Beine des Ogers gefesselt hielten, prallen und schleuderte sie noch meterweise weiter. Zusammengekrümmt kam sie schließlich in einem wirren Haufen aus Gras, Blättern und morschem Geäst zu liegen. 

Schmerz pochte in ihrer Brust, floss mit jedem verzweifelten Atemzug tiefer durch ihren Körper. Als sie sich langsam auf die Knie rollte, konnte sie weder den rechten Arm noch ihre Beine richtig bewegen, der gefiederte Pfeil stak immer noch fest in ihrem Körper. 

Sie konnte nicht mehr richtig sehen, ein blutroter Schleier vernebelte allmählich ihr Gesichtsfeld. Trotzdem erkannte sie das Gesicht ihres Mörders, der den Bogen noch in der Hand hielt, mehr als deutlich.

„NEEIN!" Jiang Li erwachte jäh aus ihrem Traum und fuhr halb aus dem Bett; beide Hände hielt sie fest auf ihre Brust gepresst, als steckte der Pfeil noch darin. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hing wirr um das aufgelöste Gesicht, die schmalen Schultern hoben und senkten sich heftig, als wäre die wilde Jagd kein Traum gewesen. 

Der Schmerz wich nur langsam; endlich konnte sie wieder ruhig nach Atem schöpfen und die verkrampften Arme sinken lassen. Kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und sie zitterte immer noch. Aber sie lebte; kein Oger hatte sie gejagt und kein Pfeil getroffen, also konnte sie sich wohl wieder schlafen legen. In letzter Zeit waren weder sie noch ihre Schwestern viel zur Ruhe gekommen, denn die halbe Dämonenwelt schien sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Kaum eine Nacht verging ohne Alarm, wann und wie sie all den verlorenen Schlaf nachholen sollte, war ihr schleierhaft.

Gerade als sie es sich im Bett einigermaßen bequem gemacht hatte, klopfte es heftig an der Zimmertür und eine wispernde Stimme ertönte. „Herrin, die Großmeisterin befiehlt euch, unverzüglich aufzustehen! Sie erwartet euch in der großen Empfangshalle." Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, huschten sachte Schritte davon.

Jiang Li seufzte leise auf und erhob sich widerwillig. Die Hauselfen behandelten sie mit Respekt und leiser Furcht, weil sie als unberechenbar galt, nicht dass es sie sonderlich störte, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich doch, man würde sie nicht wie einen brodelnden Vulkan behandeln. Sie selbst empfand ihr Benehmen nicht nennenswert schlimmer als das ihrer Mitschwestern.

Da es sich offensichtlich nicht um ein Dämonenproblem handelte und Jiang Li nächtliche Störungen ohne ersichtlichen Grund hasste wie nichts auf der Welt, warf sie sich nachlässig einen weiten Morgenmantel um die Schultern und verzichtete auf jegliche Toilette. Für die Alte brauchte sie sich wirklich nicht herauszuputzen.

Kaum hatte sie die Empfangshalle betreten, wünschte sie sich verzweifelt, wenigstens die Haare gekämmt zu haben. In den bequemen Lehnsesseln am Kaminfeuer saßen, müde und abgespannt aussehend, vier Leute, von denen zwei sie ganz gewiss nicht in diesem Aufzug sehen sollten. Ihre Wangen begannen sich heftig zu röten und plötzlich wurde ihr die Tatsache, dass sie einen schäbigen, alten und dazu noch viel zu großen Morgenmantel trug, peinlich bewusst. Großmeisterin Zhen Juan grinste hämisch und klatschte laut in die Hände. „Meine liebe Jiang Li, da du ja nun endlich geruht hast, uns mit deinem Erscheinen zu ehren", ihr Grinsen wurde noch um einiges breiter und sie kicherte verhalten und schadenfroh, „möchte ich dich unseren neuen Gästen vorstellen." 

Der älteste Mann in der Runde, dessen langer, weißer Bart über Brust und Gürtel wallte, erhob sich und streckte lächelnd die Hand aus. „Herr Albus Dumbledore dürfte dir ja wohl noch bekannt sein. Ebenso wie Herr Severus Snape", wieder erhob sich einer der Sitzenden, diesmal jemand, vor dem sich Jiang Li in das tiefste und schwärzeste Mauseloch wünschte und gab ihr mit einem Lächeln, dass dem ihrer Meisterin an Schadenfreude um nichts zurückstand, die Hand. Jiang Li verneigte sich und versuchte, ihre Verlegenheit nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Der Reihe nach begrüßte sie die Neuankömmlinge, von denen ihr die letzten beiden als Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks vorgestellt worden waren. Nymphadora untersagte ihnen allen sogleich nach Nennung ihres Vornamens den Gebrauch desselben und bestand mit Nachdruck darauf, nur Tonks und keinesfalls anders genannt zu werden. Jiang Li erklärte sich leicht verwirrt sogleich damit einverstanden, da ihr schien, es wäre wohl sicherer, der jungen Frau mit den knallrosa Haaren nicht zu widersprechen.

Wieder ergriff die alte Meisterin das Wort. „Herr Dumbledore hat mich darum gebeten, dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten zu dürfen, der deine weitere Zukunft betrifft. Ich werde euch hier alleine lassen und erwarte, morgen früh von deiner Entscheidung unterrichtet zu werden." Sie erhob sich geschmeidiger, als man es von jemandem ihres Alters erwartet hätte und verneigte sich elegant. „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Die Annehmlichkeiten unseres Badehauses stehen Ihnen ab sofort zur Verfügung. Wenn Sie Wünsche oder Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte vertrauensvoll an mich oder einen der Hausangestellten. Gute Nacht." Damit verließ sie nach einer letzten Verbeugung den Raum. Ihre Schritte verhallten langsam auf dem Steinfußboden und ließen eine stumme Versammlung zurück. 

Die Reise musste die Vier sehr angestrengt haben; Lupin schien kaum noch die Augen offen halten zu können. Jiang Li wusste, dass man in den Wäldern und rund um Xi'an weder apparieren noch Portschlüssel benutzen konnte. Dafür reichte die Magie, die zwar unzählige Monster und Dämonen hervorbringen konnte, aber kein richtiges Abendessen, nicht aus. Mehr als ein paar einfache Sprüche waren nicht drin. Mit einem leisen Schaudern fiel ihr plötzlich ihr Traum ein. Ranken und Wurzeln konnte sie behexen, aber sonst... Schutzzauber mussten wie rohe Eier behandelt werden und funktionierten auch nicht immer zuverlässig.

Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und Schulleiter räusperte sich vernehmlich und lächelte ihr freundlich zu; seine Augen spiegelten das prasselnde Kaminfeuer wieder und strahlten wach und aufmerksam. 

„Ich war sehr erstaunt, statt einer Zhen Jiang eine Jiang Li vorzufinden. Beinahe hätte ich schon an meinem Namensgedächtnis gezweifelt und nach Ihnen zu suchen begonnen...", begann er liebenswürdig und räusperte sich. Jiang Li hob schnell die Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor, Sie müssen nicht so förmlich sein. Abgesehen davon – " „Ja, Fräulein Lian, warum heißen Sie nicht mehr Zhen Jiang?" mischte sich leise und unerwartet Severus Snape ein. Ein mokantes Lächeln spielte um seinen schmalen Mund, als er die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen bemerkte. Sie fasste sich allerdings bemerkenswert schnell und setzte eine kühle Miene auf. „Da ich nun die erste Schwertmeisterin in dieser Ausbildungsstätte bin und somit keine Schülerin mehr, habe ich als Zeichen meiner beendeten Lehrzeit einen neuen Namen erhalten. Hätte ich nun, wie meine Mitschwestern, einen Schüler, würde er oder sie einen Teil meines Namens erhalten, als Zeichen seiner Schülerschaft unter mir als Meisterin." 

Tonks pfiff beeindruckt und legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Um Himmelswillen, wie alt bist du – sind Sie eigentlich?" Ihr maßlos verblüffter Blick entlockte selbst Snape ein feines Lächeln. Jiang Li grinste schließlich etwas verlegen und senkte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin 25 Jahre alt. Ja, mir ist klar, das ist sehr jung, aber die Meisterin bescheinigte mir Talent, dass mich anscheinend zu diesem schnellen Aufstieg befähigt hat – obwohl ich ihre großen Erwartungen dahingehend schon enttäuscht habe, dass ich bisher keinen Schüler aufnehmen wollte." „So, so, und warum nicht?" wollte die neugierige Tonks gleich weiter wissen und beugte sich gespannt nach vorne. Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen und Jiang Li bemühte sich so schnell wie möglich abzulenken. „Naja, ich fühle mich eben noch nicht soweit", meinte sie betont leichthin und wandte sich rasch wieder Dumbledore zu. „Professor, Sie wollten doch etwas Wichtiges mit mir besprechen, worum handelt es sich, wenn ich fragen darf?" 

Dumbledore nickte und bot ihr mit einer raschen Handbewegung einen der geräumigen Sessel an. Während sie sich langsam setzte, musterte sie die ganze Versammlung noch einmal mit einem schnellen Seitenblick. Tonks starrte immer noch höchst interessiert in ihre Richtung, ihre Haare schienen mit der Zeit einen immer kräftigeren Stich ins Violette anzunehmen. Lupin war in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken und starrte aus halbgeschlossenen Augen teilnahmslos vor sich hin, während Snape zwar ebenso desinteressiert wirkte, sie in Wahrheit aber ebenso aufmerksam beobachtete wie Tonks es tat. 

„Vielleicht sind die letzten Neuigkeiten über den neuerlichen Aufstieg Voldemorts –" Jiang Li entging weder Tonks' noch Snapes obligatorisches Zusammenzucken, „- schon bis hierher gedrungen." Sie nickte und setzte sich aufrechter hin. Natürlich blieb Meisterin Zhen Juan immer auf dem laufenden; täglich schickte sie mehrere Eulen und Raben los, um über alles informiert zu sein. Selbst die letzte Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten" hatten sie hierher nach Xi'an erhalten, in dem wieder ausführlich und in ängstlichem Ton über den dunklen Magier berichtet worden war.

„Leider muß ich gestehen, dass der „Tagesprophet", so reißerisch er auch sein mag, im Großen und Ganzen die Wahrheit sagt. Die Lage ist ernst und spitzt sich von Tag zu Tag weiter zu." Dumbledore legte eine kurze Pause ein und betrachtete einen Moment lang seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen. „Voldemort schart seine Getreuen um sich und auf beiden Seiten kam es bereits zu Todesopfern. In Zeiten wie diesen, meine liebe Jiang Li, zählt jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können. Um ehrlich zu sein, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie meine Bitte vermessen finden, aber Sie sind meine letzte Rettung." Jiang Li legte fragend den Kopf schief und wunderte sich, was er wohl so Furchterregendes von ihr wollte. Sie war inzwischen wirklich schon so einiges gewöhnt und ließ sich nur noch schwer erschrecken.

„Ich möchte Sie dringend darum bitten, kommendes Schuljahr in Hogwarts als Lehrerin für das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" anzufangen. Das letzte Jahr war für die Schüler nicht gerade sehr hilfreich und nachdem Voldemorts Aufstieg nicht mehr zu bremsen ist, brauchen sie den besten Unterricht, den sie kriegen können. Sie müssen sich verteidigen können, etwas anderes kann ich nicht mehr verantworten." Er musterte sie über seine blitzenden halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg. „Allerdings bitte ich Sie dadurch natürlich auch, sich in den direkten Wirkungsbereich Voldemorts und seiner Gefolgschaft zu begeben. In die Höhle des Löwen, sozusagen."

Jiang Li verschlug es für einen Moment lang die Sprache. Lehrerin in Hogwarts! Das war ja unglaublich, selbst in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte sie nicht einmal daran zu _denken _gewagt... aber – „Professor Dumbledore, was macht Sie so sicher, dass ausgerechnet ich diesem Auftrag gewachsen bin? Es gibt doch sicherlich weitaus geeignetere Leute, derentwegen Sie auch nicht extra nach China hätten zu kommen brauchen." Sie wollte noch mehr fragen, doch er schnitt ihr mit einer hastigen Geste das Wort ab. „Glauben Sie mir, wir haben diese Entscheidung oft und oft erwogen und kamen schließlich gemeinsam zu diesem Ergebnis. Es ist einfach – ", er seufzte und hob kurz und verzweifelt die Hände. „Jiang Li, meine Güte, wir brauchen ganz einfach jemanden, der sowohl mit Magie wie auch mit Waffen umgehen kann. In manchen Situationen ist das ganz einfach nötig, und wir wollen auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Noch dazu sind Sie vertrauenswürdig, dessen bin ich mir gewiss."

Sie nickte kurz und senkte leicht den Kopf. Noch störte sie etwas an der ganzen Sache, es handelte sich nur um eine Kleinigkeit, aber – 

„Wer ist „wir" in diesem Zusammenhang?" 

Selbst Lupin schien wieder munterer zu werden und rückte in eine geradere Haltung. Tonks hörte auf zu zappeln und Snape verengte seine schwarzen Augen beinahe unmerklich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Die ganze Atmosphäre in der Halle nahm einen gespannteren Unterton an und begann zu knistern. Die feinen Härchen an ihrem Unterarm richteten sich auf, während Jiang Li aufmerksam nach der Ursache der Veränderung suchte. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten.

Plötzlich erschien mit einem lauten Knall ein kreiselnder Flammenwirbel dicht über ihren Köpfen und eine wundervolle Melodie ertönte, die ihr unerwartet die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ein Blitz aus Rot und Gold schoss aus den Flammen und kam erst knapp unter der Decke zur Ruhe; Jiang Li sprang auf, ohne auf irgendetwas anderes zu achten und streckte beide Arme weit aus. „FAWKES! Los, Fènghuáng, komm zu mir!" 

Der schöne Phönix gehorchte und schwebte immer tiefer, bis er sich schließlich sanft auf ihrem rechten Oberarm niederließ und mit seinem gebogenen Schnabel beinahe zärtlich ihre Wange berührte. Es war, als wären sie alte Freunde und im gewissen Sinne stimmte das auch, ebenso wie es überhaupt nicht zutraf. Natürlich, sie hatte Fawkes des öfteren in Dumbledores Büro gesehen, wie es eben so kam und natürlich hatte sie ihn bei diesen Gelegenheiten oft bestaunt, wie er da so auf seiner Sitzstange saß und später, als sie schon mutiger wurde, gestreichelt. Der Phönix hatte solche Zärtlichkeiten stets ruhig geduldet, doch ihre heftige Reaktion auf ihn verwunderte sie jetzt selbst und stürzte sie in Verlegenheit. Lieber gar nicht daran denken, was sich die anderen jetzt über sie denken mussten... Jiang Li ließ sich langsam in die Hocke nieder und hob die Arme. Fawkes war nahezu schwanengroß und nicht gerade leicht, also gab sie ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps und sah zu, wie er sich wieder graziös in die Luft erhob und neuerlich zu singen anhub. Die düstere Melodie griff ihr ans Herz und erinnerte an Kampf und Tod.

Schweigend folgte sie ihm sekundenlang mit den Augen und kehrte erst wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als Dumbledore leise hüstelte und ihr wieder den Sessel anbot. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich munterer und aufgekratzter als die ganzen letzten Wochen hindurch, obwohl sie schlecht geträumt und so gut wie nicht geschlafen hatte. Sie setzte sich wieder, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und fixierte Dumbledore energisch. „Warum machen Sie sich wohl die Mühe, mich zu viert aufzusuchen, mit einem Metamorphmagus, einem Fènghuáng und meinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer im Gepäck? Und einem – " Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und näherte sich mit plötzlichem Misstrauen Lupin, der ihr mit einem müden Lächeln entgegensah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie ihn genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Ein Leben lang in Xi'an, auch wenn es durch die Schuljahre in Hogwarts unterbrochen worden war, prägte einen Menschen und machte ihn aufmerksamer. „Sie – Sie sind ein _Hou_! Unglaublich! Ehrlich gesagt, in Menschengestalt habe ich selten einen zu Gesicht bekommen... " Schlagartig fiel ihr ein, dass ein Werwolf es vielleicht als ein wenig taktlos empfinden konnte, wenn sie so daherredete. Immerhin hatten sie und ihre Mitschwestern schon so einige seiner Artgenossen auf dem Gewissen.

Lupin schien es allerdings nicht viel auszumachen, er zuckte nur entschuldigend die Achseln und grinste freudlos. „Sie erschrecken wenigstens nicht." Jiang Li biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu, der inzwischen seine Fingernägel betrachtet hatte. „Nun?" 

Fawkes schwebte wieder herab und ließ sich knapp neben Dumbledore nieder, lodernd und funkelnd als wären die Flammen im Kamin zum Leben erwacht.

„Nun, meine Liebe, warum wir die ganzen Mühen, hierher zu kommen, auf uns genommen haben, hat einen einfachen Grund: Während Voldemort seine Truppen zu formieren beginnt, sucht der Orden des Phönix ebenfalls nach Mitstreitern, wie schon sechzehn Jahre zuvor. Vielleicht haben Sie sogar schon davon gehört – " Er hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und warf ihr einen wachsamen Blick zu. „Ihre beiden Eltern zählten damals ebenfalls zu den Mitgliedern."

„Ja, die Meisterin hat mir allerdings davon erzählt. Sie erwähnte, dass meine Eltern in einem Geheimbund tätig waren, den Namen wusste ich allerdings nicht, um ehrlich zu sein.", antwortete sie steif und setzte sich aufrechter hin. Ihre Eltern waren ein heikles Thema für sie, wie Dumbledore sehr wohl wusste. Aber traurigerweise, gestand sie sich ehrlich ein, kannte er die beiden sicherlich bei weitem besser als sie.

„Verzeihung, aber da dieses Thema zu umfangreich ist, um schnell erläutert zu sein, sollten wir es für heute vielleicht dabei belassen und zu Bett gehen", warf Lupin plötzlich ein und erhob sich, während Tonks eifrig nickte und Snape leicht indigniert die Augenbrauen hob. Allerdings schien auch er nicht wirklich etwas dagegen zu haben, denn er wirkte ebenso erleichtert wie die anderen beiden, als Dumbledore nachdenklich nickte und höflich ihre Zustimmung abwartete. Natürlich war es ihr recht. Morgen, oder besser gesagt, heute war bei weitem noch genug Zeit um alles genauestens zu besprechen. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete sie sich von der Gruppe und wollte gerade allen eine gute Nacht wünschen, als die Flügeltüren der Halle mit einem energischen Ruck aufbarsten. Jiang Li fürchtete im ersten Augenblick einen Dämonenangriff und sprang sofort in Kampfposition, ihren kleinen Dolch, den sie so gut wie immer bei sich trug, im Anschlag.

Herein stürmten allerdings weder Oger noch sonstige Dämonen sondern eine wütende, blutig- ramponierte Xiao Hong, ihre erschöpfte und ebenfalls verletzte Schülerin im Schlepptau. Ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen steuerte sie zielgerade auf Jiang Li zu.


	2. Ein verlockendes Angebot

Kapitel 2: Ein verlockendes Angebot 

„Schau dir nur an, was du angerichtet hast!", brüllte sie, zitternd vor Zorn. „Und schau dir Xiao Chen an! Den halben Arm hat das Vieh ihr verbrannt, nachdem uns außer einem Schwarm Hsigo auch noch ein K'uei anfallen musste! _Seit ich hier bin habe ich nicht so viele Dämonen in einer Nacht auf einem Haufen gesehen_! Noch NIE waren so viele Biester unterwegs, und noch NIE waren sie so aggressiv!"

Außer sich fuchtelte sie wild mit den Armen und riss Xiao Chen den zerfetzten Ärmel bis zur Schulter hoch, um die böse aussehende Wunde zu zeigen. Die Haut war vom Handgelenk bis zur Mitte des Oberarmes aufgeplatzt, das Fleisch darunter dunkelrot und blutig. 

Hatten Dumbledore und die anderen dem lautstark auf chinesisch geführten Gespräch bis jetzt nicht folgen können, so verstanden sie nun anscheinend sehr wohl; Tonks sog scharf die Luft ein und packte Lupin am Ärmel. „Du liebe Zeit! Hier wirkt Magie doch nicht so wie sonst, wie soll _das_ denn bloß verheilen?" „Keine Sorge", antwortete Dumbledore ihr leise und legte warnend einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Die Region ist für ihre ausgezeichneten Zaubertränke berühmt, da müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen."

„Es tut mir leid, ehrlich!", fauchte Jiang Li betroffen zurück und breitete verzweifelt die Arme aus. „Was soll ich denn tun, mal ganz ehrlich, Xiao Hong? _Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen_! Das wisst ihr doch genau, wie oft muß ich mich also noch dafür entschuldigen?"

„Nimm mich nicht auf den Arm, hörst du?" Xiao Hongs Ärger schien sich noch gesteigert zu haben, so unmöglich das auch schien. „Ich bin vielleicht nur die vierte Schwertmeisterin hier, aber das heißt nicht, dass man alles mit mir machen kann!"

„Was ist hier los?" Eine schneidende Stimme ertönte und beide Streithähne fuhren wie von einer Tarantel gestochen herum. Yue You betrat den Raum durch eine kleine Seitentür, ein maliziöses Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen. „Geht es wieder einmal um die Sünden unserer kleinen Jiang Li?" Sie hob die kleine Laterne, die sie in der rechten Hand trug und leuchtete ihren beiden Mitschwestern ins Gesicht. 

Jiang Li fühlte, wie die Wut ihr mit ungeahnter Heftigkeit in die Kehle schoss. Mit einer kurzen, gereizten Bewegung schleuderte sie Yue You die Laterne aus der Hand und hörte sie mit einer gewissen Befriedigung in einer Ecke zerbersten. Für einen winzigen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille, dann schnalzte Yue You nachlässig mit der Zunge und warf ihr langes, schwarzes Haar zurück. „Nimm dich bloß in Acht, meine Liebe, ich rate es dir gut. Sonst könnten meine teuren Mitschwestern und ich auf die Idee kommen, die Meisterin darum zu bitten, dich aus deinem Amt zu entfernen. Nach deinen ganzen Fehltritten in der letzten Zeit würde ich keinen müden Shù darauf verwetten, dass sie dich nicht gleich vor die Türe setzt. Du hättest's echt verdient, rausgeworfen zu werden!" 

„Ja, ganz genau! Du hättest _niemals _die erste Schwertmeisterin werden dürfen, dafür bist du schlicht und einfach viel zu _UNREIF_!", kreischte Xiao Hong beipflichtend und ballte die Fäuste. Ihre bleiche, vor Schmerz bereits schluchzende Schülerin hatte sie anscheinend völlig vergessen. 

„Pah, ihr seid nichts als neidische, widerliche alte Furien! Ich hab' ja schon immer gewusst, dass ihr bloß meinen Rang haben wollt! Der Rest ist euch doch scheißegal!" Jiang Li war so aufgebracht, dass sich ihr ohnehin schon wirres Haar wie elektrisch aufgeladen in dicken Büscheln von den Schultern hob. Als Tonks die drei streitenden Schwertmeisterinnen so sah, rätselte sie, was in diesen Wäldern wohl gefährlicher sein mochte: die Dämonen oder diejenigen, die vor ihnen schützen sollten. 

„Welcher Rest, hmm, Jiang Li?", zischte Yue You und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, wodurch sie einer zustoßenden Kobra glich. „Meinst du etwa den Schutzzauber, den wir _deinetwegen _verloren haben und wegen dem wir überhaupt erst in diese Lage gekommen sind?" Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als plötzlich eine laute, gebieterische Stimme ertönte. „RUHE! Das genügt, ihr _verdammten_ Mädchen! Was sollen unsere Gäste von uns denken?"

Von allen unbemerkt hatte die alte Meisterin die Halle betreten; ihre scharfen Augen sprühten Funken vor Zorn. „Wie soll man schlafen bei solchem Lärm? Und du, Xiao Hong, solltest dich wohl besser ausruhen anstatt Jiang Li bei ihrem Gespräch zu stören!"

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Xiao Chen, die sich wimmernd an die Wand, weg von den drei Streitenden, gedrückt hatte und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihren verletzten Arm umklammerte.

Mit einem Mal wurde sie ganz still und eilte auf das junge Mädchen zu, um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, war ihr Gesicht wie Stein und die Stimme zu Eis gefroren. „Also so ist das, Xiao Hong. So gut kümmerst du dich um deine Schülerin, dass du einen dummen Streit ihrer Gesundheit vorziehst. Für diese Verantwortungslosigkeit sollte ich dich so hart bestrafen wie noch nie." Sie blickte kurz in die Runde und schüttelte dann müde und angeekelt den Kopf. „Ich sollte euch alle Drei bestrafen, aber keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht mehr schlagen. Es hat noch nie etwas gebracht, ihr seid und bleibt dumme, einfältige und unerzogene Mädchen. Verschwindet, geht mir aus den Augen, dass ich euch nicht mehr anschauen muß. Welches Bild ihr unseren Besuchern, die noch dazu von so weit her kommen, geboten habt, wird euch wohl selber klar sein. Los, auf eure Zimmer. Ich will euch nicht mehr sehen." 

Betreten musterten sich die drei Übeltäter mit gesenkten Augen und Jiang Li fühlte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Dass ihre ehemaligen Lehrer, noch dazu Snape, nach diesem Fiasko zu allem Überfluss auch noch mitbekamen, wie sie dummen Schulmädchen gleich abgekanzelt wurden, gab ihr den Rest. Schweigend verbeugte sie sich noch einmal vor allen, diesmal ein endgültiger Abschied, rauschte aus dem Zimmer und warf sich dort mit offenen Augen auf das Bett. Wie sie ihnen allen morgen gegenübertreten sollte, war ihr unklar und es brauchte noch einige Zeit, bis sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.         

Um die Mittagszeit herum erwachte sie und ließ die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht Revue passieren. Ein solcher Streit kam in letzter Zeit sehr häufig vor und leider waren die Vorwürfe in ihre Richtung nicht ganz unbegründet, wenn sie ehrlich war. Und wenn sie _sehr _ehrlich war, hatte Yue You vollkommen Recht. Wäre sie nicht so sorglos mit den Amuletten der Kampfschule umgegangen, wäre das alles vermutlich nie passiert...

Sie zwang sich, an andere Dinge zu denken und begab sich in das kleine Badezimmer, dass ihren Räumen direkt angeschlossen war. Dort begann sie ausgiebige Körperpflege zu betreiben; sie wollte den ersten ungünstigen Eindruck, den sie gegeben hatte, ausbügeln so gut es nur irgendwie ging. 

Fawkes zu Ehren wählte sie ein schönes pflaumenfarbenes Qípáo mit halblangen Ärmeln, das mit einer feinen Stickerei von Drache und Phönix bedeckt war. Der kostbare Brokat des knöchellangen Etuikleides schimmerte zart in der prallen Sonne, die zum Fenster hereinschien und ließ die Gold- und Silberfäden leuchten.

Den Luxus, ein solches Kleid tragen zu können, konnte sie sich schließlich nicht sehr oft leisten. Im Kampf gegen haarige, stinkende Monster eignete sich praktische, baumwollene oder leinene Garderobe bei weitem besser als ein seidenes Kleid und meistens hatte sie auch gar keine Lust eins zu tragen, aber um Snape das boshafte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen hätte sie noch viel mehr auf sich genommen. Während sie an ihn dachte begann sie selber düster zu lächeln und das Lied des Phönix' vor sich hin zu summen, als sie ihr Haar scheitelte und in einen eleganten Knoten zwang. Die Zaubertrankstunden waren ihr noch in lebhafter Erinnerung. Oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, Großmeisterin Zhen Juan würde den Unterricht abhalten, und das hieß was.  

Zuallererst einmal musste sie sich jetzt aber bei ihrer Meisterin melden und demütig für die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht entschuldigen. Hoffentlich hielt sie Wort und gab ihr keine Tracht Prügel. In der Vergangenheit hatte Jiang Li oft genug davon zu kosten bekommen und verzichtete nur zu gern darauf. Obwohl sie jetzt schon lange genug erwachsen war, lag der Stock bei Meisterin Zhen Juan immer griffbereit, sowohl für sie als auch ihre Mitschwestern. 

Jiang Li strafft ihre Schultern und überprüfte noch ein letztes Mal den Sitz ihres Kleides und Haares und schob als letzten Schliff noch eine kunstvoll geformte Spange aus Silber, besetzt mit dunkelroten Granatsplittern, in den Knoten. Perfekt. So konnte sie sowohl Meisterin als auch Snape gegenübertreten.

Das einzige Problem bestand nun nur noch darin, die beiden auch zu finden. Nicht einmal einen Hauself traf sie auf ihrer Suche, das Haus schien plötzlich wie ausgestorben. 

Als letzte Möglichkeit blieb eigentlich nur noch das Badehaus, das größere der beiden Gebäude, in dem die Gruppe vermutlich untergebracht war. Jiang Li vermied es nach Kräften, dorthin gehen zu müssen, denn jedes Mal war es laut, hektisch und voll. Die Angestellten und Hauselfen hatten viel zu tun und hasteten unablässig auf und ab in dem riesigen Gebäude und wer ihnen dabei im Weg stand, konnte nicht mit viel Nachsicht rechnen. 

Trotzdem blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, also seufzte sie noch einmal tief auf und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Im großen Speisesaal waren beinahe alle Tische besetzt. Die meisten Gäste, von denen viele weit gereist waren, um es sich im Badehaus Lian für einige Tage gut gehen zu lassen, zogen es offensichtlich vor, hier und nicht alleine auf ihren Zimmern zu essen; eine Wolke aus Gesprächsfetzen, Geschirrklappern und ab und zu gedämpften Auflachen lag über dem Raum. Jiang Li kämpfte sich zwischen den Tischreihen durch und entdeckte die Gesuchten weit hinten rund um eine große Tafel sitzen. Nicht nur ihre Meisterin, auch sämtliche ihrer Mitschwestern schien es hierher verschlagen zu haben; Yue You unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Lupin, während Xiao Hong und Li Ming dem Anschein nach über eine abwesende Person lästerten. Vermutlich ohnehin über sie, so wie Xiao Hong gestikulierte und Grimassen zog.

Tonks diskutierte gerade heftig gestikulierend mit Meisterin Zhen Juan und Dumbledore, die ständig entweder Tischdekoration oder Essen davor bewahren mussten, von Tonks' erregten Handbewegungen vorzeitig abgeräumt zu werden. Snape saß mit gallebitterer Miene daneben, stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen und schwieg verstockt. Allerdings schien er schon die Genüsse der heißen Quellen kennengelernt zu haben, denn sein Haar sah nicht mehr ganz so fettig aus wie sonst. 

Sie näherte sich rasch dem Tisch und verneigte sich leicht zur Begrüßung. Die Meisterin forderte sie mit einem ungeduldigen Wink auf, sich zu setzen und kümmerte sich dann nicht weiter um ihre erste Schwertmeisterin. Yue You dagegen lachte und schien ihr den nächtlichen Streit nicht mehr nachzutragen.

„Na, das war ja was letzte Nacht! Ich hab' heute eine solche Standpauke abkassiert, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Steht dir übrigens auch noch bevor, die Alte will dich später sprechen, allein." Sie lachte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Pflaumenwein. „Xiao Hong hat auch ihr Fett weg. War vor mir drin und hat fast geheult, wie sie wieder draußen war. Aber Xiao Chen geht's dafür wieder gut. Die Kleinen sind runter ins Dorf und kaufen sich Süßigkeiten oder sonst was." 

Jiang Li nickte ernsthaft und ließ sich Snape gegenüber nieder, der sie zuerst nur kurz mit einem teilnahmslosen Blick streifte, zusammenzuckte und dann noch einmal genauer hinsah. Innerlich musste sie trotz aller Probleme plötzlich grinsen. Da hatte sie wohl einen Nerv getroffen.

„Wie geht's dir eigentlich so mit Yue Yan?", fragte sie beiläufig und nahm sich gedämpftes Lammfleisch sowie einige San-pi Taschen. Yue You zuckte verwundert mit den Achseln und verzog ihren Mund. „Naja, wie immer eben. Wie gesagt, heute drücken sich gleich alle drei vor der Arbeit, wenn die mal erst in Zhu Que sind und die anderen Kinder treffen, sehen wir sie vor Sonnenuntergang nicht wieder." Sie musterte ihre Schwester verschlagen und lächelte wissend. „Denkst wohl darüber nach, wie's so mit den Kleinen ist, was? Aber laut der Alten verschwindest du ja bald von hier und lässt uns hier eine ganze Weile allein. Zwar werde ich dann wohl die erste Geige spielen, aber abgesehen davon – ", sie zuckte wieder mit den Achseln, diesmal um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen, denn sie wollte Jiang Li nicht merken lassen, dass sie ihr fehlen würde, „Es wird zu Sechst noch schwerer werden, diese Biester zu bekämpfen. Es ist ja so schon hart genug."

Jiang Li sah sie an und wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Auf einmal kam ihr schlagartig zu Bewusstsein, dass sie dadurch, Dumbledores Angebot angenommen zu haben, ihre durch Jahre hindurch vertraute Wohnung in der Kampfschule lange nicht mehr sehen würde. So lange hatte sie Hogwarts und ihrer Schulzeit in England nachgetrauert, dass ihr gar nicht aufgefallen war, wie sehr sie an China hing. 

Lupin rettete sie, indem er sich leise räusperte, lächelte und mit Yue You das vorhin abgebrochene Gespräch wiederaufnahm. Dumbledore unterhielt sich immer noch mit der Meisterin und Tonks plapperte fröhlich mit Li Ming und Xiao Hong. 

Snape hob langsam den Kopf und musterte sie sekundenlang stumm, bis er schließlich zu ihrer großen Verwunderung den Mund auftat. „Ich habe gehört, dass man hier viel mit Tränken arbeiten muß. Stellen Sie sich immer noch so ungeschickt an wie früher?" 

Wieder wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Diese Frechheit... Snape war kein bisschen freundlicher geworden. Aber das war kein Wunder. Er schien in Sachen Schönheitspflege genauso wenig zu tun wie früher, warum sollte er sich da auf einmal bessere Manieren zugelegt haben. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, genervt mit den Augen zu rollen und nahm stattdessen einen Schluck Wasser. „Wissen Sie, unsere Hauselfen können das ganz gut, da lasse ich lieber meine Finger davon." 

Wider Erwarten gab er keine hämische Antwort sondern verzog das Gesicht zu etwas, dass er wohl für ein höfliches Lächeln hielt und wechselte das Thema. „Arbeiten Sie auch in diesem Haus?" Jiang Li wertete es als positiven Versuch und antwortete einigermaßen freundlich. „Nein, mit dem Badehaus habe ich nicht viel zu tun. Das Gebäude, in dem Sie gestern Nacht waren, trägt zwar denselben Namen, ist sonst aber eine eigenständige Kampfschule. Allerdings verdient die Meisterin mit der Badeanstalt bei weitem mehr Geld, denn zahlende Schüler gibt es nicht sehr viele. Meine Schwestern und ich sind bei ihr angestellt." Sie nahm einige Bissen und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Aber genug von mir. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und schien kurz nachzudenken. „Naja, abgesehen davon, dass wir eine ziemlich lange und unerwartet beschwerliche Reise um die halbe Welt hinter uns haben – ganz gut, würde ich sagen." Er warf ihr einen schnellen, listigen Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinem gebratenen Fisch. 

„Die Meisterin hat ihr Kommen mir gegenüber kein einziges Mal erwähnt, sonst hätte ich Sie natürlich gerne persönlich abgeholt, _Professor_. Soweit ich weiß kann man zwar in Xi'an direkt apparieren und sogar mit Floo-Pulver reisen, rund um die Stadt aber wird's dann schwieriger." 

„Allerdings, _schwieriger_ ist nett gesagt. Wir mussten uns durch Horden von fliegenden Affen kämpfen, so was habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen.", antwortete Snape düster und trank etwas Wein.

„Ach, Sie haben die Hsigo also auch schon kennen gelernt. Aber eigentlich greifen sie tagsüber nicht an, sie sind nämlich schreckliche Feiglinge, wenn der Feind sichtbar für sie ist.", meinte Jiang Li scheinbar unbeteiligt, konnte ein spontanes Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken. Snape in Angst. Viele würden _sterben_, um so was einmal in ihrem Leben zu sehen.

„Ich bin ja gespannt, wie Sie sich in Hogwarts anstellen werden", gab er, ohne weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, mit spöttisch gehobener Augenbraue zurück. „Als Lehrerin kann ich Sie mir nur schwer vorstellen. Es war ja schon schwer genug, _Ihnen_ etwas beizubringen."

Eine scharfe Antwort lag ihr bereits auf der Zunge, da drehte sich die Meisterin um und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Fertig mit Essen? Los, wir haben noch eine Menge zu besprechen, meine Liebe. Am besten verabschiedest du dich jetzt und kommst sofort in mein Büro."

Jiang Li konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Snape hatte zwar kein Wort verstanden, schien aber begriffen zu haben, dass ihr etwas Unangenehmes bevorstand, denn er lächelte anzüglich, als sie sich eilig erhob und bei allen entschuldigte. Keiner außer ihm schien ihr Gehen sonderlich zu bemerken, am wenigsten Lupin und Yue You, die sich noch vertiefter als zuvor miteinander unterhielten.

Meisterin Zhen Juan hielt sich nicht lange mit einleitenden Reden auf sondern befahl ihr mit einer knappen Geste, sich zu setzen. Jiang Li wagte nicht, den Kopf zu heben, als eine Strafpredigt auf sie niederprasselte, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging. Nach endlosen Minuten, in denen sie immer und immer wieder zu hören bekam, was für eine Schande und Enttäuschung sie doch für Berufstand, Ausbildungsstätte und ihr Land sei, brach die alte Frau plötzlich ab und schlug hart auf den Tisch.

„Wie oft ich euch verzogenen Gören schon die Leviten gelesen habe, kann ich schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Noch dazu lernt ihr nie etwas daraus sondern führt euch im Gegenzug bei jedem Mal schlimmer auf." Sie hielt kurz inne und kramte nach ihrer Pfeife, während Jiang Li mit brennend roten Ohren dasaß und sich heftig schämte. 

„Aber du bist erwachsen und fällst überdies bald nicht mehr in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Wie ich von Herrn Dumbledore erfahren habe, bist du bereit, nach England zu gehen und als Lehrerin in Hogwarts zu beginnen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es auch gar nicht anders erwartet." Die Meisterin stopfte die Pfeife rasch und steckte sie an. Nach einem kurzen, ärgerlichen Zug paffte sie aus und musterte ihre erste Schwertmeisterin nachdenklich. „Du freust dich sicher, wieder in deine alte Schule zurückzukommen. Allerdings, das wird dir wohl klar sein, befreit dich das nicht von deinen Verpflichtungen uns gegenüber und –", wieder pausierte sie kurz und nahm einen langen Zug, „Ich habe bereits mit Herrn Dumbledore gesprochen, ihr werdet einen kurzen Abstecher in Anshan machen müssen." Das heftige Auffahren ihrer Schwertmeisterin ignorierte sie geflissentlich und fuhr mit erhobener Stimme fort. „Du wirst verstehen müssen, dass Herr Dumbledore geschäftlich unterwegs ist und keine Rücksicht auf deine familiären Konflikte nehmen kann. Ehrlich, Jiang Li, du wirst das doch einsehen, oder nicht? Abgesehen davon habe ich bereits eine Eule zu deinen Eltern geschickt und euch alle angekündigt. Sie freuen sich sehr, dich endlich wiederzusehen, nach all den Jahren."

Jiang Li schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und schob bockig die Unterlippe nach vorne. Ihre Eltern waren momentan wohl die _letzten Menschen, die sie wiedersehen wollte. Als sie das letzte Mal in Anshan gewesen war, hatten sie sich im Streit getrennt und die Gründe des Zerwürfnisses nagten immer noch an ihr. Nein, zu ihren Eltern wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht, das würde die Alte schon noch einsehen müssen. Jiang Li konnte sehr stur sein, wenn es darum ging, etwas zu erreichen. Die nächsten Worte ihrer alten Meisterin kamen dann allerdings sehr unerwartet._

„Ich habe gehört, dass Chu Yangdai vor geraumer Zeit einen Posten in Anshan ergattert hat, als Sekretär irgendeines Ministers, wessen, ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger ist, dass mir vor kurzem zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass sich dein nichtsnutziger ehemaliger Freund bei ihm hat blicken lassen."

Jiang Li verschluckte sich jäh und rang heftig nach Luft. Zhen Juan musterte sie rasch aus runzligen Augenwinkeln und nickte gedankenvoll, während sie im Geiste säuerlich grinste. Wie gerne Jiang Li jetzt ihre Sachen packen und nach Anshan zu ihren Eltern reisen würde. Wenigstens diese Diskussion hatte sich erledigt. Noch bevor sie allerdings etwas Entsprechendes sagen konnte, taumelte ihr Gegenüber unsicher auf die Beine und stürzte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer. Ihr Exfreund war offensichtlich momentan Jiang Lis größte Schwachstelle.


	3. Reise nach Xi’an

Kapitel 3: Reise nach Xi'an 

Tonks konnte schon nicht mehr ruhig sitzen. Alle paar Minuten sprang sie entweder völlig unerwartet auf, rannte, alle möglichen Dinge an- und umstoßend im Kreis herum oder ließ sich die verrücktesten Dinge wachsen. Als sie es gerade mit einer ellenlangen Hakennase versuchte, die sogar Snapes Zinken wie ein Stupsnäschen aussehen ließ, erschreckte Xiao Chen, die gerade mit einem Berg sauberer Wäsche über den Hof trabte, so sehr, dass ihr die Hälfte zu Boden fiel und sie die ganze Last wieder zurücktragen musste. Tonks wurde knallrot, als ihr Lupin einen strengen Blick zuwarf und setzte sich für die nächsten drei Minuten sogar ganz manierlich ruhig auf die Steinstufen vor dem Badehaus. 

Endlich klappte die Tür der Kampfschule und Jiang Li erschien. Sie trug zwei riesige Koffer mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit, als wären sie mit Sägespänen gefüllt und hatte sich neben den obligatorischen Schwertern auch noch zwei lange Dolche umgebunden. Es war zwar sehr früh am Morgen und wenn sie Glück hatten, konnte Xi'an mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreicht werden, doch es war besser, kein Risiko einzugehen. Auch bei Tag war der Wald äußerst gefährlich und schien nur auf die geringste Unvorsichtigkeit zu lauern. 

Jiang Li schien äußerst schlechter Laune zu sein. Der Morgengruß an ihre Mitreisenden fiel knapp aus und der kleine schwarze Hengst, auf dem sie nach Xi'an reiten wollte, schnaubte erstaunt und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, als sie mit festem Griff seinen Zügel packte.

Ihr Gesicht war blass und hart und sie konnte den scharfen Tadel, mit dem sie den etwas langsamen Hauselfen am liebsten bedacht hätte, nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. Endlich erschien Meisterin Zhen Juan und verabschiedete sich würdig von den Gästen. Jiang Li verneigte sich, um der Etikette Genüge zu tun, tief vor ihr und seufzte unhörbar. „Sie werden sehen, Großmeisterin, ich werde meine Schulden bald beglichen haben.", murmelte sie mit gesenkten Augen, doch bevor sie noch etwas anderes hinzufügen konnte, unterbrach sie die alte Frau abrupt und nahm sie schroff in den Arm. „Du liebe Zeit, sei doch still, du dummes Ding. Damit täuscht du doch keinen Menschen.", meinte sie ruppig und verpasste ihr einen aufmunternden Klaps auf den Arm. „Sieh' lieber zu, dass du in England gut zurechtkommst und die Kinder gut behandelst. Herr Dumbledore und die anderen scheinen große Stücke auf dich zu setzen, wenn sie extra diese Reise auf sich genommen haben. Deinen Eltern gibst du das hier- ", sie händigte ihr ein dickes Leinenbündel aus, „und du benimmst dich, wenn du sie wiedersiehst. Keine Streitereien, ich höre garantiert davon und dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen. Auf deinen Raben solltest du auch etwas achten, er hört ja auf keinen Menschen außer dir, das sture Biest." 

Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape und Tonks waren inzwischen in die Kutsche gestiegen und machten es sich bequem, so gut es in dem engen Raum ging. Den gestrigen Tag hatten sie in den weitläufigen Badeanlagen verbracht, wohl um sich für die bevorstehende Reise zu wappnen. Jiang Li war ja nur froh, dass sie selber reiten konnte und nicht stundenlang auf den harten Kutschbänken sitzen musste. Yue You und Li Ming hatten beschlossen, sie durch den Wald bis nach Xi'an zu begleiten. Also blieben nur noch Xiao Hong und die Schülerinnen übrig, um in dieser Nacht für Sicherheit zu sorgen. Jiang Li taten die vier richtig leid, noch dazu hatte sie sich mit Xiao Hong noch immer nicht richtig ausgesöhnt. Als sich die Kleinen von ihr verabschiedet hatten und ihre dritte Schwester an die Reihe kam, packte sie darum mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihre Hand und sah sie mit einem um Verzeihung heischenden Blick an. „Xiao Hong, ich werde mein Bestes tun, um meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Dass du wegen mir Ärger bekommen hast, tut mir sehr leid und ich hoffe, dass du mir noch einmal verzeihen kannst." Xiao Hong schien sich für einen Moment nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie ihr die Hand entziehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch für die harmonischere Variante und legte ihrerseits die andere Hand auf Jiang Lis. „Schon gut", meinte sie etwas obenhin und lächelte matt. „Wir sehen uns jetzt ja lange nicht mehr und wer weiß, vielleicht kann dir dein Aufenthalt in Anshan wirklich weiterhelfen. Schön wär's ja. Also dann, " sie lächelte wieder und nahm ihre Hände langsam fort, „eine gute Reise, hoffentlich passiert euch nichts. Ich werde _Guan Di_ bitten, dass er ein Auge auf euch hält."

Das war alles, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts, dachte sich Jiang Li, als sie sich auf den Hengst schwang und ihn mit raschen Schnalzlauten in Bewegung brachte. Mit Xiao Hong hatte sie in letzter Zeit so oft gestritten und im Gegenteil zur zwar rasch erhitzten, aber auch schnell wieder zu beruhigenden Yue You war es schwer, sich dauerhaft und ehrlich zu versöhnen. Li Ming hielt sich aus der ganzen Sache eher heraus, sie ging ihrer Arbeit nach und kümmerte sich gut um ihre Schülerin. 

Während sie so neben der Kutsche hertrabte, musste sie unweigerlich an ihre Zeit in der Kampfschule denken. Schon als ganz kleines Mädchen war sie hierher gekommen und hatte unter der gestrengen Zhen Juan die verschiedenen Facetten des Schwertkampfs gelernt. Bei der Erinnerung daran tastete sie unwillkürlich über ihren rechten Handrücken und fühlte die längliche, wulstförmige Narbe, die sich quer darüber zog, ganz deutlich. Wie oft die Meisterin ihr mit dem Stock auf Arme und Beine geschlagen hatte, wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr. Zhen Juan hatte die Auffassung vertreten, je öfter sie zuschlug, desto besser verankerten sich ihre Ermahnungen in den Köpfen der Schüler. In gewissem Sinne war das ja auch der Fall gewesen, aber Jiang Li war froh darüber, dass ihre Mitschwestern diesen rigiden Unterrichtsstil nicht ganz und gar übernommen hatten. Noch dazu hatte sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen das Glück gehabt, in England zur Schule gehen zu können, weit fort und für Monate der elenden Schinderei entzogen. Ihre Eltern hatten laut der Meisterin darauf bestanden, sie nach Hogwarts zu schicken, warum auch immer. Darüber hatte sie bei den seltenen Treffen nicht gesprochen. 

Dass sie ihre Eltern hatte sehen dürfen, war eigentlich einer unerklärlichen Milde der Meisterin zuzuschreiben. Eigentlich, so verlangte es die Tradition, gehörte man als Schülerin oder Schüler einer Kampfschule nicht mehr der eigenen Familie an, sondern übernahm sowohl einen neuen Vor- wie auch den Familiennamen der Kampfschule. Mit Erreichen der Volljährigkeit und Abschluss der Ausbildung erhielt man dann einen unabhängigen, „neuen" Namen und war somit bereit, eine eigene Schule zu gründen. 

Zhen Juan hatte sich allerdings nicht um all die Verbote, die es einem Kind eigentlich unmöglich machte, seine „alten" Eltern zu sehen, gekümmert und sämtliche ihrer Schüler dazu angehalten, in Kontakt mit ihren Familien zu bleiben. 

Der Hengst schnaubte und warf mit einem heftigen Ruck seinen Kopf zurück. Sie wurde aufmerksam und legte die rechte Hand auf den Dolch in ihrem Gürtel, während sie sich konzentriert umsah. Die Pferde waren schon so einiges gewöhnt und scheuten nicht bei jedem Eichhörnchen, das ihnen vor die Hufe flitzte, da konnte man sich auf sie verlassen. Mit sanften Lauten versuchte sie das Tier zu beruhigen und tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Li Ming, die beunruhigt die Stirn runzelte. In der Kutsche war es still, schon die ganze Fahrt über. Offensichtlich fühlten auch die vier Ortsunkundigen die seltsame Atmosphäre, die über dem Wald rund um das Badehaus zu liegen schien. 

Selbst das Wetter begann sich zu ändern. Hatte es in den frühen Morgenstunden noch nach einem einigermaßen sonnigen Tag ausgesehen, so fiel nun die Temperatur empfindlich ab und ließ den Atem vor den Gesichtern kondensieren. Da aber gerade erst Mitte August war, verhieß dieser Umstand nichts Gutes. Vermutlich eher eine ganz besonders widerliche Bestie.

„Das erinnert mich an den Yaksha- Angriff vor einem Jahr!", zischte Yue You gedämpft und zog ihr Schwert. „Was haben die unter Tag hier zu suchen?" 

„Sie haben uns wohl gespürt", antwortete Jiang Li gefasst und ließ den Dolch im Gürtel. Gegen Yaksha würde er genauso viel helfen wie eine Feder. Selbst die Schwerter waren gegen diese Dämonen nahezu machtlos.   

Es wurde immer kälter. Eiskristalle wirbelten durch die frostige Luft, die bei jedem Atemzug wie mit kalten Klingen in die Kehle schnitt. 

Yaksha waren geflügelte, dreiäugige Wesen mit mächtigen Zauberkräften. Vorigen Sommer hatten weibliche Yakshini das Badehaus angegriffen und es war ihnen schwer gefallen, die Dämonen zurückzuschlagen. Li Ming hob den Bogen von ihrer Schulter und legte bedächtig einen langen Pfeil ein. Sie war die beste Schützin der Kampfschule und würde dafür sorgen, dass dem Untier ein angemessener Empfang bereitet werden würde. In ihren Pfeilen befanden sich kleine Widerhaken, die den Schaden für den Gegner um einiges größer machten, wenn er so dumm war, sie herausziehen zu wollen. Bei Ogern klappte so was immer. 

Yue You und Jiang Li ließen nervös die Blicke schweifen. Wenn der Feind erst einmal auftauchte, konnte man der Gefahr wenigstens ins Gesicht sehen und sich etwas ausdenken. Das Warten war schlimmer.

In der Kutsche steckten die vier Zauberer bestürzt die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten leise miteinander. Dumbledore versuchte, seine Begleiter so gut wie möglich zu beruhigen. 

„Ich habe größtes Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der drei Damen", meinte er ernsthaft und hob warnend den Finger, als Snape ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Wenn wir an die Herreise denken, da wurden wir doch ebenfalls angegriffen. Und –" „Aber da kam kein solcher Wettersturz vor!", zischte Tonks fahrig und ließ ihre Haare in Regenbogenfarben schillern. „Es ist eiskalt und _Schnee_ fällt! Im _August!" _

„Wir können uns jetzt wie wahnsinnig Sorgen machen und streiten, oder ganz einfach daran denken, dass wir ohnehin nichts tun können. Magie hilft hier nichts und die Zauberstäbe können wir genauso gut zum Rückenkratzen verwenden, also sollten wir vielleicht einfach Ruhe bewahren und den Damen vertrauen.", warf Lupin trocken ein und überraschte damit sogar Snape, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, schon den Mund öffnete, es dann aber doch vorzog, aus dem Fenster zu starren und sich tiefer in seine Robe zu vergraben. Die Temperatur fiel weiter.

Plötzlich knackte etwas in Unterholz, dem Geräusch nach etwas Großes. Die Pferde scheuten und blähten die Nüstern, sie fühlten die drohende Gefahr. 

Jiang Li ritt nach rechts, in Richtung Geräusch. Beide Schwerter hielt sie locker in den Händen und schwang sie abwechselnd aus dem Handgelenk, um die Kälte daraus zu vertreiben und ihre Hände geschmeidiger zu machen. Yue You und Li Ming sicherten inzwischen die Kutsche und trieben Ho, den Hauselfen, der die wuchtigen Zugpferde lenkte, zur Eile an. Das schwerfällige Fahrzeug war ihre Achillesferse, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wald heraus.  

Dichter Nebel kam auf und verhüllte den vor ihnen liegenden Weg. Ho fluchte und ließ die Zügel knallen, während Dumbledore und die anderen aus dem Fenster in eine blinde weiße Wand starrten. Plötzlich zuckte Lupin zusammen und stöhnte leise. „Das ist kein Nebel! Da drin bewegen sich… _Dinge_…" Er verstummte und bemühte sich, nicht hinzusehen, doch es gelang keinem von ihnen. Alle sahen sie, wie sich aus den Nebelschwaden Figuren formten, um die Kutsche ballten und nach einem Weg ins Innere zu suchen schienen.

Li Ming keuchte und fluchte. „Das sind _Shins! Was tun __die denn hier? Wir haben doch geopfert, oder etwa nicht?" „Ruhe bewahren!" brüllte Yue You zurück und versuchte verzweifelt, den Anschluss an die Kutsche nicht zu verlieren. „Hören Sie mich da drin? Nur die Ruhe! Shins sind eigentlich relativ harmlos, sie erscheinen als Nebelschwaden und erschrecken die Leute, aber sie tun Ihnen kein Leid an!" Jedenfalls kein physisches, dachte sie bei sich. Shins waren allerdings in der Lage, die geheimen Ängste ihrer Opfer zu erkennen und sich auch dementsprechend zu formen. Trotzdem galt ihre größere Sorge Jiang Li, die weder zu sehen noch zu hören war. _

„Jiang Li! Wo bist du, melde dich, verdammt!", kreischte sie mit vor Angst zorniger Stimme. Eine ferne Stimme antwortete ihr. 

„Seht zu, dass ihr aus dem Wald herauskommt! Ich kümmere mich um den Rest!" 

„Jetzt ist sie glatt verrückt geworden! Was glaubt sie denn, wer sie ist?", fauchte Li Ming aufgebracht, während Yue You die Hände zu einem Trichter formte und in das weiße Nichts hineinschrie. „Hör auf, den Helden zu spielen und komm _sofort _her! Wer von uns soll denn nach England fahren, ich vielleicht?"

„Ich kümmere mich schon um alles! Wir treffen uns später! Viel Glück!", erklang von fern noch einmal Jiang Lis Stimme, dann war sie definitiv fort. Yue You schickte ihr eine Reihe saftiger Flüche hinterher, schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und winkte der nur schemenhaft erkennbaren Li Ming resigniert zu. „Komm, beeilen wir uns. Jetzt ist auch nichts mehr zu machen."

Nachdem sie ihre Gefährten verlassen hatte, hielt Jiang Li kurz inne und konzentrierte sich. Die Schwerter legte sie griffbereit über den Sattel und hielt sie mit der linken Hand fest. Hier wurde der Nebel schon schwächer, die Shins sammelten sich natürlich hauptsächlich in der Nähe des Wagens, da es dort mehr Menschen gab.

Wieder knackte es, diesmal lauter und auch näher als zuvor. Ein Yaksha hätte doch schon längst angegriffen, dachte sie bei sich und runzelte die Stirn. Was immer im Dickicht verborgen lauerte, sollte sich endlich zeigen. Sie war des Wartens wirklich müde.  

Plötzlich drang etwas wie Gesang an ihre Ohren. Jiang Li stoppte den nervösen Hengst und legte den Kopf schief, um zu lauschen. Ja, tatsächlich, Gesang. 

Eine leise Männerstimme ertönte ganz in ihrer Nähe, zu leise, um einzelne Worte zu verstehen, doch ganz klar ein Lied. Neugierig geworden trieb sie den Hengst leicht an und folgte der Stimme. 

Nach kurzer Zeit scheute der Rappe allerdings heftig und schien keinen Schritt mehr tun zu wollen. So außer sich hatte sie das Tier selten gesehen; kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seinem biegsamen Hals.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner! Was ist denn?", flüsterte sie sanft und tätschelte ihn sanft. Vor ihnen öffnete sich eine lose Baumgruppe und gab den Blick auf einen kleinen See frei, der sich zwischen zwei bewaldete Bergketten schmiegte. Es war immer noch eiskalt und sie musste ständig die Finger bewegen, damit sie ihr nicht einfroren. Die Schwerter klirrten und waren von einer dünnen Schicht Raureif bedeckt.

In der Mitte des Sees bewegte sich etwas und der Gesang verstummte so plötzlich, wie er begonnen hatte. Eine pfeilförmige Woge schoss rasch heran und kam knapp vor ihr zur Ruhe. Der Hengst warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieg leicht, wie zur Warnung. Jiang Li fluchte und packte ihre Waffen, die beinahe hinuntergerutscht wären, wieder mit beiden Händen. Das Pferd musste sie jetzt mit den Knien lenken, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihr gehorchte. In seinen Augen war nur noch das Weiße zu sehen.   

„Wer bist du? Zeig dich!", schrie sie und packte die Griffe fester. „Na los, was ist? Was willst du? Zum Singen allein bist du wohl nicht hier, oder?"

Ein helles Lachen antwortete ihr und das Wasser zu ihren Füßen brodelte, als würde es kochen. Langsam hob sich ein schöner weißer Kopf aus den Fluten und lächelte sie freundlich an. Jiang Li verstand, warum sich ihr sonst so tapferer Hengst so seltsam benahm und stöhnte. Ein Wang-Liang, einer der schrecklichsten Wasserdämonen, die es in ganz China gab. Jetzt bereute sie bitterlich, auf die Unterstützung ihrer Schwestern verzichtet zu haben.

Der Wang-Liang stieg höher und höher, bis er schließlich knapp über dem Wasser schwebte. Langes, schneeweißes Haar umfloss in weichen Wellen ein überirdisch makelloses Gesicht, ob männlich oder weiblich, konnte man nicht sagen. Sein Körper war unter einem leicht schillernden eisblauen Gewand verborgen, dass wie geformtes Wasser schien. Diese Eigenschaft traf allerdings auch auf den Wang-Liang zu.

Wieder lächelte er sie an und breitete die Arme aus. „Gefällt dir mein Gesang nicht, Liebste?" Nun war seine Stimme nicht mehr schmeichelnd und männlich, sondern näherte sich einer androgyneren Lage an, in der ein gefährlicher Unterton mitschwang. 

Niemals einen Dämon beleidigen, wenn es nicht nötig ist, sagte sich Jiang Li und verneigte sich als Geste des Grußes so tief, wie es ihr möglich war, um ihn noch im Auge zu behalten. Ihre Vorsicht entging ihm keineswegs.

„Mit Waffen in den Händen kommst du zu diesem heiligen Ort! Hat man dir keine Anstand beigebracht, kleines Mädchen?" Die langen Ärmel seines Kleides flatterten leicht, obwohl es windstill war. Der Dämon sammelte bereits seine Energie.

Was soll's, dachte sich Jiang Li wieder und zuckte im Geist ergeben die Achseln. Ob sie nun höflich war oder nicht dürfte wohl keinen Unterschied mehr machen. Der Wang-Liang würde sie nicht gehen lassen, es sei denn, in Stücken, die in eine Zündholzschachtel passten. 

„Heiliger Ort? Du träumst wohl!", lachte sie höhnisch und ließ die Schwerter schwingen, um sie fest in Griff zu bekommen. Dann gab sie dem Pferd die Sporen und floh nach links, das Ufer des Sees entlang. Sie brauchte einen besseren Platz, einen, der den Wang-Liang zwingen würde, an Land zu gehen. Das würde seine Kräfte schwächen, zwar nicht viel, aber vielleicht genügend, um ihm zu entkommen. Jiang Li machte sich keine Illusionen. Einen Wang-Liang konnte sie nicht alleine besiegen.

Der Dämon war schneller und schnitt ihr schon nach kurzer Zeit den Weg ab. Sein schönes Gesicht lächelte immer noch, doch verzerrten sich die feinen Züge beinahe unmerklich und ließen den Blick wie durch eine Maske auf ein tiefer liegendes, anderes Gesicht zu, dass so grausam und unmenschlich war, dass ihr der Atem stockte. 

Der Wang-Liang hob einen Arm und wies mit einer nachlässigen Geste in ihre Richtung. Gleich darauf prallten sie und der Hengst wie von einer unsichtbaren Wand ab und schlitterten meterweit nach hinten, das Pferd brach wimmernd in die Knie. Jiang Li keuchte heftig und mühte sich ab, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. 

Sinnlos, sich noch länger auf dem Pferd zu halten. Ob es eine Dummheit war oder nicht, sie schwang sich etwas ungelenk aus dem Sattel und wies das Tier mit einem leichten Schlag vor die Brust an, zu verschwinden. Der Hengst gehorchte und humpelte davon.

„Was ist los, kleines Mädchen?" Der Dämon lachte und sie wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht von den anderen fortgeritten sondern einmal in ihrem Leben vernünftig gewesen. Es war immer noch kalt, doch fiel kein Schnee mehr. 

Ohne den Atem auf eine Erwiderung zu verschwenden sprang sie auf ihn zu und hieb mehrere Male wuchtig auf ihn ein, dann warf sie sich schwer atmend zur Seite. Sie musste ihn mindestens einmal getroffen haben, doch er lächelte nur weiterhin strahlend und folgte ihr mit seinen erbarmungslosen, wasserhellen Augen. 

„Armes, kleines Mädchen", flüsterte er sanft und glitt geräuschlos auf sie zu. Der Erdboden schien seine Kraft nicht im Mindesten zu dämpfen, im Gegenteil, die durchsichtig fließenden Außenkonturen schienen sich verfestigt zu haben und gaben ihm physische Beständigkeit. 

Seine strahlenden Augen hielten sie gefangen. Sie konnte ihn nur noch in stummer Angst anstarren, hypnotisiert wie eine Maus von der Schlange.

Mühelos packte er ihren linken Oberarm und zog sie mit einem einzigen Ruck in die Höhe. „Komm mit mir. Es wird dir gefallen da unten, du wirst mit den Fischen schwimmen, meine Liebe. Dann singen wir zusammen ein Lied…" Die herrliche, melodische Stimme ließ sie alles andere vergessen. Ihre Schwestern, die Kampfschule, die Aussicht auf ein Leben in Hogwarts, das alles zerrann im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu einem milden, farblosen Nebel. Sie wollte dem Wang-Liang gerne folgen, er war so wunderschön. 

Beide Schwerter fielen klirrend zu Boden, während sie sich willenlos von ihm mitschleifen ließ. Schon berührten ihre Fußspitzen den kalten See und noch ein Schritt weiter, und sie wäre verloren, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Nichts war noch von Wichtigkeit.

Da drang ein leiser Laut an ihr Ohr und der Wang-Liang blieb stehen. Jiang Li fühlte, wie er ihren Arm mit einem hässlichen Misston fahren ließ und schrie im nächsten Moment vor Schmerz laut auf, als ihre Knie unsanft Bekanntschaft mit den Steinen im flachen Uferwasser machten. Der weiche Nebel in ihrem Kopf löste sich auf und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Überrascht sah sie zum Wang-Liang hoch und konnte sich nur mit Mühe von einem entsetzten Schrei zurückhalten. Wo zuvor ein makelloses Antlitz gelächelt hatte, bleckte nun ein scheußlicher Skelettschädel die Zähne; die funkelnden Augen waren tief in die Höhlen gesunken und die schrumplige Haut auf seinem Körper schillerte in einem fauligen, verwesten Grünblau.   

Fassungslos presste sie eine Hand vor den Mund und kroch zurück, möglichst weit weg von ihm. Doch der Dämon beachtete sie gar nicht; wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er über sie hinweg in das dumpfe Zwielicht des Waldes. Jiang Li folgte seinem Blick und musste sich ein zweites Mal von einem Aufschrei abhalten. Im Dickicht stand ein Ki-Lín, ein Einhorn. Anders als europäische Einhörner, die eher weißen Pferden glichen, besaßen chinesische die Ohren eines Drachen, ein langes Horn in der Mitte der Stirn, eine Löwenmähne, den Körper eines Hirschen und den Schwanz eines Ochsen. 

Als Jiang Li das Tier so stehen sah, begriff sie endlich, warum das Ki-Lín als das perfekteste aller Landtiere galt. Es schimmerte leicht im düsteren Licht, dass sich erst durch viele Schichten aus Blättern kämpfen musste und hielt den schmalen Kopf majestätisch erhoben. Seine Schönheit trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Den Wang-Liang hinter sich hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, doch er griff auch nicht an. 

„Geh fort", klang es tonlos in ihrem Kopf. „Geh langsam und dreh dich nicht um." Sie starrte weiterhin auf das wunderschöne Tier, zuerst, ohne zu begreifen, dann erhob sie sich langsam und tastete nach ihren Schwertern. Eins fand sie gar nicht mehr, doch sie wollte nicht suchen. Sie wollte auch nicht fort, doch der Blick des Ki-Lín drang tief in ihr Herz und ließ sie mit gesenktem Haupt von dannen ziehen, ohne sich umzuwenden, wie sie es versprochen hatte. 

Ohne auf den Weg zu achten, stolperte sie ziellos durch den Wald. Die Meisterin hatte ihnen einmal von den Einhörnern erzählt, die zu sehen ein großes Glück bedeutete. Sie symbolisierten Wissen und Gerechtigkeit, die Balance von Yin und Yang.

Jiang Li begann, ohne es zu wollen, heftig zu schluchzen und hob den linken Arm, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Da durchfuhr sie ein so heftiger Schmerz, dass ihr übel wurde. Mit einem keuchenden Aufschrei zerrte sie den Ärmel zurück und starrte mit Grauen auf fünf dunkelrote, pulsierende Male, die die Finger des Wang-Liang zurückgelassen hatten. Offensichtlich war sein Griff vergiftet gewesen; schon fiel es ihr schwer, den Ellenbogen abzukicken, und auch die Finger wurden langsam steif und gefühllos. 

„Verdammt!" Die lähmende Wirkung des Giftes breitete sich langsam aus und ließ sie alles nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen. Fahrig wischte sie sich über die Augen und zwang sich zu schnellerem Ausschreiten. Sie würde es schaffen, der Dämon sollte nicht die Genugtuung haben, sie besiegt zu sehen. Und auch ihre Schwestern sollten nicht Recht behalten, das wollte sie nicht. 

Wenigstens die eisige Kälte hatte sich verzogen, offensichtlich auch das Werk des Ki-Lín. Das Atmen fiel ein wenig leichter, obwohl jetzt Schmerz bei jedem Schritt in ihren Eingeweiden pochte. Das Gift des Wasserdämons musste hochwirksam sein. Mühsam schleppte sie sich weiter und konzentrierte all ihre Kraft auf den jeweils nächsten Schritt.

Plötzlich stupste sie etwas Weiches zärtlich an. Mit trüben Augen erkannte sie schemenhaft den treuen, schwarzen Hengst, der offensichtlich nach seiner Herrin gesucht hatte und nun abwartend vor ihr stand. Er stieß sie wieder auffordernd an und drehte sich so, dass sie sich eigentlich nur noch in den Sattel ziehen musste.

Eigentlich war gut gesagt. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal mehr die Kraft für einen weiteren Schritt, wie sollte sie da noch reiten? „Daran hast du natürlich nicht gedacht", murmelte sie spöttisch, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Tier und ließ polternd das Schwert fallen. 

Das Aufsteigen schien Stunden zu dauern, doch der Hengst war geduldig und schien zu wissen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, denn er trabte, als sie es schlussendlich doch noch geschafft hatte, weicher als sonst los und trug sie sicher durch das widerspenstige Gehölz. Jiang Li kippte nach vorne und krallte sich mit der rechten Hand in der dicken Mähne fest.

„Wo bleibt sie denn nur?" Li Ming tippte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die frisch geschrubbte Oberfläche des runden Tischchens. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, doch so langsam machte sie sich ziemliche Sorgen um ihre Schwester, gepaart mit ebenso heftigen Selbstvorwürfen. Sie hätte Jiang Li nicht alleine gehen lassen sollen. Wer wusste denn schon, was sich so alles im Unterholz herumtrieb? 

„Sie wird schon kommen." Yue You wollte sich ihre eigene Unruhe nicht anmerken lassen, sondern nippte graziös an ihrer Tasse. „Die Kleine ist ja immerhin erwachsen, so leicht haut sie schon nichts um." „Hoffentlich." Li Ming seufzte.

Nachdem sie es ohne weitere Störungen aus dem Wald geschafft hatten, war ihnen nichts Besseres eingefallen, als sich die Zeit in einem der vielen kleinen Teehäuser zu vertreiben. Die vier ausländischen Zauberer hatten von Xi'an ohnehin noch nicht viel mehr mitbekommen als einen Kamin und die Kutsche bis zum Badehaus. 

Der Abend war lau; in den engen Gassen waren viele Menschen unterwegs, die einkauften oder sich mit Spielen und Klatsch die Zeit vertrieben. Obwohl es schon ziemlich spät war, hatten zahlreiche der kleinen Läden noch geöffnet, ebenso die Imbiss- und Straßenbuden. Yue You hatte mit dem unscheinbaren Häuschen, das sich zwischen eine Apotheke und ein Geschäft für alle möglichen Stoffe und Nähaccessoires drängte, ein gutes Auge bewiesen. Sie saßen alle Sechs rund um einen niedrigen Tisch vor der Teestube und beobachteten ungestört und bei bester Sicht das bunte Treiben in der Straße. 

„Ein bisschen wie in der Winkelgasse", meinte Tonks träge und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf. „Der Stadtteil von Xi'an ist doch sicher auch so in der Art gebaut, oder nicht?" Dumbledore nickte und lächelte flüchtig. „Ganz recht, meine Liebe. Wie in der Winkelgasse existieren hier Zauberer und Muggle parallel nebeneinander."

„Ich will ja nicht stören, aber sollten wir uns nicht bald auf den Weg machen?", warf Snape unvermittelt ein und runzelte verärgert die bleiche Stirn. „Wie lange sollen wir noch auf Lian warten?"

„Bis sie eben kommt", entgegnete Yue You schneidend und fuhr ihre sauber gefeilten Krallen aus, mit denen sie ebenso wie Li Ming zuvor gereizt auf die Tischplatte trommelte. Sie konnte diesen blassen Miesling wirklich nicht sonderlich leiden, obwohl sie eigentlich noch gar kein richtiges Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Plötzlich tat ihr Jiang Li leid; all die Jahre Unterricht bei dem Kerl, und wer wusste schon, ob es in dieser Schule nicht noch mehr Typen wie ihn gab. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck, um sich zu beruhigen und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln einen kleinen Jungen, der seine Mutter vor dem Stoffgeschäft quälte. Er nörgelte und jammerte in einer Tour; offensichtlich ging es um einen leuchtend roten Seidenstoff mit aufgestickten goldenen Schmetterlingen und Blütenblättern. 

„Ganz ruhig, Severus, wir haben noch über eine Stunde Zeit, bis wir aus Anshan abgeholt werden. Ich bin mir sicher, Fräulein Lian wird zeitig zur Stelle sein." Seine strahlend blauen Augen zwinkerten leicht und Snape errötete unmerklich. Mürrisch widmete er sich wieder seinem Getränk zu und schwieg verstockt. 

Minutenlang sagte keiner ein Wort, dann sprang Li Ming mit einer Heftigkeit auf, die sie selbst zu überraschen schien. „Verflixt noch mal!", rief sie ärgerlich-verlegen und rang um ihr Gleichgewicht. „Ich werde ihr ein Stück entgegengehen, sie muss ja jetzt wirklich bald da sein. Dann- " „Hey, was haben wir denn da?", unterbrach Yue You plötzlich und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm in den Himmel. 

Alle hoben die Köpfe und kniffen die Augen zusammen, um etwas im dämmrigen Abendhimmel zu erkennen. Aus den farblosen Wolken löste sich langsam ein dunkler Punkt, wurde größer und immer größer, bis er sich schließlich als ausgewachsener Kolkrabe entpuppte. Dreist krächzend ließ er sich mitten auf dem Tisch nieder und erfrischte sich ungeniert aus Li Mings Teetasse. Tonks musste grinsen und drehte sich schnell weg, damit die anderen es nicht sahen.

„Toll. Ihr blödes Vieh ist da, aber sie selber lässt immer noch auf sich warten.", murrte Li Ming beleidigt, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte in die Richtung los, aus der sie gekommen waren. Yue You wandte sich zu Lupin und lachte. „Du liebe Zeit, das Amt für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit würde uns jetzt vermutlich töten, wenn die wüssten, welchen Eindruck von China wir da vermitteln…"

Lupin lachte mit ihr und verwickelte sie geschickt in ein Gespräch, während sich Dumbledore und Tonks wieder der belebten Gasse widmeten. Snape starrte in seine Tasse und schien dort etwas außerordentlich Interessantes gefunden zu haben, denn er hob kein einziges Mal mehr den Blick.   

Endlich kam ein Ende der Baumreihen in Sicht. Bleischwer drückte das Gewicht der Abendluft auf ihre Lungen, sie fühlte sich, als würde sie platt auf den Rücken des Pferdes gequetscht werden. Der linke Oberarm brannte, als hätte sie ihn auf einen Ameisenhaufen gelegt, und war schon völlig gefühllos geworden. Aber wenigstens hatten sie es nach draußen geschafft. 

Die Dämmerung wich bereits der Dunkelheit, als plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme an ihr Ohr drang. Li Ming hastete mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und half ihr vorsichtig vom Pferd, während sie ununterbrochen schimpfte und zwischendrin vor Erleichterung auflachte. 

„Wenn du das noch einmal machst, ich schwör' dir…" Sie schob Jiang Li die Hand unter das Kinn und betrachtete besorgt ihre trüben Augen. „Du bist verletzt, nicht wahr? Wer war es?"

„Wang-Liang", murmelte Jiang Li müde und ließ sich willenlos in einen hell erleuchteten Eingang drängen. Eine Apotheke? Ihre vage Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Li Ming sie ohne viel Federlesens auf einen niedrigen Schemel drückte und den rundlichen alten Mann hinter der Theke grob anblaffte. „Na los, siehst du nicht, dass das ein Notfall ist, Alter? Ich brauche einen Satz Nadeln, aber schnell!"

Der gebrechliche Apotheker hetzte, so schnell es seine altersschwachen Beine zuließen und suchte das Gewünschte aus seinen wandhohen Schränken zusammen. Li Ming verlangte auch noch verschiedene Kräutermischungen, die er zu kleinen Röllchen drehen musste. 

Unterdessen riss sie achtlos den gesamten linken Ärmel auf und band die losen Stoffenden in Ellenbogenhöhe zusammen, damit sie nicht mehr störten. Der geschwollene Arm lag nun frei und sowohl sie als auch der alte Mann, der sich zittrig genähert hatte, sogen scharf die Luft ein. „Na wunderbar", meine Li Ming ironisch und stieß den Atem pfeifend wieder aus. „Sieht ja nach einem ordentlich starken Gift aus."

Dann stach sie zu. 

Jiang Li brüllte vor Schreck und Schmerz laut auf; nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich zurückhalten, ihre Schwester von sich zu stoßen und aus dem Laden zu rennen. Li Ming drehte in jedes der fünf dunkelroten Male eine lange Akupunkturnadel, befestigte die Kräuterrollen auf ihnen und zündete sie an. Ein beißender Gestank trieb ihnen das Wasser in die Augen und brachte selbst den abgebrühten Apotheker zum Husten. 

„Ganz ruhig, das zieht jetzt das Gift aus deinem Körper. Still sitzen, dann ist es gleich vorbei!", mahnte Li Ming und beobachtete ruhig die fünf bleistiftminendünnen Blutspuren, die sich den Arm hinunterzogen.

Sie behielt Recht. Nach einiger Zeit klärte sich Jiang Lis Blick, Wärme strömte in ihren linken Arm, und sie konnte langsam wieder die Finger bewegen. Der alte Apotheker nickte anerkennend und nahm Li Mings Entschuldigung mit einem Lächeln an. Er verstehe das gut, meinte er, wenn man in solchen Situationen manchmal den Kopf verliere. Abgesehen davon war er den Umgang mit Schwertkämpfern gewöhnt.

Nachdem Li Ming die Nadeln entfernt und die Wunde fachmännisch verbunden hatte, bezahlten sie den Apotheker und verließen einträchtig den kleinen Laden, der hinter ihnen schloss. Es war stockdunkel geworden, die Straßenlaternen brannten bereits. Als sie das Teehaus erreichten, sprang Yue You aufgeregte von ihrem Sitz auf und eilte auf sie zu. „Was ist denn los? In zehn Minuten werdet ihr abgeholt, ich hatte schon solche Sorgen!" 

Ihr Blick fiel auf den zerfetzten Ärmel und den weißen Verband darunter. „Ich sage dir eins, Jiang Li, wenn du das noch _ein einziges Mal_ machst, dann vergesse ich mich und ziehe dir den Hosenboden lang! Sei bloß froh, dass du jetzt für eine Weile weg bist…" In ähnlicher Manier ging es eine ganze Zeit lang weiter, bis sie schließlich eine wegwerfende Bewegung machte und Jiang Li ohne Umstände in die Arme schloss. „So, das war's. Sieh zu, dass du dich mal meldest, benimm dich und verdirb die armen Kinder nicht." Dann schniefte sie kurz und versetzte ihr einen rauen Stoß gegen die rechte Schulter, um ihre Rührung zu verbergen. „Viel Glück in Hogwarts." 

Bevor Jiang Li ihr noch antworten konnte, knuffte sie Li Ming ruppig in die Seite. „Pass' gut auf dich auf, hörst du?"

„Ich hab' dich auch lieb!", entgegnete Jiang Li ihr grinsend und streckte die Zunge heraus. „Statt um mich solltest du dir lieber Sorgen um Yue You machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sie-", sie zwinkerte vielsagend zur Seite, wo sich ihre Schwester gerade von Lupin verabschiedete, „-hier so einfach loseisen kannst." Sie begannen hinterhältig zu kichern, doch unglücklicherweise bemerkte Yue You ihre Heiterkeit und schickte wütende Blicke zu ihnen, während sowohl ihr als auch unerklärlicherweise Remus Lupin die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss. Tonks kicherte leise und musste sich schon wieder unauffällig zur Seite drehen. Dumbledore lächelte und Snape brummte mürrisch in seinen nicht existenten Bart.


	4. Das ehrenwerte Haus Mo Niyan

Kapitel 4: Das ehrenwerte Haus Mo Niyan

Kaum hatten sich alle voneinander verabschiedet, bog eine nur schemenhaft erkennbare Figur aus der Gasse vor ihnen und winkte. Yue You lachte spitzbübisch und schnippte Jiang Li derb gegen die Wange. „Na denn, Li Ming und ich werden uns mal gleich ein Quartier für die Nacht suchen. Auf Wiedersehen und Gute Reise!" Und noch bevor die dunkle Gestalt sie ganz erreicht hatte, waren die zwei Frauen mit einem letzten Winken auf und davon.

Warum sich ihre Schwestern so rasch verabschiedet hatten, wurde Jiang Li klar, als sie die Person erkannte. Niemand anderes als ihre leibliche Schwester Joogiya, hübsch und zierlich wie immer kam sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu, lächelte freundlich und verbeugte sich zum Gruß. Jähe Eifersucht flammte in Jiang Li hoch, doch sie schaffte es, sich zusammenzureißen. „Liebe Joogiya!", lächelte sie gespielt herzlich und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Wie lieb von dir, dich extra wegen uns herzubemühen!"

„Ach du liebe Zeit, das mache ich doch gerne!" Das schlimme an Joogiya war, dass sie wirklich _meinte_, was sie da sagte. Noch nie hatte sie von ihren blutsverwandten Geschwistern böse Worte über andere gehört. Sie waren allesamt – lieb, nett, hübsch und klug. Wie sie diese Familie _hasste_.

„Ah, Herr Dumbledore!" Joogiya hatte den alten Zauberer entdeckt und lächelte strahlend. Er machte einen altmodischen Bückling und küsste gesittet ihre feingliedrige Hand, was von ihr mit leichtem Erröten quittiert wurde. Jiang Li musste an ihre narbigen Arme denken und sah der gesamten Begrüßungszeremonie übellaunig zu.

Der Reihe nach begrüßte Joogiya die Zauberer und als sie schließlich zu Snape kam, glaubte Jiang Li einen Augenblick lang, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Der notorisch gereizte Zaubertranklehrer flirtete ziemlich offensichtlich mit ihrer Schwester, hielt sekundenlang ihre Hand fest und murmelte: „Bei Ihren zarten Händen sind Sie gewiss außerordentlich geschickt im Umgang mit magischen Mixturen … ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihrer Schwester …".

Joogiya neigte geschmeichelt den Kopf, gab ein paar sanfte Plattitüden zur Antwort und zog dann eine exquisit ziselierte Taschenuhr hervor, die sie einem Augenblick lang stirnrunzelnd studierte. „Wir können uns leider nicht mehr länger in Xi'an aufhalten, Mutter und Vater erwarten uns schon. Ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen hier gefallen!", meinte sie zum Abschluss fröhlich, bevor sie sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, auf der Stelle umdrehte und in die Richtung schritt, aus der sie gekommen war. „Bitte folgen Sie mir rasch!"

Jiang Li knurrte wie ein gereizter Hund und zog ihren Zauberstab aus einer der Taschen. Mit einem peitschenden Ruck brachte sie die Gepäckstücke zum Schweben und schlurfte missmutig hinter den anderen her. Snapes Worte hatten sich wie ein heimtückischer Stachel in ihren Stolz gebohrt.

Vor einem hohen, schmalen Gebäude blieben sie stehen und Joogiya drehte sich, wie immer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, um und wies auf das Haus. „Hier befindet sich eine Außenstelle des Floopulver- Netzwerkes, von dem aus man ganz China bereisen kann. Wirklich erstaunlich, nicht wahr?" „Ja, wirklich erstaunlich", brummte Jiang Li gehässig aus dem Hintergrund, aber so leise, dass sie außer Lupin keiner hörte. Der allerdings zog es vor, nur indigniert eine Augenbraue zu heben und sich selbst zu beglückwünschen, dass _er_ nicht mit ihr in einem Lehrerzimmer sitzen musste.

Nach der Reihe bekamen sie alle etwas Pulver und Joogiya erklärte jedem einzelnen noch einmal die Aussprache des Zielortes. Mo Niyan- Residenz. _Mo Niyan_. Selbst Dumbledore schien Angst vor der Reise zu haben. Trotzdem traten sie alle tapfer in die grünlichen Flammen und ließen sich ins Ungewisse katapultieren.

Jiang Li kam als letzte dran. Sie nahm ihrer Schwester nachlässig das Pulver aus der Hand, winkte ihren Raben zu sich und würdigte sie nicht einmal mehr eines Blickes, als sie mit verächtlicher Stimme „Mo Niyan- Residenz" ausspuckte und ergeben die Augen schloss. Sekunden später knallte sie hart mit ihren Fußsohlen auf den gemauerten Kaminboden ihres Geburtshauses und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, wie Snape gerade ihrer Mutter mit einem schrecklich gezwungenen Lächeln die Hand schüttelte. Wieder flammte Wut in ihr hoch, doch sie setzte eine eisige Miene auf und zwang sich, sich zu beherrschen.

„Ach, meine liebe Jiang Li!" Ihre Mutter bemühte sich, eine heitere Miene aufzusetzen und ging auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen, doch ihre Tochter blieb stocksteif stehen und machte keine Anstalten, ihr entgegenzukommen. Etwas betreten gab sie es schließlich auf und lächelte gequält. „Was hast du denn da am Arm, meine Liebe?"

Jiang Li ging nicht näher auf ihre Eltern ein, sondern begrüßte sie mit kühler Höflichkeit und schnippte dann ungeduldig mit den Fingern. „Ein Hauself soll mein Gepäck wegschaffen und mir eine Eule besorgen, ich habe morgen noch was vor und meinen Raben will ich damit nicht belästigen, er braucht seine Ruhe." Der arme, ruhebedürftige Vogel hatte sich inzwischen von ihrer Schulter gelöst und erkundete angriffslustig krächzend die neue Umgebung. Offensichtlich teilte er das Missfallen seiner Herrin, denn er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als sich ausgiebig auf einem sicherlich wertvollen Wandleuchter zu entleeren. Ihr Vater tat unwillkürlich einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu, sicherlich in der Absicht, das Tier zu verjagen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und lächelte matt. „Na ja, eure Reise war ja gewiss sehr anstrengend, da ist so was ja kein Wunder, und viel ist ja nicht passiert…" Mit einem hastigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes reinigte er den Kerzenarm und wandte sich dann an seine Gäste. „Bitte folgen Sie mir, Ihre Zimmer warten bereits auf Sie. Wenn die Reise Sie nicht zu sehr angestrengt hat, würden wir uns sehr freuen, wenn Sie gemeinsam mit uns ein bescheidenes Nachtmahl einnehmen würden…"

Die kleine Gruppe nahm das freundliche Angebot nur zu gerne an und folgte dem Herrn des Hauses artig. Jiang Li blieb für einen Augenblick mit undurchdringlicher Miene stehen, bemerkte dann den unschlüssigen Blick ihrer Mutter, die gewiss etwas sagen wollte, gab sich einen heftigen Ruck und marschierte steif aus der Empfangshalle. Einige eifrige Hauselfen huschten neben ihr durch die Tür und kümmerten sich um das liegen gebliebene Gepäck. 

„Das wäre also wirklich das Elternhaus der guten Jiang Li? Kein Wunder, dass sie so wütend ist. Aus so einem Palast wäre ich auch nicht gerne weggeschickt worden", äußerte Tonks trocken, als sie sich alle vier in Dumbledores Zimmer getroffen hatten. Jeder einzelne der Räume, die sie zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatten, war von beeindruckenden Ausmaßen, doch momentan hatte keiner von ihnen einen Blick dafür übrig. In einer halben Stunde würden sie sich mit der Mo Niyan-Familie zum Dinner treffen.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, Direktor, dass sie eine besonders gute Lehrerin abgeben wird? Sie scheint mir etwas – nun, _impulsiv_ zu sein", warf Snape dazwischen und lächelte mit feiner Häme. Dumbledore schmunzelte nur. „Mit ihrer Impulsivität habe ich sogar gerechnet, lieber Severus. Seien Sie alle nur unbesorgt, Fräulein Lian wird uns gewiss nicht enttäuschen."

„Soll sie eigentlich näher in die Belange des Ordens eingeweiht werden?", fragte Lupin und hustete rau. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen hatten sich in den letzten Tagen augenfällig vertieft, die Reise zehrte sichtlich an seiner Gesundheit.

„Darüber habe ich mir, ehrlich gesagt, noch keine Gedanken gemacht", antwortete Dumbledore ernst, doch das kurze Aufblitzen seiner blauen Augen sagte etwas anders.

„Ich möchte noch etwas fragen. Was hat Jiang Li denn nun so schlimmes gemacht, worüber die Mädchen in der ersten Nacht gestritten haben? Es geht doch um die Monster in dem Wald, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, oder?" fragte Tonks und gähnte verhalten.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist der Kampfschule ein Amulett abhanden gekommen, ich möchte hier allerdings nicht vorgreifen. Fräulein Lian soll Ihnen da näheres erzählen, wenn sie soweit ist", erwiderte Dumbledore und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als noch eine Frage auftauchte.

„Morgen früh müssen wir also als erstes zum Ministerium, was vermutlich den ganzen Tag in Anspruch nehmen wird, wie ich die Bürokratie kenne. Und dann?"

„Dann, liebe Tonks, werde ich mich noch auf den Weg zu einem alten Bekannten machen, und Sie alle können sich hier ausruhen. Die Familie Mo Niyan freut sich sehr, wieder etwas für den Orden tun zu können, daher wird sie allen Ihren Wünschen gewiss gerne Folge leisten."

Unterdessen saß Jiang Li in ihrem Gästezimmer – _ihr_ Zimmer wollte sie es nicht nennen, dafür war sie nicht oft genug hier – und machte sich lustlos für das gemeinsame Abendessen fertig. Während sie mit harten Strichen ihr langes Haar bürstete, dachte sie an ihren letzten Besuch zurück. Damals hatte sie einen heftigen Streit mit ihren Eltern vom Zaun gebrochen und war verfrüht abgereist, mit dem festen Vorsatz, nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzen. Das war jetzt auch schon zwei Jahre her, wie sie mit kurzem Staunen feststellte. Die Zeit verging manchmal einfach zu schnell.

Obwohl das Zimmer gut beheizt war, fühlte sie immer öfter ein unangenehmes Frösteln. Die Begegnung mit dem Wang-Liang zeigte offensichtlich Nachwirkungen, vermutlich würde sie Fieber oder was Schlimmeres bekommen. Die fünf Male des Dämons waren von dunkelrot zu bräunlich verblasst, trotzdem aber noch gut erkenntlich. Vermutlich würden die Narben lange brauchen, um zu verschwinden, wenn sie es überhaupt taten. Anders als bei Joogiya hatte ihre Haut nie die Chance bekommen, glatt und ebenmäßig fein zu werden; selbst an Hals und Schläfen trug sie die Spuren kleinerer Kratzer und Abschürfungen.

Die Hauselfen hatten vorsorglich ein frisches Gewand auf ihr Bett gelegt. Es handelte sich um ein Qípáo aus kühler bernsteinfarbiger Seide, mit einem Muster aus Kirschblüten, das sich nur durch eine winzige Nuance vom Grundton abhob. Durch die kurzen Ärmel allerdings sah man den frischen weißen Verband; damit würden sie leben müssen. Vielleicht, so dachte sie grimmig, tat es ihren Eltern wenigstens ein bisschen leid, wenn sie sahen, wie ihre erstgeborene Tochter zugerichtet war.

Wie sie Dumbledore ganz richtig erzählt hatte, wusste sie nicht viel über die Vergangenheit ihrer Eltern. Da sie bereits im Alter von drei Jahren zu Meisterin Lian gegeben worden war, hatte es nie viele tiefergehende Gespräche gegeben, bei den kurzen Treffen hatte Jiang Li meistens eher geschmollt oder sich über ihr Leben beklagt. Eine tief sitzende Eifersucht steckte wie ein giftiger Stachel in ihr; man hatte sie vom Thron gestoßen und ihr Herz war voll Bitterkeit und Zorn, keine noch so vernünftige Erklärung konnte sie besänftigen.

Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre Fingernägel so tief in den rechten Oberarm gegraben hatte, so das nun fünf halbmondförmige Schrammen wie lächerliche Pendants zu ihren runden Wundmalen am linken Arm wirkten.

Als die Gäste den großen Speisesaal betraten, schlug ihnen ein betörender Duft entgegen. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mit dem deliziösen Mahl offensichtlich selbst übertroffen; allen rann das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Außer den beiden Erwachsenen und Joogiya befanden sich auch noch Henkama, der Zweitjüngste, und ein schwerhöriger, halbblinder Mann am Tisch. Jiang Li eilte mit einem erfreuten Ausruf auf ihn zu und schlang zärtlich die Arme um seinen faltigen Hals. „Urgroßväterchen! Du liebe Zeit, schön, dass du da bist!", rief sie eifrig und lächelte so bezaubernd, dass allen im Raum für kurze Zeit ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Ihre Mutter seufzte unhörbar. Sie war von ihrer Tochter noch nie so begrüßt worden.

Der Vater zwang sich zu einem unbeschwerten Lächeln und stellte den alten Mann vor. „Das hier ist der ehrenwerte Soocangga, mein Großvater, er war zu seiner Zeit ein außergewöhnlicher Schwertkämpfer. Allerdings ist er –" Er räusperte sich kurz und fuhr leicht verlegen fort, „- ein Muggle." „Tatsächlich?" rief Tonks erstaunt aus und schlug dann verlegen die Hand vor den Mund. „Ach du liebe Güte, schon wieder. Dabei hatte ich mir wirklich vorgenommen, mich zusammenzureißen…" Unter dem vergnügten Gelächter der anderen nickte ihr der alte Mann schelmisch zu, offenbar hatte er verstanden, dass es um ihn ging. Jiang Li flüsterte ihm leise einige Worte ins Ohr, worauf er so herzhaft lachte, dass seine mandelförmigen Augen wie bei einer Katze zu dünnen Schlitzen wurden. Tonks wurde knallrot und ließ vor lauter Verlegenheit ihre Ohren einen halben Meter lang werden. Henkama riss erstaunt die Augen auf und sprach in raschem Mandschurisch mit seinem Vater, der beruhigend lachte und ihm die ganze Sache erklärte. Daraufhin wandte sich der Junge an Tonks und unterhielt sich längere Zeit sehr ernsthaft und interessiert mit ihr.

Jiang Li aß sehr wenig, denn ihre Wunde schmerzte immer noch sehr unangenehm, abgesehen von den Kälteschauern die sie in immer kürzeren Abständen heimsuchten. Außer mit ihrem Urgroßvater unterhielt sie sich mit niemandem, sich von ihm ihren schlechten Zustand nicht anmerken zu lassen nahm ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz in Anspruch. Auch er kostete nur von den herrlichen Speisen und nahm sie dann beiseite. „Hör zu, Donggo, ich…" Nach einer kurzen Pause fiel ihm dann wohl ein, dass sie schon längst eine Schwertmeisterin war und seit ihrem dritten Lebensjahr ihren Geburtsnamen nicht mehr trug, denn er hüstelte verlegen und legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Jiang Li, wollte ich sagen. Wie wär's, wenn dir dein alter Urgroßvater ein kleines Geschenk macht?"

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam, nickte dann aber. „Urgroßväterchen, du musst mir doch nichts schenken. Du – " „Papperlapapp", gab er abwinkend zurück und erhob sich langsam. „Komm mit, Donggo, es ist eine Überraschung. Ich wollte es dir schon lange geben, aber du lässt dich bei deinem Uropa ja so selten blicken."

Schweigend und ohne auf die erstaunten Blicke der anderen zu achten folgte sie ihrem Urgroßvater durch eine schmale Seitentür nach draußen und über einen kleinen steinernen Pfad zu seinem Häuschen, in dem er im Schatten des Herrenhauses lebte. Es gefiel ihm hier besser als in den großen Räumen, hatte er schon mehr als einmal erklärt. Jiang Li vermutete, dass er sich inmitten der Hektik und Geschäftigkeit des Herrenhauses nicht wohl fühlte. Er war schon steinalt und hatte seinen Tag in feststehende Rituale unterteilt, die er auf die Sekunde genau einhielt.

Sie musste im schlichten Empfangszimmer warten, während er aufgeregt in seine Privatgemächer hastete und dort eine Weile zu kramen begann. Des öfteren Papierrascheln, Gepolter und leises Fluchen. Dann kehrte der alte Mann mit triumphierender Miene zurück.

„Hier, Donggo", er war ganz aufgedreht, „was sagst du dazu?" Sie nahm die längliche Holzschachtel entgegen und betrachtete sie einen Moment stirnrunzelnd, bevor sie den leicht gewellten Deckel der Führung entlang beiseite schob. Dann entfuhr ihr ein leiser Aufschrei.

„Du liebe Zeit! _Urgroßväterchen_! Für mich?" Er lächelte stolz und nickte heftig. „Ja, ja, das waren noch Zeiten, als dein Uropa noch ein ganzer Kerl war!"

In der dunkel gebeizten Holzkiste befand sich ein langes, schlankes Schwert mit einem schwarzen Griff. Als Jiang Li die Waffe ehrfürchtig in die Höhe hob, erkannte sie, dass der irisierende schwarze Stein aus Hetian-Jade bestand, aus den Kunlun-Bergen Xinjiang Uygurs, einer autonomen Provinz im Nordwesten Chinas.

Die Klinge war perfekt ausbalanciert. Als Jiang Li den Finger zwischen Schwertblatt und Griff legte, hielt sich beides bewundernswert ebenmäßig im Gleichgewicht. Sie lachte und warf es mit einem kräftigen Ruck in die Höhe, um es dann geschickt mit der Rechten aufzufangen.

„Es ist wundervoll", lächelte sie begeistert und gab ihrem Urgroßvater einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielen, vielen Dank! Aber warum, verzeih' mir die Frage, hast du es nicht Vater geschenkt?"

„Pah, dein Vater", erwiderte der Alte und schüttelte, von einem Moment zum anderen brummig geworden, den Kopf. „Hatte nicht genug Kampfgeist, der Bursche. Ich hab' es gleich gesehen und mir gedacht, zaubern kann er zwar, aber nicht kämpfen. Nein, Donggo, ich kann vielleicht nicht mit einem Zauberstab herumfuchteln, aber ob einer zum Schwertkämpfer was taugt oder nicht, sehe ich allemal. Und bei dir war das eben so der Fall, das konnte ich gleich sehen, schon wie du noch ganz klein warst und gerade erst zu krabbeln begonnen hast."

„Soso." Jiang Li wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, sondern strich lieber noch einmal bewundernd über die hauchdünne, gleichwohl aber rasiermesserscharfe Klinge. Der schwarze Jadegriff fühlte sich warm und angenehm an, als wollte er gleich zum Ausprobieren einladen. Eine wahrhaft gefährliche Waffe.

Jiang Li dankte ihrem Urgroßvater noch einmal von ganzem Herzen und begab sich danach gleich auf ihr Zimmer. Es war zwar ein Ausbund an Unhöflichkeit ihrer Familie und den Gästen gegenüber, dennoch nahm sie mögliche Tadel in Kauf und legte sich nach einer raschen Katzenwäsche hin. Ihr war so kalt, dass sie trotz der warmen Überdecke zitterte und schlimmer als während des Wang-Liang Angriffes fror.

Das Gift hatte Li Ming aus zwar aus dem Körper vertrieben, der Heilungsprozess setzte aber nicht minder schmerzhaft ein. Die ganze Nacht hindurch schüttelte es sie so heftig, dass ihr die Zähne klapperten; sie tat kein Auge zu. Kalter Schweiß tropfte auf das leinene Kissen und machte die ganze Sache noch um einiges unangenehmer. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und wollte das Bett verlassen, als ihr die Beine den Dienst versagten und sie wie ein schwerer Mehlsack zurück unter die Decke plumpste.

Zum Glück hingen hier, anders als in Hogwarts, keine Gemälde herum, die die ganze peinliche Sache mit Sicherheit hämisch kommentiert hätten. Jiang Li seufzte. In weniger als zwei Wochen würde sie ihre alte Schule wieder sehen und einen ganzen Haufen Kinder unterrichten. Jetzt, da sie sich nicht in den Schlaf flüchten konnte, ging ihr die ganze, viel zu übereilt getroffene Entscheidung wieder und wieder im Kopf herum.

Ihre Mutter hatte laut der Großmeisterin mit Nachdruck darauf bestanden, dass ihre älteste Tochter eine Schulkarriere in England hinter sich zu bringen habe, ebenso wie sie selbst und ihre eigene Mutter. Zweisprachig erzogen wurden sie sowieso alle miteinander, sowohl Jiang Li wie auch ihre leiblichen Geschwister hatten von ihrem ersten Augenblick an Englisch gelernt. Außerdem hatten sich auch beide Elternteile tatkräftig gegen Voldemort zur Wehr gesetzt, mussten also wohl engere Beziehungen zu Großbritannien haben, als Jiang Li bewusst gewesen war. Ohne Dumbledores Erscheinen hätte sie garantiert nie über diesen Sachverhalt nachgedacht.

Hoffentlich kam sie mit den anderen Lehrkräften zurecht. Vor Snape hatte sie ohnehin Angst, noch dazu war diese Reise nicht gerade dazu geeignet gewesen, ihre Schokoladenseite hervorzuheben. Die vier hielten sie sicherlich für eine ziemlich verquere Person, die sich nicht einmal vor Fremden einigermaßen gut benehmen konnte. Haltung zu bewahren fiel Jiang Li ohnehin sehr schwer; wenn sie etwas in Rage brachte vergaß sie alle guten Manieren, obwohl sie sonst eigentlich relativ zurückhaltend war. Sie hatte es nie geschafft, freundlich und einnehmend zu wirken, dafür hatte sie oft zu viel Angst vor den Menschen. Gegen einen Dämon zu kämpfen war leichter, da waren die Positionen von Anfang an klar.

Sie seufzte schwer. Vermutlich lag alles an ihrer unglücklichen Neigung, jede Person, die sie nicht kannte, sofort in ein „Freund-Feind" Schema einzuteilen. Schon in der Schule hatte sie sich damit schwer getan, Freunde zu finden, das alte Lied eben. Noch dazu war die Meisterin furchtbar wütend gewesen, weil sie nicht wie ihre Mutter und Großmutter nach Gryffindor gekommen, sondern für Ravenclaw ausgewählt worden war.

Scheinheilig hatte Jiang Li damals so getan, als verstünde sie den Entschluss des Sprechenden Hutes gar nicht, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sie ihm die Entscheidung förmlich abgepresst. Noch heute erinnerte sie sich gut an die pfeifende Stimme. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht nach Gryffindor willst? Nein? Vielleicht Slytherin? Auch nicht? Gut. Was dann?"

Ravenclaw… das Haus der „Klugen". So jedenfalls hatte sie immer davon gehört, daher war es ihr größter Wunsch, dorthin zu kommen. Gryffindor für die Mutigen, die Edlen, die Starken. Aber mutig zu sein bedeutete ihr nichts, sie wollte allen beweisen, dass sie – entgegen der landläufigen Meinung – sehr wohl etwas im Kopf hatte. Von Schwertkämpfern dachte man ja meistens, was sie an Bizeps zuviel hätten, fehlte dafür im Hirn, doch sie hatte allen das Gegenteil bewiesen. Nicht Jahrgangsbeste, nein, aber im oberen Drittel. Sogar im oberen Viertel, und das hieß was, sogar in den schweißtreibenden letzten Jahren mit den ganzen Abschlussprüfungen.

Sie schüttelte mit Entschlossenheit die drückenden Gedanken ab und suchte sich eine kühlere Stelle des Polsters. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hatte das Leben in der Kampfschule auch seine guten Seiten und sie würde ihre Schwestern vermutlich bald vermissen, irgendwie tat sie es jetzt schon. Die Meisterin hätte ihr gewiss ein kräftiges Mittel gegen das Fieber und die elende Schwäche geben können, hier wollte sie nicht fragen.

Als sie vor zwei Jahren das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte sie ihren Eltern heftig vorgeworfen, dass sie von ihnen im zarten Alter von drei Jahren nach Shaanxi gegeben worden war. Diese hatten ihr zu erklären versucht, dass die Zeiten damals schlechter gewesen waren, sie sich Sorgen um die Zukunft ihres Kindes gemacht hatten, da sie Dumbledore und Hogwarts schon immer nahe gestanden hatten. Sie hatten Voldemort kein Ziel bieten wollen, man wusste ja nie, worauf es die Todesesser abgesehen hatten.

Trotzdem konnte Jiang Li nicht verzeihen. Ihre sämtlichen anderen Geschwister hatten ohne Probleme bleiben dürfen, und Joogiya war, als Voldemort verschwand, gerade mal drei gewesen.

Als sie dieses Argument ins Rennen geführt hatte, blieb ihr Vater stumm und starrte zu Boden; die Mutter bemühte sich, eine passende Antwort zu finden. Sie hätten es schlicht und einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, noch eins der Kinder fortzugeben. Das müsse sie verstehen.

Jiang Li verstand, sie verstand sogar sehr gut, doch der schwelende Zorn ließ sich dadurch trotzdem nicht besänftigen. In dieser Situation war sie ausgerastet, hatte zu brüllen begonnen und erklärt, alle Entschuldigungen wären sinnlos, denn dank der Adoption von Großmeisterin Zhen Juan hatten sie sie ohnehin verloren. Jiang Li war seit 22 Jahren offiziell die Tochter der Familie Lian und hatte weder Ansprüche auf ihren Geburtsnamen noch auf irgendwelches Erbe der Familie Mo Niyan.

Nachdem ihre Eltern daraufhin schwiegen, hatte sie sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht, ihre Koffer gepackt und war eine halbe Stunde später abgereist, ohne jemals wieder zurückkehren zu wollen.

Im Nachhinein taten ihr die unüberlegten Worte leid. Natürlich hatten sich ihre Eltern Sorgen um sie gemacht, dass war wohl klar. Trotzdem konnte sie nichts gegen das Gefühl des Ausgestoßenseins tun, es überkam sie immer, wenn sie ihre Blutsverwandten sah, wie sie lebten, unbeschwert und ohne zu wissen, wie es war in einem Wald voller Monster und Dämonen und ohne Zauberkraft.

Gegen Morgen fiel sie doch noch in einen unruhigen Schlaf.    


	5. Rätselhafte Fotos

Kapitel 5: Rätselhafte Fotos

„Wir haben Sie gestern Abend vermisst, Fräulein Lian", meinte Dumbledore freundlich und bediente sich ausgiebig am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Jiang Li fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und neigte verlegen den Kopf. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Ungezogenheit. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass der gestrige Tag nicht ohne Spuren an mir vorübergegangen ist, daher war ich so frei, sofort mein Zimmer aufzusuchen… natürlich hätte ich es nicht versäumen dürfen, Ihnen vorher eine gute Nacht zu wünschen." Offensichtlich sah sie relativ betrübt aus, denn der alte Zauberer lachte gutmütig und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Das können Sie ja heute alles nachholen. Wie ich höre, werden Sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Ministerium machen?"

„Ich muss einen alten Freund besuchen", antwortete sie lächelnd und griff nach einem gedämpften Weizenbrötchen. „Ihm ein paar Fragen stellen. Und Sie? Organisieren weitere – _Mitarbeiter_?"

Dumbledore lachte und biss herzhaft in einen großen gebratenen Weizenfladen. „Sie wissen ja, wie das so ist. Allerdings war man auch vor sechzehn Jahren sehr hilfsbereit, darum kann ich hoffen. Eine Reise nach China lohnt sich auf jeden Fall, auch wenn sich wider Erwarten nichts ergeben sollte."

„Es freut mich sehr, dass es Ihnen hier gefallen hat, doch ich fürchte, dieser Fall trifft nicht auf alle zu", lächelte Jiang Li ein bisschen spöttisch und wies mit den Augen unauffällig auf Snape, der wie gewöhnlich missmutig vor sich hin brummelte und in seinem Getreidebrei rührte. Dumbledore feixte. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Severus einmal in einer schwachen Minute lobende Worte über Sie gefunden hat? Das dürfte kurz nach Ihren O.W.L.s gewesen sein. Er meinte doch tatsächlich, er wäre froh, wenn ein paar Schüler aus den anderen Häusern soviel Grips hätten wie Sie."

„Soso!" erwiderte Jiang Li und wurde puterrot. „Das klingt für mich aber eher so, als hätte er versehentlich zuviel von einem Aufmunterungstrank erwischt." „Ja, ja, der gute Severus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal ein Mitglied eines anderen Hauses schätzt? Habe ich Ihnen eigentlich erzählt…" Und dann begann er, von einem vier Jahre zurückliegenden Schuljahr zu erzählen, in dem Snape offensichtlich einmal den Quidditch- Schiedsrichter gegeben hatte. Jiang Li musste kichern. Sich Snape auf einem Besen auch nur _vorzustellen _reizte unwiderruflich zum Lachen. Sie selbst hatte niemals Quidditch gespielt, die Bibliothek war da bei weitem reizvoller gewesen. Obwohl… „Professor Dumbledore, befindet sich Irma Pince noch in Hogwarts?"

Die Außenstelle des Zaubereiministeriums in Anshan befand sich in einem hohen, verwitterten Gebäude aus rötlichem Sandstein, dass sich inmitten einer langen, beinahe ebenso geschäftigen Gasse wie der in Xi'an befand.

Jiang Li setzte alles auf eine Karte. Sorgfältig wie noch nie hatte sie ihre Garderobe ausgesucht: zuerst eine lange, rote Robe mit gewaltigen Ärmeln, die bis zu den Knien reichten, mit dem Symbol des Drachen und Phönix in goldenen, blauen und grünen Seidenfäden bestickt; unter der Brust gürtete sie das Gewand mit einer breiten Sammetschärpe in samtigen Schwarz, ebenfalls reich verziert.

Unter der Robe, die ab Mitte der Oberschenkel in einem sanften Bogen verlief, der in Höhe der Fußspitzen seinen Abschluss in einer weichen Spitze fand, trug sie einen ebenso bis über die Knöchel reichenden Rock, der wie die Samtschärpe in tiefstem Schwarz leuchtete. Selbst ihr Haarband, das ihre langen Haare zu einem voluminösen Knoten band, war schwarz mit einer riesigen roten Chrysantheme darin.

In der dichten Menge, die sich die breite Eingangstreppe empor wälzte, fiel ihr prunkvolles Outfit gar nicht so sehr auf, wie sie zuerst befürchtet hatte. Eigentlich bewegte sie sich im guten Mittelfeld, ein Haufen anderer Männer und Frauen, darunter auch genügend Ministeriumsbeamte, stellten Kleider der verschiedensten Modellarten und Farben zur Schau. Jiang Li sah sich kurz um, ob sie Dumbledore oder einen der anderen Zauberer bemerken würde, doch in der bunten Menschenmenge war das nicht möglich. Aufseufzend betrat sie das Amt schließlich durch die riesigen, bronzebeschlagenen Schwingtüren und sah sich in der weitläufigen Halle um.

Hier nach Chu Yangdais Arbeitsplatz zu fragen schien beinahe lachhaft. Wer sollte sich schon an einen einfachen Sekretär erinnern? Viel zu viele Beamte hetzten eilig hin und her, trugen Berichte oder Gegenstände in die verschiedenen Büros.

Ein adretter junger Mann baute sich diensteifrig vor ihr auf und lächelte zuvorkommend. „Womit kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein, gnädige Dame?", fragte er freundlich und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Jiang Li bemühte sich, nicht allzu sehr wie die verwirrte Provinzlerin zu wirken, sondern neigte nur knapp den Kopf. „Ich suche Sekretär Chu, leider ist mir sein Betätigungsfeld nicht bekannt…", meinte sie langsam und fixierte ihn nachdrücklich. Er lächelte verwirrt, verneigte sich dennoch sehr höflich. „Sekretär Chu? Nun… das werden wir gewiss gleich haben."

Als sie ihm mit schnellen Schritten quer durch die große, marmorverflieste Halle folgte, war Jiang Li dem opaken hellen Make-up sehr dankbar, dass sie schon vor Jahren in einem kleinen Trödelladen erstanden hatte. Eigentlich machte sie sich wirklich nicht viel daraus, sich so aufzutakeln, aber heute war kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Heute würde sie aus Chu den Verbleib ihres diebischen Exfreundes herausquetschen.

Dem jungen Angestellten fiel ihr unheilvolles Grinsen auf. Er beschleunigte umgehend und fand in seinen Unterlagen, schnell wie noch nie, den Untersekretär Chu Yangdai.

„Dritter Stock, in der Abteilung zur Kontrolle und Beobachtung von magischen Geschöpfen. Soll ich Sie anmelden?" „Oh, nein, ich will Ihnen wirklich keine Mühe bereiten", strahlte Jiang Li den jungen Mann entzückt an und bemerkte sein schüchternes Lächeln nicht einmal. Ihre Augen glänzten euphorisch, als sie auf einen der altmodischen Fahrstühle am Ende der Halle zueilte.

Der dritte Stock wirkte für die frühe Morgenstunde relativ belebt. Es gab mehrere wütende Gesichter, die Kisten oder Käfige trugen, viele davon mit Brandmalen oder leichteren Fleischwunden. Jiang Li drängte sich gerade durch eine Gruppe diskutierender Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, als aus einer Kiste vor ihr ein armdicker Strahl grüner Flammen barst und ein riesiges Loch in die Tür an der rechten Seite brannte. Erschrockene Stimmen und vereinzelte Schreie wurden laut; zwei der Beamten packten den gefährlichen Behälter und hetzten den Gang hinab.

Jiang Li sah sich wieder nach Chu um. Vermutlich saß er in irgendeinem unwichtigen Büro und sie konnte alt werden, bis sie ihn in diesem Gewusel fand. 

Dann kam ihr die zündende Idee.

„Verzeihung!" Der angesprochene Beamte sah sich einer jungen Frau in einem eindrucksvollen roten Kleid gegenüber, die ihn mit einem wölfischen Lächeln musterte. Instinktiv trat er einen Schritt zurück und lächelte verwirrt zurück, dumpf ahnend, dass ihm etwas Unangenehmes bevorstand.

„Ich möchte mich beschweren", erklärte die Frau mit lauter, klarer Stimme, „und zwar über einen Ihrer Mitarbeiter. Er hat mir nämlich erklärt, dass man Shins ganz einfach durch Erbsen vertreiben könnte, und soll ich Ihnen meine Schwiegermutter zeigen…" Ein paar der Umstehenden hoben interessiert die Köpfe und begannen ein zustimmendes Gebrummel. „Ich will mich auch beschweren, letzte Woche kam ich hierher und da – ", begann ein aufgedunsener, phlegmatischer Mann mit kurzatmiger Stimme und die Leute lauschten gespannt.

Der Bedienstete packte die Frau am Arm und bedeutete ihr hastig, still zu sein. „Kommen Sie, das haben wir gleich, aber provozieren Sie hier bitte keinen Aufstand." Jiang Li grinste verstohlen, als der Magistratsbedienstete nervöse Blicke nach beiden Seiten warf und sie in ein kleines Büro bugsierte. „Nun, wer ist denn der Missetäter?" fragte der Mann etwas freundlicher und griff nach einem Stapel Papier, der hinter ihm lag.

„Untersekretär Chu Yangdai", antwortete Jiang Li mit leicht gekränkter Stimme und richtete mit Nachdruck ihren Ärmel, an dem er sie durch die Menge gelotst hatte. Prompt röteten sich die Ohren des bemitleidenswerten Angestellten, obwohl er vorgab, mit voller Konzentration seine Liste durchzusehen. „Ich bringe Sie zu ihm", meinte er nach einer Weile und erhob sich hastig, penibel darauf bedacht, diesmal die weite Robe nicht zu berühren. Er war wirklich sehr froh, als er sie im Vorzimmer des Untersekretärs zurücklassen und sich mit einer mehr als eiligen Verbeugung fortstehlen konnte.

Chu Yangdai hob erstaunt den Blick, als er die beiden vor seinen Schreibtisch treten sah, denn normalerweise hatte er mit den Leuten vor seiner Tür so gut wie nichts zu tun. Daher überraschte ihn die Erklärung, es handle sich um eine Beschwerde, umso mehr.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch." Warum sah ihn diese Frau nur so eigenartig an?

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Chu Yangdai begriff.

„Du liebe Zeit." Mehr fiel ihm momentan nicht dazu ein. Jiang Li warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu und ließ sich schließlich betont graziös nieder, wobei sich ihr langer Rock am Stuhlbein verfing und sie beinahe zu Fall gebracht hätte.

Peinlich, peinlich. Glücklicherweise gelang es ihr gerade noch die Balance zu halten; hoffentlich hatte Chu das nicht bemerkt.

Der war allerdings viel zu verlegen, um das kleine Malheur zu beachten. Zuerst starrte er eine Zeitlang schweigend auf den Tisch und mied selbst dann noch nach Kräften ihren Blick, als er mit einem Seufzen zu sprechen begann.

„Was willst du denn hier. Wenn du wegen Kuan-yin kommst, da muß ich dich leider enttäuschen. Er ist schon längst nicht mehr in Anshan."

Jiang Li täuschte ein amüsiertes Lachen vor. „Ich weiß, dass er nicht mehr hier ist. Allerdings weiß ich ganz genau, dass er bei dir war, deshalb bin ich hier. Du bist sein bester Freund", sie beugte sich weit nach vorne und fixierte ihn mit einem starren, beschwörenden Blick, „also hat er dir sicher so einiges erzählt. Nein, _hör' mir zu_!" Sie sprang auf die Füße und knallte beide Handflächen auf den Tisch, als er abweisend die Hände hob und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich will ihn ja gar nicht zurück! Ich will nur wissen, wo er hin wollte!"

„Ja, natürlich! Das nennt man dann "_nicht-zurück-wollen_", was? ," lachte Chu Yangdai höhnisch auf und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. Schwer atmend starrten sich die beiden über den Tisch gebeugt an, bis Chu schließlich vor ihrem zornigen Blick kapitulierte. Er senkte ergeben den Kopf, setzte sich wieder und bot ihr mit einer Handbewegung ein zweites Mal den Sessel an.

„Was willst du denn von mir hören? Er hat mir alles erzählt, als er vor etwa zwei Monaten hier war." Chu runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich hätte nie von dir gedacht, dass du ihn so schlecht behandeln würdest. Als wir uns damals alle im Sommer auf Hainan getroffen haben, bist du mir nicht so übel vorgekommen."

Jiang Li erstarrte innerlich zu Eis. Trotzdem bemühte sie sich, das ganze mit einem herablassenden Lächeln zu überspielen. „Soso, was habe ich denn so Schlimmes gemacht, dass er sich dafür extra bei dir ausheulen musste? Kuan-yin ist doch wirklich kein Baby mehr, abgesehen davon, was auch immer er dir erzählt hat, schlecht behandelt hat er schlussendlich nur mich!"

„Ah ja? Das klang aber völlig anders." Er kaute trotzig an seiner Unterlippe und betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Jiang Li unterdrückte ein entnervtes Stöhnen und versuchte es sanfter. „Yangdai, er hat mich hintergangen, betrogen und zu guter Letzt auch noch etwas sehr Wichtiges aus der Kampfschule mitgehen lassen. Gut, ich gebe zu, ich habe ihn vermutlich wirklich nicht immer behandelt, wie er es verdient und gebraucht hätte, aber so bin ich eben. Allerdings war ich immer ehrlich zu ihm."

Chu presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg immer noch, doch sein Widerstand schien bereits ein wenig geschmolzen zu sein. Sie versuchte es noch einmal.

„Die Frau, mit der er aus Xi'an weg ist – war sie bei ihm?"

Das schien endlich gewirkt zu haben. Er hob den Kopf und musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verzweiflung. „Ich wollte ja mit ihm reden. Über dich und darüber, dass ich es nicht gut finde, wie er mit dir Schluss gemacht hat. Einfach so mit dieser Xia wegzugehen, dass finde ich ja selbst nicht in Ordnung. Aber es war nichts zu machen, er wirkte völlig daneben. Blass und krank, fürchterlich sah er aus. Aber das Mädchen ist unwerfend." Sein Gesicht nahm einen Moment lang einen regelrecht verzückten Ausdruck an, bis ihm einfiel, dass diese Worte der Exfreundin seines Freundes gegenüber vermutlich nicht gerade angebracht waren. „Tut mir leid."

„Schon gut", gab Jiang Li zurück und bemühte sich, nicht allzu verletzt zu erscheinen. „Hat er dir auch erzählt, dass er ein Amulett aus der Kampfschule gestohlen hat? Anscheinend wollte er es der Frau schenken. Deswegen fallen jetzt Woche für Woche immer mehr und immer schrecklichere Dämonen und Monster in den Wäldern ein, wir kommen kaum noch zur Ruhe!"

Chu Yangdai schwieg, doch sie kannte die Antwort auch so. „Yangdai, ich sage die Wahrheit. Es geht in diesem Fall nicht nur um mich allein. _Bitte_. Hilf mir, okay?"

Wieder war es eine lange Zeit still. Jiang Li hielt den Atem an und drückte innerlich die Daumen. Sie musste wissen, wo sich Kuan-yin befand. Sie _musste_ es wissen.

„Hier, sieh mal." Chu räusperte sich, kramte umständlich in einer Schublade und schob ihr endlich zwei kleine Fotos über den Tisch. Sie griff danach und musste sich mächtig zurückhalten, um sie nicht mit einem Ruck an sich zu reißen.

Im ersten Moment war sie verwirrt. Beide Fotos waren Schnappschüsse, irgendwo aus einem Versteck heraus gemacht; doch obwohl man Kuan-yin deutlich darauf erkennen konnte (er wandte dem Betrachter beharrlich den Rücken zu und stapfte mit eingezogenen Schultern eine Straße entlang), sah man von seiner Begleitung umso weniger. Sie sah sehr wohl ab und zu über ihre Schulter; doch ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten verschwommen und unscharf, als würde ständig eine Art Verzerrungsfilter darüber wischen. Dennoch war offensichtlich, dass es sich bei dieser Person um eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau handelte, mit kinnlangen Haaren und einer extravaganten Robe, sicherlich nicht viel älter als Jiang Li selbst.

Sie starrte das Bild minutenlang an, ohne zu denken, ohne sich zu rühren. Das war also diese geheimnisvolle Xia, wegen der Kuan-yin sie verlassen hatte. Ihre Augen brannten, doch sie weinte nicht. Nur die rechte Hand, mit der sie Chu Yangdai die Fotos wieder zurückschob, zitterte ein kleines bisschen.

„Woher hast du die," fragte sie ihn langsam und musste sich räuspern, da ihre Stimme heiser klang, „von..." „Na, von Kuan-yin werde ich sie wohl kaum haben", gab Chu mit einem schmalen Lächeln zurück und verstaute die Bilder vorsichtig wieder in seiner Schreibtischlade. „Aber ich wollte die beiden unbedingt fotografieren. Ich wollte sie..." Seine Stimme brach und wurde leiser „... unbedingt noch einmal – _sehen_..."

Er schüttelte krampfartig seinen Kopf und stierte schweigend auf die Tischplatte. Seine Augen hatten einen irren Glanz angenommen; er schien sich ihrer Anwesenheit gar nicht mehr bewusst zu sein. Jiang Li überkam ein kaltes Frösteln.

„Yangdai" versuchte sie ihn wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er reagierte kaum, sah nicht einmal zu ihr hoch. „Yangdai, wo wollten die beiden hin? Hat er dir gesagt, _wohin sie unterwegs sind_?" So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, Untersekretär Chu schien in eine andere Welt abgedriftet zu sein.

Schließlich gab sie es auf, erhob sich und schob den Stuhl mit einem harten Ruck gegen den Tisch. Während sich aus Chus Mundwinkel ein dünner Speichelfaden einen Weg über sein Kinn bahnte, verließ sie mit versteinertem Gesicht das Ministerium.

Auf der Straße angelangt begann sie so hastig auszuschreiten, dass ihr mehr als einer der Passanten verwundert nachstarrte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Wahnsinnig, total verrückt war Yangdai geworden, dabei hatte sie ihn damals im Urlaub auf Hainan ganz nett gefunden. In einer kleineren Gasse, in der sich viele berüchtigte Pubs und Bars befanden, begann sie zu rennen und fetzte sich wütend die Chrysantheme aus dem Haar. Prompt begannen einige der Kneipengänger lautstark zu grölen und ihr zweideutige Scherze zuzubrüllen; Jiang Li verlor die Nerven und schleuderte die arg mitgenommene Blume in den johlenden Haufen. „Da, viel Spaß damit! Ihr könnt sie gern behalten!" brüllte sie wütend und wollte schon nach ihrem Schwert greifen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der Kampfschule Lian befand. „Ach _verdammt_ -  "

„Hey! Lasst das Mädchen mal in Ruhe!" Aus den dunklen Tiefen der Kneipe schob sich eine massige Gestalt nach vorne und packte einen Kerl, der bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, schroff an der Schulter. „Bist du blind, Idiot? Das da ist eine von den Lians vom Huashan, ´ne Schülerin von der alten _Zhen Juan_!" Den Namen dröhnte er geräuschvoll und schüttelte sein Opfer heftig.

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und schaute sich furchtsam nach dem Neuankömmling um. Jiang Li brauchte eine Weile, bis sie ihn erkannte. Dann allerdings vergaß sie für einen Moment ihren Zorn und rannte auf den vierschrötigen Mann zu.

„Chen! Toll, dich wieder mal zu sehen! Was verschlägt _dich _denn hierher?" Chen stieß den Mann, den er immer noch mit festem Griff gepackt hielt, nachlässig zur Seite und breitete grinsend beide Arme aus. Jiang Li fiel ihm jubelnd um den Hals und ließ sich kurz durch die Luft wirbeln. Als sie schließlich wieder fest auf beiden Beinen stand, waren ihre ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare wild zerzaust, und ihre Wangen glühten feuerrot. Chen lachte und schlug ihr kräftig auf die Schulter. „Klein wie eh und je! Aber ich sag's ja immer, die Größe ist nicht entscheidend! Komm, ich geb' dir einen aus."

Bereitwillig folgte sie ihm ins Innere der Spelunke und begrüßte seine restlichen Freunde, die alle rund um einen großen Tisch geschart saßen und ihr fröhlich zuprosteten. Viele von ihnen kannte sie bereits; es handelte sich ausschließlich um andere Schwertkämpfer, die im Laufe der Zeit mit den Lian- Schwestern ihre Kräfte gemessen oder sich schlicht und einfach nur eine Ruhepause im Badehaus gegönnt hatten.

Wäre es ein normaler Tag gewesen, hätten keine zehn Pferde Jiang Li in diesen Pub gebracht, doch heute war alles anders. Zorn, Schmerz, Eifersucht und ein gewisser Anteil an gekränkter Eitelkeit tobten in ihr und fegten jegliche Vernunft restlos davon.

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Chen orderte Getränk nach Getränk, sie trank Bruderschaft mit den Anwesenden, schnorrte Zigaretten und bestach schließlich den Kellner, ihr einige Packungen zu besorgen, wofür er in seiner Arbeitszeit drei Läden abklappern musste. Die Stimmung stieg immer weiter; vorübereilende Fußgänger, die den Pub passierten, schüttelten entweder missbilligend die Köpfe oder regten sich lautstark auf. Als Jiang Li gerade bequem im Türrahmen lehnte, eine Flasche Qing Dao – Bier in der linken, eine qualmende Zigarette in der rechten Hand, fühlte sie plötzlich eisenharte Finger, die sich in ihre Schulter gruben. Als sie mit milder Überraschung den Blick senkte, sah sie eine kleine, füllige Frau vor sich stehen, die offensichtlich schon seit längerer Zeit ihrem Missmut mit lautem Geschrei Luft machte. Ihr ebenso kugelrunder Mann keifte mit schriller Stimme aus sichererer Entfernung und schüttelte erbost die Faust.

„Eine Schande ist das! Am frühen Abend! Ja, _schämt_ ihr euch denn alle nicht?" Einige Neugierige blieben stehen und spitzten die Ohren. Jiang Li schüttelte den strengen Griff ab und schaute die Frau herausfordernd an. „Was geht dich das an? Steck' deine Nase lieber in deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!" Sie nahm einen tiefen Lungenzug und blies der sprachlosen Frau angriffslustig den Qualm ins Gesicht.

Während die Meute hinter ihr zu grölen begann, grinste Jiang Li gehässig, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und wandte sich um, ohne die zweifellos wütende Antwort abzuwarten. Trotzdem entging ihr nicht, wie mehrere Schaulustige zu murmeln begannen. „Kein Wunder, die sind ja alle gleich, diese Schwertkämpfer: Was man nicht im Kopf hat..."

Unerwarteterweise tat ihr das Gelächter weh. Wieder fiel ihr der Sprechende Hut ein, die Auswahl, dass er sie um jeden Preis in eins der anderen Häuser stecken wollte, nur nicht nach Ravenclaw. Aber sie hatte am Ende doch gesiegt. Auf sie traf das Sprichwort nicht zu.

Als sie spätnachts im Haus ihrer Eltern eintrudelte, brannte in der Eingangshalle noch Licht und ihre Mutter erwartete sie mit verschränkten Armen. Jiang Li wollte eigentlich schweigend an ihr vorbeigehen, doch ein scharfer Ausruf ihrer Mutter hielt sie zurück und zwang sie wider Willen, sich umzudrehen.

„Schön, dass du so früh nach Hause kommst, ohne eine Nachricht zu schicken. Vater und ich waren den ganzen Tag über in Sorge, dir hätte etwas passieren können!"

„Mir _ist_ aber nichts passiert, wie du siehst. Kann ich jetzt ins Bett?" Jiang Li hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue und bemühte sich, gerade zu stehen. In diesem Moment roch ihre Mutter die Alkoholfahne, gepaart mit Zigarettenrauch und Kneipendunst. Sie wurde blaß und kam näher. „So ist das also, du betrinkst dich, denkst nicht einmal an deine Gäste und bist auch noch frech zu deinen Eltern. Lian hat dir wohl gar nichts beigebracht, wenn du es so an Benehmen mangeln lässt. Ich muß mich wirklich _schämen_ für dich!" Den letzten Satz spuckte sie mit aller Verachtung, die sie momentan wohl empfinden konnte, aus. Jiang Li erschrak, bemühte sich aber, es nicht offen zu zeigen.

„Für mich brauchst du dich wirklich nicht verantwortlich zu fühlen, _Mutter_! Das kannst du dir für Joogiya und die anderen beiden aufsparen, die sind wenigstens deine _akzeptierten_ Kinder!"

„Akzeptiert? Du glaubst, wir hätten dich nicht _akzeptiert_?" fragte ihre Mutter, plötzlich leise geworden und kam auf sie zu. Ihre Augen waren riesengroß und die Stimme nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. „Du undankbares _Biest_, weißt du denn gar nicht, was wir alles auf uns genommen haben, nur damit du in Sicherheit warst?"

Sie kam immer näher und jagte Jiang Li regelrechte Angst ein. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Mutter so wütend und außer sich gesehen. Sonst hatte sie es immer geschafft, ihren Eltern Schuldgefühle einzureden, doch heute war der Bogen offensichtlich überspannt. Sie schluckte schwer und duckte sich leicht in eine Abwehrhaltung.

„Als du ein kleines Mädchen warst, mussten wir um unser aller Leben fürchten. Ich und Vater, wir waren beide so froh, so _froh_, dass Großmeisterin Lian uns darum gebeten hat, dich in ihre Schule aufnehmen zu dürfen. Denn auf dem Huashan, das wussten wir, da würde dich Voldemort nie finden. Als dann Joogiya kam, wir alle waren in größter Gefahr, wem hätte ich sie geben sollen? Ein zweites Mal kam keine Meisterin an unsere Tür. Die Großeltern? Die kannte Voldemort schon. Sicherer war es, sie dicht bei mir zu behalten, damit ich sie schützen konnte, sollte einer der Todesesser unsere Tätigkeiten aufdecken." Sie hielt kurz inne und atmete schwer; Jiang Li starrte sie völlig entgeistert an. „_Dir _konnte nichts geschehen, wenigstens dir nicht. Joogiya hätte sterben könnten, Voldemort hätte sie foltern können, um uns zum Reden zu bringen, _alles _hätte passieren können. Und jetzt, nach allem, was wir für dich getan haben, kommst du hierher und machst uns Vorwürfe über Vorwürfe, unterstellst mir und deinem Vater, du wärst kein _akzeptiertes _Kind! Du _liebe _Güte..."

Sie begann heftig zu schluchzen und barg ihr Gesicht in den weiten Falten ihres Ärmels. Da tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine der Hauselfen auf und zupfte vorsichtig an ihrem Morgenmantel. „Nicht weinen, gnädige Frau, das tut Ihnen nicht gut..." Mit sanfter Gewalt bugsierte sie die Weinende in Richtung Tür und schaute Jiang Li mit unmissverständlich zornerfülltem Gesicht an. „Und Sie gehen wohl auch besser schlafen. Sie müssen morgen früh aufstehen!" Die piepsige Stimme der Hauselfe klang eisig und lastete Jiang Li schwer auf der Brust. Anstatt sich auf den Weg nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu machen, ging sie wieder nach draußen und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, der ein Stück weit von den Gebäuden entfernt lag. Es war ganz ruhig in der Nacht, nur ein paar Grillen zirpten in einiger Entfernung. Jiang Li zündete sich eine Zigarette an und legte den Kopf zurück. Die Sterne leuchteten so schön, sie wollte sie die ganze Nacht beobachten. Nur nicht ins Haus zurück. Sie schämte sich so; in den ganzen letzten Jahren hatte sie es nicht einmal geschafft, mit ihren Eltern ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen. Dabei hatte sie sich oft gewünscht, sich vollkommen mit ihnen auszusöhnen, oft, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Bett in der Kampfschule lag, wünschte sie sich das. Aber immer, wenn sie ihnen dann gegenüberstand, verflogen alle guten Vorsätze und zurück blieb nur der alte, unsägliche Zorn, der immer wieder neu aufflammte und jede Hoffnung auf Frieden vergällte.


	6. China Großbritannien

Kapitel 6: China Großbritannien

Irgendjemand rüttelte sie an der Schulter. Jiang Li knurrte unwillig und grub den Kopf noch tiefer in ihre Armbeuge. Sie wollte schlafen, außerdem war es eiskalt. Warum das Bett so hart war, konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären.

Wieder knuffte sie jemand heftig und als keine Reaktion erfolgte, zog der unbekannte Jemand sie kräftig an den Haaren. Jiang Li brüllte laut auf und wurde mit einem Ruck hellwach. „Verdammt! Was soll denn das?" Hinter ihr kicherte es leise.

Als sie sich schlaftrunken umdrehte, sah sie Tonks, die mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht dastand und einen Besen in der Hand hielt. „Machst du da einen Abhärtungstest, Jiang Li?" Wieder schüttelte sie sich vor Lachen und Jiang Li richtete sich missmutig auf.

Offensichtlich war sie gestern wirklich auf dem großen Stein eingeschlummert und hatte die ganze Nacht draußen verbracht; jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihr weh. Als sie mit der Hand über ihre Wange fuhr, fühlte sie ganz deutlich jeden einzelnen Faltenabdruck, der sich tief in ihre Haut eingegraben hatte. Das ihr teures Kleid vermutlich ruiniert war, fiel nach dem schrecklichen Tag gestern vermutlich schon gar nicht mehr ins Gewicht.

Langsam und vorsichtig erhob sie sich, kletterte vom Stein und dehnte ihre steifen Glieder. Obwohl es August war, schnitt die Morgenluft bereits unangenehm frostig in der Kehle und verwies auf den kommenden Herbst. Es musste noch sehr früh sein, nur vereinzelt zwitscherte hier und dort ein Vogel, der Himmel war grau. Jiang Li wunderte sich, was Tonks um diese Zeit wohl hier suchte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich ein bisschen Morgensport treiben und habe mich zwei Stunden früher wecken lassen!", verkündete Tonks im nächsten Augenblick allerdings frohgemut selbst, ohne auf Jiang Lis Frage zu warten. „Was ist los, willst du mitmachen? Komm, nimm dir einen Besen, und wir zischen hier ein bisschen über die Landschaft..." Sie schüttelte aufmunternd den Besen in ihrer Hand und grinste ihr ermutigend zu. „Das wäre doch lustig, oder nicht?"

„Nein, wär's nicht", murrte Jiang Li zur Antwort und bemühte sich erfolglos, ihr wirres Haar mit den Fingern zu bändigen. Tonks starrte sie stirnrunzelnd an und stemmte die linke Faust in die Seite. „Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt! Was bist du denn nur für eine Spielverderberin?"

„Ich bin keine Spielverderberin, ich hab' bloß _keine Lust _dazu! _Klar_?" Jiang Li bekam rote Flecken auf beiden Wangen und musste sich den nächsten Satz regelrecht abringen. „Abgesehen davon kann ich nicht gut mit Besen umgehen, da hänge ich bloß wie ein nasser Kartoffelsack oben und mir wird schlecht!" Sie sammelte ihr letztes Päckchen Zigaretten aus dem feuchten Gras und steckte sich mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes, der sich glücklicherweise immer noch in ihrer Tasche befand, eine davon an. Tonks beobachtete sie missbilligend und schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. „Und davon wird dir nicht schlecht, heh?" Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie um den Stein herum auf sie zu und hob mit spitzen Fingern eine halbleere Bierflasche auf. „War ja wohl eine längere Nacht gestern, wie?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue, wollte noch einen Schritt nach vorne machen und blieb mit dem Besen hängen. Laut kreischend verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und kippte mit wild rudernden Armen nach vorne. Jiang Li schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, packte sie resolut am Kragen, bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machen konnte und fing gleichzeitig die Flasche auf. „Dankeschön", meinte sie noch trocken, bevor sie einen tiefen Schluck tat und angeekelt den Mund verzog. „Ist ganz schal." Trotzdem trank sie die Flasche bis zur Neige aus und wischte sich dann den Mund ab. Tonks beobachtete sie misstrauisch und begann unerwarteterweise laut zu lachen. „Du bist echt eine komische Zwiebel, weißt du das? Ein tolles Vorbild für die Schüler, die werden sich freuen!" Immer noch kichernd schulterte sie ihren Besen und winkte. „Morgensport! Wir sehen uns später!"

Jiang Li sah der fröhlich davoneilenden Tonks kopfschüttelnd nach. Sie begriff wirklich nicht, wie man am frühen Morgen schon so gut gelaunt und voller Elan sein konnte. Mürrisch warf sie die leere Flasche zur Seite und hörte mit eigenartiger Befriedigung, wie sie am Felsen zerbarst. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

Dem erstbesten Hauself, der das Pech hatte, ihr über den Weg zu laufen, trug sie mit scharfen Worten auf, ihr sofort ein Bad zu bereiten. Kaum hatte sich das kleine Wesen untertänig geduckt und eilig davongemacht, tat ihr der Tonfall wieder leid. In ihre Ohren summte es leicht und eine unsichtbare Hand schien ihr den Kopf kräftig zusammenzuquetschen; kein Wunder nach der gestrigen Nacht.

Auf dem Treppenabsatz erwartete sie ihre Mutter. Ihr Gesicht war blaß und müde; die Wangen wirkten eingefallen und unter den Augen waren tiefe dunkle Ringe zu erkennen. Jiang Li erschrak heftig, so alt hatte ihre Mutter noch nie ausgesehen. Ihr letzter Streit schien ihr schlimmer zugesetzt zu haben, als Jiang Li vermutet hatte. Sie öffnete den Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch ihre Mutter kam ihr zuvor.

„Hier, Jiang Li -", sie streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihr eine kleine Phiole, gefüllt mit einer dunkelblau schimmernden Flüssigkeit hin, „ich denke, das kannst du jetzt gut gebrauchen. Außerdem", wieder schnitt sie ihrer Tochter mit einer raschen Bewegung das Wort ab, „hatten dein Vater und ich ein längeres Gespräch und wir sind beide der Ansicht, dass du dieses Jahr nicht gezwungen sein sollst, deine Ferien bei uns zu verbringen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Ferien in England anders sind, du wirst zum Neujahrsfest vermutlich ohnehin keine Zeit haben, daher –"

Sie sprach nicht mehr weiter, doch Jiang Li hatte sehr gut verstanden. Sie war zu weit gegangen und bekam nun die Rechnung präsentiert. Ihre Eltern wollten sie nicht mehr sehen, sie hatten offenbar endgültig genug. Eingeschüchtert senkte sie den Kopf und nahm mechanisch das Fläschchen, dass ihr von der Mutter in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt noch sagen konnte, um sich zu entschuldigen oder rechtfertigen und es war wohl auch sinnlos, denn als sie noch nach Worten suchte, rauschte ihre Mutter mit wehenden Röcken an ihr vorbei und verschwand in einem der seitlich liegenden Räume.

Jiang Li blieb alleine zurück und starrte schweigend zu Boden. Die ruhigen Worte hatten ihr einen schweren Schock versetzt. Von ihren Eltern war sie noch nie so behandelt worden, obwohl sie es schon oft herausgefordert hatte.

Schlucken fiel schwer, Atmen noch schwerer. Jiang Li presste beide Hände gegen die Brust, doch der Schmerz ging nicht fort, er wurde nur noch schlimmer.

Wie lange sie da so am Treppenabsatz stand und ins Leere starrte, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Ihr Kopf, durch den Kater ohnehin schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, pulsierte vor Schmerz und ihre Kehle zog sich immer enger zusammen. Erst als jemand von oben die ersten Stufen betrat, schrak sie auf und fühlte etwas Salziges auf den Lippen.

„Fehlt Ihnen was?" Es war Snape, er näherte sich misstrauisch und kniff die pechschwarzen Augen zusammen. Jiang Li schüttelte heftig den Kopf und wischte sich eilig über die Wangen. „Mir ist nur was ins Auge geraten, keine Sorge."

„Ah ja." Mehr sagte er nicht, blieb aber trotzdem stehen und musterte sie eingehend. Ihre dumme Ausrede glaubte er ganz sicher nicht eine Sekunde lang, doch er ging nicht näher darauf ein sondern streckte den Arm aus und nahm ihr die Phiole aus der Hand.

„Relevo-Trank." Er schüttelte anerkennend den Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue, während er die kleine Flasche ins Licht hielt und kritisch prüfte. „Sehr schwer, so eine reine Färbung hinzukriegen, Respekt."

„Der ist nicht von mir", nuschelte Jiang Li leise und presste die rechte Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ja, wissen Sie, das hätte ich auch nicht angenommen", gab Snape spöttisch zurück, ohne den Blick von der Flüssigkeit abzuwenden.

Plötzlich presste die Riesenfaust wieder mit aller Macht ihre Kehle zusammen, und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach ihren Zauberstab hervorzuziehen und Snape durch die Zimmerdecke nach draußen zu befördern. Statt dessen schob sie sich eher unsanft an ihm vorbei und rannte die Treppe nach oben, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder auf seine Rufe zu hören. Sollte er den blöden Trank haben, wenn er glücklich war damit – ihr war es egal.

„So was!" Snape war für einen Moment wirklich aus der Fassung. Mit der Ampulle in der Hand stand er da und starrte ihr wie ein begossener Pudel nach. Wie _empfindlich _diese Lian war... Kopfschüttelnd steckte er das Fläschchen ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um ebenso wie Tonks noch ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen und sich das Gut der Mo Niyans anzusehen.

Zum Frühstück kam Jiang Li nicht herunter, sie wusch sich dafür ausgiebig die Haare und bemühte sich, wieder einigermaßen gepflegt auszusehen. Gepackt hatte sie auch noch nicht, also blieb noch genug zu tun. Die kleine Hauselfe, die sie eigentlich zum Essen holen wollte, schickte sie gleich mit dem Auftrag, eine Stange Zigaretten zu besorgen, weg. Zwar konnte man in der Winkelgasse welche kaufen, aber das würden dann englische Marken sein, und Jiang Li bevorzugte „Chang-shou". Eigentlich wäre an diesen Zigaretten nichts wirklich Besonderes gewesen, würde die Packung nicht ein bezaubernder alter Holzschnitt von „Shou-xing", dem Gott der Langlebigkeit, zieren.

Sie musste trotz aller Sorgen und Bitterkeit plötzlich auflachen, als sie sich wieder eine aus dem Päckchen fischte und mit einem Fingerschnippen anzündete. Wenn die Großmeisterin sie bloß so sehen könnte. Als sie das letzte Mal geraucht hatte und dabei erwischt worden war, hatte es abgesehen von den obligatorischen Schlägen zusätzlich drei Monate Toilettenputzen gesetzt. Seitdem hatte sie Mitleid mit Hauselfen.

Der Moment der endgültigen Abreise aus China nahte schnell und ging leichter über die Bühne, als Jiang Li im Innersten befürchtet hatte. Ihre Eltern und die vier Zauberer verabschiedeten sich sehr ehrerbietig voneinander; im allgemeinen Trubel fiel keinem sonderlich auf, wie kühl und unpersönlich sich Mutter und Tochter umarmten.

Jiang Li war selbst erstaunt, wie aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll sie sich auf einmal fühlte. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, schon am Abend würden sie die Winkelgasse erreichen.

Mit der rechten Hand umklammerte sie fest den Zauberstab, den sie in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. Urgroßväterchen Soocangga hatte ihr mit Gewissheit ein wunderbares Schwert geschenkt, soviel stand fest; doch ab nun regierte wieder die Zauberkunst ihr Leben. Sie fing Snapes Blick auf, als sich Galatyn, ihr großer Kolkrabe, vor ihr auf den Koffern niederließ und ein heiseres Krächzen ausstieß. Snape sah sie nur an; seine schmalen Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren und er umklammerte mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck seinen linken Unterarm.

Sie schwieg und hielt seinem reglosen Blick stand, obwohl sie sich gar nicht sicher war, ob er sie überhaupt wahrnahm. Snape hatte sich verändert, seit sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, soviel stand fest. Überhaupt hatte sich alles geändert... seit Voldemort wieder da war. Mit leiser Verwunderung wurde ihr klar, dass es ihr schon lange nichts mehr ausmachte, ihn beim Namen zu nennen. In Hogwarts war das anders gewesen; Schüler ebenso wie Lehrer hatten es strikt vermieden, dem schwarzen Schatten aus ihren Alpträumen einen greifbaren Namen zu geben.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich unbewusst in ihre Mundwinkel. In China hatte Voldemort an Schrecken verloren, das Land war groß und weit, es hatte schon zu viele dunkle Geister und Nachtmahre kommen und gehen sehen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass sich die Atmosphäre im Raum geändert hatte und sah sich leicht verwirrt um. Dumbledore hatte offensichtlich etwas in ihre Richtung gesagt, denn sowohl Tonks als auch Lupin sahen sie auffordernd an; es war wirklich peinlich.

Der Direktor schien es ihr allerdings nicht nachzutragen, denn er schmunzelte lediglich verständnisvoll und kraulte seinen prächtigen weißen Bart.

„Ich wollte nur noch einmal feststellen, dass ich das kommende Jahr bereits mit einiger Spannung erwarte und mich sehr freue, Sie bald als neue Lehrkraft in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen." Er verneigte sich noch einmal sehr höflich vor ihren Eltern und ließ dann einen schlichten Stab aus Zypressenholz erscheinen, den er in beide Hände nahm und waagrecht vor seiner Brust in die Höhe hielt. Jiang Li erkannte darin den Portschlüssel und sah sich noch ein letztes Mal mit großen, fast ein wenig ängstlichen Augen um, bevor sie das glatte Holz berührte und sich in eine ungewisse Zukunft zerren ließ.

Sie konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, China verlassen zu haben, als sie sich spätnachts auf einem schlichten Bett im Tropfenden Kessel wiederfand. Der vergangene Tag hatte sie dermaßen gefordert, dass sie erst jetzt wieder richtig zu sich kam und etwas Atem schöpfen konnte.

Ihr Kopf schwirrte. Sieben lange Jahre in China, und sie kam sich vor wie eine völlig Fremde, die sich zum ersten Mal in London befand. Dabei hatte sie genau die selbe Zeitspanne in Hogwarts verbracht und kannte sich in England wirklich gut genug aus.

Trotzdem, dachte sie und strich leicht über den weißen Leinenbezug. Ich habe mich verändert, darum scheint mir hier alles fremd. Dabei ist das sogar mein altes Zimmer, in dem ich immer die letzten Tage vor den Ferien verbracht habe, und sieben Jahre sind gar nicht so lang.

„Oder, was meinst du?" hob sie die Stimme und drehte sich leicht zum großen Spiegel um, der hinter ihr an der Wand hing. „Bin ich schon so alt geworden?"

„Ach was, Liebchen", antwortete der Spiegel pfeifend vor Lachen, „bei mir hast du immer noch Chancen. Schön, wieder mal dein Gesicht zu sehen." Sein Kichern klang wie das Sirren aneinandergeriebener Glassplitter und Jiang Li musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", meinte sie freundlich und stand auf. Im Tropfenden Kessel befand sich im Anschluss an jedes Zimmer ein winzigkleines Bad, das wie abenteuerlich dazugeklebt wirkte, so als wäre es zu Beginn gar nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Möglicherweise war das sogar wirklich der Fall und die Gäste hatten sich im Gang ein einziges Badezimmer teilen müssen.

Während sie sich für die Nacht zurechtmachte, fiel ihr Blick auf den halbausgepackten Koffer. Warum sie überhaupt ein einziges chinesisches Kleid mitgenommen hatte, wurde ihr immer schleierhafter. In Hogwarts konnte sie ja wirklich nichts damit anfangen.

Da außer einer einzigen, mehr schlecht als recht passenden Robe nichts Tragbares für die Schule dabei war, musste sie morgen gleich als erstes zu Madam Malkin und sich neue Kleider besorgen. Im Geiste verdrehte sie genervt die Augen. Es war so ermüdend, stundenlang in diesem Laden herumzustehen und sich von Madam Malkin Stoffballen an den Bauch drücken und über die neueste Mode belehren zu lassen. Aber darum kam sie wohl nicht herum, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts nicht total blamieren wollte.

„Sag' mal, wie läufts in der Winkelgasse eigentlich so in letzter Zeit?" Jiang Li gähnte und schüttelte ihre langen Haare nach hinten, die sich sogleich fächerförmig über die Schultern ausbreiteten und trat zu Galatyn, der es sich auf dem Fensterbrett gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn in einen Käfig zu sperren, wie es sich eigentlich gehört hätte, denn er hasste es, nicht seine Freiheit zu haben. 

Der Spiegel schwieg kurz, dann räusperte er sich und quiekte hoch und hell auf. „Wie immer, wie immer, ich kann nicht klagen. Obwohl die Leute immer unruhiger werden, du weißt schon... das sind eben die Zeichen der Zeit."

Jiang Li nickte ernsthaft, kraulte den Raben noch einmal unter dem Kinn, was von ihm mit einem leisen Quarren quittiert wurde und machte es sich schließlich unter der molligen Decke bequem. „Die haben alle Angst vor Voldemort, was? Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie das damals war, ist alles weg und vergessen." „Das kommt schon wieder, keine Sorge", versetzte der Spiegel ernst und hüllte sich in düsteres Schweigen, während Jiang Li mit den Achseln zuckte und den Polster zurechtknautschte. „Früh genug, ich weiß. Aber ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir momentan mehr Sorgen über die Kinder. Ich meine, ich und unterrichten?" Sie schüttelte in komischer Verzweiflung den Kopf und zog eine Grimasse. „Muss total _verrückt_ gewesen sein, als Dumbledore mich darum gebeten hat. Ja zu sagen zu _so_ was –" Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprang dann mit einem Ruck aus dem Bett. „Schau mal, ich muß dir noch was zeigen!" rief sie dem Spiegel zu und kramte lautstark in ihrem Koffer. „Da, schau mal!" Mit erhitztem, begeisterten Gesicht hob sie die längliche Schachtel und öffnete sie sorgsam. „Das hat mir Uropa geschenkt. Toll, was?" Eifrig fuchtelte sie mit der scharfen Klinge vor der blanken Glasscheibe herum.

Der Spiegel schien seine Missstimmung überwunden zu haben und lachte erneut klirrend auf. „Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Liebchen."


	7. Ein bindender magischer Vertrag

Kapitel 7: Ein bindender magischer Vertrag

Die nächste Woche verging für Jiang Li wie im Flug. Sie musste Madam Malkin zweimal aufsuchen, sich endlosen Diskussionen über Stoffe, Muster, Farben, modische Roben und was die „Hexenwoche" darüber zu sagen hatte, anhören, verschiedenste Modelle anprobieren und sich zu guter letzt auch noch drei Paar neue Schuhe kaufen. Denn zu den neuen dunkelroten, blauen und grünen Kleidern passten die altgedienten Treter aus China wirklich nicht mehr.

Jiang Li biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte innerlich. Schwarz, verlangte sie, schwarz und bitte bequem. Nach zwei Stunden in dem kleinen Schuhladen war sie mit den Nerven am Ende und musste sich nach geglückter Transaktion im Tropfenden Kessel von Tom mit einer großen Portion Brownies trösten lassen.

Und dann blieb da natürlich noch die Frage nach den Lehrmaterialien. Quentin Trimble mit seinem „Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung" für die erste Klasse, das hatte ihr der Verkäufer von Flourish & Blotts empfohlen. Was sie mit den höheren Klassen machen sollte war ihr momentan noch unklar. Auf jeden Fall viel praktisches Üben, damit handelte sie gewiss im Sinne Dumbledores.

In diesem Zusammenhang fiel ihr ein, dass man Zauberstäbe von Zeit zu Zeit überprüfen lassen sollte, und der ihre war jahrelang allzu stiefmütterlich behandelt worden. Mit einem angespannten Gefühl in der Magengrube raffte sie sich schließlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander. Gern ging sie nicht dorthin, der seltsame Mann machte ihr Angst.

Erstaunlicherweise befand sich Kundschaft im engen, staubig-bedrückenden Verkaufsraum. Ein dicklicher, weichlich aussehender Junge drückte sich eingeschüchtert in einer der Ecken herum, während seine Begleitung, eine resolute ältere Dame, mit gebieterischer Stimme zu Ollivander sprach. Sie wirkte wie eine waschechte englische Lady, dachte sich Jiang Li, die mit mustergültig durchgedrücktem Rückgrat in Türnähe stehen blieb und die Szene mit Respekt verfolgte. Vermutlich gehörte die Dame einer der alten Zaubererfamilien an, denen das Kommandieren wie selbstverständlich im Blut lag. Jiang Li wollte da lieber keinen Fehler begehen und hielt sich daher unauffällig im Halbschatten verborgen.

Schließlich und endlich war aber auch diese Kundschaft zu beiderseitiger Zufriedenheit bedient und die energische Dame rauschte aus der Tür, ihren schüchternen Begleiter in einem fort mit strengen Ermahnungen überschüttend.

Jiang Li sah den beiden noch einen kurzen Moment nach und wandte sich dann Ollivander zu, der sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus seinen silberhellen Augen musterte.

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, öffnete er den Mund und begann mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen.

„Fräulein Lian, wie schön, Sie wieder einmal hier zu sehen. Ebenholz und ein Teil der Handschwinge einer Harpyie, 13 Zoll, wenig biegsam. Eine der eigenartigsten und bedenklichsten Sonderanfertigungen, die ich jemals angefertigt habe", meinte er in einem gleichmütig schwebenden Tonfall und streckte leicht die Hand aus. Jiang Li nickte verwirrt und legte wie aus einem Reflex heraus den schwarz schimmernden Zauberstab in die bleiche Hand.

„Vielen Dank", äußerte Ollivander wieder mit der selben Betonung und schwang den dunklen Stab mit einem schnellen Ruck nach vorne. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht, was den alten Mann allerdings nicht im mindesten zu verwundern schien. Mit einem leisen Schnauben hob er den Stab erneut und schnippte leicht mit der linken Hand gegen die Spitze.

Jiang Li zischte erschrocken auf und riss beide Arme vor das Gesicht, als der Zauberstab im nächsten Moment zu explodieren schien und sprühende Funken spie. In wirbelnden Kreisen fegte die Glut durch den Raum und es schien wie das reinste Wunder, dass dabei nicht die ganze schäbige Einrichtung inklusive der Zauberstäbe in Brand geriet.

Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde allerdings bemerkte Jiang Li, dass sich die Funken, knapp bevor sie ihr Gesicht oder ihren Körper trafen, in winzige glühende Motten verwandelten, die nach wenigen Augenblicken ihr kurzes Leben aushauchten. Mit großer Verwunderung nahm sie die Arme vom Gesicht und starrte Ollivander erstaunt an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Harpyien sind schwer zu bändigen, Fräulein Lian", lächelte der alte Verkäufer trocken und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich habe es Ihnen schon damals gesagt, als Ihre Mutter mit der Feder ankam. Dieser Zauberstab _belauert_ Sie, er wird jegliche Schwäche gnadenlos ausnutzen. Allerdings verfügt er auch über ein großes magisches Potential, daher", er reichte ihr den Stab zurück und verneigte sich leicht, „denke ich, Sie werden Ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben, eine derartige Sonderanfertigung von mir zu verlangen. Und abgesehen davon ist es, wie gesagt, immer der Zauberstab, der sich den Träger aussucht." Er lächelte wieder, ebenso humorlos wie zuvor. „Er ist vollkommen in Ordnung, es bleibt mir also nicht mehr, als Ihnen auch weiterhin gutes Gelingen zu wünschen."

Jiang Li nahm ihren Zauberstab und drehte ihn etwas unschlüssig zwischen den Fingern. Sie wollte eigentlich noch etwas fragen, doch da öffnete sich plötzlich die kleine Ladentür und so verbeugte sie sich nur zum Abschied leicht vor Ollivander und verließ mit einem höflichen Dankeschön den schmalen, unordentlichen Raum, während sich eine kleine, pausbäckige Hogwartsschülerin, flankiert von beiden Eltern, aufgeregt umsah. 

Plötzlich zeigte der Kalender den 30. August und Jiang Li setzte sich auf ein letztes Eis zu Florean Fortescue. Der Tag war angenehm warm und mild, daher saßen viele Hexen und Zauberer auf den kleinen runden Tischen vor dem Salon, genossen ihre Eisbecher und schwatzten behaglich durcheinander.

Jiang Li begnügte sich mit einer winzigen Portion Orangensorbet, die ihr Florean mit einem Augenzwinkern hinstellte. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen, wenn sie vorbeigekommen war, oft mit ihr unterhalten und wusste nun, dass sie nie viel Süßes aß. Jiang Li zwinkerte zurück und wollte sich gerade einen kleinen Löffel der eisigen Köstlichkeit in den Mund schieben, als sie unvermittelt von jemandem angesprochen wurde.

„Miss Lian?" Die Stimme klang zögernd. Jiang Li hob erstaunt den Kopf und ließ den Löffel sinken. Ein rothaariger Mann, der sich das ausdünnende Haar in einem verzweifelten Kaschierungsversuch über den Glatzenansatz gekämmt hatte, lächelte sie unsicher an.

„Mein Name ist Arthur Weasley", fügte er nach einer kurzen Verlegenheitspause, in der sie ihn nur ratlos anstarrte, hinzu und streckte ihr beherzt die Hand hin.

Sie erinnerte sich. Im „Tagespropheten" hatte sie schon einiges über ihn gelesen und auch Dumbledore hatte ihn erwähnt... noch dazu war der Name offenbar ziemlich häufig, da sie in Hogwarts auch mit einem Weasley im selben Jahrgang gewesen war. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf, schüttelte ihm die Hand und verneigte sich höflich. „Mr Weasley, wie schön, Sie zu sehen. Verzeihen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie nicht gleich …"

„Du liebe Zeit, bleiben Sie doch sitzen." Mr Weasley wedelte hastig mit der Hand und zog sich nun selbst einen Stuhl herbei.

Jiang Li wunderte sich, beschloss aber, zuerst einmal abzuwarten. Weasley, Weasley, ach ja, Orden des Phönix, fiel ihr ein, gerade in dem Moment, als er mit etwas unglücklicher Miene einen Bogen Pergamentpapier hervorzog und sich mit einem Taschentuch die Stirn abtupfte.

„Bin natürlich viel zu warm angezogen, Molly hat mich noch gewarnt, das hab' ich jetzt davon." Er ächzte und schob ihr das Papier über den Tisch zu. „Miss Lian, bevor Sie nun also in Hogwarts zu unterrichten beginnen, hätten wir da noch einige Formalitäten zu klären …"

Sie starrte auf den honiggelben Bogen und runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. Das hier hatte definitiv _nichts _mit ihrer Lehrertätigkeit in Hogwarts zu tun, denn unter anderem stand hier in schön geschwungenen Buchstaben „… erklärt sich das Mitglied dazu bereit, einen _bindenden magischen Vertrag _einzugehen, dessen Bruch tiefgreifende Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird …". Jiang Li sah auf und formte mit ihren Lippen bereits die ersten Buchstaben, als sie Arthur Weasleys Absatz auf ihren Zehen spürte. Und da Arthur Weasley an diesem Tag etwas raueres Schuhwerk trug als gewöhnlich, hielt sie es für das Beste, den Mund zu halten. Er nickte zufrieden und hob die robuste Sohle wieder von ihren nagelneuen Schuhen. Jiang Li fluchte innerlich, schielte unauffällig nach den breiten Staubspuren, die nun auf ihrer linken Stiefelspitze klebten und schnalzte verbittert mit der Zunge. Das hat man davon, wenn man die blöden Dinger einmal per Hand poliert, dachte sie. Das nächste Mal waren wieder die Hauselfen dran.

„Nun, Miss Lian?" Weasley schaute sie fragend an und tat eine aufmunternde Handbewegung; er hatte es wohl eilig. Pikiert hob sie die linke Augenbraue und kramte in einer der geräumigen Taschen, die ihr Madam Malkin auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin in die Robe hatte einarbeiten müssen, nach einer Schreibfeder. Dann zog sie das Papier näher an sich heran und las es noch einmal von Anfang bis Ende durch, sehr sorgfältig, um ja keine Fehler zu machen. Wie gesagt, ein bindender magischer Vertrag, der sie davon abhalten sollte, den Orden des Phönix zu hintergehen. Verriet sie geheime Pläne oder machte irgendwelche Anstalten, zum Feind überzulaufen, drohten ihr ungenannte Konsequenzen. Jiang Li nickte tief in Gedanken und schnaubte beifällig. Klar, ungeschoren kamen Verräter garantiert nicht davon. Damit war sie ja auch voll und ganz einverstanden. Trotzdem …

„Mr Weasley, wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass Sie ein – verzeihen Sie meine unbeholfene Wortwahl – _vertrauenswürdiger _Bote sind …?" fragte sie mit einem prüfenden Lächeln und hob wieder die linke Augenbraue, diesmal fragend.  

Arthur Weasley bekam Ohren, die seinem Haar an Intensität den Rang abgelaufen hätten, wenn das bei diesem Rot überhaupt noch möglich gewesen wäre und räusperte sich peinlich berührt. Dennoch fackelte er nicht lange, sondern zog einen flachen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche. „Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass Sie sich nicht so ohne weiteres darauf einlassen würden", meinte er mit dem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns und schob ihr das runde Objekt über den Tisch hin.

Es war ein Siegel aus einem seltsamen Material, Jiang Li konnte es nicht richtig einordnen. Es glänzte silberhell, wirkte rein und klar wie Wasser und physisch ebenso unbeständig. Dennoch war die feine Oberflächenzeichnung deutlich erkennbar; ein Viereck, durch dessen linke obere Ecke zwei Diagonalen führten. In dem kleinen Dreieck hinter der ersten Schräglinie saß ein seltsamer Schnörkel, der aussah wie ein um 90 Grad gekipptes U; um die längere der beiden Linien wand sich eine Serpentine, über der wiederum drei rechtwinklige kleine Balken saßen. Den freien Platz darunter nahm ein riesiges Symbol ein, das in der linken unteren Ecke mit einem kleinen Kreis begann und sich wie eine Peitsche nach rechts oben wand, den Abschluss bildete ein kurviger Rhombus.

Ein seltsames Siegel, Jiang Li war sich sicher, es noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben. Verwirrt kniff sie die Augen zusammen und streckte schon die Hand aus, um es zu berühren, doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren. Mit einem letzten scharfen Blick auf Arthur Weasley, der sie schweigend musterte, hob sie ihren Zauberstab und tippte kurz auf die Scheibe.

Es war, als würde sie von einem reißenden Strudel mitgerissen, kräftig durchgeschüttelt und dann frei schwebend in der Luft zurückgelassen. Vor sich sah sie weder Winkelgasse noch Floreans Eissalon, das alles war mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Statt dessen waberte vor ihr eine dunkelblau glühende Masse, die ihr gesamtes Blickfeld einnahm.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, glaubte sie im ersten Moment, ersticken zu müssen und rang panisch nach Luft. Erst als Mr Weasley ihr einige Male kräftig auf den Rücken schlug und irgendetwas Beruhigendes murmelte, normalisierte sich ihre Atmung wieder.

Keuchend sah sie auf.

„Wissen Sie nun alles, was Sie wissen wollten?" fragte Mr Weasley ernst und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Einige der Gäste, die bereits alarmiert die Köpfe gehoben und aufmerksam zu ihnen hergesehen hatten, wandten sich wieder ihren Eisbechern zu.

Jiang Li nickte leicht und schloss kurz die Augen. Die Erinnerung an das kurze Erlebnis verflog schon wieder so rasch, dass sie bereits daran zweifelte, wirklich etwas gesehen zu haben. Nur das Wissen blieb zurück, aufgrund dessen sie sich nun resolut nach vorne beugte und die Feder auf das Pergament setzte.

„Bitte unterschreiben Sie mit allen Namen, unter denen Sie jemals bekannt waren, und mit Ihrem Geburtsnamen selbstverständlich auch. Vielen Dank", warf Mr Weasley noch rasch ein und verschränkte abwartend die Arme.

Sie kam der Aufforderung wortlos nach und begann mit ihrem mandschurischen Geburtsnamen. Mühsam malte sie die für sie ungewohnten Zeichen aufs Papier. Es war ihr schon schwer gefallen, die chinesischen Zeichen bei der Meisterin zu lernen; in den Ferien war sie dann von den Eltern auch noch in die mandschurische Schrift eingeführt worden. Es war schon eine elende Plackerei gewesen, dachte sie missmutig und schloss das letzte Zeichen schwungvoll ab. Dann noch ihren Schüler- und Meisterinnennamen, dann war sie endlich fertig und reichte Weasley aufatmend das Dokument.

Ihre Unterschrift verblasste noch während er einen Blick darauf warf und war in der nächsten Sekunde spurlos verschwunden, als hätte das Papier die Tinte ratzekahl aufgesaugt. Jiang Li beschloss ganz einfach, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern und lehnte sich bequem zurück.

Geschafft, dachte sie erleichtert. Jetzt war sie offiziell Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, was auch immer daraus noch resultieren mochte. Daran wollte sie jetzt allerdings wirklich nicht denken, darum reckte sie sich kurz und sah nach ihrem Sorbet. Eine fruchtige Abwechslung war genau das, was sie brauchte …

Fehlanzeige. Enttäuscht starrte sie auf die traurige orange Lache, die einmal zum Stolz des Hauses Fortescue gezählt hatte und seufzte tief auf. Soviel zum letzten Eis des Jahres.

„Paps? _Zhen_? _Zhen Jiang_?" Eine tiefe, samtweiche Stimme, die ihr vage bekannt vorkam, ertönte dicht hinter ihnen. Mr Weasley sah erschrocken hoch und sprang hastig auf die Beine, als ob er bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden wäre und bekam ganz rote Wangen.

„Du liebe Zeit, Bill! … Molly! Ihr seid aber früh dran …" Er verhaspelte sich und lachte verlegen, während er sich zappelig mit der Hand über die Stirn wischte.

Jiang Li sah sich überrascht um. Ihr Blick blieb auf einer Jacke aus schwarzem Leder hängen, wanderte dann nach oben und …

„Bill! _Billy_!" Sie erhob sich nun nahezu ebenso eilig wie zuvor Mr Weasley und wollte Bill Wesley mit einem erfreuten Lächeln die Hand reichen. Der jedoch schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und schloss sie ohne weitere Umstände herzlich in die Arme.

„Bei Merlin, Zhen, sei doch nicht so schrecklich förmlich. Jetzt haben wir uns ja wirklich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen!" Er drückte sie so heftig, dass ihr die Luft zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wegblieb.

„Wie geht's dir denn so? Geschmackvoll, muß ich schon sagen", lächelte sie fröhlich und berührte den Drachenzahn an seinem Ohrläppchen sanft mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers. Bill grinste und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Den Burschen hab' ich _eigenhändig _gefangen und den Zahn abgenommen!"

„Jaja." Sie lachte spöttisch und hieb ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Seit du damals Hals über Kopf vor den Hippogreifen abgehauen bist, obwohl du mir da ganz fest versprochen hattest, mir mit Snapes Strafarbeit zu helfen, habe ich unbegrenztes Vertrauen in deinen Mut, Billy." Dann unterbrach sie sich plötzlich und runzelte die Stirn. „Was tust du denn überhaupt hier?" 

„Wie immer etwas schwer von Begriff, die liebe Zhen", grinste Bill hänselnd, packte sie an beiden Schultern und drehte sie herum. Sie schaute in Arthur und Molly Weasleys verdutzte Gesichter, von denen sich wenigstens Mollys Sekunden später schlagartig aufhellte.

„Das ist doch das Mädchen, mit dem du Briefkontakt gehalten hast, richtig?" Auch Jiang Li begriff endlich.

„Deine Eltern sind das, Billy?" fragte sie vorsichtig, setzte ein verzweifelt- höfliches Lächeln auf und spürte, wie ihr Gesicht immer röter wurde. Selten dämlich war das wieder mal gewesen, da hatte sie zuerst noch daran gedacht, dass sie mit einem Weasley zur Schule gegangen war und dann diese Blamage. Sie versetzte Bill einen gehörigen Tritt, den seine Eltern zum Glück nicht bemerkten und ließ sich von Molly Weasley herzlich umarmen.

„Soviel hat er uns schon von dir erzählt, aber nicht dass er dich _einmal _eingeladen hätte …" Bill kassierte zusätzlich zu seinem lädierten Schienbein einen giftigen Seitenblick, der ihn aufjaulen ließ.

„Schön, dich mal kennenzulernen." Sie schob Jiang Li ein Stückchen von sich und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Ihre kleinen, an dunkle Perlen erinnernden Augen schimmerten und erinnerten Jiang Li an ihre Großmeisterin. Die schien einen Menschen auch immer bis ins Innerste durchleuchten zu können.

Auch Arthur Weasley kam nun vorsichtig näher und lächelte ihr verlegen zu. Ihm war die ganze Sache offensichtlich ebenso peinlich.

Zum Glück nahm Mrs Weasley resolut die Zügel in die Hand und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als sie Jiang Lis kläglichen Eisrest sah.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns begleitest?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd und winkte Florean Fortescue, der schon seit einer ganzen Weile neugierig in ihre Richtung schaute, heran.

Jiang Li bezahlte und warf ihrem geschmolzenen Sorbet noch einen traurigen Blick zu.

„Tschüß, Florean, bis nächstes Jahr", meinte sie leise und bemühte sich, dem alten Mann einen fröhlichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er drückte ihre Hand ganz fest und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Bis nächstes Jahr dann!"

Bill schien die gesamten Spanne der sieben Jahre, in denen sie nicht das Geringste voneinander gehört hatten, in fünf Minuten überbrücken zu wollen. Er erzählte ihr von seinem Beruf bei Gringotts, von seinen Zukunftsplänen, von seinen vielen Brüdern … Jiang Li schwirrte bereits nach kurzer Zeit der Kopf. Schließlich wurde es Mrs Weasley zu bunt und sie griff energisch ein. „Jetzt laß' ihr doch ein bisschen Zeit zum Verschnaufen, Bill! Entschuldigung", meinte sie, zu Jiang Li gewandt. „Ich hoffe übrigens, dass ich „Du" sagen darf …" „Aber selbstverständlich", beeilte die sich zu antworten. Es dürfte schwer sein, dachte sie sich, zu Bills Mutter ein anderes als mütterliches Verhältnis aufzubauen. Sie konnte sich eine steif und förmlich agierende Mrs Weasley wirklich nicht vorstellen.

Bill grinste nur und drückte Jiang Li heftig an sich. „Du hast dich ja auch nie mehr gemeldet, du treuloses Ding. Dabei haben wir uns in Hogwarts geschworen, Kontakt zu halten!"

„Erstens, _du _warst ja selbst zu faul dazu, dich mal zu melden. Zweitens", sie sah ihn schräg von unten her an und grinste spitzbübisch. „hast du nicht mal mitgekriegt, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr Zhen Jiang heiße, _obwohl_ ich dir damals eine Nachricht geschickt habe!"

Sie musste über sein maßlos erstauntes Gesicht lachen, denn natürlich hatte er das längst vergessen.

Über ihre ganzen Neckereien waren sie unmerklich immer tiefer in die Winkelgasse gewandert und befanden sich nun vor einer kleinen Konditorei, vor der ebenso wie bei Florean viele kleine Tische unter bunten Sonnenschirmen standen.

Jiang Li erkannte den Rest von Bills Familie beinahe sofort – so feuerrotes Haar konnten wirklich nur die Weasleys haben.

An zwei aneinandergeschobenen Tischen saßen zwei stämmige Jungen, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen – freches Grinsen inklusive. Sie erkannte die berühmt-berüchtigten Zwillinge, denen Argus Filch vermutlich die Hälfte seiner grauen Haare zu verdanken hatte. Daneben sog ihre Schwester, klein, sommersprossig und drahtig mit gelangweilter Miene an einem giftgrünen Drink, bei dessen Anblick allein es Jiang Li schon den Magen umdrehte. Einer der beiden Zwillinge entdeckte sie und winkte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wir warten schon seit einer Ewigkeit, und Ginny trinkt ständig so ekliges Zeug wie das da!" Sein Bruder streckte die Zunge heraus und grinste. „Und unsere Snacks willst du dir nicht mal _ansehen_, Mum!" Beide lachten, dass es sie nur so schüttelte, als sie Mrs Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

Bill verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf: meine werten Herrn Brüder, du dürftest sie aus Hogwarts ohnehin kennen, keiner musste so oft nachsitzen wie die zwei", die Zwillinge erhoben sich eilfertig und streckten ihr mit so übertriebener Beflissenheit die Hände hin, dass sie grinsen musste, „Fred und George, bloß Mutter mit kann sie mit absoluter Sicherheit auseinander halten." „Schon recht Bill, dafür strickt sie uns ja jede Weihnachten neue Pullover, damit auch _du _das endlich mal schaffst", warf einer der beiden (war es Fred oder George? Jiang Li kapitulierte) ein und lachte. Bill nickte nur und wies dann auf das Mädchen. „Und hier hätten wir noch Ginny, das Nesthäkchen. Du wirst sie übrigens unterrichten, sie ist im fünften Jahr."

Seine Schwester warf ihr einen langen, prüfenden Blick zu und lächelte dann freundlich, sagte allerdings nichts, als sie ihr die Hand gab. Jiang Li lächelte ihr ebenfalls zu (sie war so schrecklich unsicher, warum hatte sie sich bloß auf Dumbledore _eingelassen_?) und nickte bedächtig. „Da mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen, wir werden schon miteinander auskommen." Wenigstens die Zwillinge konnten nicht mehr in ihre Klasse kommen. Es war zwar schon lange her, aber sie konnte sich trotzdem noch ganz gut an die ständigen Aufregungen erinnern, die es wegen dem Brüderpaar gegeben hatte.

„Ginny, wo sind Ron und Harry? Sie sollten doch schon längst hier sein!" mahnte Mrs Weasley und warf einen prüfenden Blick die Straße entlang. Mr Weasley rieb sich die Hände und betrachtete die verlockende Auslage. „Wir sollten uns einfach eine Weile hersetzen und warten, Molly. Wahrscheinlich sind die beiden wieder mal im Quidditch- Laden hängengeblieben und haben die Zeit übersehen."

„Ja, aber wir wollten uns doch um Drei mit den Grangers treffen, da sollten wir schon pünktlich sein!" jammerte Mrs Weasley, setzte sich aber trotzdem hin. Die Kuchen waren schlicht und einfach zu verführerisch.

Bill dagegen warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und schaute dann zu Jiang Li. „Weißt du was", meinte er und kniff ein Auge zusammen. „Wir sind einfach unhöflich und verschwinden in ein gemütlicheres Lokal. Du bist doch nicht böse, oder, Mum?"

Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, plötzlich verschwörerisch. „Nein, nein, das verstehe ich doch. Oder, Arthur?" wandte sie sich mit erhobener Stimme an ihren Mann, der zerstreut nickte. „Geht nur", nuschelte er, bereits in die Speisekarte vertieft, wobei er gar nicht bemerkte dass die Zwillinge mit einem fiesen Grinsen den Keks bei seinem gerade gebrachen Kaffee gegen ein appetitliches Karamellbonbon austauschten.  


	8. Fleur Delacour und der HogwartsExpress

Kapitel 8: Fleur Delacour und der Hogwarts-Express

Sie landeten schlussendlich in einem kleinen, schummrigen Pub schräg gegenüber Gringotts. Bill lachte zwar und rollte mit den Augen, denn er wolle an seinen freien Tagen wirklich nicht an die Arbeit erinnert werden, doch man merkte ihm an, welche Freude er an seinem Beruf hatte.

Der Wirt brachte Getränk um Getränk, Jiang Li rauchte ihre letzte Chang-shou und drückte den Stängel unter Seufzen aus. „Meine letzte chinesische Zigarette, Billy. Ab übermorgen fängt der grausame Ernst des Lebens an, da sind meine Sommerferien endgültig vorbei."

Er grinste und tätschelte mitfühlend ihre Hand. „Weißt du, Ginny und Ron werden sich freuen, eine so _nette _und motivierte Lehrerin zu bekommen- nein, das war jetzt _kein_ blöder Witz!" rief er hastig aus, als sie ihm warnend gegen den Kopf schnippte. „Autsch! Das war ernst gemeint, die letzten paar Lehrer waren doch echte Nieten, Lupin bildet da die einzige Ausnahme." „Und der falsche Mad-Eye Moody, hmm?" kicherte Jiang Li und schüttete sich den Rest ihres Cocktails in die Kehle. „Hat mir Dumbledore alles erzählt. Nein, eigentlich ist es gar nicht lustig", meinte sie und setzte, urplötzlich ernst geworden, das Glas ab. „Es ist überhaupt gar nichts komisches daran."

Bill schnappte sich eine von ihren Zigaretten und nickte ihr zu, nachdem er sie mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes angezündet hatte.

„Na, dann erzähl' mal. Was war denn da los in China? Du redest den halben Abend schon um den heißen Brei herum."

Jiang Li warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und zog dann eine widerwillige Grimasse. „Was willst du denn hören?"

„Naja, zum Beispiel, warum die Dämonenangriffe sich in den letzten Monaten so vervielfacht haben und was du damit zu tun hast. Komm schon, Zh- _Jiang_, du willst doch drüber reden, also mach den Mund auf und fang an", erklärte Bill nachsichtig und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Rülpsen.

Sie schüttelte mürrisch ihr langes Haar nach hinten und schnippte ärgerlich mit den Fingern. „Na gut, wenn du drauf bestehst- ich bin schuld an der ganzen Misere. Wenn ich nämlich nicht so blöd gewesen wäre und mir einen Freund angeschafft hätte, der ein verlogener Drecksack ist, dann könnten wir noch immer glücklich und zufrieden am Huashan hausen …" Er gab ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich und beugte sich interessiert weiter nach vorne, um ihren Redefluss nicht zum Stocken zu bringen. Der Kellner sah die beiden an ihrem Tisch sitzen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ja ein feines Pärchen, betrank sich schon am frühen Nachmittag. Eindeutig Sittenverfall, obwohl andererseits auch wieder gut fürs Geschäft.

„Naja, mit Kuan-yin war ich ja schon seit _Ewigkeiten_ zusammen, so eine Beinahe-Ehe eben. Er hatte da so eine kleine Wohnung ein Stück weit den Berg hinunter, war aber sowieso die halbe Zeit bei mir. Ein netter Kerl war er damals." Jiang Li bekam vor lauter Alkoholrührseligkeit ganz feuchte Augen. „Lief eigentlich gut mit uns, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass sich was geändert hätte. Aber so im Nachhinein- man muß ja doch ständig daran denken, irgendwie- wird mir schon klar, dass er irgendwie nervöser und zappliger war als sonst. Als hätte er was an den Nerven, obwohl es keine besonderen Vorkommnisse gab, mit Dämonen oder so." Sie nahm einen tiefen Lungenzug und schniefte kurz auf. „In dem Wald kann man ja Magie nicht in der Art und Weise einsetzen wie hier, das weißt du ja schon. Schutzamulette funktionieren aber schon, deshalb kam es ja auch nur selten zu Dämonenangriffen. Und das wichtigste Amulett befand- und befindet sich auch jetzt noch im Schrein der Kampfschule. Eigentlich ist es eine Jadekugel mit den fünf Elementen als Herzstück." Sie schniefte wieder, diesmal mit bitteren Tränen in den Augen. „Kuan-yin hatte sich eine Freundin aufgerissen, davon wusste ich aber nichts. Eines Nachts kam er vorbei und hatte ein ganz romantisches Mondscheinpicknick geplant, ich dumme Kuh hab' mich noch gefreut. Nach dem Essen wollte er unbedingt das Amulett sehen, er wurde schon so zudringlich, dass ich ihn rauswerfen wollte. Allerdings hatte er ganz geschickt mein Essen vergiftet und kam somit an mir vorbei." Ein dunkler Schatten flog über ihr Gesicht und ließ ihre Augen wie abgrundtiefe Löcher erscheinen. Bill fröstelte es.

„Anders hätte er es nie geschafft, dieser Versager. Er nahm das Feueramulett und verschwand auf Nimmerwiedersehen; wenn mich Yue You nicht zufällig gefunden hätte, weil sie in der Nacht nicht gut schlafen konnte, wäre ich an Ort und Stelle krepiert, das Gift war so stark."

Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn mit einem völlig in sich gekehrten Blick an, der ihm Angst machte. Jiang Li schleppte eine große Bürde mit sich herum; für einen Augenblick war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es klug gewesen war, sie überhaupt danach zu fragen. Aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät.

„Eigentlich hätte ich sofort aus der Kampfschule ausgeschlossen werden müssen. Aber die Großmeisterin wollte mich behalten, ich weiß gar nicht warum. Jedenfalls muß ich ihn finden, das Amulett zurückbringen, sonst nehmen die Biester überhand und zerstören alles." Das schwarze Haar fiel ihr wirr und schwer ins Gesicht, als sie für eine Sekunde den Kopf senkte und die Augen schloss. „Ich will ihn finden. Er soll mir dafür bezahlen, für all das. Für seine Lügen und seine widerliche Feigheit."

Bill griff scheu nach ihrer Hand und suchte verzweifelt nach einer passenden, beruhigenden Antwort, als ihn eine hohe, helle Stimme dieser Notwendigkeit enthob. Mit einem entrüsteten Ausruf eilte Fleur Delacour quer durch den dämmrigen Raum auf ihren Tisch zu.

„_Damnation_! Bill! 'ast du unsere Verabredung _völlisch_ vergessen?" Bill zuckte heftig zusammen und ähnelte plötzlich einer vollreifen Tomate; mit gehetzter Miene sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch es gab keinen. Fleur war selbst mit Zornfalten schön; die tiefblauen Augen sprühten aufgebracht und musterten die schummrige Kneipe mit offensichtlichem Ekel. Mit einem kurzen gereizten Ruck warf sie ihr silbriges Haar zurück und begutachtete Jiang Li, die unter ihrem prüfenden Blick unangenehm berührt auf dem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte, mit eindeutiger Abscheu.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen!_ Idiot_! Mit dieser Frau 'ier zu sitzen und zu trinken, während isch ganz alleine sitze und auf disch _warte_!" Die letzten Worte spie sie regelrecht aus und packte Bill mit harter Hand am linken Ohr. „Los, komm! Darüber werden wir uns unter'alten, keine Sorge!"

Während sie ihn unbarmherzig in Richtung Ausgang zog, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzublicken, gestikulierte Bill heftig und entschuldigend in Jiang Lis Richtung.

„Ich schicke dir eine Eule, Zhen! Au, au, au, Fleur, jetzt hör' doch schon auf! Zhen ist eine alte Freundin von mir!" Als diese Aussage von der jungen Französin lediglich mit einem lauten, erbosten Fauchen quittiert wurde, schrumpfte er sichtlich und bemühte sich, das Missverständnis zu klären.

„Wir waren im selben Jahrgang! Ach, Fleur, jetzt sei' doch nicht so!" Langsam näherten sie sich dem Ausgang, und sein Jammern verklang.

Jiang Li musste trotz allem grinsen und schüttelte gedankenvoll den Kopf. Bill hatte nun wohl endlich die Freundin gefunden, die er verdiente.

Der Morgen des ersten September zog klar und wolkenlos herauf, es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden.

Jiang Li stand zum letzten Mal vor dem Spiegel und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, einen kleinen Kuß auf das blanke Glas zu drücken.

„Wir sehen uns im Sommer wieder! Gib' gut auf dich Acht!" erklärte sie treuherzig und streichelte kurz über den Rahmen. Der Spiegel lachte. „Da mach' dir mal keine Sorgen, mir geht's immer gut. Und dich will ich gesund und munter wiedersehen!" Jiang Li versprach es.

Als sie sich schlussendlich auch noch von Tom gebührend verabschiedet hatte, blieb nichts weiter übrig, als mit beiden Koffern direkt zu Gleis 9 ¾ zu apparieren.

Der Bahnsteig war zum Bersten voll; Kinder rannten auf ihre Freunde zu, verabschiedeten sich lautstark von Eltern und Verwandten oder drückten sich verstohlen in eine Ecke, um sich kichernd irgendwelche unter Garantie verbotenen Gegenstände anzusehen. Dazwischen wuselten Katzen und andere Haustiere hin und her, während Eulen nervtötend krakeelten und aufgeregt in ihren Käfigen mit den Flügeln schlugen, bis der halbe Bahnsteig mit Federn bedeckt war.

Kaum war Jiang Li auf der Plattform erschienen, knallte sie mit dem Hinterkopf gegen einen Gepäckwagen und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht der Länge nach hinzufallen.

„Verflixt! Kann hier denn keiner aufpassen!"

Galatyn stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen aus und hüpfte wie ein wildgewordener Gummiball in seinem Käfig hin und her; für die Fahrt nach Hogwarts hatte ihn Jiang Li mit List und Tücke dazu überreden müssen, darin Platz zu nehmen.

„Jetzt ist's schon wieder gut, Dummkopf", knirschte sie übellaunig, während sie sich den Kopf hielt und erbittert Ausschau nach dem Besitzer des Gepäckwagens hielt. Selbstverständlich schien sich dieser Jemand gerade diesen Augenblick ausgesucht haben, um unsichtbar zu werden. 

Dann eben nicht. Leise vor sich hinfluchend suchte sie ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen und schlurfte auf die roten Waggons zu. Wenigstens konnte sie sich jetzt einen Platz suchen und in aller Ruhe die Fahrt nach Hogwarts- nun ja, _genießen_- …

Wenn sie ehrlich war, fühlte sie sich von Minute zu Minute aufgeregter. Wie es jetzt wohl so sein würde- als _Lehrkraft_ in ihrer alten Schule?

Der ganze Ärger von vorhin war auf einen Schlag vergessen, als sie ein leeres Abteil fand und sich behaglich seufzend in den weichen Sitz fallen ließ. Die Koffer wanderten samt gekränkt protestierendem Galatyn in die Gepäcknetze und Jiang Li kraulte erleichtert ihren Nacken. Sehr schön. Die erste Hürde war damit genommen.

Während der Zug ruckelnd anfuhr und sich schnatternde Schülerhorden am Abteilfenster vorbeidrückten, kramte sie friedlich in ihrer Tasche und zog schließlich den Stundenplan heraus, der ihr gestern Abend noch von einer Eule überbracht worden war.

Wenigstens hatte sie dreimal die Woche die erste Stunde frei und musste erst um fünf vor Zehn anfangen. Sie seufzte und kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Kopf. Dabei schlief sie so gerne lange! Aber weder am Huashan noch in ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie sich diesem Bedürfnis für längere Zeit hingeben dürfen.

Als sie zum zweiten Mal tief und selbstmitleidig ächzte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür mit einem heftigen Ruck.

Jiang Li schrak aus ihrer Lektüre auf und setzte sich gerader hin. Ein zierliches Mädchen mit braunen Haaren lächelte sie leicht erschrocken an und zwinkerte nervös.

„Verzeihung, ist hier noch ein Platz frei?" Hinter ihr konnte man unscharf die Köpfe von zwei oder drei anderen Schülern erkennen, die ihre Koffer gepackt hielten und bereits ungeduldig murrten.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Jiang Li und vergaß vor lauter Anspannung, ein höfliches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Das Mädchen errötete leicht, drehte sich aber sofort um und winkte ihre Freunde herein.

Kaum waren die Schüler ihrer ansichtig geworden, verstummten die gelangweilten Zankereien schlagartig und eine betretene Stille trat ein. Jiang Li beschlich plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass mit ihrem Aussehen etwas nicht stimmte und zupfte so unauffällig wie möglich an ihren Ärmeln herum. Warum starrten diese Kinder sie bloß so an?

„Ähm, verzeihen Sie bitte, Sie sind doch nicht etwa eine neue Lehrerin, oder etwa doch?" piepste die Braunhaarige schließlich mit hoher Stimme und lächelte wieder ihr erschrockenes Lächeln. Noch bevor Jiang Li den Mund öffnen konnte, knuffte einer der Jungen das Mädchen leicht in den Rücken. „Natalie!"

Ihr Gesicht überzog sich in Sekundenschnelle mit einem flammenden Rot und sie drehte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite.

Mitten in das unangenehme Schweigen hinein räusperte sich Jiang Li und bemühte sich, nicht allzu verkrampft zu klingen. Wie sprach man diese Kinder überhaupt an? Duzen? Siezen? Sie fühlte, wie Panik in ihr empor kroch.

„Mmh, ja, das hat schon seine Richtigkeit, ich werde dieses Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen", antwortete sie mit der festesten Stimme, zu der sie im Moment fähig war.

Verflixt. Keines der Kinder machte auch nur den _Versuch_, ihr aus der Verlegenheit zu helfen und vielleicht irgend etwas zu sagen. Jiang Li bemerkte nur zu gut, wie sich der kalte Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn sammelte. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Es war alles so _peinlich_.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck hebelte sie sich aus ihrem Sitz, griff mit einer fließenden Bewegung nach ihrer Tasche und verließ das Abteil. Das ihre Schuhe bei jedem Schritt laut auf dem Waggonboden dröhnten, fiel da ja schon gar nicht mehr ins Gewicht.   

Draußen lehnte sie sich für einen winzigen Augenblick schwer atmend gegen das Fenster. Vermutlich warteten die Kleinen jetzt nur noch, bis sie außer Hörweite war, um sich das Maul zu zerreißen. Warum bloß konnte sie sich nie so selbstverständlich unter Leuten bewegen wie es beispielsweise Yue You oder Bill schafften?

Schließlich stieß sie sich vom kalten Glas ab und marschierte durch den Zug. Sie musste jetzt unbedingt eine Zigarette rauchen. 

Vorne beim Zugführer traf sie auf die Hexe, die üblicherweise um die Mittagszeit den Imbisswagen durch die Waggons schob. Es war immer noch die gleiche wie damals, als sie selbst nach Hogwarts gegangen war und während der Fahrt nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als sich den Bauch mit Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen. Jetzt war sie eben auf andere Suchtmittel umgestiegen, gestand sich Jiang Li in einem Anfall von reuiger Ehrlichkeit selber ein.

Als sie mit ihrer Bitte um eine Rauchgelegenheit kam, verfinsterte sich die Miene der rundlichen Hexe und sie suchte Blickkontakt mit dem Zugführer, der ebenfalls missbilligend die Stirn runzelte.

„Gequalmt wird hier nicht! Sind ja schließlich Kinder an Bord!" blaffte er schließlich und drehte sich wieder um. Jiang Li schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben.

„Bitte, ich _brauche_ jetzt einfach eine! Das ist wirklich _sehr _wichtig!" beharrte sie standhaft und blickte der Hexe flehend in die Augen. Als die immer noch zögerte, fuhr Jiang Li schwerere Geschütze auf.

„Ich erinnere nur ungern an einen Vorfall vor etwa zehn Jahren, als einige von Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung sowohl Geschmack als auch _Wirkung _von _Cannabis sativa_ aufwiesen …"

Mit einem feinen Lächeln bemerkte sie, wie die Hexe unruhig zu werden begann.

„Nicht zu vergessen die Schokofrösche, die-" Doch da hatte sie die Frau bereits an den Schultern gepackt und bugsierte sie sanft, aber nachhaltig aus der Tür. „Wenn's so furchtbar wichtig ist, am Ende des Zuges gibt es noch ein paar Güterwaggons, da drin darf man rauchen. Auf Wiedersehen. Auf _Wiedersehen_!"

Die Güterwaggons waren kühl und dunkel. Es war laut; die Türen schepperten bei jedem Ruck gegen den Rahmen und der Boden quietschte protestierend, als sich Jiang Li zwischen hohen Kisten hindurchdrängte.

„Lumos!" Die Spitze des Zauberstabes flammte auf und wies ihr den Weg durch die muffige Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich hörte sie Laute, die unmöglich von der Fracht stammen konnten. Ganz deutlich Stimmen; es war sogar möglich, unterschiedliche Sprecher zu erkennen. Sie hielt den Atem an und duckte sich instinktiv.

„Nox!" Das Licht erlosch und ließ sie allein in einer schlagartig feindlich gewordenen Umgebung zurück. Jiang Li schloss kurz die Augen und packte den Stab fester. Die Stimmen murmelten immer noch durcheinander, doch schien sich ein beunruhigter Unterton eingeschlichen zu haben …

„Wer da?" quakte es jäh dicht neben ihrem linken Ohr. Sie erschrak fürchterlich und sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz zur Seite, mitten in eine der Kisten hinein. Ein lautes Krachen und eine gewaltige Staubwolke waren die Folge.

Jiang Li achtete nicht auf den scharfen Schmerz, der durch ihren Hinterkopf schoss sondern wirbelte sofort in Kampfposition, den Zauberstab drohend vor sich gestreckt.

„Wer seid ihr? Zeigt euch!" Ihre Stimme klang sicherer, als sie sich fühlte. Morgen würde sie eine gewaltige Beule zieren, soviel stand jetzt schon mal fest. Wer verbarg sich da nur in der Finsternis vor ihr?

„Nicht verfluchen! Bitte nicht fluchen!" erklang eine andere Stimme, einige Meter von der ersten entfernt und Jiang Li hörte einen trockenen, leisen Knall.

Plötzlich flammte ein runder Lichtkegel auf und beleuchtete eine absurde Szenerie. Auf der einen Seite Jiang Li, staubig, keuchend, den Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden, auf der anderen fünf bis sechs Hauselfen mit teils erschrockenen, teils ärgerlichen Gesichtern.

„Bei Merlin", hauchte Jiang Li matt und ließ sich kraftlos in die Knie sinken. Die Hauselfen, alle mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen auf ihren Kleidern, sahen sich verwirrt an und schienen nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie nun tun sollten. Schließlich trat der Größte unter ihnen vorsichtig ein Stückchen nach vorne und musterte sie scheu.

„Wir bitten um Verzeihung, Miss, das war ein Missverständnis", stotterte er verlegen und machte noch einen winzigen Schritt nach vorne. „Hoffentlich hat Miss keine Schmerzen-"

„Miss hätte sich nicht so anschleichen sollen, nein, wirklich nicht!" quiekte es plötzlich von weiter hinten und eine zarte kleine Elfe drängte sich mit blitzenden Augen nach vorne. Aufgeregt stemmte sie die Arme in die Seite und runzelte abschätzig die Stirn. „Keine Art ist das, sich so aus dem Dunkeln anzuschleichen, wenn man beisammen sitzt! Wie soll man denn da wissen, wer da aus dem Dunkeln so kommt, hmm?"

Die anderen raunten teils zustimmend, teils ängstlich ablehnend und wichen ein wenig zurück. Ein kleiner Hauself packte die mutige Elfe am Ellenbogen und flüsterte ihr hastig etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin zog sie sich ebenfalls zurück, doch nicht ohne Jiang Li noch einen zurechtweisenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Ich wollte niemanden erschrecken, aber man hat mir gesagt, dass ich hier- mmh, dass man hier drin rauchen darf", meinte die solcherart Getadelte mit verlegen geröteten Ohren und steckte hastig den Zauberstab wieder ein. „Ich bitte vielmals um-"

„Schon gut", schnitt ihr der große Hauself rasch das Wort ab und wies einladend auf die Kistengruppe, auf der die Elfen zuvor gesessen hatten. „Wenn Miss die Gesellschaft von einfachen, dummen Hauselfen nicht für zu gering erachtet, wäre es eine große Ehre, wenn Miss Platz nehmen würde …"

Die Übrigen schnatterten zustimmend und geleiteten sie unter unzähligen Verbeugungen und Entschuldigungen zu einer großen Kiste, vor die sie auch noch eine flache Tonschale für die Asche stellten.

Jiang Li taten die Elfen leid. Abgesehen davon, dass ja (wie die Kleine treffend bemerkt hatte) _sie _der ungebetene Eindringling in der Runde war, bemühten sie sich über alle Maßen, um es ihr so bequem wie möglich zu machen, bloß weil sie ein Mensch war.

Sogar Tee und Kaffee wurden ihr sofort angeboten. Als Jiang Li den dampfenden Becher in der Hand hielt und das feine Aroma lobte, kam ihr eine Idee. Sie hatte doch …

„Möchte jemand Scones? Oder Shortbread mit Karamell?"

Gut, dass Tom ihr das noch schnell mitgegeben hatte. Glücklich kramte sie das Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche und bot den zuerst noch sehr unsicher dreinschauenden Elfen die duftenden Gebäckstücke an. Nach anfänglichem Zögern überwanden sie die Schüchternheit schnell und bald saß Jiang Li in einer fröhlich schnatternden Runde, in der sie sich bei weitem wohler fühlte als in Gesellschaft ihrer zukünftigen Schüler im komfortablen Personenabteil. 


	9. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Kapitel 9: Ankunft in Hogwarts

Galatyn war so beleidigt, dass er nicht einmal mehr schrie oder tobte. Still und leise hockte er da in seinem Käfig und streckte ihr demonstrativ das Hinterteil entgegen. Selbst als ihm Jiang Li reuig einen übriggebliebenen Scone vor den Schnabel hielt, reagierte er mit keinem Mucks sondern zog stattdessen den Kopf noch etwas tiefer ein.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung breit gemacht und keiner achtete mehr groß auf die junge Lehrerin, die sich mit ihrem widerspenstigen Vogel abmühte. Schließlich wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie packte den Käfig entschlossen.

„Selber schuld, wenn du so stur sein willst. Warts nur ab, in Hogwarts werden dir die anderen Vögel schon Manieren beibringen."

Die schweren Koffer ließ sie mit Hilfe eines kleinen Schwebezaubers knapp über dem Boden hinter sich herwandern. Die neugierigen Blicke, die ihr ebenso wie leises Tuscheln dabei folgten, ignorierte sie so gut es ging. Wie ein Laubfeuer schien sich die Nachricht, dass sich im Hogwarts-Express eine neue Lehrerin befand, verbreitet zu haben. Vereinzelt wurde sogar verstohlen mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt oder jemand stellte sich im Gedränge auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen.

Endlich blieben sie stehen und der gewaltige Schülerstrom ergoss sich durch die engen Türen nach draußen. Mitten im ärgsten Gewühl drehte sich Jiang Li suchend im Kreis, in der Hoffnung, die Hauselfen noch einmal zu sehen, doch sie schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Schade, dachte sie enttäuscht. Die kleinen Wesen waren ihr in den letzten paar Stunden ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. Es war kaum zu glauben, welche Geschichten Hauselfen über ihre tägliche Arbeit so erzählen konnten.

Die Fahrt zum Schloss kostete ihr im Vergleich zum Hogwarts-Express weniger Nerven. Lediglich drei Viert- oder Fünftklässer setzten sich zu ihr, die allerdings die gesamte Fahrt über nicht mehr als einen schüchternen Gruß über die Lippen brachten. Die übrige Zeit starrten sie schweigend aus den Fenstern.

Jiang Li konnte es nur recht sein. Sie wollte in aller Ruhe dieses Gefühl genießen, wieder in einer der alten Kutschen zu sitzen, die Thestrals zu beobachten und sich an vergangene Schuljahre zu erinnern.

Es war schon dunkel geworden und ein leichter Wind zog auf; offensichtlich schlug das Wetter um. Hatte noch der Morgen Sonnenschein und Wärme versprochen, so erinnerte der Abend bereits an die Kälte kommender Herbstnächte. In Jiang Li kroch eine angenehme Trübsinnigkeit empor und sie kuschelte sich noch tiefer in ihren Sitz. Plötzlich war sie so müde, dass sie am liebsten die Augen geschlossen hätte und auf der Stelle eingeschlafen wäre. Heute Abend stand ihr ja noch das große Eröffnungsbankett bevor und sie hatte so gar keine Lust darauf.

„Wir sind da! Alles aussteigen!" tönte es unerwartet von draußen herein und die Kutschen stoppten ab. Sie schrak auf und hob den Kopf, für einige Sekunden musste sie tatsächlich eingenickt sein.

Wieder ließ sie die Koffer hinter sich herschweben und redete ihrem Raben gut zu, der immer noch beleidigte Leberwurst spielte. Wenigstens streckte er ihr jetzt sein Hinterteil nicht mehr _ganz _so impertinent entgegen.

„Miss Lian!" Der altbekannte Tonfall fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein, beinahe wäre sie über die steinerne Eingangstreppe gestolpert.

Die Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall blickten ihr von oben entgegen; der winzige Lehrer für Zauberkunst grinste über das ganze Gesicht und winkte frenetisch, während Professor McGonagall fürs erste ihre strenge Miene bewahrte.

„Schön, Sie wieder hier zu haben!" quiekte Professor Flitwick und schüttelte ihr mit begeistert glänzenden Augen die Hand. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie Ihr Bestes geben werden, nicht wahr, Miss Lian?" Als er noch mehr sagen wollte, schnitt ihm Professor McGonagall sanft das Wort ab und schob ihn leicht beiseite. „Wir haben doch das ganze Bankett über Zeit, über die Arbeit zu reden, nicht wahr, Filius? Und Miss Lian, Sie werden doch gewiss bereits in Erwägung gezogen haben, Ihre Kleidung noch einmal zu überprüfen, oder täusche ich mich da etwa …?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und musterte Jiang Li eingehend, der die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Erst jetzt wurde ihr peinlich bewusst, dass ihr kleines Abenteuer im Güterwaggon nicht ganz so spurlos vorübergegangen war, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte. Verlegen rubbelte sie an einem staubigen Fleck an ihrem Oberarm herum, bis sich Professor McGonagall erbarmte und ein seltenes Lächeln sehen ließ.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Lian – oder besser gesagt, _Professor _Lian." Sie zwinkerte ihr kurz und trocken zu, wandte den Kopf und winkte jemandem zu, der sich außerhalb des Blickfeldes befand. „Dobby wird Ihnen Ihr Zimmer zeigen, in etwa einer Viertelstunde sollten Sie wieder da sein. Üblicherweise wird dazu der Kamin in der Kammer direkt hinter dem Lehrertisch benutzt."

Jiang Li öffnete den Mund um ihr zu danken oder sonst etwas zu antworten, doch die Frau hatte sich bereits umgedreht und entfernte sich rasch mit steifen Schritten, vermutlich um die Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen, die jeden Moment über den See kommen mussten. Wenn sie selbst daran dachte, wie aufregend es damals gewesen war, in dem kleinen Boot zu sitzen und das Schloss zu beobachten, wie es immer näher und näher kam … viel Zeit, Erinnerungen nachzuhängen, blieb allerdings nicht. Eine quäkende Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken und der Anblick, der sich ihr bot als sie aufsah, verdrängte alles andere auf einen Schlag.

„Bei Merlin …" Da stand ein Hauself, aber einen wie _den_ hatte Jiang Li ihr Lebtag noch nicht gesehen. Er trug sechs oder sieben seltsame bunte Gebilde auf dem Kopf, die man nur mit sehr viel guten Willen als Hüte auslegen konnte, eine kurze Kinderfußballhose sowie eine Krawatte in psychedelischen Farben, bei deren Anblick sich einem die Augäpfel ständig nach innen drehen wollten. Durch die Hutgebilde wirkte er um einen halben oder dreiviertel Meter größer; noch dazu steckten beide Füße in einer Unmenge von grellbunten Socken und Tüchern in allen Längen und Farben, wodurch sie riesige und für einen Elfenkörper gewiss nicht unbedingt passende Ausmaße annahmen.

Jiang Li starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und brachte es im ersten Moment nicht fertig, auf seinen freundlichen Gruß zu antworten. Erst als er sich vor ihr verbeugte und zum zweiten Mal nach ihrem Befinden fragte, riss sie sich kräftig zusammen und stammelte irgendeine dämliche Antwort.

„Dobby kümmert sich um Ihr Gepäck, Miss", quakte der seltsame Elf und hob mit Leichtigkeit ihre Koffer in die Höhe. Während er mit trippelnden Schritten vor ihr her hopste, wies er immer wieder auffordernd mit dem Kopf den Gang entlang. „Wenn Miss Dobby folgen wollen, dann führt er sie sofort in ihr Zimmer, immer hier entlang, bitte."

Über eine Unmenge von Treppenfluchten und Gängen gelangten sie schließlich in den Ostturm, in dem sich auch die Schlafzimmer der Ravenclaw- Schüler befanden. Jiang Li drehte erwartungsvoll den Kopf hin und her, als sie die vertrauten Stufen emporschritt. Wie genau sie sich noch an den gewohnten Schulweg erinnern konnte. Hier standen ein paar Rüstungen – nein, die gleichen waren es nicht mehr, sie mussten wohl gewandert sein … noch zwei Stöcke, und sie würden in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangen …

Doch der Hauself stoppte einen Stock darunter und stellte mit einer erneuten Verneigung die Koffer ab.

„Hier ist die Wohnung, Miss, da wären wir." Er strahlte sie mit seinen tennisballgroßen Augen an und lächelte fröhlich, während er die Tür aufschloss. „Gefällt es Miss?"

Im ersten Moment war sie fast sprachlos vor Erstaunen. Vor ihr tat sich ein gemütliches kleines Wohnzimmer auf, prasselndes Kaminfeuer und kuschelige Sofagruppe inklusive. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen eine bauchige Terrakottavase, in der ein großer Strauß aus Astern und Dahlien stand.

„Wunderschön", hauchte sie selig und warf in einem Anfall von plötzlicher Begeisterung beide Arme um den erschrocken aufquietschenden Dobby.

„Mmmh … Miss sollte sich lieber umziehen, das Bankett beginnt bald", quakte der Hauself verlegen und schrumpfte sichtlich zusammen.

Jiang Li lachte spitzbübisch und knuffte ihn kurz in die Seite. „Natürlich. Vielen lieben Dank!"

Dobby verabschiedete sich hastig und verschwand aus der Tür, während sie sich ihrem Gepäck widmete. Viel Zeit zum Auspacken blieb ohnehin nicht, das musste sie wohl auf später verschieben; ein angemessenes Outfit brauchte sie trotzdem, schon alleine wegen McGonagall.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein dunkelrotes Qípáo mit langen Ärmeln und Pfingstrosenstickerei. Das würde ihr allerdings zwangsläufig den Status einer Exotin verleihen, doch heute Abend wollte sie ein vertrautes Kleid tragen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer kramte Jiang Li noch nach der Haarspange in Schmetterlingsform, die mit tiefroten Granaten besetzt war und legte sie sich ebenfalls zurecht. Die aufsteigende Nervosität versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen.

Nach einer hastigen Dusche schlüpfte sie eilig in das Seidenkleid und schlang die Haare im Nacken zu einem sorgfältigen Knoten. Wenigstens das Badezimmer gefiel ihr gut. Es war zwar klein, besaß aber eine klauenfüßige Badewanne und war in sehr warmen Gelbtönen gehalten. Mit dieser Wohnung würde es sich schon länger aushalten lassen, in diesem Punkt war sie sich jedenfalls sicher.

Ihre Hände zitterten und sie musste die Haarnadel beiseite legen. Ihr Magen rebellierte so heftig, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde er sich um die eigene Achse drehen.

Jiang Li keuchte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ganz ruhig bleiben, redete sie sich gut zu und zwang sich dazu, wieder den Kopf zu heben und die Spange ordnungsgemäß zu befestigen. Dann kramte sie nach einer Zigarette und schnippte kurz mit Daumen und Ringfinger. Sofort fing das Ende Feuer.

Als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und den Rauch nach draußen blies, beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag allmählich. Bei Merlin, der heutige Abend würde auch nicht viel anders sein als die unzähligen Festmahle, zu denen sie im Badehaus hatte erscheinen müssen. Großmeisterin Zhen Juan empfing schließlich immer wieder wichtige Gäste, mit denen man sich unterhalten musste. Ihre ehemaligen Lehrer würden sie schon nicht fressen.

Am Kaminsims fand Jiang Li eine kleine Dose, die bis zum Rand mit glitzerndem Pulver gefüllt war. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie bereits, dass es sich dabei um eine spezielle Sorte Floo-Pulver handelte, mit dem man innerhalb von Gebäuden reiste. Mit den Fingerspitzen nahm sie sich eine kleine Prise und warf sie ins Feuer. Als die Flammen grün aufloderten, trat sie rasch in den Kamin.

„Na sieh einer an! Selbst Miss Lian hat also ihren Weg zu uns gefunden!"

Jiang Li bemühte sich, halbwegs elegant aus dem Rauchfang zu hüpfen und sah sich verwundert um.

Die meisten Lehrer mussten bereits in der Großen Halle sein, denn in der kleinen Kammer befanden sich nur ein Zentaur, der höflich lächelte und Madam Hooch, von der die Bemerkung gekommen war.

Jiang Li seufzte innerlich und straffte die Schultern. Mit Madam Hooch war sie noch nie gut ausgekommen, vor allem, weil sie weder Quidditch noch Fliegen besonders interessiert hatten. Bevor sie etwas erwiderte, schnippte sie rasch mit den Fingern und sah zu, wie sich eine große Aschenwolke von ihrem Kleid löste und wieder in Richtung Kamin schwebte. Erst dann wandte sie sich an die grauhaarige Lehrerin mit den falkenartigen Augen.

„Madam H-" begann sie, doch sofort wurde ihr das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Bei Merlin, nicht so förmlich!" rief Hooch aus und reckte ihr forsch die Hand entgegen. „Ab heute sind wir Kollegen! Rolanda!"

Verwirrt griff Jiang Li nach der dargebotenen Hand und bereute es sofort, denn Rolanda Hooch schüttelte sie so kräftig, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde sie aus dem Gelenk geschleudert. Mit einem leisen Aufjaulen befreite sie sich und umklammerte ihre Schulter. Madam Hooch lachte rau und klopfte ihr hart auf den Rücken. „Na, so zimperlich? Ich dachte, du wärst so eine Art Kämpfer in China, oder habe ich da was Falsches gehört?"

Der Zentaur hatte ein Einsehen und kam Jiang Li zu Hilfe, indem er langsam herantrabte und sich geschmeidig ins Gespräch mischte. „Ich bin Firenze", meinte er mit sanfter, melancholischer Stimme und schüttelte vorsichtig ihre lädierte Hand.

„Jiang Li" lächelte sie höflich und war froh, der resoluten Madam Hooch entkommen zu sein. Firenze war hell gescheckt und blickte sie aus einem Paar erstaunlich blauer Augen an.

„Saturn hat großen Einfluß auf Sie", meinte er zuvorkommend, noch ehe sie den Mund öffnen konnte. „Achten Sie gut auf sich."

Mit diesen abschließenden Worten drehte er sich bedächtig um, lächelte sie noch einmal freundlich an und trabte langsam davon. Jiang Li war so perplex, dass sie ihm lediglich wortlos nachstarrte und sich widerstandslos von Madam Hooch aus der Kammer bugsieren ließ.

Die Große Halle war überwältigend dekoriert. Schon so lange hatte sie Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen, dass die Aussicht vom Lehrertisch aus schier überwältigend schien. Hinter jedem der vier Haustische hingen riesige Banner mit den Wappen Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Slytherins; eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches, denn die Große Halle war jedes Jahr so herausgeputzt, doch auf Jiang Li wirkte es als würde sie es wieder zum ersten Mal sehen.

Viel Zeit zum Staunen blieb ihr allerdings nicht. Schon versammelten sich die Erstklässler, um vom Sprechenden Hut ihren Häusern zugeteilt zu werden und McGonagall trug den zerschlissenen Hut herbei. Jiang Li machte, dass sie in Bewegung kam und sich rasch einen Platz an der Tafel suchte, natürlich ausgerechnet neben Snape, wie sie leider zu spät bemerkte. Doch noch einmal aufstehen wollte sie auch nicht mehr, schon gar nicht, nachdem der Hut zu singen begonnen hatte.

Es war ein seltsames Lied; der alte Hut plädierte für Zusammenhalt, Kameradschaft und Stärke gegen den gemeinsamen Feind. Nie zuvor hatte ihn Jiang Li so singen gehört, doch für die übrigen Lehrer am Tisch schien der Inhalt des Liedes nicht mehr ganz neu zu sein. Der junge Mann, der zu ihrer Linken saß, neigte sich leicht zu ihr und lächelte dünn. „Der Sprechende Hut ersucht wieder einmal um unsere Eintracht."

Sie wusste nicht, worum es ging und zuckte daher nur unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nichts Schlechtes dabei, den inneren Streitigkeiten der Häuser Einhalt gebieten zu wollen. Funktionieren wird es zwar wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht, aber ein netter Gedanke für den Schulanfang, oder etwa nicht?"

Der junge Mann lachte und warf sein langes Haar, das er in einem lässigen Zopf trug, über die Schulter nach hinten. „Ach je, ich vergaß ja, Sie sind die Neue hier. Ich bin übrigens Brant, Dohosan Brant", mit einem leicht abfälligen Lächeln reichte er ihr die Hand und zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Jiang Li fühlte, wie Ärger ihre Eingeweide emporkroch und musste sich heftig zusammenreißen; trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie, halbwegs höflich zu bleiben und sich ebenfalls vorzustellen. Diesen Lehrer hatte sie zu ihrer Schulzeit nicht gehabt, da war sie sich sicher. So was Arrogantes wäre ihr ganz bestimmt im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Ein längeres Gespräch mit diesem Brant blieb ihr allerdings erspart, denn nun erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe.

Wie er es schon zu ihrer Schulzeit getan hatte, begrüßte er zuerst alle Anwesenden herzlich und wies dann leicht auf Jiang Li, die sich zögernd erhob.

„Ich möchte Ihnen allen die neue Lehrkraft für das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" vorstellen", seine strahlend blauen Augen blickten bedachtsam auf die aufmerksam lauschenden Schüler, „Professor Lian hat sich extra aus China hierher bemüht, um Ihnen im kommenden Jahr solides Wissen zu vermitteln. Sie werden es auch bitter nötig haben, nach allem, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen ist. Ja, Sie haben richtig geraten, ich spiele hiermit auf das Erscheinen Voldemorts an …"

Weiter kam er vorerst gar nicht mehr, denn sowohl Schüler als auch einige der Lehrer hatten begonnen, aufgebracht miteinander zu tuscheln. Ein ängstliches Raunen huschte durch den Saal; immer noch, oder besser gesagt, wieder hatte der Name des dunklen Hexenmeisters die Kraft, die Gemüter von Grund auf zu verstören und in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Jiang Li setzte sich langsam wieder hin und wagte einen kleinen Blick zur Seite. Snape hatte sein Gesicht in beiden Händen vergraben und starrte regungslos vor sich hin, während Brant mit leicht gerunzelten Brauen in Dumbledores Richtung schaute und missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, aber Ihr Empfang ist wohl gründlich in die Hosen gegangen", flüsterte er mit einer Spur Häme und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Jiang Li musterte ihn finster und beschloss, den eingebildeten Schnösel einfach zu ignorieren. So ein Idiot. Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore in der Zwischenzeit für Ruhe gesorgt und erklärte den aufgewühlten Kindern noch die letzten Formalitäten wie beispielsweise das absolute Verbot eines Aufenthalts im Verbotenen Wald und die Einwände des Hausmeisters gegen Zaubereien in den Gängen.

Dann kam zum Glück auch schon das Essen und die Gemüter beruhigten sich langsam wieder. Jiang Li betrachtete die reich gefüllten Platten und fühlte, wie ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

Die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Auf unzähligen Tellern türmten sich Köstlichkeiten wie Roastbeef, Schweine- und Lammkoteletts, alle Arten von Würsten, Schinken, Steaks, Brat- und Pellkartoffeln, Yorkshire-Pudding, Fleischpasteten und Gemüse, appetitlich angerichtet und mit einem Duft, der alte Erinnerungen wachrief. Sie musste sich am Riemen reißen, um nicht sofort gierig nach allem Erreichbaren zu greifen.

Natürlich hatte Brant ihre begehrlichen Blicke bemerkt und grinste dreist.

„Da muß man ja richtig Angst haben, nicht satt zu werden, nicht wahr?" Er griff nach einer Platte mit Pastete und lud sich den Teller voll.

Jiang Li zuckte lediglich verächtlich mit der Schulter und holte sich ein saftiges Stück Roastbeef. Seit sie wieder in Europa lebte, schien sich ihr Appetit schier verdoppelt zu haben. Allerdings lag dies, das wusste sie bereits aus Erfahrung, schlicht und einfach an der Tatsache, dass sie nun um ein Vielfaches mehr zauberte als in China und Magie nun einmal sehr viel Kraft erforderte.

Als sie sich gerade eine gefüllte Gabel in den Mund schob, drangen leise undeutliche Stimmen an ihr Ohr.

„_… ja, die Neue. Wie findest du sie denn? … Extra aus China, hat Dumbledore gesagt, hast du nicht zugehört, du Schlafmütze?_"

Leises Lachen folgte und Jiang Li spitzte gegen ihren Willen die Ohren. Eigentlich sollte ihr Schülergetratsche wirklich egal sein, aber trotzdem …

„_Was die wohl für Geheimnisse hat? … Okay, rechnen wir mal zusammen. Einer ist durchgedreht, oder? … Ja, das wirst du doch wohl mitgekriegt haben. Bei _Merlin_, heute bist du aber _wirklich _nicht gerade der Hellste … Der nächste war 'ne hohle Birne, der dritte ein Werwolf, der vierte war gar kein Lehrer und letztes Jahr – na, Dankeschön. Naja, da können wir ja gespannt sein, oder?_"

Der Rest des Gesprächs ging im allgemeinen Gemurmel unter, dass sich in der Halle ausgebreitet hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jiang Li, dass sich die Graue Dame, Hausgeist der Ravenclaws, neben ihr befand und das wohl schon seit einer ganzen Weile, denn ihre Stimme klang ein klein wenig gereizt.

„Verzeihung, meine Liebe, ich habe Sie wohl in Ihren Gedanken gestört …"

„Oh, nein, entschuldigen Sie bitte." Etwas verlegen drehte sich Jiang Li zu ihr hin und lächelte nervös. Die Graue Dame war ein hochgewachsener, ausgesprochen eleganter und strenger Geist, den man besser nicht verärgerte. Sie konnte sehr scharfzüngig werden, wenn man sich in ihren Augen schlecht benahm und darauf legte Jiang Li momentan wirklich nicht den geringsten Wert. Das mitgelauschte Gespräch hatte sie schon unruhig genug werden lassen; eine Bloßstellung vor der gesamten Lehrerschaft konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Die Graue Dame lächelte versöhnlich und nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Es freut mich sehr, Sie hier zu sehen, Miss Lian. Sie waren eine ganz passable Schülerin, soweit ich mich erinnere, jedenfalls keine ausgesprochene Schande für unser Haus … Für die Zukunft jedenfalls alles Gute." Wieder nickte sie leicht und entfernte sich langsam, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Jiang Li ließ Messer und Gabel sinken und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein leises Seufzen. Mit einem Mal war ihr der ganze Appetit vergangen und eigentlich wollte sie nur noch aufstehen, sich verabschieden und unter die weiche Bettdecke kriechen. An den morgigen Tag wollte sie gar nicht denken, sonst nahm sie gar noch Reißaus.

„Keinen Hunger mehr?" Snape schaute sie schräg von unten her an und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren halb gefüllten Teller. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie ein dummes Schulmädchen kam sie sich jetzt schon wieder vor, dabei hatte Snape gar nicht einmal so bissig geklungen.

„Ich – ich denke, es wäre das beste – glauben Sie denn, es macht etwas aus, wenn ich mich jetzt schon verabschiede? Mir ist nicht so gut", meinte sie leise und musterte ihn scheu aus den Augenwinkeln. Zu ihrer Überraschung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein beinahe wehmütiges Grinsen aus.

„Ich kann Ihre Bitte ja verstehen, aber", er wies mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Richtung der anderen Lehrer, die inzwischen schon ziemlich weinselig wirkten, „Wissen Sie, es gibt hier so etwas wie eine fixe Tradition innerhalb des Lehrkörpers …"

Ein lauter Ausruf unterbrach ihn abrupt und lenkte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit am Lehrertisch in ihre Richtung.

„Bei Merlin, Severus, dieses Jahr können Sie sich nicht mehr drücken! Irma und Sybill haben sich schon dazu bereit erklärt, diesmal hier zu bleiben, was bedeutet …" Madam Hooch lachte lauthals und wies mit ihrem Weinglas auf ihn, „Dass Sie, lieber Severus, diesmal _nicht _in Ihrem Kerker verschwinden, sondern mit uns kommen!" Der Rest ging in schallendem Gelächter unter, während Snape immer verkniffener dreinschaute und eine abwehrende Haltung einnahm. Als Jiang Li allerdings einen Blick in die heitere Runde warf, wurde ihr klar, dass ihm das auch nicht viel helfen würde.

Bald darauf hob Dumbledore die Tafel auf und die Vertrauensschüler kümmerten sich darum, dass die Erstklässler ihre Schlafsäle und Gemeinschaftsräume fanden. Langsam leerte sich die Große Halle und Jiang Li, die sich eigentlich still und leise davonmachen wollte, fühlte sich plötzlich von hinten eisenhart am Arm gepackt.

„Da, ich hab' sie, sie wollte sich gerade davonstehlen!" verkündete Professor Sprout fröhlich und hielt sie weiter fest im Griff. Jiang Li wand sich wie eine Schlange und wollte gerade eine lange entschuldigende Erklärung vom Stapel lassen, als ihr McGonagall mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung das Wort abschnitt.

„Nein, nein, das ist so Tradition unter den Lehrern. Sie kommen _selbstverständlich_ mit!"

Wie Snape sah Jiang Li schnell ein, wie sinnlos jegliche Bemühung, sich herauszureden, in diesem Fall war und ließ sich daher von Professor Sprout mitziehen. Anscheinend ging es schnurstracks nach Hogsmeade ins Drei Besen, wo Madam Rosmerta ein Extrastübchen für sie hergerichtet hatte.


	10. Eine laue Mondnacht und der Ernst des Le...

Kapitel 10: Eine laue Mondnacht und der Ernst des Lebens

„Ach, ich sag's Ihnen – nichts als Ärger hat man." Professor Sprout gähnte herzhaft und reckte Jiang Li dann mit Schwung die rechte Hand hin.

„Ich bin übrigens Pomona! Jetzt geht das Schuljahr also wieder los, Sie werden bald merken, wie anstrengend das sein kann!"

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kam es Jiang Li seltsam vor, den Vornamen von jemandem zu erfahren, der den ihren schon seit Jahren kannte. Als würde sie gänzlich Unbekannte kennen lernen, denen sie selbst aber schon sehr vertraut war. In gewissem Sinne stimmte das ja auch.

Alle der Anwesenden fanden an dem langen Tisch, der sich in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes befand, ein und setzten sich nach und nach unter angeregtem Geplauder hin. Snape verzog sich gleich ans äußerste Ende und versuchte dort offensichtlich, sich vor seinen Kollegen zu verstecken.

Pomona Sprout winkte sie zu ihrer Seite des Tisches, an dem schon Madam Hooch, Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall Platz genommen hatten. Jiang Li trat langsam näher, lächelte vorsichtig in die Runde und griff nach einem Stuhl.

„Hoffentlich stört es nicht, wenn ich rauche", meinte sie etwas unsicher. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung schüttelten alle einträchtig die Köpfe und Professor Flitwick winkte sogar Madam Rosmerta und bat um einen Aschenbecher.

„Albus und Hagrid werden gleich nachkommen", verkündete Professor McGonagall mit klarer Stimme und bestellte gleich eine Runde London Gin.

„Ich hoffe doch, Sie trinken das auch, meine Liebe?" rief sie fragend über die anderen hinweg zu Jiang Li, die sich beeilte, zustimmend zu nicken.

„Vielen Dank, … mmh, _Minerva_." Sie fühlte sich schrecklich aufgeregt und erwartete eigentlich, gleich einen scharfen Verweis aus McGonagalls Mund zu hören, doch die Lehrerin für Verwandlung nickte nur wohlwollend und wandte sich wieder Filius Flitwick zu.

Der Gin kam, gefolgt von Dumbledore und Hagrid. Jiang Li legte die qualmende Zigarette im Aschenbecher ab und sah mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube auf. Dumbledore, der freundlich und elegant wie immer alle Anwesenden begrüßte, zwinkerte ihr mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen zu und begab sich dann zum anderen Ende des Tisches; Hagrid hingegen zögerte zuerst merklich und gab sich dann einen Ruck.

„'lo, Miss Lian …"

„Mmh, Hallo, Hagrid. Wie geht's Ihnen?"

Der riesenhafte Wildhüter grinste verlegen und drehte an seinem schäbigen Fellmantel herum. Unwillkürlich schoss Jiang Li durch den Sinn, wie sie und viele der anderen Ravenclaws über den behäbigen Kerl gelachte hatten und ihn ständig zur Zielscheibe ihrer Späße gemacht hatten.

„Ähm, was ich Ihnen noch sagen w- ", begann sie behutsam und wurde abrupt durch Dumbledores Rückkehr unterbrochen.

„Hagrid, auf ein Wort, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte …" Er lächelte entschuldigend in die Runde und nickte Hagrid aufmunternd zu, der sich sofort in Bewegung setzte, ohne sich noch groß um Jiang Li zu kümmern, die recht kleinlaut wurde. Hagrid hatte sie nämlich einmal unglücklicherweise bei einer ihrer Spötteleien über seine Person gehört und sich seither ausgesprochen reserviert verhalten; zwar war das ganze jetzt schon über acht Jahre her, aber trotzdem. Manche Dinge vergaß man eben nicht so schnell, wie sie ja selber nur zu gut wusste.

„Ist hier noch frei?" Wieder mal dieser Brant, wer sonst. Mit einem lässigen Grinsen zog er den freien Stuhl zu ihrer Linken zu sich und ließ sich nonchalant darin nieder. Jiang Li zog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und schnippte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen gegen ihr halbgefülltes Glas.

Brant schien nicht zu bemerken, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht unbedingt bei jedem auf ungeteilte Zustimmung stieß; stattdessen plauderte er angeregt mit Professor Sprout, streute ein paar elegante Bemerkungen in das Gespräch zwischen Madam Hooch und Professor Flitwick und fand daneben auch noch die Zeit, Jiang Li hin und wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. So ein Idiot, befand sie wieder einmal. Sein dämliches Grinsen konnte er sich wirklich sparen, noch dazu schien er nicht wirklich Interesse daran zu haben, sich auch einmal ernsthaft mit ihr zu unterhalten. Für Jiang Li sah das alles viel zu sehr nach einem kleinen Flirtspielchen aus, bei dem sich aber im Endeffekt nichts ergeben würde. Und ob sie dazu heute Abend Lust hatte, konnte sie sich eigentlich an einem Finger abzählen.

Die Zeit verging schnell; als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr in der verrauchten Gaststube blickte, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Wie sie alle am nächsten Morgen unterrichten sollten, wurde ihr immer rätselhafter, denn die meisten der Anwesenden hatten schon kräftig über den Durst getrunken.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich morgen nicht so früh aus dem Bett muss."

Pomona Sprout grinste selig und prostete Jiang Li mit etwas unsicher zitternder Hand zu, wobei die Hälfte des großzügig bemessenen Johannisbeer-Rum überschwappte.

„Hab' ich Ihnen eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich und mein Mann bereits seit sage und schreibe _dreißig _Jahren in Hogsmeade wohnen?"

Jiang Li schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich hastig, eine halbwegs interessierte Miene aufzusetzen. Professor Sprout schien in sehr mitteilsamer Stimmung zu sein und sie abzuwimmeln war nun wohl ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Meine kleine Mafalda ist jetzt auch schon groß geworden … die Zeit vergeht ja so wahnsinnig schnell."

Professor Sprout nickte sich selbst ein paar Mal gedankenvoll zu, dann lächelte sie wieder und tätschelte mütterlich Jiang Lis Arm. Plötzlich ertönte eine scharfe Stimme wie aus dem Nichts neben ihnen und beide Frauen zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Bei Merlin, Pomona, jetzt lass die Arme mal in Frieden. Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass dieser Rum das reinste Teufelszeug ist?"

„Ich _bitte_ dich, Rolanda. Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst. Abgesehen davon unterhält sich die kleine Lian _gern _mit mir." Professor Sprout schnaubte beleidigt auf und funkelte Madam Hooch gekränkt-hoheitsvoll an. „Oder etwa nicht?"

Jiang Li traf ein Blick von Ausmaßen solcher Schärfe, dass sie lediglich perplex schlucken und ein eiliges Nicken hinterherschicken konnte. Madam Hooch stemmte beide Fäuste in die Hüften und warf angriffslustig den Kopf zurück.

„Ich habe den dringlichen Verdacht, dass Pomona wieder mal soweit ist, was, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall, die sich ebenfalls zur Gruppe gesellt hatte, nickte zustimmend und verdrehte leicht die Augen, während sich ihr Mund zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenzog.

„Na, da wird sich Dionysius aber schön bedanken, wenn wir sie ihm so vor die Tür bringen. Noch dazu, wo er doch auf Sauberkeit so unglaublich viel Wert legt …"

Hooch und McGonagall warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und begannen daraufhin lauthals zu lachen, während Professor Sprout ihr Glas in einem Zug leerte und über die rechte Schulter warf.

Die Runde bröckelte langsam, aber sicher auseinander. McGonagall und Hooch transportierten die launig vor sich hin singende Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde zu ihrem Ehemann nach Hause, während Madam Pomfrey mit verschwörerischer Miene jedem der Anwesenden ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer klaren, smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit in die Hand drückte. Jiang Li hob leicht erstaunt die Augenbrauen und nickte innerlich. Der ihr bekannte Trank gegen unangenehme Nachwirkungen, die zumeist auf übermäßigen Alkoholgenuss zurückzuführen waren, schimmerte zwar dunkelblau, aber der hier würde seinen Zweck gewiss ebenso gut erfüllen.

Während sie die Ampulle langsam in ihre Tasche schob, dachte sie noch einmal kurz über den heutigen Abend nach. Was man so alles in trauter Runde erfahren konnte – Minerva McGonagall hatte stolz erklärt, seit zwei Monaten die längste Beziehung ihres Lebens zu führen – sie war seit fünf Jahren mit einem über zwanzig Jahre Jüngeren zusammen. Professor Flitwick teilte sein Bett angeblich mit einem Zentauren, wobei sich Jiang Li allerdings nicht wirklich sicher war, ob sie es glauben sollte oder nicht. Der kleine Professor hatte lediglich gegrinst und gemächlich mit den Schultern gezuckt, ohne jedoch eine klare Antwort zu geben.

Jiang Li gähnte verhalten und streckte sich vorsichtig. Die meisten der Lehrer hatten sich bereits auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss gemacht, außer ihr selbst waren nur noch Dohosan Brant, Professor Vector und die rothaarige Lehrerin für Alte Runen übrig. Vector und die Rothaarige, deren Namen sich Jiang Li im Verlauf des Abends nicht hatte merken können, verabschiedeten sich allerdings recht bald freundlich von Madam Rosmerta, die schon ziemlich angeschlagen aussah, und gingen gemeinsam los. Übrig blieben also nur noch sie und Brant, der wieder seine strahlend weißen Zahnreihen aufblitzen ließ und ihr galant den Arm bot.

„Danke, kein Bedarf." Hochmütig warf sie ihr Haar nach hinten und reckte verächtlich die Nase in die Luft. Das fehlte gerade noch!

„Na, na, zieren Sie sich mal nicht so." Brant grinste; natürlich hatte er sie bereits nach Strich und Faden durchschaut. Leider gefiel ihr der Kerl auch noch, schlecht sah er ja nicht aus mit seinem langen Haar, der leicht gebräunten Haut und dem muskulösen Körper … Nicht von Äußerlichkeiten beeinflussen lassen, sagte sie sich immer wieder, doch es half schlicht und einfach gar nichts. Brant trat neben sie hin, viel zu nahe, als das es noch als höfliche Geste vertretbar sein konnte, doch Jiang Li rührte sich nicht und sagte kein Wort, nicht einmal, als er sie zart am Ellenbogen berührte und sie gemeinsam zurück nach Hogwarts marschierten. Es war eine laue Nacht, der Sommer war noch überall zu spüren. Ein satter Mond stand am Himmel und Jiang Li hätte um ein Haar jegliche Vernunft fahren lassen, als ihr Dohosan leise ins Ohr flüsterte, wie froh er war, dass es sie gerade nach Hogwarts verschlagen hatte …

Der nächste Morgen begann grauenvoll. Nicht nur, dass Jiang Li beinahe verschlief und erst im letzten Moment von ihrem Spiegel geweckt wurde, ihre Robe dank des schlecht verstauten Zauberstabs ein Loch bekam und sie sich mit den neuen Schuhen einen Beinahe-Bänderriss zuzog; sie fühlte sich schlechter und unvorbereiteter denn je. Noch dazu schien Brant beschlossen zu haben, sie fürs Erste eiskalt zu ignorieren; er hob seinen Kopf kein einziges Mal. Jiang Li schluckte verzweifelt und schaffte gerade mal einen winzigen Bissen von ihrem Buttertoast, dann ließ sie ihn angeekelt liegen und begnügte sich mit ein paar Schlucken Kaffee.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks flatterten hunderte und aberhunderte Eulen und andere Vögel in die Große Halle und lieferten die Post ab, auch Galatyn segelte herbei. Er war in Begleitung eines großen Uhus, mit dem er gemeinsam ein ziemlich großes Paket in den Klauen trug. Jiang Li sah ihnen entgegen und wunderte sich, noch mehr, als sie den Uhu erkannte, es war Lei, der Vogel der Großmeisterin.

„Was bringt ihr mir denn da Schönes?", fragte sie erstaunt und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das Paket war quadratisch und in robustes Leinen gebunden; Galatyn streckte ihr wie zur Antwort das rechte Bein entgegen und wartete, bis sie ihm die Schriftrolle abgenommen hatte.

Bevor sie las, wickelte sie das Paket auf und erkundete neugierig den Inhalt. Es handelte sich um eine wunderschöne Schachtel aus leichtem Zedernholz, schwarz lackiert und mit einer feinen Einlagearbeit aus Perlmutt versehen, die die Göttin Tou Mu, Herrin über Leben und Tod, zeigte. An der Unterseite des Kästchens befand sich eine kleine Gravur des Huashan- Gebirges, die in das Holz eingebrannt worden war.

Galatyn und Lei nippten derweilen sichtlich erschöpft an einem Glas Kürbissaft, das zufälligerweise Snape gehörte. Der allerdings war gerade selber mit einem Päckchen beschäftigt, wie Jiang Li mit einem schnellen Seitenblick bemerkte, daher scheuchte sie die Vögel rasch fort und goss ihnen etwas Wasser in eine kleine Schale.

Länger auf Snape zu achten, der gerade vorsichtig eine längliche Flasche aus seinem Paket zog und sich verstohlen umsah, wurde unwichtig, als sie den Inhalt des Kästchens sah.

„Du liebe Zeit!" Sie war im ersten Augenblick ganz überwältigt.

Meisterin Zhen Juan schien weder Kosten noch Mühe gescheut zu haben. In der Schachtel befand sich ein Set Teegeschirr aus braun-schwarzem Yixing-Ton, dem Siegel nach stammte es aus der Qing-Dynastie. Die Kanne zierte ein elegantes Drachenmotiv, von dem Jiang Li sofort begeistert war. Fast hätte sie sich nicht getraut, die Kanne anzufassen und aus der Kiste zu heben, aus Angst, etwas kaputtzumachen, doch schließlich fasste sie sich doch noch ein Herz und griff vorsichtig zu.

Die halbe Lehrerschaft sah zu ihr hin und begutachtete das kostbare Geschirr mit sichtlicher Begeisterung; Professor Dumbledore bat sie mit einem Schmunzeln, Kanne und Schalen begutachten zu dürfen.

Während sie die Schachtel durchgehen ließ (natürlich wollte es jetzt _jeder_ der Lehrkräfte sehen, selbst Brant linste ab und zu vorsichtig her) widmete sie sich der Schriftrolle, auf die sie Galatyn schon seit geraumer Zeit mit missmutigem Quarren hinwies.

Die Großmeisterin hatte nicht sehr viel geschrieben; sie wünschte ihr Glück und viel Erfolg am ersten Arbeitstag und hoffte, ihr mit dem Teeservice Freude zu machen. Jiang Li nickte, gegen ihren eigenen Willen beeindruckt und sogar etwas gerührt. Manchmal konnte die Meisterin ja direkt menschliche Züge tragen.

Unterdessen war bereits das Ende der Frühstückszeit herangekommen; es war kurz vor neun Uhr. Leicht erschrocken blickte Jiang Li auf ihren Stundenplan und packte mit einer kurzen, fließenden Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes das Teegeschirr wieder weg. In der ersten Stunde stand ihr bereits der zweite Jahrgang der Hufflepuffs bevor.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat, saßen die meisten der Schüler schon auf ihren Plätzen und musterten sie erwartungsvoll. Bisher hatten sie die neue Lehrerin ja lediglich am Vortag und beim Frühstück gesehen, nun herrschte aufmerksame Stille.

Jiang Li rauschte nach vorne zum Lehrerpult und drehte sich langsam um. Ihre Hände waren kalt wie Eis, obwohl es ihr vorkam, als würde sie vor Hitze platzen. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Wie Sie ja bereits wissen, habe ich für dieses Jahr den Unterricht im Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" übernommen. Ich tue dies zum ersten Mal und bitte Sie daher, ein gewisses Maß an Nachsehen mit mir zu haben, wenn der Unterricht am Anfang noch nicht hundertprozentig reibungslos verläuft."

Sie sah die Kinder ernst und etwas streng an. Nachdem die Klasse einigermaßen eifrig ihren Worten lauschte, fühlte sie sich bereits ein klein wenig sicherer. Vielleicht würde das Ganze ja nicht in das Desaster ausarten, das sie in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen bereits vor sich gesehen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern fuhr sie fort.

„Es wäre mir recht, wenn Sie mir kurz erklären, was Sie letztes Jahr so alles durchgenommen haben, damit ich mir ein besseres Bild darüber machen kann, …"

Vereinzeltes Kichern wurde laut und sie unterbrach sich. Ein kleiner Junge mit hübschen roten Locken hob die Hand und lächelte sie dabei strahlend an. Jiang Li nickte kurz und gereizt und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Hatte sie etwas Witziges gesagt?

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor, aber letztes Jahr haben wir nichts durchgenommen."

„Was soll das heißen, _nichts_? Irgendetwas müssen Sie in den ganzen Stunden doch getan haben."

Nun kicherte bereits die ganze Klasse; zwischendurch wurde unverhohlen laut gelacht. Der Rotschopf unterdrückte rasch das Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht breit machen wollte und schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber das ist wirklich wahr. Letztes Jahr haben wir lediglich jedes Mal ein Kapitel aus Wilbert Slinkhards „Konflikte vermeiden. Warum defensive Verteidigung immer an erster Stelle steht." gelesen." Der Kleine grinste wieder und verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen gen Himmel.

Jiang Li kannte zwar das Buch nicht, der Titel allein ebenso wie die Blicke der Schüler und Schülerinnen sprachen allerdings Bände. Sie rang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln durch und hob beruhigend die Hand, es war inzwischen doch schon ziemlich laut geworden.

„Gut, dann weiß ich ja Bescheid." Die Klasse beruhigte sich langsam wieder und bis auf gelegentliches Husten und Füßescharren war es wieder still.

„Am Besten beginnen wir mit mehr oder weniger gefährlichen Lebewesen, denen Sie häufig begegnen werden und gegen die anzukommen Sie in der Lage sein müssen."

Der Rest der Stunde verging schnell und für beide Seiten mit einigem Erfolg; Jiang Li fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, der Aufgabe anscheinend doch so einigermaßen gewachsen zu sein und die Schulklasse hatte nach dem harten Vorjahr endlich einmal eine interessante Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich. Als der erste Jahrgang der Slytherins den Hufflepuffs auf der Treppe begegnete, sahen sie in überwiegend angenehm überraschte Gesichter.

Auch die Slytherins stellten kein nennenswertes Problem dar, da einige der Kinder aus irgendwelchen mysteriösen Quellen (die sich größtenteils vermutlich aus besorgt nachforschenden Eltern zusammensetzten, der Rest bestand aus bloßen Gerüchten) herausgefunden zu haben schienen, dass Dumbledore mit Jiang Li eine Tochter aus altehrwürdigem Hause nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Dies beruhigte die ärgsten Snobs unter den Kleinen fürs erste, der großen Mehrheit war es ohnehin egal. Auch mit diesem Jahrgang begann Jiang Li mit den magischen Tieren; sie hoffte nur, wenigstens in den höheren Jahrgängen auf Schüler zu treffen, mit denen sie nicht ganz am Anfang beginnen musste.

Nach dem Mittagessen allerdings ereilte sie doch noch ein kleiner Schock, als sie sich die hereinströmenden Schüler ansah. Die Braunhaarige aus dem Zug kam zögernd hereinspaziert, gefolgt von ihren Freunden. Als sie Jiang Li erblickte, überzog wie auf Kommando flammende Röte ihr zartes kleines Gesicht und sie setzte sich hastig in eine der hintersten Reihen. Aufgrund der Namensliste wurde Jiang Li ihrer flüchtigen Bekanntschaft aus dem Hogwarts-Express schlussendlich doch noch richtig vorgestellt: es handelte sich um Natalie McDonald. Die Arme wagte es während des gesamten Unterrichts kein einziges Mal, den Blick von ihren Büchern zu heben.


	11. Ein unangenehmer Zusammenstoß

Kapitel 11: Ein unangenehmer Zusammensto

Die erste Woche verging wie im Flug. Erstaunt stellte Jiang Li fest, dass der Montag schon wieder mit Riesenschritten heraneilte; glücklicherweise begann ihr Tag da eine Stunde später.

Ihr war aufgefallen, dass sich jeden Tag zur Frühstückszeit auf ihrem Platz eine kleine Süßigkeit fand, die sie bei den anderen Kollegen noch nie gesehen hatte; offensichtlich ein kleiner Morgengruß von den Hauselfen. Jiang Li fand es eine nette Geste, sie schienen sich gemerkt zu haben, wie gerne sie ein Stück Schokolade zum Kaffee aß.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen gut in Hogwarts eingelebt, einerseits wurde ihr das Schloss wieder ebenso vertraut wie vor sieben Jahren, andererseits wurde sie sich ihrer Position als Lehrkraft langsam sicherer.

Die Hufflepuffs waren die angenehmsten und freundlichsten der Schüler; man konnte manchen von ihnen lediglich ein wenig übertriebenes Pflichtgefühl vorwerfen, mehr nicht. Gryffindors und Slytherins musste man ab und zu ein wenig an die Kandare nehmen, damit sie nicht allzu übermütig wurden, die Ravenclaws waren meist ein wenig zu eingenommen von ihrer eigenen Intelligenz. Alles in allem war das Resümee aber positiv- bis der erste Mittwoch kam.

Der Tag begann schon zu verdächtig, so kam es Jiang Li jedenfalls im Nachhinein vor. Dohosan Brant, der sie die letzten Tage über mehr oder weniger ignoriert hatte, von kurzen, kühlen Grüßen abgesehen, lächelte ihr am Frühstückstisch strahlend zu und zwinkerte atemberaubend. Sie hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und neigte zur Antwort leicht den Kopf.

Ein Blick auf den Stundenplan klärte sie wenige Momente danach über den Umstand auf, dass sie in der dritten Stunde nach der Mittagspause auf den berühmten Harry Potter treffen würde.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie, wie alle anderen auch, Geschichten über Geschichten gehört, mochten sie nun wahr sein oder nicht. Fakt war natürlich, dass es ihm im zarten Alter eines Jahres gelungen war, den dunkelsten Hexenmeister seit langer Zeit an den Rand des Todes zu bringen – eine beachtliche Leistung, auch wenn es eigentlich der Verdienst der Mutter gewesen war. Jiang Li seufzte und erhob sich, bis elf Uhr hatte sie eigentlich noch frei, doch sie wollte dem ersten Jahrgang der Gryffindors ein paar Kappas zeigen und dafür war noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Am besten war es wohl, ihn wie jeden anderen Schüler zu behandeln – sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es auch ihm so am liebsten sein würde. Vermutlich machten die meisten Leute ein entsetzliches Aufheben um ihn, da würde etwas Normalität sicherlich willkommen sein.  

Auf der Türschwelle zur kleinen Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch wäre sie beinahe mit Snape zusammengeprallt, der zuerst ärgerlich die Stirn runzelte und gewiss schon einen gehässigen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte, als sie ihn mit kühler Miene und herausfordernd-zynisch gehobener Augenbraue direkt in die Augen sah. Er schluckte und rauschte schweigend vorbei; auf eine Auseinandersetzung wollte er es wohl nicht ankommen lassen.

Jiang Li sah ihm aufmerksam nach und nickte innerlich. Dass Snape den „Jungen, der überlebte", wie ihn der Tagesprophet nicht müde wurde zu betiteln, bis aufs Blut hasste, war ihr natürlich nicht unbekannt, es kursierten schließlich mehr als genug Witze darüber im Lehrerzimmer.

Die Gryffindors waren von den Wassermonstern, halb Mensch, halb Schildkröte (manche Arten konnten auch zur Hälfte Froschähnlich sein), ausgesprochen begeistert und schnatterten den größten Teil der Stunde so aufgeregt durcheinander, dass die gefangenen Wesen völlig aus dem Häuschen gerieten und immer wieder gegen die dicken Glaswände schlugen. Jiang Li musste teuflisch aufpassen, keinem von ihnen womöglich die Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu bieten und dadurch die Kinder unnötigerweise in Gefahr zu bringen.

Mit dem sechsten Jahrgang der Hufflepuffs in der Stunde danach ging sie auf komplexe Verteidigungsmechanismen ein wie beispielsweise den Patronus- oder effektive Schutzzauber. Einige der Schüler schienen sich besonders gut auszukennen, die beiden Vertrauensschüler und noch zwei, drei andere auch. Dasselbe Phänomen war ihr schon bei einigen der Ravenclaws aufgefallen, in der letzten Stunde am Tag davor, doch hatte sie es eigentlich auf die übliche Art der Ravenclaws geschoben. Sie wusste ja selber noch gut genug, wie oft sie gegenseitig versucht hatten, sich mit vorgelerntem Wissen auszustechen. 

Im Großen und Ganzen war ihr das nur recht so. Die Schüler konnten sich auf diese Weise untereinander helfen und gemeinsam die komplizierten Sprüche ausprobieren; vorsichtshalber hatte sie den Raum schon vorher mit vielen dicken Kissen ausstaffiert, damit keinem von ihnen etwas geschah. Ein gut platzierter Schockzauber konnte den Getroffenen wie einen Stein zu Boden stürzen lassen.

Brant saß in der Mittagspause neben ihr und lächelte sie wieder an, diesmal allerdings um eine Nuance kühler als am Morgen. Er nahm sich reichlich von den appetitlich duftenden Steaks und klopfte sich, scheinheilig gequält aufseufzend, auf den straffen Bauch.

„Ich werde in die Breite gehen, das spüre ich schon. Das Essen hier in Hogwarts ist ja so _schrecklich_ deftig!"

Als sie zu seiner Enttäuschung lediglich geringfügige bis gar keine Reaktion zeigte, versuchte er es auf die einfühlsamere Art.

„Wissen Sie, Jiang Li, Sie dürfen mir wegen der letzten Woche wirklich nicht so böse sein. Es ist einfach nur so, na ja, manchmal wissen Sie eben nicht so ganz, wann genug ist."

Er strahlte sie an, als hätte er bereits genug erklärt und müsste nichts weiter hinzufügen, doch Jiang Li verzog keine Miene sondern zuckte lediglich unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. Dohosan lächelte etwas gequälter, sah aber wohl doch ein, dass seine bisherigen Erklärungsversuche zu dürftig für sie gewesen waren (was allerdings selbstverständlich nicht das Geringste mit seiner höchsteigenen Person zu tun hatte) und fuhr mit einem selbstmitleidigen Ächzen fort.

„Sie überspannen den Bogen eben des Öfteren und ich mag diese ewigen Gemeinheiten eben nicht. Abgesehen davon", er strahlte nun wieder und ließ die ebenmäßigen weißen Zähne blitzen, „geht mir das alles sowieso viel zu schnell. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der sich so leichtfertig auf etwas einlässt."

Diesen letzten Schlag schluckte Jiang Li ebenfalls schweigend, den Kopf gesenkt und fest auf ihren Teller starrend. Hätte Dohosan ihr Gesicht näher betrachtet, wären ihm vielleicht die gefährlich pulsierende Ader an ihrer Schläfe und der unregelmäßig zuckende Muskel unter ihrem rechten Auge aufgefallen, doch glücklicherweise sah er nicht genauer hin. So war er in der Lage, sein reichliches Mittagsmahl mit Appetit zu genießen.

Jiang Li hingegen konnte keinen einzigen Bissen hinunterbringen – ihre Hände hatten sich dafür viel zu fest um Messer und Gabel verkrampft und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um Snape, der sich kaum noch das hämische Grinsen verkneifen konnte, die Zehen nicht mit ihrem spitzen Stiefelabsatz zu Staub zu zermalmen.

Sogar über eine Stunde später zitterten ihr ganzer Körper immer noch vor lauter Wut über Brant und seine Unverfrorenheit, die ja eigentlich schon fast ans Bemerkenswerte grenzte. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihr den Schwarzen Peter für alles zuzuschieben, fast so als hätte sie ihn dazu _gezwungen_, ihr am ersten Abend ein paar Schmeicheleien ins Ohr zu flüstern! Noch dazu wusste sie ja eigentlich gar nicht, warum er diesen ganzen Aufstand überhaupt erst anzettelte. Na gut, dann entwickelte sich eben nichts zwischen ihnen beiden! Wen kümmerte das schon?

Sie schnaubte zornig, knallte ihre Schreibfeder hin und erhob sich. Da sie dank Brant zu Mittag so gut wie überhaupt nichts zu sich genommen hatte, röhrte ihr Magen peinlicherweise geradezu vor Hunger. Einige der Kollegen sahen schon seit geraumer Weile her, Professor Vector hatte sogar ihren kurzen Wutanfall ganz am Anfang der Stunde mitbekommen, bei dem sie eine Feder zerbrochen und einen halben Meter Pergament zuerst zerrissen und dann in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen.

Bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem machte, steckte sie sich noch rasch eine Chang-shou an, die eigentlich nur für besondere Festlichkeiten reserviert waren. Galatyn hatte ihr nach dem zweiten Chinaflug so fest in die Hand gebissen und beide Krallen tief in ihre Schulter versenkt, dass sie sich in Zukunft gut überlegen würde, wann und aus welchem Grund sie ihn wieder einen so weiten Flug zumuten konnte. Es würde jedenfalls nicht allzu bald sein.

Dann war es soweit. Die siebente Stunde nahte heran und Jiang Li machte sich eilends auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer, immer noch auf einer trockenen Brotrinde kauend. Die hatte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch aus dem schmalen Bord, das eigentlich Snape gehörte – er schien irgendwann vor Urzeiten ein halbes belegtes Brot liegengelassen und vergessen zu haben. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass er es bloß vergessen und nicht zur Züchtung irgendeiner neuen Schimmelart verwendet hatte.

Sie schaffte es knapp, noch ehe die ersten Schüler die Klasse betraten und stellte sich rasch hinter den Lehrertisch. Laut durcheinander schnatternd strömte der sechste Jahrgang der Gryffindors herein; einige der Jungen und Mädchen verstummten sofort, als sie Jiang Li am Pult stehen sahen, andere unterhielten sich dafür umso lauter.

Neuer Lehrer, neues Ausloten der Grenzen. Jiang Li wartete, bis alle mehr oder weniger ruhig geworden waren und sich ihre Plätze gesucht hatten, dann stellte sie sich mit kräftiger Stimme vor und legte sich die Liste mit den Schülernamen zurecht.

„Sie sind der letzte sechste Jahrgang, den ich kennen lerne. Ihr Wissenstand dürfte mit dem der anderen drei identisch sein, darum denke ich, es wäre bei Ihnen auch das Beste, mit den Schutzzaubern anzufangen."

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ertönte ein lautes, gelangweiltes Gähnen und übertönte ihre letzten Worte.

Schlagartig verstummte die gedämpfte Geräuschkulisse, die aus Rascheln, leisem Flüstern und dem Klicken von Federhaltern bestand. Das gesamte Klassenzimmer verstummte; jeder wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion der Neuen.

Jiang Li erstarrte in der einen Sekunde zu Stein und fasste sich in der anderen wieder. Nur keine Nervosität zeigen. Mit beherrschtem Pokerface suchte sie zwischen den Bankreihen nach dem Verantwortlichen und hatte ihn bald gefunden. Es handelte sich zweifellos um Harry Potter; er hatte sich betont entspannt nach hinten gelehnt und starrte sie aus kalten grünen Augen an.

„Mr Potter? Ihr Beitrag zu dieser Stunde?"

Einige der Schüler begannen zu kichern, doch Potter verzog keine Miene. Er blieb weiterhin so respektlos sitzen wie zuvor und schien sich keinen Deut darum zu kümmern, dass er mit einer Lehrperson sprach.

„Als ob _Sie _uns was Vernünftiges beibringen würden. Wäre ja mal was ganz Neues."

Diesmal lachte keiner, im Gegenteil; das neben Potter sitzende Mädchen gab ihm einen harten Klaps gegen den Oberarm und zischte offensichtlich wütend in sein Ohr. Dasselbe tat der rothaarige Junge auf der anderen Seite. Jiang Li wurde sofort klar, das der Rothaarige ein Weasley sein musste; die Familienähnlichkeit war kaum zu übersehen.

Harry Potter schüttelte seine wohlmeinenden Freunde ab und stützte provokant die Arme auf.

„Wann wird sich wohl bei Ihnen herausstellen, wer Sie wirklich sind? Zwei Spitzel von Voldemort und einen vom Ministerium hatten wir ja schon. Oder sind Sie einfach genauso unfähig wie Lockhart …?" Er lächelte süffisant und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Mr Potter, Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, wo Sie sich befinden", rang sich Jiang Li mit Mühe eine halbwegs gefasste Antwort ab. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte. Was bildete sich dieser Junge nur ein?

„Ich fürchte, ich werde Ihr Betragen melden müssen. Bitte richten Sie Professor McGonagall aus, dass ich um eine kurze Unterredung mit ihr ansuche."

Potter sah sie an und hörte auf zu grinsen. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm sein Gesicht einen so müden, hoffnungslosen Ausdruck an, dass es Jiang Li richtiggehend ans Herz griff, dann gewann wieder die Überheblichkeit die Oberhand. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und stand auf.

„Wenn Sie wollen …"

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Potter, oder ich überlege mir ernsthaft, ob ich Sie in meinem Unterricht überhaupt noch dulden werde. Für heute ist er für Sie ohnehin vorbei; Sie werden draußen auf Professor McGonagall warten."

Mit diesen Worten war der überaus berühmte Harry Potter entlassen. Er sollte sich nur ja nicht einbilden, dass ihm sein Bekanntheitsgrad in ihrer Klasse helfen würde.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen und der rothaarige Weasley berieten aufgeregt miteinander im Flüsterton, als Potter mit betont gelangweilter Miene nach draußen geschlurft war. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und hob die Hand. Jiang Li, die vorgab, emsig in den vor ihr liegenden Unterlagen zu blättern, um ihrer Erregung Herr zu werden, sah mit kühler Miene auf.

„Miss Granger?"

Gut, dass es die Namensliste gab. Obwohl seit Schulbeginn natürlich selbst im Lehrerkollegium genügend Geschichten kursierten, in denen es um Harry Potter und seine beiden Freunde ging, wie sie Voldemort nun schon zum wiederholten Male entkommen waren, hätte Jiang Li das Mädchen nicht auf Anhieb erkannt. Da half einem auch das tägliche Studieren des Tagespropheten nicht unbedingt weiter, dachte sie und unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie Harry, Professor Lian. Er macht gerade eine sehr schwere Zeit durch und – "

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger, aber das steht jetzt wohl wirklich nicht zur Debatte", gab Jiang Li bissig zurück und strich sich mit einer heftigen Handbewegung das Haar nach hinten. „Wir haben auch ohne Mr Potter schon viel zu viel Unterrichtszeit vergeudet."

„Aber Harry geht es _wirklich schlecht_!", rief Hermione Granger nun um einige Nuancen höher aus und stand mit einem Ruck auf. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und in den Augen standen Tränen; für einen Augenblick glich ihr Gesichtsausdruck dem ihres hitzköpfigen Freundes.

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger! Wenn Sie Ihrem Freund helfen wollen, dann wäre es jetzt wohl das Beste, so gut wie möglich mitzuarbeiten und nicht noch mehr Ärger anzurichten!", zischte Jiang Li aufgebracht und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie können auch gleich den Anfang machen. Erklären Sie mir gleich einmal die bekanntesten Abwehrzauber und ihre besonderen Eigenschaften."

Hermione Granger mochte noch so aufgewühlt und fassungslos sein, diese Aufgabe bewältigte sie mit Bravour. Gryffindor bekam fünf Punkte und Jiang Li fuhr etwas besänftigter fort.

Am Ende der Stunde konnte sie jedenfalls zusammenfassend bemerken, dass in dieser Klasse um die vier bis fünf Schüler entweder außergewöhnlich talentiert oder sehr trainiert waren. Vermutlich letzteres; kein Wunder, dass Potter dieser Wissensvorsprung so sehr in den Kopf gestiegen war. Dennoch konnte sie sein Verhalten nicht im Entferntesten billigen. Weasley und Granger versuchten nach dem Läuten noch einmal, mit ihr zu sprechen, doch Jiang Li wimmelte sie kurzerhand ab. Es war zwar sehr mutig von seinen Freunden, sich so für ihn einzusetzen, doch aus diesem Schlamassel musste er sich wohl oder übel selbst befreien.

Vor dem Lehrerzimmer traf sie auf McGonagall, die sich gerade eingehend mit dem Übeltäter befasste. Er hatte bereits rote Ohren und schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde kleiner zu werden; als sich Jiang Li langsam näherte und damit die Aufmerksamkeit Professor McGonagalls auf sich zog, atmete er hörbar auf.

„Ich muss mich wohl bei Ihnen entschuldigen, liebe Jiang Li", meinte McGonagall unverblümt und sah ihr geradewegs in die Augen. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem so schmalen Strich zusammengezogen, dass sie de facto gar nicht mehr vorhanden waren; sie sah aus, als hätte man sie gerade gezwungen, einen Liter puren Essig zu trinken.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich Potter so entsetzlich benommen hat. Am Besten wird es wohl sein, wir gehen in mein Büro und besprechen das Ganze."

Jiang Li nickte ernst und folgte McGonagall und Potter. Glücklicherweise musste sie nicht auf die Pausenzeiten achten; ihr Unterricht für diesen Tag war jetzt zu Ende.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Jiang Li", kam es von McGonagall, als sie in ihrem Büro angelangt waren und gleich darauf in weitaus schärferem Tonfall:

„Worauf warten Sie, Potter? Schlagen Sie keine Wurzeln, sondern kommen Sie gefälligst her!"

Harry Potter gehorchte stumm und setzte sich etwas unbeholfen auf den zweiten Sessel, der vor dem schweren Schreibtisch stand. Auf seinen blassen Wangen blühten kreisrunde, rote Flecken und er atmete flach und schnell.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht auch gleich erfahren, was Sie dazu bewogen hat, Professor Lian gleich in der ersten Stunde auf diese _unverschämte_ Art und Weise anzupöbeln? Was glauben Sie eigentlich, an welcher Schule Sie sich befinden …? Ich bin wirklich _schwer_ von Ihnen enttäuscht, Mr Potter. Nichts, aber auch wirklich _gar nichts _gibt Ihnen das Recht, sich so ungezogen zu verhalten – ich werde Ihnen natürlich Punkte abziehen und eine Strafarbeit verabreichen müssen …"

Sie schnaubte erregt durch ihre spitze Nase und tastete nach der Brille, die sie um den Hals trug. Ihr Zorn schien wirklich nahezu grenzenlos zu sein; selbst aus dem immerzu korrekten Haarknoten schienen sich vereinzelt einige der tiefschwarz schimmernden Haarsträhnen gelöst zu haben. Jiang Li duckte sich leicht und schluckte schwer. So aufgebracht hatte sie McGonagall noch nie erlebt. Jetzt tat ihr der Potter- Junge direkt leid.

„Nun, Minerva … Ich möchte mich selbstverständlich nicht einmischen, aber ich denke, es wäre nützlicher für Potter, wenn er keine Strafarbeit im herkömmlichen Sinne zu absolvieren hätte, sondern seinen Mitschülern hilft. Er ist ja wirklich ein großes Stück weiter als die meisten der anderen, von daher", sie musterte den schmalen Jungen neben sich und blickte dann wieder zu McGonagall, „denke ich doch, dass es seinen Übermut ein wenig kühlen wird, wenn er merkt, wie schwierig es manchmal sein kann, jemandem etwas beizubringen."

Hatte sie sich getäuscht, oder war da gerade der Hauch eines Lächelns über McGonagalls strenges Gesicht gehuscht? Schwer zu sagen, denn als sie genauer hinsah, runzelte die Hausvorstehende der Gryffindors die Stirn so grimmig wie eh und je.

Professor McGonagall ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, während es Jiang Li so vorkam, als würde sie von Harry Potter verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln gemustert. Vielleicht hatte er inzwischen eingesehen, dass sein Urteil über ihre Person doch ziemlich vorschnell gewesen war.

„Sie plädieren also gegen Strafarbeit, liebe Jiang Li … möglicherweise ist Ihr Vorschlag wirklich eine Überlegung wert", begann McGonagall nach einem harschen Räuspern und fixierte Potter dabei so streng, dass er gleich wieder um zehn Zentimeter schrumpfte, „Das Beste in diesem Fall wird wohl sein, dass ich Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte wegen Mr Potters schlechtem Betragen abziehe und die Strafarbeit nicht in Kraft tritt, solange er sich in Ihrem Unterricht bemüht und seinen Kollegen hilft. Eine ehrliche Entschuldigung erwarte ich mir selbstverständlich auf der Stelle." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie und blickte Potter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Harry Potter murmelte einige kleinlaute Sätze, bei denen man schon sehr genau hinhören musste, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen. Natürlich war ihm das alles furchtbar und bis ins tiefste Innere peinlich; Jiang Li konnte sich in diesem Augenblick nur allzu gut an ihr eigenes sechzehnjähriges Ich erinnern. Oft hatte sie schon eine einfache Frage bei Flourish & Blotts überfordert.

Dann war er nach einem würdevollen Nicken von Seiten McGonagalls schneller draußen als der Wind; die Türe schwang noch Sekunden danach und klappte schließlich leise zu.

Auch Jiang Li wollte sich nun verabschieden und Professor McGonagall wieder zu ihrem Unterricht gehen lassen, doch die resolute Dame hielt sie zurück.

„Bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Augenblick, Jiang Li."

Sie seufzte müde und holte eine längliche Blechdose aus ihrem Pult hervor. Darin befanden sich drei oder vier Sorten köstlich duftender Kekse.

„Bitte bedienen Sie sich. Ich möchte noch gerne kurz über Potter sprechen."

Während sich Jiang Li nach kurzem Zögern für ein Weinbrandröllchen entschied, räusperte sich McGonagall wieder und ordnete etwas fahrig ihr Haar.

„Ich möchte jetzt natürlich nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass ich den Jungen unrechtmäßig in Schutz nehmen will, nur weil er eben ist, wer er ist. Selbstverständlich hat er Strafe verdient und sollte er sich nicht ordnungsgemäß benehmen, kann er sich auf eine saftige Arbeit gefasst machen."

Jiang Li saugte unauffällig die Sahne aus dem Röllchen und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Hermione Granger hatte vorhin doch auch schon etwas zur Entschuldigung des Jungen zu sagen versucht.

„Da Sie ebenfalls Mitglied im Orden sind, kann ich es Ihnen ohne Vorbehalte anvertrauen. Es ist ja auch kein Geheimnis, nur denke ich, dass Sie in China nichts oder nur am Rande davon mitbekommen haben. Jedenfalls: wussten Sie, dass Sirius Black der Taufzeuge des kleinen Potter war …?"

Als Jiang Li lediglich unschlüssig den Kopf hin und her wiegte (ob davon im Tagespropheten etwas gestanden hatte, wusste sie jetzt _wirklich_ nicht, außerdem schmeckten die Kekse einfach viel zu gut), nickte sie gedankenvoll.

„Jetzt wissen Sie es ja. Vor drei Jahren brach Black aus Azkaban aus, damals noch für schuldig gehalten, die Presse war ja regelrecht _hysterisch_ und trat mit seinem Patenkind in Kontakt. Harry hat sich emotional sehr stark an ihn angeschlossen, verständlich, nachdem seine beiden Eltern ja tot sind und die Muggle- Verwandtschaft … aber gut.

Sirius Black kam letztes Jahr ums Leben", fuhr sie mit leiserer Stimme fort und rückte wieder an ihrer Brille.

„Es ist sehr hart für Harry, diesen Verlust zu überwinden oder ihn überhaupt erst einmal zu akzeptieren. An so einer Wunde leidet man oft Jahre und manchmal heilt sie niemals.

Nochmals: Ich will hier keine Entschuldigung für schlechtes Benehmen aussprechen. Ich dachte nur, Sie sollten davon wissen."

„Sie meinen also, er hat so reagiert, weil er trauert?"

„Das wollte ich damit sagen, ja."

„So wird die Sache für mich um einiges klarer", meinte Jiang Li nach einigen Sekunden beiderseitigen Schweigens forsch und stand mit einem Ruck auf. Professor McGonagall kramte mit gesenktem Kopf in einigen Papieren herum; Jiang Li vermutete, sie wollte damit lediglich ihre Rührung verbergen. Was sie selbst von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte, wusste sie noch nicht so recht. Natürlich tat ihr Potter leid, aber –

„Ich werde es ihm nicht nachtragen. Wenn er sich in der nächsten Stunde anständig benimmt, ist die Sache für mich vergessen und wir machen einen Neuanfang. Es wird ihm daraus kein Schaden erwachsen, das verspreche ich."

Damit verabschiedete sie sich, nickte McGonagall noch einmal abschließend zu und trat aus dem Büro.**__**


	12. Erste Vorzeichen

Kapitel 12: Erste Vorzeichen

Der September wich langsam einem milden Oktober und als Jiang Li zufällig auf dem Flur Hausmeister Filch über die bevorstehenden Halloween-Festlichkeiten murren hörte, wunderte sie sich nicht wenig über die Schnelligkeit, mit der die letzten Wochen vergangen waren.

Potter hatte ihr wider Erwarten keine größeren Schwierigkeiten mehr gemacht. Er half seinen Mitschülern ohne zu klagen und bemühte sich sogar, ihr gegenüber etwas höflicher zu sein. Jiang Li war dennoch klar, dass er nicht viel von ihr hielt, mochte sie jetzt auch schon von Schutzzaubern zu effektiver Verteidigung übergegangen sein.

Der sechste Jahrgang befand sich ja in einer Art Vorbereitung auf das siebente Jahr, in dem schlussendlich die fürchterlich anstrengenden N.E.W.T.s stattfanden. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie es damals gewesen war. Die meisten der Ravenclaws hatten verbissen bis spät in die Nacht gelernt oder sich auf die Suche nach Zaubersprüchen und –tränken gemacht, die das Denkvermögen erweitern konnten. Waren sie dabei von Flitwick oder sonst einem Lehrer erwischt worden, hatte es Strafarbeiten und Beinahe-Verweise geregnet. In den anderen Häusern würde es wohl auch nicht sonderlich anders gewesen sein.

Die Bäume rund um den See raschelten leise im gelegentlich aufkommenden Herbstwind. Die trockenen Blätter rissen sich bald los, wirbelten anmutig über den Uferweg und türmten sich zu kleineren Häufchen, die von der sanften Brise einen Atemzug später schon wieder auseinandergefegt wurden.

Als sie dem verspielten Treiben eine Weile lang zugesehen hatte, trat Jiang Li noch einen Schritt näher an das dunkle Wasser heran. Zuerst rührte sich nichts, dann peitschte plötzlich wie zur Warnung ein langes Tentakel in die Höhe, zuckte eine Weile ziellos über die Oberfläche und versank schließlich ebenso schnell wieder, wie es zuvor gekommen war.

Sie fuhr sich müde über die Augen und kramte in der Bauchtasche ihrer Robe nach dem angebrochenen Päckchen Zigaretten, das sich ihrer Erinnerung nach noch darin befinden musste. Madam Malkin hatte ihr einige praktische Sonderanfertigungen geschneidert, zu denen auch diese Tasche zählte. Nirgendwo sonst konnte man Zauberstäbe, Pfefferkobolde und Karamellbonbons so gut aufbewahren wie hier.

Warum sie dabei auf einmal an Snape denken musste, war ihr dann selber nicht klar. Während sie den weißblauen Rauchkringeln mit den Augen folgte, fiel ihr ein, dass er in ihrem ersten Jahr selber erst gerade mal ein Jahr lang auf Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte. Von Anfang an hatte er seinem Ruf als kalter, launischer und leicht reizbarer Zaubertrankmeister alle Ehre gemacht.

Sie hatte ihn allerdings nur bis zum sechsten Jahr ertragen müssen. Zaubertränke brauen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen und das schlug sich natürlich auch in den O.W.L.s nieder. Mehr als ein „Annehmbar" war nicht drin gewesen und Snape akzeptierte in seinen Kursen keine Noten unter „Ohnegleichen". Damit hatte sich die Sache von selbst erledigt.

Großmeisterin Zhen Juan hatte ihr das Pergament auf dem die Prüfungsbenachrichtigung geschickt worden war, so oft um die Ohren geschlagen, bis es sich schlussendlich völlig zerfetzt im ganzen Raum verteilt hatte.

Jiang Li seufzte und strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren zurück, die beinahe sofort wieder nach vorne geweht wurde.

Was für ein Glück, dass sie in der Kampfschule ihre Kolleginnen hatte, die sich mit Giften und Gegengiften bei weitem besser auskannten als sie. Abgesehen davon war ihr die Stelle am Huashan schon von Kindesbeinen an ein fest zugesagter Arbeitsplatz gewesen und wenn sie einmal ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich gar kein anderes Betätigungsfeld mehr vorstellen konnte. Natürlich, Fluchbrecher oder Heiler, hätte sie dazu nur die nötige Begabung besessen, wäre möglicherweise schon toll gewesen. Aber die Meisterin hatte schon seit Jahren fest damit gerechnet, dass sie gleich nach dem Schulabschluss auf den Huashan zurückkehren würde, ebenso wie ihre Eltern natürlich.

Es war so peinlich gewesen, als sie ihre N.E.W.T.s bekommen hatte. Es waren nur neun gewesen, gerade mal drei über der Hälfte. Zwar hatten die meisten ihrer Jahrgangskollegen auch nicht viel mehr geschafft, doch sie hätte so gerne bewiesen, dass sie gut war. Genauso klug wie die anderen auch. Und das der Sprechende Hut sich gründlich getäuscht hatte.

Sie seufzte wieder und straffte entschlossen die Schultern.

Sinnlos, jetzt noch daran zu denken. Kein Mensch fragte mehr nach ihren Prüfungsergebnissen, schon gar nicht, nachdem Dumbledore sie jetzt nach Hogwarts geholt hatte.

Als sie sich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle setzte, fiel ihr plötzlich eine Veränderung an Snape auf. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie zuvor an ihn und das erste Schuljahr gedacht hatte, denn normalerweise sah sie ihn nicht länger als zwei Sekunden lang an, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Snape war doch normalerweise der am meisten ungepflegte Lehrer in Hogwarts, dicht gefolgt von Hagrid und Madam Sprout, die sich die Fingernägel vermutlich nur alle Jubeljahre einmal putzte. Diesmal aber glänzte sein Haar nicht ganz so fettig wie sonst, es sah sogar einigermaßen gesund und kräftig aus – lediglich kämmen musste er es noch. Aber immerhin, was für ein Fortschritt!

Er bemerkte ihren Blick und funkelte sie gereizt aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Lian?"

„Ihnen auch einen schönen Morgen!", gab Jiang Li mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln zurück und griff nach der Wasserkanne. Sein Gesicht wurde noch verkniffener und er wandte sich ruckartig ab. Diesmal konnte sie sich das Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

Ihre bedrückte Stimmung hellte sich langsam auf und als Dohosan Brant sie zur Abwechslung wieder einmal begrüßte, schritt sie heimtückisch zur Tat.

„Hallo Dohosan! Ich habe Sie ja schon den ganzen Morgen über gesucht! Ich hätte da etwas für Sie!", lächelte sie strahlend und klimperte geziert mit den Wimpern. Er gab das Lächeln etwas verwirrt zurück, schien aber nicht auf der Hut zu sein. Sie langte in ihre Tasche und schob ihm ein eingewickeltes Päckchen zu, in dem sich über ein halbes Kilogramm feinster Konfekt befand. Brant konnte dem Zuckerzeug nicht widerstehen, das wusste sie genau. Als er den Inhalt ihres Geschenks betrachtete, konnte sie förmlich sehen, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

„Vielen Dank, liebe Jiang Li", meinte er erfreut und grinste sie vergnügt an. Warum sie ihm solche Geschenke machte, war ihm zwar schleierhaft, obwohl – offensichtlich hatte seine Gardinenpredigt voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Sie _verehrte_ ihn. Kaufte Geschenke. Das Leben war schön, resümierte er behaglich, als er sich das erste Stückchen in den Mund schob. Jiang Li beobachtete ihn genau und lächelte hinterhältig.

„Wissen Sie, ich war zufällig in Hogsmeade und musste auf einmal an Sie denken … hoffentlich habe ich Ihren Geschmack getroffen!"

Was für ein Idiot, dachte sie und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. In ein paar Monaten würde der schöne Brant, wenn er weiterhin so fleißig ihre Mitbringsel futterte, in die Breite gehen wie ein Hefeteig.

Sie kicherte hämisch. Er würde schlicht und einfach eines Morgens durch keinen Kamin mehr passen!

„Muss Liebe schön sein", murmelte Snape gedehnt in seinen Haferbrei und hüstelte mokant. Jiang Li spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhärchen aufrichteten.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Das hätten Sie wohl gern, Lian."

Bevor sie etwas Passendes erwidern konnte, ertönte plötzlich das Rauschen hunderter Flügelpaare knapp unter der Decke der Großen Halle. Offensichtlich war die morgendliche Post im Anflug und brachte eine Unmenge von Zeitungen, Briefen und Paketchen an die fünf Tische.

Auch Galatyn befand sich unter ihnen und war wieder einmal sehr gekränkt, als Jiang Li sich zuerst der ungeduldig krächzenden Eule widmete, die ihre fünf Knuts für die Zeitung haben wollte.

„Du bist eine richtige Diva!", schimpfte sie ärgerlich, als er heimtückisch nach ihrer Hand schnappte, anstatt das Pergamentröllchen herzugeben und gab ihm einen tüchtigen Klaps. „Schämen solltest du dich, schau dir nur mal die Schuleulen an, von denen kannst du nur lernen!"

Diesmal erwischte er sie wirklich und hinterließ einen langen, brennenden Strich auf ihrem Handrücken, bevor er eilig abhob und in Richtung Eulerei verschwand. Jiang Li schnaubte gereizt und entrollte ruckartig den Brief. Er war von Großmeisterin Zhen Juan und in der ihr typischen, unverschnörkelten und kurz angebundenen Art gehalten.

_Jiang Li, _

_es ist nun schon recht lange her, dass eine Nachricht von dir angekommen ist. Was allerdings nicht an deinem Raben liegen kann, denke ich. Dass du dich der Höflichkeit halber ab und zu melden könntest, weißt du ja nun. Aber das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund dieses Schreibens._

_Ich hege die Befürchtung, dass du dich in Hogwarts zu sehr gehen lässt. Trainierst du täglich?_

Jiang Li ließ die Schriftrolle sinken und schnippte mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Brotkrümel von der Tischdecke. Was ging das Zhen Juan schon an, was sie hier in Großbritannien tat?

_Du weißt genau, dass du in guter Form bleiben musst. Solltest du dich soweit vernachlässigen, mit den anderen Mädchen nicht mehr mithalten zu können, müsste ich daraus die Konsequenzen ziehen. Abgesehen davon wird es langsam Zeit, dass du dich mit deinen zukünftigen Aufgaben auseinandersetzt. Die Kampfschule braucht einen fähigen Nachfolger. Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass du davon nichts hören willst. Nichtsdestotrotz lege ich dir einiges an Lesestoff bei, der dich wenigstens ansatzweise etwas auf die Zukunft vorbereiten wird. _

_Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal wiedersehen, werde ich dich außerdem in die Ratssitzungen und Versammlungen mitnehmen. Du bist alt genug um zu lernen, welche Rechte dir zustehen und welche Pflichten du dafür zu absolvieren hast. _

_Ich erwarte, dass du dir meine Mahnungen zu Herzen nimmst und hart an dir arbeitest,_

_Grüße,  _

_Zhen Juan_

Jiang Li rollte das Pergament langsam auf und widmete sich kurz der angekündigten Bücherliste.

„Kampfschulen in der heutigen Zeit: lukrativ und respektabel", „Wirtschafts- ABC für angehende Geschäftsleute" gefolgt von: „Schutzzauber für Haus und Hof: eine Einführung" und zwei, drei anderen, ähnlich klingenden Titeln.

Entsetzlich. Jiang Li las die mageren Zeilen noch einmal durch und ärgerte sich beinahe. Sie hasste es, so abgekanzelt zu werden.

„Ach ja, Miss Lian – "

Sie hob den Kopf und ließ das Pergament kurzerhand in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden. Über ihre Lektüre hatte sich die Große Halle weitgehend geleert. Snape und Brant waren ebenfalls bereits gegangen, dafür stand nun Dumbledore vor ihrem Platz und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ja?", fragte sie abwesend und fuhr sich kurz über die Augen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor. Ich …"

„Ich muss meinerseits um Verzeihung bitten. Offensichtlich habe ich Sie gerade bei etwas Wichtigem gestört", meinte er liebenswürdig.

„Nein, nein, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", erwiderte sie hastig, zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, erhob sich eilig, wobei sie beinahe ihren Teller zu Boden fegte und trat dann rasch vor den Lehrertisch zu Dumbledore. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie nur daran erinnern, dass das Zaubereiministerium dieses Jahr zu Halloween einen großen Ball veranstaltet. Der Minister würde Sie als neues Mitglied unseres Lehrkörpers _außerordentlich_ gerne kennen lernen … ." Er räusperte sich bedächtig und sah sie vielsagend an.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jiang Li begriff. Der Minister, über den sie aus dem Tagespropheten schon so einiges wusste, würde ihr gewiss auf den Zahn fühlen wollen. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, was für eine abstoßende Schmutzkampagne der Tagesprophet, an der Fudge offensichtlich zu einem großen Teil beteiligt gewesen war, noch ein Jahr zuvor gegen Dumbledore geführt hatte.

„So ein verlockendes Angebot kann ich doch nicht ausschlagen", erwiderte sie schließlich ironisch und zuckte flüchtig mit den Achseln. „Ich hatte bisher ohnehin noch nicht die Ehre, Minister Fudge persönlich kennen zu lernen." Und ich könnte wirklich gut darauf verzichten, schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Aber es war nur natürlich, dass der misstrauische Fudge die neue Lehrerin in Hogwarts auf Herz und Nieren prüfen wollte. Gewiss brodelte und kochte es vor Ärger gewaltig in ihm, nachdem die von ihm ins Amt gerufene Dolores Umbridge so beschämend gescheitert war.

„Schön", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten Zwinkern seiner strahlendblauen Augen, „Der Abend wird bestimmt sehr – _nett_."

Sie lächelten einander für eine Sekunde verschwörerisch zu, dann verabschiedete sich Dumbledore mit einem aufmunternden Nicken und verschwand in Richtung Marmortreppe.

Jiang Li zog den Brief wieder aus dem Ärmel, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Sie hatte in der ersten Stunde keinen Unterricht und sich inzwischen dazu entschieden, als Zeichen guten Willens einen Brief an ihre Meisterin zu schreiben.

Der getäfelte Raum war bis auf die rothaarige Lehrerin für Alte Runen leer. Sie hatte zwei hohe Papierstapel vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen, hinter denen sie beinahe vollständig verschwand; mit gerunzelter Miene las und korrigierte sie sorgfältig Blatt für Blatt.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Jiang Li höflich und starrte unwillkürlich auf die Massen von Pergament. Earnan Ceallach hob den Kopf und lächelte kurz.

„Erste Prüfung im Trimester. Guten Morgen, Jiang Li. Wann sind die Kinder denn bei Ihnen dran?"

„Du liebe Zeit, daran denke ich lieber noch gar nicht", antwortete Jiang Li stöhnend und verdrehte die Augen in gespielter Verzweiflung. „Bisher war ich immer zu faul, etwas vorzubereiten … aber ich fürchte, das wird mir wohl doch nicht erspart bleiben …"

„Immer Kopf hoch! Bloß nicht aufgeben!", lachte Ceallach vergnügt auf und fegte sich die roten Locken lebhaft über die Schultern zurück, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

Jiang Li grinste kurz in sich hinein und zog sich einen der alten, dunklen Stühle heran. Die nächste halbe Stunde konzentrierte sie sich voll und ganz auf die Nachricht an Großmeisterin Zhen Juan; man hörte nichts außer dem leisen Kratzen der Schreibfedern.

Es war weitaus schwieriger, als sie es sich zuvor gedacht hatte. Die Seite wollte sich einfach nicht füllen; als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete, saß Jiang Li immer noch über den ersten einleitenden Sätzen und kaute unschlüssig auf ihrer Feder herum.

Noch bevor sie Zeit hatte, sich nach dem Neuankömmling umzudrehen, hörte sie auch schon Ceallachs Sessel hart über den Boden schrammen und zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. Normalerweise war Earnan doch eher ruhig und besonnen – Jiang Li war unverbesserlich neugierig, hob so unauffällig wie möglich den Kopf und linste unter gesenkten Augenlidern hervor. Severus Snape trat gerade mit verkniffener Miene in den Raum und ließ langsam die Tür zufallen. Earnan Ceallach versteifte sich sichtlich und schnaubte hörbar. 

 „_Snape_", grüßte sie knapp und nickte eisig. Die Lehrerin für Alte Runen konnte Severus Snape auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, das hatte Jiang Li bereits am ersten Abend bemerkt.

„_Earnan_", kam es ähnlich kalt zurück. Ceallach suchte eilig ihre verstreuten Papiere zusammen und verabschiedete sich mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton in der Stimme. Nachdem ihre hastigen Schritte auf den steinernen Fliesen verklungen waren, breitete sich zunächst eine bedächtige Stille aus.

Snape hatte sich schwer in einen breiten Fauteuil fallen lassen. Sein Gesicht wirkte noch bleicher als sonst und er hatte die rechte Hand auf den linken Unterarm gepresst.

Jiang Li öffnete schon den Mund, um eine spöttische Bemerkung zu machen, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf einen dunklen Fleck knapp neben seinem Sitzplatz fiel. Er hätte von irgendeinem Missgeschick stammen können, verschütteter Kaffee oder Tee beispielsweise, aber aus irgendeinem Grund weckte er sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Kurz entschlossen stemmte sie sich hoch und durchquerte den Raum so schnell, dass Snape gar keine Zeit mehr blieb, etwas Abwehrendes zu sagen. Stumm sah er zu, wie sie sich niederkniete und den Fleck untersuchte. Es war Blut.

„Herzeigen!", blaffte sie ihn unvermittelt an. Überrumpelt löste er den Griff um seinen Unterarm und streckte ihn ihr folgsam entgegen. Die rechte Handfläche war blutverschmiert; unbewusst versuchte er sie an seiner Robe sauber zu wischen.

Jiang Li kramte ein halbwegs reines Taschentuch hervor und wischte so grob über die Wunde, dass Snape gequält aufzischte und Anstalten machte, ihr den Arm zu entreißen. Sie schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge.

„Reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen!"

Er zuckte angesichts der harschen Zurechtweisung zurück, ließ seinen Arm jetzt aber ruhig liegen. Jiang Li kümmerte Höflichkeit momentan wenig; abschätzig schnaubend wandte sie sich wieder ab, betrachtete die Verletzung genauer und erstarrte.

„Das ist doch …", murmelte sie entgeistert und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die schlagartig ausgetrockneten Lippen. Dann hob sie fassungslos den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Das Dunkle Mal …"

Ganz richtig, Lian, Sie sind wirklich ein ganz kluges Mädchen, wollte Snape eigentlich sagen. Doch angesichts ihrer erschütterten Miene schaffte es kein einziger hämischer Spruch über seine Lippen. Stattdessen senkte er schweigend die Augen und sah mit einer Mischung aus Betretenheit und Trotz zur Seite. Sekundenlang herrschte Totenstille, bis Jiang Li sich wieder fing.

„Offensichtlich gibt es viel zu viel hier in Hogwarts, von dem ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe", meinte sie mit fester Stimme, atmete tief ein und schnippte flüchtig mit den Fingern.

„_Accio Verbandskasten!_"

Sekunden später erhob sich ein stetig lauter werdendes Rauschen; etwas raste den Gang entlang, die Tür klickte auf und eine kleine Kiste fiel Jiang Li in die ausgestreckte linke Hand. Während sie zielstrebig eine gedrungene, dickwandige blaue Flasche, Verbandsmull und eine Rolle Bandagen heraussuchte, betrachtete Snape sie unter gesenkten Augenlidern und kaute offenbar unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Ich bin kein Todesesser, falls Sie das meinen", presste er plötzlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und starrte sie beinahe rebellisch an. Jiang Li träufelte etwas von der dunkelvioletten Flüssigkeit auf das blutende Mal und zuckte scheinbar desinteressiert mit den Achseln.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir ja völlig egal, was Sie von mir denken, Lian. Aber bilden Sie sich bloß nicht ein, Sie könnten jetzt die Hochnäsige spielen. Das steht Ihnen nämlich gar nicht zu."

„Soso." Mehr kam nicht von ihrer Seite. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen legte sie den saugfähigen Mull auf und wickelte abschließend den Verband rundherum. Snape betrachtete das ernste, konzentrierte Gesicht vor sich und fand es auf einmal sehr schwierig, feindselig zu sein.

„Fertig." Sie richtete sich langsam auf und strich sich mit der Linken ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie immer noch den bandagierten Arm fest.

„Hm … Danke, Jiang Li." Er war verlegen, man hörte es deutlich. Jiang Li beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Gern geschehen, Severus. Und Sie haben sogar gelernt, dass man mit etwas Mühe und gutem Willen sehr weit kommen kann, nicht wahr?"

„Also, wissen Sie …" Er wollte ihr eigentlich eine Antwort geben, die es in sich hatte. Lian sollte bloß nicht glauben –

„Nicht möglich!", tönte es in genau dem Augenblick und er fühlte zu seinem Entsetzen, wie sie nach einer seiner Haarsträhnen griff. Sie hatte nämlich einen ganz feinen Geruch an ihm wahrgenommen – einen Geruch, wie man ihn ihrer Erfahrung nach nur in China antreffen konnte –

Tantchen Huo's berühmtes Haarelixier. Im letzten Augenblick konnte sich Jiang Li noch mit aller Macht zurückhalten, ihre Erkenntnis laut hinauszuposaunen. Dieses spezielle Haarpflegeprodukt gab es nur in Zhu Que bei der alten Lu Huo zu kaufen, da sie es selbst entwickelt hatte und nur an Freunde oder gute Bekannte veräußerte.

Es wäre wohl ziemlich idiotisch, Snape jetzt vor den Kopf zu stoßen, gerade wo er ein kleines Bisschen aus sich herausgegangen war und sogar gemerkt hatte, dass sie auch einen Vornamen besaß.

Sie biss sich zögernd auf die Unterlippe und musterte ihn unsicher. In diesem Augenblick wäre sie zweifellos lieber einem Wang-Liang gegenübergestanden als ihm.

Er beschränkte sich darauf, sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen durchdringend anzustarren und reserviert zu schweigen. Die Sekunden dehnten sich scheinbar ins Unendliche. Noch immer konnte sich keiner der beiden dazu durchringen, den Mund zu öffnen; aber wenigstens seine Haare hatte sie inzwischen losgelassen.

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Türklinke und man hörte einen der beiden Wasserspeier sprechen. Das dicke Holz dämpfte zwar seine Stimme, doch man verstand immer noch genug um zu begreifen, dass es sich um einen ziemlich schlüpfrigen Witz handelte.

Jiang Li brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sich zu entscheiden. Sie drehte sich ohne Eile um und schritt gelassen zu ihrem Platz zurück. Dort suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, zückte gewandt den Zauberstab und berührte damit sacht den Verbandskasten.

„_Reverto!_"

Die kleine Kiste erhob sich folgsam in die Lüfte und schwirrte geradewegs knapp unter dem Rahmen der halb geöffneten Türe, durch die sich gerade der Hausmeister mit seiner Katze drückten, nach draußen.


	13. Halloween

Kapitel 13: Halloween

In den folgenden Tagen taten sie alle beide so, als hätte es einen derartigen Vorfall nie gegeben. Trotzdem war eine gewisse Veränderung spürbar; zwar nicht sehr auffällig, aber ein aufmerksamer Beobachter hätte wohl doch das eine oder andere bemerkt.

Snape vergaß sich am Freitagmorgen und schob ihr mit einem beinahe höflichen Gruß den Stuhl zurecht, als sie wieder einmal zu spät in die Große Halle hetzte. Im nächsten Moment biss er sich ärgerlich auf die Lippen und löffelte missmutig das Frühstück in sich hinein.

Jiang Li hingegen wusste, wie gerne er Zimt auf seinem Porridge hatte und schob ihm unaufgefordert das kleine Schälchen hinüber, ehe sich ihr morgenlahmes Gehirn einschaltete. Dann hätte sie sich am liebsten selbst einen Tritt verpasst.

Warum achtete sie überhaupt auf diesen Schwachkopf, dachte sie mürrisch und schielte unauffällig zur Seite. Die Wunde schien bereits verheilt zu sein, soweit man das überhaupt beurteilen konnte. Unter dem weiten Ärmel der Robe war ohnehin kein Verband zu erkennen.

Als hätte er ihren Blick bemerkt, hob er den Kopf; ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz, blieben für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aneinander hängen und glitten schlagartig auseinander, als hätten sie sich beide plötzlich verbrannt.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich. Heute befassen wir uns", begann Jiang Li mit erhobener Stimme und wartete, bis sich die laut durcheinander schnatternde Horde gesetzt und etwas beruhigt hatte, „mit den verbotenen Dämonenbeschwörungen."

Schlagartig wurde es still und die Slytherins spitzten die Ohren. Lediglich aus der hintersten Bankreihe erhob sich beinahe sofort eine durchdringende näselnde Stimme.

„Wir werden aber keine Dämonen _beschwören_, nicht wahr?"

Jiang Li unterdrückte ein leichtes Seufzen, fixierte den blassen Jungen mit dem spitzen Kinn scharf und verschränkte tief durchatmend die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Was denken Sie, Mr Malfoy, könnte es möglicherweise einen Grund geben, warum diese Beschwörungen _verboten_ genannt werden …?"

Einige der Slytherins lachten unterdrückt auf, verstummten aber hastig, als Malfoy einen wütenden Blick in die Runde warf. Er strich sich das weißblonde Haar ruckartig nach hinten und richtete sich etwas gerader auf.

„Wie sollen wir dann bitte einen Eindruck von solchen Dingen erhalten, wenn man sich keine Dämonen dienstbar machen darf? Abgesehen davon sehe ich gar nicht ein, warum das überhaupt unter unerlaubte Magie fällt."

Als er geendet hatte und sich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen ließ, erhob sich ein zustimmendes Murmeln. Draco Malfoy verzog seine fahlen Lippen zu einer Art müden Triumphlächelns und sah sie herausfordernd an, als wäre dieser Umstand allein ihre Schuld.

Seit sich sein Vater in Azkaban befand, hatten sich um seine kalten grauen Augen tiefe dunkle Ringe gebildet; die von Natur aus ohnehin bleiche Haut wirkte matt und kraftlos, in den Mundwinkeln nistete ein bitteres Lächeln. Man sah ihm den Kummer deutlich an, so sehr er ihn auch zu überspielen suchte.

Während sie ihn so betrachtete, empfand Jiang Li beinahe etwas Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Aus dem Tagespropheten wusste sie, dass Lucius Malfoy für seine Aktivitäten als Todesesser angeklagt und ins Gefängnis gesteckt worden war; er wartete nun schon seit Monaten auf den Prozess. Für die Familie bedeutete das natürlich den totalen Gesichtsverlust in der Öffentlichkeit, obwohl Jiang Li insgeheim den Verdacht hegte, dass es Malfoy zu gegebener Zeit gerissen wie immer schaffen würde, den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Trotzdem musste die ganze Situation den Jungen schwer belasten, daher ließ sie die Provokation mit einem Schulterzucken an sich vorüberziehen und schwang statt einer saftigen Antwort ihren Zauberstab mit einem lässigen Ruck in Richtung Tafel. Augenblicklich erschien eine ganze Reihe von gleich großen, in Kreise eingebetteten Symbolen.

„Wir beginnen mit dem _Kitab Al'Azif__,_ hierzulande eher unter dem Namen „_Necronomicon_" bekannt. Der arabische Titel bedeutet_ „__vom Heulen der Wüstendämonen__", während sich der uns bekannte zuerst aus den griechischen Worten „nekros", also Leichnam__, „nomos", Gesetz__ und „ikon", Bild__, sinnhaft etwa mit „Vorstellung von den Gesetzen der Toten__" übersetzbar, entwickelte. Lateinisch wäre das Ganze dann „necare", töten__, zusammen mit „nomen", Name__ also in etwa „ich töte durch Benennung__" oder das „Buch der toten Namen__"._Es entstand vermutlich vor über 1300 Jahren in Damaskus, geschrieben von _Abd Al'Azrad_, den man auch den „wahnsinnigen Araber" nannte."

Jiang Li sah sich in der Klasse um. Es war totenstill geworden, die Schüler hingen ausnahmslos an ihren Lippen; selbst Malfoy hatte sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt und der blasierte Gesichtsausdruck, den er für gewöhnlich zur Schau stellte, war einem Hauch von Interesse gewichen.

Sie lächelte flüchtig und fuhr mit gleichmütiger Stimme fort.

„Abd Al'Azrad stammte ursprünglich aus Sanaá, der heutigen Hauptstadt der Republik Jemen und suchte bereits im Alter von etwa zwanzig Jahren die Ruinen von Babylon und die unterirdischen Geheimnisse von Memphis auf. Nachdem er sich zehn Jahre lang in völliger Einsamkeit in der großen südarabischen Wüste _Roba el Khaliyeh_ aufgehalten hatte, schrieb er der Überlieferung nach das Necronomicon mit menschlichem Blut auf Menschenhaut nieder.

Heute sind allerdings nur noch streng limitierte Abschriften des Necronomicon erhalten. In England existieren beispielsweise nur fünf Exemplare dieses Buches; das Ministerium hält es für das Beste, wenn Gefahrenquellen wie diese von Anfang an so gut wie möglich unter Verschluss gehalten werden. Es geschah von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder, dass auch Muggle in den Besitz einer originalen Abschrift gelangten; daher kam Theodorus Philetas um das Jahr 950 herum auf die Idee, in Konstantinopel eine griechische Übersetzung in Manuskriptform anzufertigen, die so gut wie nichts mehr mit dem Original zu tun hatte."

Sie räusperte sich und schnippte kurz; den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erschien ein Glas mit kühlem Wasser auf dem Lehrerpult. Ihre Zuhörerschaft scharrte ungeduldig mit den Füßen; die Slytherins waren offensichtlich völlig in den Bann ihrer Erzählung geraten.

Eine Hand fuhr nach oben.

„Al'Azrad muss doch also Dämonen beschworen haben, sonst würde sein Buch nicht zu den großen Werken der schwarzen Magie zählen, nicht wahr? _Und_ er ist anscheinend mit heiler Haut davongekommen."

Jiang Li ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit und nahm erst einmal einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Wasserglas. Die Klasse wurde noch unruhiger und vereinzelt war ein leises, aufgeregtes Tuscheln zu hören.

„Miss Parkinson, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie die Geschichte Al'Azrads zu Ende kennen. Nachdem er die „Karmesinrote Wüste", ebenfalls bekannt als „Leerer Raum" bereist hatte, war er nicht mehr voll bei Verstand. Zwar blieb er bis zum bitteren Ende – dass ihn übrigens in Gestalt eines unsichtbaren Dämon, der ihn auf offener Straße und am helllichten Tag vor einem Haufen von Muggle zerriss, ereilte – ein ausgezeichneter und mächtiger Hexenmeister. Dennoch konnte er dem Druck auf Dauer nicht standhalten und in den wenigen persönlichen Briefen, die von ihm erhalten oder bekannt sind, klagt er von Dämonen und selbst Göttern, die ihn jagen und nach dem Leben trachten … Und denken Sie daran, Miss Parkinson, welchen Preis diese – _Dienstleistungen_ – kosten … das war mit ein Hauptgrund, weshalb die meisten der Dämonenbeschwörungen ein so schreckliches Ende nahmen und daraufhin verboten wurden."

Pansy Parkinson wollte offensichtlich noch etwas einwerfen, doch Jiang Li drehte sich einfach zur Tafel hin und wies mit dem Zauberstab auf das erste Symbol. Es wuchs rasch, rückte in die Mitte und füllte zu guter Letzt beinahe die ganze Fläche aus.

„Wir beginnen mit _Marduk_, dem mächtigsten der fünfzig Geister des Necronomicon. Seine Kräfte sind zwar unvorstellbar, doch Al'Azrad warnt ausdrücklich davor, ihn jemals zu rufen. Viele Hexen und Zauberer hielten sich nicht an diesen Rat und bezahlten mit dem Leben; dieser Dämon ist außerdem sehr rachsüchtig und so fielen schon viele Unschuldige durch eine unbedachte Beschwörung seiner Unerbittlichkeit zum Opfer …"

So ging es über eine ganze Weile hinweg, bis sie gegen Ende der Stunde zum zweiundzwanzigsten Dämon des Necronomicon kamen.

**„…** trägt den Namen _Zahrim_. Dieser Geist tötete in der Schlacht gegen die „alten Götter", wie Al'Azrad schreibt, zehntausend Feinde. Ein Krieger gegen Krieger. Mit ihm kann eine ganze Armee zerstört werden."

Jiang Li unterbrach sich, als die Glocke schrillte und wischte mit einem Ruck des Zauberstabes die Tafel leer.

„Bis nächste Woche erwarte ich von Ihnen einen ausführlichen Aufsatz von mindestens einer Rolle Pergament über die folgenden, noch nicht besprochenen zehn Dämonen. Sollten Sie Zusatzmaterial aus der Verbotenen Abteilung benötigen, kommen Sie zu mir und erklären mir genau, was und wozu Sie es brauchen. Ich werde Ihnen dann gegebenenfalls eine Erlaubnis für Madam Pince ausstellen."

Die Slytherins packten aufgeregt durcheinander plappernd ihre Sachen zusammen und drängelten bis auf Malfoy und seinen beiden ständigen Begleitern durch die Tür nach draußen. Die zwei bulligen Jungen hielten einen Respektabstand von einem Meter, als der blasse Junge zu ihr an den Lehrertisch kam.

„Mich würde interessieren", begann er gedehnt, „welchen Zauberergrad diese Art von Magie erfordert. Wäre theoretisch also auch ein Schüler dazu in der Lage?"

Jiang Li verstaute einige Papiere in den Schubladen, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirne musterte.

„Vergessen Sie's, Mr Malfoy. Selbst wenn Sie sich in die Materie einlesen und versuchen würden, einen der Fünfzig zu beschwören, es wäre ein sinnloses und gefährliches Unterfangen. Im günstigsten Fall, und ich denke, bei Ihrer derzeitigen Ausbildungsstufe würde es dabei bleiben, erscheint der Dämon gar nicht erst. Im schlimmsten Fall bemerkt er Ihre Unerfahrenheit und zerreißt Sie auf der Stelle. Abgesehen davon würde Sie das Ministerium entweder sofort nach Azkaban bringen oder suspendieren; das kann es ein dummer Schülerstreich doch gar nicht wert sein, oder …?"

Malfoy zuckte leicht zusammen und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Meine Frage war lediglich _hypothetisch_ gemeint", schnarrte er nach einer Schrecksekunde kalt, drückte das Rückgrat steif durch und verschwand eilig mit seinen Freunden, die sich hinter seinem Rücken gegenseitig unsichere Blicke zuwarfen. Jiang Li schüttelte sinnend den Kopf und schnaubte abfällig, vergaß den Vorfall aber fast sofort wieder. Die Schüler konnten schon ziemlich anstrengend sein; zum Glück musste sie sich im Gegensatz zu den Hauslehrern nicht darum kümmern, was außerhalb ihrer Unterrichtsstunden geschah.

Dohosan Brant lächelte ihr wieder einmal huldvoll zu. Das traditionelle Halloween-Bankett war in vollem Gange; Schüler und Lehrer schlugen sich mit Enthusiasmus die Bäuche voll.

„Probieren Sie doch einmal den Kürbiskuchen, er ist wirklich _exzellent_!" Brant hielt ihr eine silberne Platte vor die Nase und ließ seine ebenmäßigen Zahnreihen schimmern.

Jiang Li bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Snape mürrisch zu ihnen hersah.

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich muss später noch nach London fliegen, davor graut mir schon."

„Ah ja, die Ministeriumsfeier – da bin ich auch eingeladen. Wollen Sie sich vielleicht einen Besen mit mir teilen, meine Liebe?"

„Nein, danke." Sie fühlte ganz deutlich, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Während Brant ihre Antwort mit einem Achselzucken abtat und sich mit seinem Kuchen zu der neben ihm sitzenden Madam Hooch drehte, wagte Jiang Li wieder einen Blick zur rechten Seite. Snape senkte zwar gleich den Kopf, doch nicht schnell genug. Seine finstere Miene war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Jiang Li seufzte tief auf und rieb sich die Schläfe. Das konnte ja noch ein heiterer Abend werden.

Wie befürchtet, entwickelte sich der Flug zu einem regelrechten Albtraum; hätten sich Professor Flitwick und Ceallach Earnan ihrer nicht erbarmt und sie fürsorglich in die Mitte genommen, wäre Jiang Li wohl schon über Leeds vom Besen gefallen. Wie ein nasser Sack hing sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf dem unbequemen Stiel, krallte sich krampfhaft fest und war nur froh, dass ihr lautes Wimmern im Heulen des Windes unterging.

Als sie schließlich den kleinen, verwilderten Park erreicht hatten, von dem aus sie direkt ins Ministerium apparieren wollten, ließ sie sich zitternd zu Boden gleiten und knickte in die Knie. Flitwick lachte piepsig und klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus! Ich mag das Fliegen ja eigentlich auch nicht so gerne, aber manchmal muss es eben sein, nicht wahr?"

Ihr war speiübel, daher öffnete sie den Mund lieber erst gar nicht. Ceallach nahm ihr den Besen aus der Hand und verschwand damit; vermutlich verstaute sie ihn mit den Restlichen für den Rückflug. Jiang Li fuhr sich schwach über die Augen und stöhnte verhalten. Daran mochte sie lieber gar nicht denken.

„Also los! Wer zuerst bei den Getränken ist!", ließ sich Brant volltönend vernehmen, lachte ausgelassen und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall. Die anderen Zauberer folgten nach und nach seinem Beispiel, Professor Flitwick packte Jiang Li vorsichtig am Arm.

„Schaffen Sie das?"

Sie nickte schwach und seufzte. „Keine Sorge. Ich muss mich nur konzentrieren, dann geht's schon."

Der kleine Magier lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, tätschelte ihr noch einmal kurz die Hand und apparierte. Jiang Li atmete tief durch und nahm sich zusammen. Sie wollte nicht noch länger allein in diesem dunklen Park festsitzen.

Das Atrium schimmerte im Glanz unzähliger Kerzen, die hoch unter der pfauenblauen Decke mit den unzähligen goldenen Symbolen schwebten und bot einen atemberaubenden Anblick. Zu Feier des Halloweenfestes ließ man, ähnlich wie in Hogwarts, Tausende von Fledermäusen zwischen den verzauberten Kerzen schweben. Sie glänzten, als wären sie aus schwarzem Opal und die Flammen brachen sich in ihren Körpern; das alles warf ein zauberhaftes Licht auf die dunkel getäfelte Halle. Dumbledore erwartete sie bereits vor dem großen goldenen Doppeltor und schmunzelte aufgeräumt.

„Willkommen! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen guten Flug", meinte er heiter und wandte sich mit leicht besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an Jiang Li, die mit weichen Knien hinter den anderen hergeschlichen kam. „Fehlt Ihnen etwas, meine Liebe?"

„Wer … wer hatte denn die Idee mit dem _Herfliegen_?", fragte sie schwach und ahnte die Antwort schon.

„Ich dachte, es würde Ihnen Spaß machen", antwortete Dumbledore mit ahnungsloser Miene und rückte seinen spitzen Hut zurecht. „Sie kommen ja sonst so wenig an die frische Luft."

„_Spass_, soso." Sie ließ sich nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern winkte einen der zahllosen Hauselfen, die große runde Silberplatten mit einer ansehnlichen Auswahl an erlesenen Spirituosen trugen, zu sich.

Gerade als sie sich ein Glas Scotch Whisky ausgesucht und den ersten Schluck zu Gemüte geführt hatte, hörte sie undeutlich jemanden ihren Namen sagen. Sie drehte sich um.

„Miss Lian? Ich möchte Ihnen gerne den Minister vorstellen."

Dumbledore lächelte nicht mehr. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann in einer dunkelblauen Nadelstreifrobe. Jiang Li erkannte ihn sofort, was kein Wunder war, denn von Cornelius Fudge prangte beinahe jeden Tag ein halbseitengroßes Foto im Tagespropheten.

Der Minister sah nicht sehr begeistert aus, als er ihr mit förmlicher Miene die Hand hinstreckte und sie nach dem obligatorischen Schütteln unauffällig an seiner Robe abstreifte. Seine zwei Begleiter blieben gleich stocksteif hinter ihm stehen und machten erst gar keine Anstalten, sie zu begrüßen.

Jiang Li fühlte sich durch die unverhohlene Ablehnung schwer gekränkt und spürte, wie ihr die Wut kochendheiß in die Kehle schoss. Am liebsten hätte sie eine spitze Bemerkung gemacht, doch dazu fiel ihr auf die Schnelle nichts Passendes ein.

Fudge musterte sie von oben herab und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem halbherzigen, gönnerhaften Lächeln.

„Also _Sie_ sind jetzt die neue Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Tja. Jaja." Er hüstelte pikiert und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, an Dumbledore wandte.

„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Ihr Geschmack – nun – _eigenwillig _ist, lieber Albus. Wie geht es ihr denn so beim unterrichten? Kommt sie auch gut mit den Kindern zurecht?"

Sein blasiert-herablassendes Schnauben gab Jiang Li den Rest. Sie senkte den Kopf wie ein wütender Stier, holte tief Luft und trat ruckartig so weit nach vorne, dass ihre Stiefelspitzen nur noch einen Zentimeter von Fudges schwarzen Lackschuhen entfernt waren.

„_Was denken Sie_ –"

Dumbledore packte sie mit einer verblüffenden Geistesgegenwart am Arm, nutzte den Schwung ihres Schrittes aus und bugsierte sie mit Eleganz aus dem Gefahrenbereich.

„Ich komme gleich zu Ihnen, Cornelius!", rief er freundlich über die Schulter zurück und winkte dem Minister zu. Jiang Li riss sich los und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„_Sie_ –"

„Seien Sie um Himmels Willen nicht unvorsichtig. Cornelius Fudge kann sehr unangenehm werden, wenn man ihn reizt." Der weißhaarige Zauberer lächelte bei diesen warnenden Worten, als würde er ihr gerade ein charmantes Kompliment machen. Ihr aufgebrachter Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn dabei nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Ich verstehe Sie ja", schnitt er ihr eilig das Wort ab, als sie zum zweiten Mal den Mund öffnete, „aber ich muss Sie leider bitten, dieses Mal in den sauren Apfel zu beißen. Erinnern Sie sich, letztes Jahr konnte Fudge von seiner obersten Untersekretärin noch nach Lust und Laune jederzeit einen Schulerlass nach dem anderen anordnen lassen und heute muss er Hogwarts wohl oder übel in Frieden lassen, weil er unsere Hilfe gegen Voldemort braucht. Verhalten Sie sich bitte still, Jiang Li. Sie sind eine vernünftige Frau und werden sicher einsehen, dass Fudge nur aus Rachlust provozieren will."

Sie knurrte gereizt, nickte aber widerwillig. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore Recht. Trotzdem trieb ihr die ungerechtfertigte Provokation beinahe die Tränen in die Augen und sie presste das Whiskyglas so fest in ihrer Faust, dass es Sprünge bekam.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war der Abend gelaufen. Im Inneren tobend vor Zorn suchte sie eine der bequemen Sitzecken, die man überall im Atrium aufgestellt hatte, auf und nahm einem Hauselfen gleich das ganze Tablett ab.

Die Leute hier waren ja alle so verlogen. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie jeden Einzelnen, der an ihr vorüberkam, ließ die Asche ihrer unzähligen Zigaretten sorgfältig zu Boden fallen und rieb sie mit dem Stiefelabsatz fest in den blankpolierten Boden. Zwar schadete sie damit eigentlich nur den unschuldigen Hauselfen, doch nach dem vierten Green Spot Whiskey gönnte sie es ihnen. Sie gönnte es eigentlich der ganzen Welt, unglücklich zu sein. Daher ließ sie gleich auch noch das halbgefüllte Glas fallen und trat ärgerlich darauf herum, als es nicht gleich zersprang. Die angerichtete Schweinerei erfüllte sie mit einem flüchtigen Gefühl der Befriedigung und sie kicherte hämisch.

„Sehr hübsch, Jiang Li. Sie genießen die Feier, wie ich sehe."

Eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt ließ sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen neben ihr nieder und stützte die Ellbogen erschöpft auf den Knien auf. Sie wandte nicht einmal den Kopf; Snape war leicht zu erkennen.

„Green Spot?"

Er griff schweigend zu und goss sich das Glas mit einem einzigen großen Schluck die Kehle hinunter.

„Zigarette?"

Er nahm sie und rauchte schweigend, bis Jiang Li den Kopf wandte und ihn langsam musterte. Snape war blass und sah müde aus; seine pechschwarzen Augen wirkten verschleiert und über die rechte Schläfe zog sich ein langer, schlecht verheilter Kratzer.

„Schweren Tag gehabt?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und ließ sich in das weiche Sofa zurücksinken. Jiang Li tat es ihm gleich und nahm einen tiefen Lungenzug. Eine der verzauberten Fledermäuse verlor die Orientierung und taumelte von der Decke in Richtung Boden; bevor sie aufschlagen konnte, schwang Snape kurz den Zauberstab, den er aus den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Robe hervorgekramt hatte und ließ sie auf seiner Handfläche landen.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet schillerte das Tier, als wäre es vollständig mit Perlmutt überzogen und fiepte leise. Snape betrachtete die erschöpfte Fledermaus nachdenklich und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf.

„Sie waren schon als kleines Mädchen eigenartig. Ich weiß noch, ich sah Sie da zwischen den anderen Erstklässlern und dachte mir, die Kleine passt da gar nicht hin." Er legte den Arm über die Rückenlehne und drehte das Gesicht zu ihr hin.

„Aber jetzt … Sie sind immer noch anders als die anderen." Mit der linken Hand nahm er sich noch ein Whiskeyglas und nippte langsam daran. Jiang Li schwieg und schloss die Augen, während sie sich allmählich gegen seinen Arm sinken ließ. Snape packte ihre Schulter und zog sie vorsichtig näher an sich heran. Ihre Gesichter waren sich auf einmal ganz nah.

„Es tut Ihnen auch weh, anders zu sein, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme war zu einem bitteren Flüstern geworden. Jiang Li musste lächeln, so sehr sich ihre Kehle auch zusammenkrampfte.

„Daran habe ich mich schon gewöhnt."

„Das klingt nicht gerade überzeugend." Er strich ihr mit einer sanften Handbewegung über die Wange und nahm dabei eine ihrer langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen zwischen die Finger. Ohne es zu wollen, stiegen Jiang Li an diesem Abend zum zweiten Mal die Tränen in die Augen und diesmal gelang es ihr nicht ganz so gut, sie zurückzuhalten.

Die Fledermaus schwirrte mit einem hohen, sirrenden Ton in die Höhe und verschwand unbeachtet in der Dunkelheit. Snape ließ seinen Kopf gegen den ihren sinken und küsste vorsichtig ihre Schläfe. Sie hob die Hand und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sachte seine Backenlinie entlang.

„Wirklich schon immer bewundernswert …", murmelte er leise und küsste ihre Lippen. Jiang Li war erstaunt, wie heftig sie ihn begehrte und zog ihn mit einem Ruck näher an sich heran. Sein Körper fühlte sich schmal und sehnig an; sie ließ ihre Finger am Halsausschnitt unter die Robe gleiten und umfing seine Schulter mit einem festen Griff.

Er keuchte auf und ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals und Nacken wandern. Jiang Li packte noch fester zu und schob ihn bedauernd ein kleines Stück von sich.

„Wir sind hier immer noch im Ministerium, Severus", erinnerte sie ihn etwas außer Atem und strich sich das Haar glatt. „Am Besten, wir …"

Eine laute Stimme, die rasch näher kam, unterbrach sie schlagartig. Wie auf frischer Tat ertappt fuhren sie auseinander und Snape rückte eilig seine Kleidung wieder gerade. Jiang Li stand auf, zündete sich mit unsicherer Hand eine Zigarette an und trat hastig aus dem Schatten der Pflanzen, die rund um die Sitzecke gruppiert waren. Snape blieb sitzen und sah den Ankömmlingen mit seiner gewohnt missmutigen Miene entgegen.

Dumbledore näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten in Begleitung von Arthur Weasley und einer schwarzhaarigen Hexe, schenkte Jiang Li, die so tat, als würde sie die Blüten einer riesigen Kletterrose bewundern, ein warmes Lächeln und wandte sich mit sanfter Stimme an Snape.

„Severus, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht – Miss Jones und Mr Weasley würden Sie noch einmal gerne sprechen."

Jiang Li sah so unauffällig wie möglich zu ihnen hin und fühlte plötzlich einen heftigen Stich in der Brust. Wozu hatte sie diesen „bindenden magischen Vertrag", wie es so hochtrabend geheißen hatte, denn überhaupt unterschrieben, wenn sie doch sowieso weder Informationen noch Aufgaben bekam. Sie wusste ja gar nicht einmal, wie viele Mitglieder der Orden des Phönix' eigentlich hatte oder wie es im Kampf um Voldemort stand. Nach der Vertragsunterzeichnung hatte sie kein Wort mehr in diese Richtung gehört, es war, als würde der Orden gar nicht existieren. Oder vielleicht traute ihr bloß keiner etwas zu, war ja auch möglich. Jiang Li schielte so lange zu den Vieren hin, bis ihr die Augen wehtaten und spitzte die Ohren, doch es half ihr nichts. Snape erhob sich langsam, warf ihr noch einen kurzen, schwer zu deutenden Blick zu und entfernte sich mit der Gruppe in Richtung des Goldtores.

Jiang Li biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte ihre Enttäuschung hinunter. Abgesehen davon, dass sie den Alkohol jetzt immer stärker spürte und bezweifelte, auch nur gerade gehen zu können, musste sie sich scharf überlegen, wie sie um den Besenflug herumkam. Nach den ersten unsicheren Schritten ließ sie sich einfach schwer zu Boden plumpsen und kroch in eine Ecke. Sie fühlte sich einsam und ausgebrannt, als hätte sich in ihrem Kopf ein Schwarzes Loch gebildet. Ein vereinzelter Hauself schlurfte müde vorüber und überließ ihr gnädig eine Flasche Wein, mit der sich Jiang Li die Zeit vertrieb, bis schließlich Professor Flitwick vorbeikam und sie nach einer ordentlichen Standpauke mit einem Schwebezauber abtransportierte.

Zwar musste sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr fliegen, dafür aber (zum Nachdenken, wie Flitwick sagte) im Fahrenden Ritter neben Stan Shunpike sitzen und sich den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts sein munteres Geplapper anhören, während es ihr bei jedem Ruck den Magen umdrehte. Im Stillen schwor sie sich immer wieder, das Ministerium nicht noch einmal zu betreten, geschweige denn auf eine Feier zu gehen. Die unangenehmen Erfahrungen dieses Abends genügten ihr hinlänglich, wobei sie über Snape noch gar nicht nachdenken wollte. Das hatte erst mal Zeit bis morgen.


	14. Der erste Auftrag

Kapitel 14: Der erste Auftrag

„Guten Morgen." Hinter ihr räusperte sich jemand.

Jiang Li betrachtete zuerst noch eine Weile die tanzenden Schneeflocken; der Winter hatte Hogwarts über Nacht völlig überraschend eingeholt und sie sah sich den dichten Schneefall schon seit geraumer Zeit vom Fenster her an. Es dauerte, bis sie sich von dem Anblick löste und langsam umdrehte. Snape stand mit allen Anzeichen tiefster Verlegenheit da und zupfte nervös an seiner Kleidung herum.

„Guten Morgen." Sie wunderte sich selbst, wie gelassen ihre Stimme klang. Als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Er blinzelte irritiert und setzte eine kühle, strenge Miene auf. Die vorbeigehenden Lehrer mussten beinahe zwangsläufig den Eindruck bekommen, dass Jiang Li gerade eine ordentliche Standpauke abkassierte.

„Möchten Sie … mit mir nach Hogsmeade frühstücken gehen?"

Sie sah ihn an und hätte beinahe gelächelt. Er wirkte so hilflos, wie er da stand, an seinem Ärmel drehte und versuchte, nett zu ihr zu sein.

Nach der Fahrt im Fahrenden Ritter hatte ihr Madam Pomfrey zwar wieder ein Fläschchen mit Relevo-Trank überlassen, doch diesmal war das Arzneimittel unbenutzt geblieben.

Die darauf folgenden Stunden hatten ihr sehr dabei geholfen, wieder einmal ihr Leben zu überdenken und im Zuge dessen auch die Sache mit Snape.

Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht. Erstens einmal war er um satte zehn Jahre älter; zweitens war er ihr Arbeitskollege und mit Arbeitskollegen, die man zu aller Überfluss auch noch als Lehrer genossen hatte, fing man schon mal grundsätzlich nichts an.

Abgesehen davon … war er überhaupt nicht ihr Typ. Da konnte sie sich ja noch mit diesem Trottel von Dohosan Brant viel eher einen One-Night-Stand vorstellen.

„Nein, vielen Dank, aber heute kann ich nicht." Sie bemühte sich um ein halbwegs ehrliches Lächeln und schüttelte gleichzeitig im Inneren verständnislos den Kopf. Snape wollte doch sowieso nichts anderes, als den Halloween-Abend anzusprechen, die ganze Geschichte als betrunkene Affekthandlung abzutun und wieder in Ruhe seiner Wege zu gehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund bildete er sich jetzt aber auch noch ein, er müsste ihr das Ganze schonend beibringen, damit sie ihm keine Szene machte oder was auch immer er befürchtete.

„Tut mir Leid …"

Er sah sie an wie ein geprügelter Hund und Jiang Li packte der kurze Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, das sich schnell in störrische Gereiztheit verwandelte.

„Also, mal ganz ehrlich, Severus – wir sind doch beide erwachsenen Menschen. Das heißt, wir brauchen keine dummen Spielchen miteinander zu spielen und daher brauchst du auch nicht „_nett_" zu mir zu sein. In Ordnung?"

Ihre schonungslose Ehrlichkeit gepaart mit dem vertraulichen „Du" brachte ihn sichtlich aus der Fassung. Snape musste erst einmal kräftig schlucken, bis er einen Satz herausbekam.

„Erstens. Ich bin niemals nett. „_Nett_" existiert für mich gar nicht", erklärte er mit ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Augen und funkelte sie verletzt an.

„Zweitens, versuche bloß nicht, für mich zu denken, das kann ich nämlich noch selber, Dankeschön. Drittens, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, es hätte dir _gar nichts_ bedeutet. Das kann ich nicht glauben."

Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht forschend, während er sprach. Trotz der kühlen Miene spürte Jiang Li seine Anspannung deutlich und registrierte mit milder Überraschung, dass ihm offensichtlich doch etwas mehr an dem Kuss gelegen haben musste, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte.

„Severus, ich –"

„Ich _kann _mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du einfach so jeden Dahergelaufenen nach Lust und Laune küsst!"

Langsam fühlte sie, wie Zorn in ihr hochstieg. Sie wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte sie in die Enge getrieben.

„Ich habe heute keine Zeit. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Die Woche hat allerdings mehr zu bieten als nur den Montag, also –"

Sie machte eine ruckartige, auffordernde Handbewegung und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Vielleicht stieg Snape ja gar nicht darauf ein …

„Gut. Ich muss morgen erst um Zehn anfangen. Wir könnten heute Abend in die Drei Besen gehen. Oder in den Eberkopf, das bleibt ganz dir überlassen."

„ Ich –"

„Du musst ja nicht sofort entscheiden", fiel er ihr eilig ins Wort und war mit einem Mal schon fast auf dem Weg nach draußen, „Sag' es mir einfach beim Abendessen, in Ordnung?"

Sie sah ihm wortlos nach, als er mit wehender Robe um die Ecke verschwand.

„Mr Baddock, würden Sie mir bitte die wichtigsten Kennzeichen eines Bajang erläutern?"

Jiang Li war nicht so ganz bei der Sache und hörte Malcolm Baddock daher nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

„…in Malaysia bekannter blutrünstiger Dämon, der im Körper eines totgeborenen Kindes wächst. Wird er daraus befreit, kann er zu bösen Zwecken dienstbar gemacht werden …"

„Sehr gut, Mr Baddock, zwei Punkte für Slytherin. Noch etwas zur Haltung eines solchen Dämons?"

Gut, dass die Kinder ihre abwesende Miene nur für schlechte Laune zu halten schienen und gar nicht merkten, wie wenig sie in Wirklichkeit mitbekam. Die Sache mit Snape hing ihr immer noch nach, knäuelte sich in ihrem Magen zu einem großen, kalten Frosch und blähte sich immer weiter auf, bis sie beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam. Ihr war so übel …

„…Bajang zu halten, wird er in einen mit Amuletten und bestimmten Blättern versehenen, geschlossenen Bambusbehälter, einem _tabong_, gebracht und mit Milch und Eiern genährt. Letzteres gilt als sehr wichtig …"

Sie wusste einfach nicht weiter. Ja, natürlich mochte sie Snape irgendwie – oder doch nicht? Eigentlich kannte sie ihn ja gar nicht. Die paar kurzen Momente im Atrium reichten bei weitem nicht aus – eigentlich –

„Ausgezeichnet, Mr Baddock. Der Bajang nimmt die Gestalt eines Marders an und seine Opfer sterben an einer mysteriösen Krankheit, ganz richtig. Weitere zwei Punkte für Slytherin."

Bevor sie fortfahren konnte, klingelte es zum Ende der Stunde und sie klappte ihre Unterlagen mit einem lauten Knall zu.

„Bis nächste Woche eine halbe Rolle Pergament über Amulette und Gegenzauber, bei welchen Dämonen sie wirksam sind und wann man sie nicht benutzen sollte!", rief sie noch in den abschließenden Tumult hinein und goss sich anschließend eine Tasse starken Kaffees ein. Die Hauselfen waren immer so freundlich, ihr am Morgen eine Kanne zuzubereiten.

Während sie an der heißen Flüssigkeit nippte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür des Klassenzimmers.

„Miss Lian, ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht …"

Dumbledore war höflich und zuvorkommend wie immer, als er leise in den Raum trat und die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich zuzog. Jiang Li sprang rasch auf und bot ihm einen Platz an.

„Natürlich stören Sie mich nicht, Direktor. Möchten Sie auch etwas zu trinken …?"

„Vielen Dank für das nette Angebot, Miss Lian, aber ich will Sie nicht lange aufhalten. Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um Sie darum zu bitten, sich nach Ihrer letzten Unterrichtseinheit etwas Zeit zu nehmen und kurz in meinem Büro vorbeizukommen. Alle weiteren Einzelheiten erkläre ich Ihnen dann heute Abend …", seine klugen blauen Augen sahen sie sinnend an und er lächelte wieder.

„Selbstverständlich, Professor. Ich komme natürlich."

Sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie plötzlich eine Welle von Euphorie in sich hochsteigen. Wenn sich schon Dumbledore persönlich hierher bequemte, dann hatte das Treffen am Abend ganz sicher mit dem Orden zu tun. Vielleicht bekam sie jetzt _endlich_ einen Auftrag –

„Dann danke ich Ihnen vielmals, Miss Lian. Bis heute Abend."

„Bis heute Abend."

Dumbledore ging und ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen stehen, da sich bereits ein Haufen Erstklässler vor der Klasse gesammelt hatten. Jiang Li winkte die Kleinen mit einem zuvorkommenden Lächeln, aus dem sie Zufriedenheit und Vorfreude nicht vollständig verbannen konnte, herein und zog mit einem Schwung das weiße Leintuch von einem großen Käfig, der in einer dunklen Ecke neben der Tafel stand.

Die Kinder starrten verblüfft auf die zwei pechschwarzen, dicht behaarten Geschöpfe, die aussahen wie Paviane ohne Schwanz. Lediglich daran und den menschlichen Händen und Füßen erkannte man, dass es sich hier um magische Geschöpfe handelte, obwohl diese zwei Exemplare für das ungeschulte Auge einen eher schwachen und bemitleidenswerten Eindruck machten, so wie sie sich mit großen, traurigen Augen an die Gitterstäbe klammerten und versuchten, sich so gut wie möglich vom Tageslicht fernzuhalten. Man sah den südafrikanischen Tokolosh nicht an, wie mächtig, grausam und rachsüchtig sie sein konnten, das wusste Jiang Li. Sie atmete tief ein und jagte ein vorwitziges Mädchen aus der Reichweite der beiden Kreaturen.      

„Ich muss Sie bitten, Abstand zu halten. Geben Sie gut Acht, es geht um fünf Punkte. Wer kann mir sagen, wie diese Wesen genannt werden und wo sie beheimatet sind?"

Der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht.

„Verdammt noch mal! Nougatriegel –", Jiang Li dachte noch einmal scharf nach. Hatte sich das Passwort denn schon wieder geändert? Na ja, so oft war sie ja schließlich auch noch nicht in Dumbledores Turmzimmer gewesen – „_Nougatriegel_ wirklich nicht, nein? Gut. _Säuredrops_?"

„Honigschokolade", ertönte es knapp hinter ihr. Sie fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Unbeachtet erwachte der Wasserspeier zum Leben und schritt langsam zur Seite.

„Severus …"

„Ich muss auch zu Dumbledore. Kommst du?"

Aufmerksam streckte er ihr die Hand hin und zog sie behutsam auf die langsam nach oben rotierende Wendeltreppe. Jiang Li seufzte innerlich. In diesem Moment schämte sie sich richtig. Er konnte ja doch nett sein, wenn er nur wollte.

_Schau auf den Charakter, nicht so sehr auf das Aussehen_, ermahnte sie sich streng, während er schweigend neben ihr stand und mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen die vorbeiziehende Wand betrachtete. _Und _soo_ hässlich ist er ja auch gar nicht. _ 

Die Sekunden dehnten sich. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und ehe sie sich selbst zurückhalten konnte, war er auch schon durch den Mund heraußen. 

„Ich fürchte, aus heute Abend wird nichts; ich wusste nicht, dass Dumbledore uns gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt braucht."

Er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment, dachte scharf nach und nickte dann zögernd, kurz bevor sie die massive Eichentür erreichten.

„Samstag, nach dem Quidditch- Spiel?" Die schwarzen Augen klebten dabei scheinbar völlig teilnahmslos am bronzenen Türklopfer in der Form eines Greifenkopfs, trotzdem konnte man seine Nervosität deutlich spüren.

„In Ordnung." Jiang Li war einerseits über sich selbst, andererseits über Snape erstaunt. _Niemals _hätte sie gedacht, dass er so etwas wie – _Gefühle_ – hatte, eben stinknormale Gefühle wie alle anderen auch …

„Sollen wir in den –"

Snape brachte den Satz nie zu Ende, denn die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall und eine raue Stimme dröhnte zu ihnen nach draußen.

„Jetzt beeilen Sie sich mal, bei Merlin! Wir sind schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen hier!"

Eiskalt erwischt. Jiang Li fuhr wie elektrisiert zusammen und beeilte sich, mit einem möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck in das Büro zu spazieren.

Im ersten Moment verschlug es ihr schier den Atem. Zwar kannte sie den paranoiden Ex-Auror Alastor Moody aus der Zeitung, doch kein Foto hatte sie auf das Ausmaß der Entstellung seines Gesichtes vorbereiten können. So schauderhaft er schon im Tagespropheten wirkte, es war kein Vergleich mit dem echten Moody.

„Mr … Moody …" Sie war fassungslos, bemühte sich aber nach Kräften, das langsam in seiner Höhle rotierende, stahlblaue Auge zu ignorieren, das ihr am meisten Unbehagen bereitete.

Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch stand, lächelte nachsichtig.

„Sehr gut erkannt, Miss Lian. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit für unsere Unterredung genommen haben."

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einen verlegenen Gruß zu stammeln und sich hastig im Raum umzusehen. Es befanden sich außer Dumbledore und Moody, der ihr lediglich kurz und misstrauisch zunickte, noch zwei Personen im Turmzimmer. Die Hexe kannte Jiang Li mit Sicherheit nicht und da sich der Mann seit ihrem Eintritt in einer dunklen Ecke aufhielt und keine Anstalten machte, ins Licht zu treten, konnte sie auch da nicht sagen, ob sie ihm schon einmal begegnet war. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder wie magnetisch von Moodys Gesicht angezogen. Zwar sah er nicht in ihre Richtung, doch das magische Auge bemerkte natürlich alles und die schiefe Wunde, die irgendwann einmal ein unversehrter Mund gewesen sein musste, verzog sich vor Abscheu.

„Das ist also die Neue. Vertrauenswürdig?", wandte er sich mit eisiger, knarrender Stimme an Dumbledore, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Die stattliche Hexe neben ihm hob dafür grüßend die Augenbrauen und streckte ihr resolut die Hand hin.

„Ich bin Emmeline Vance. Sehr erfreut. Sie sind also die Neue im Orden, Miss Lian?"

„Wenn seit dem Sommer niemand mehr aufgenommen worden ist …"

Jiang Li bemühte sich um einen leichten Plauderton, um ihre Aufgewühltheit zu verbergen, kam dabei aber offensichtlich nicht sehr gut an, denn Emmeline Vance nickte nur ein paar Mal sichtlich desinteressiert mit dem Kopf und drehte sich dann einfach weg. Eine klare Aussage, dachte Jiang Li, wenn auch ziemlich deprimierend. Verlegen biss sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. 

„Miss Lian?"

„Ah, Mr Lupin!"

Der unbekannte Mann war aus dem Halbdunkel getreten und entpuppte sich als Remus Lupin; wie gewöhnlich begrüßte er sie mit einem freundlichen, wenngleich müden Lächeln. Die grauen Strähnen in seinem hellbraunen Haar schienen sich seit seinem Aufenthalt in China vervielfacht zu haben, doch der Händedruck war erstaunlich kräftig.

„Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut und Ihre Unterrichtstätigkeit ist von Erfolg gekrönt." Er lächelte noch einmal flüchtig und wurde dann schlagartig ernst. „Es sind ja teilweise ziemlich schwierige Exemplare dabei."

„Da haben Sie allerdings Recht." Sie seufzte kurz und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Ich hätte es mir ja _nie _träumen lassen, aber Harry Potter gehört auch zu dieser Kategorie."

Lupin hob erstaunt die Brauen, dieser Umstand schien ihn zu überraschen.

„Potter? Nun … bei mir gab es eigentlich nichts an ihm auszusetzen. Allerdings kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass er nach dem Tod von Sirius – entschuldigen Sie …"

Er verstummte kurz und kramte mit gesenktem Kopf in den Taschen seiner Robe herum. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus und Jiang Li begriff reichlich spät, dass sie offensichtlich einen wunden Punkt berührt hatte und bemühte sich hastig, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nun, äh – Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Kinder Sie anscheinend ziemlich gern hatten und während Ihrer Unterrichtszeit auch am meisten gelernt haben – wissen Sie, ich muss mit zwei Jahrgängen den selben Stoff machen, weil man ihnen einfach nichts Vernünftiges beigebracht hat …"

Eine unangenehme Situation. Lupin hörte ihr zwar mit höflichem Gesichtsausdruck zu, man merkte aber deutlich, dass es ihn nicht im Mindesten interessierte. Jiang Li stotterte noch ein paar Belanglosigkeiten und dankte Dumbledore im Stillen, als er plötzlich in die Hände klatschte und um Ruhe bat.

„Nun, ich möchte Ihre Zeit nicht unnötig in Beschlag nehmen", meinte er mit klarer Stimme und trat vor sie hin. Instinktiv hatten sie sich alle in einem Halbkreis aufgestellt und hörten aufmerksam zu. Der Schulleiter wandte sich nun direkt an Jiang Li.

„Miss Lian, Sie haben sich vielleicht schon das eine oder andere Mal gewundert, warum sich der Orden Ihnen gegenüber so lange in Schweigen gehüllt hat. Ich möchte mich für den Mangel an Informationen entschuldigen, befürchte aber, dass es dennoch der einzig richtige Weg war. Voldemort sitzt uns im Nacken, Miss Lian, da ist übertriebene Vorsicht sicherlich verzeihlich …" Er lächelte freundlich, als sie gezwungenermaßen verständnisvoll nickte und ließ dann seine funkelnden blauen Augen zu Snape wandern.

„Severus, Sie befinden sich gerade mitten in einer schwierigen Mission. Vielleicht möchten Sie Miss Lian selbst erläutern, worum es sich handelt."

Snape wirkte nicht gerade übermäßig begeistert, fügte sich aber pflichtbewusst und erklärte in knappen Sätzen, dass der Kontakt mit den Todesessern geglückt war. Voldemort schien ihn mehr oder weniger in Gnaden wieder in ihre Reihen aufgenommen zu haben; der Zaubertrankmeister fungierte nun also als eine Art Doppelspion, wobei der Begriff irreführend war, denn die Informationen, mit denen Voldemort gefüttert wurde, waren allesamt sorgfältig im Voraus geplant und abgesprochen worden.

„Wollen wir jedenfalls hoffen", knurrte Alastor Moody an dieser Stelle übellaunig dazwischen und kniff sein gesundes Auge kritisch zusammen. Der magische Augapfel drehte sich unterdessen träge in seiner Höhle und beobachtete jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden genau. Snape wurde puterrot.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit unterstellen, Moody?", fragte er leise und drohend. Der ehemalige Auror lachte nur.

„Wer eine schmutzige Weste hat, Snape", begann er grollend, „sollte sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein. Und _Ihre_ Weste ist so dreckig, dass die Flecken niemals wieder herausgehen werden. Nicht wahr, so ist das eben", seine Stimme wurde leiser, bis nur noch ein gepresstes, furchteinflößendes Flüstern zu hören war, „manche Flecken gehen eben nie wieder weg, so sehr man sich auch bemüht …"

Jiang Li bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er mit einem diabolischen Lachen schloss. Unwillkürlich irrten ihre Augen zu Snape; ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und er versuchte, sie tapfer anzulächeln, was leider gründlich misslang. Moodys Worte schienen ihn zu tief getroffen zu haben.

Niemand ergriff Partei für ihn, im Gegenteil. Emmeline Vance murmelte zustimmende Worte in Moodys Richtung, während Dumbledore und Lupin schwiegen. Eine lähmende Stille breitete sich über der Versammlung aus, bis sich der Direktor räusperte.

„Nun gut. Eine Ankündigung hätte ich noch loszuwerden: es betrifft Sie beide, Remus und Miss Lian."

Jiang Li spitzte die Ohren. Was konnten sie und Lupin –

„Wie Sie alle wissen, gibt es über die ganze Welt verteilt immer noch vereinzelt Exemplare schwarzmagischer Bücher von großer Macht zu finden. Sie sind versteckt in den Pyramiden oder in einem verborgenen Hügelgrab – Voldemort sendet seine Todesesser bereits aus, um nach diesen Schätzen zu suchen. Er darf sie aber nicht bekommen, sonst wächst seine Macht ins Unermessliche und wir sind rettungslos verloren."

Nach dieser dramatischen Einleitung legte er eine kurze Pause ein und betrachtete mit sanfter Miene die Portraits seiner Vorgänger, die größtenteils zu dösen oder teilnahmslos vor sich hin zu starren schienen, „Daher möchte ich Sie beide bitten, den Todesessern zuvorzukommen und Nachforschungen anzustellen – suchen Sie diese Bücher und bringen Sie sie nach Hogwarts, wo sie vor Missbrauch sicher sind …"  

Lupin sah Jiang Li ausdruckslos an, während Dumbledore sprach und nickte wie zur Bestätigung. Er hatte die Information offensichtlich schon früher erhalten und bereits Nachforschungen angestellt. Mit seiner Antwort wurde ihr Verdacht bestätigt.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, auf eigene Faust erste Ermittlungen zu beginnen und bin dabei auf das _Mundus mysticus et subterraneus_, verfasst von einer Römerin namens _Aello Niveus_, gestoßen. Das Buch enthält anscheinend so einiges an höchst wirksamen Zaubersprüchen, -tränken und ähnlichem mehr …" Er unterbrach sich plötzlich und legte den Kopf schief. „Sind Sie überhaupt damit einverstanden, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten, Miss Lian?"

Jiang Li beeilte sich, bejahend mit dem Kopf zu nicken und den Mitgliedern des Ordens ihren Dank für diese Aufgabe auszusprechen. Die ganze Geschichte klang ja auch wirklich richtig aufregend; sie war schon gespannt, auf welche Bücher sie im Zuge ihrer Nachforschungen wohl stoßen würden.

Dumbledore nickte beifällig und räusperte sich wieder. Lupin lächelte flüchtig und überließ ihm das Wort.

„Mr Lupin wird in Hogsmeade wohnen und hat auch meine Erlaubnis, ab und zu ein Zimmer in Hogwarts zu benutzen, sooft es während Ihrer Arbeit nötig sein wird. Selbstverständlich wird er im Verborgenen bleiben und wir werden alle dafür sorgen, dass _niemand_ davon erfährt", bei diesen Worten warf Dumbledore Snape einen äußerst scharfen Blick zu, „der nichts davon wissen sollte. Nun gut."

Er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment und wandte sich dann an die ganze Runde.

„Ich denke, hiermit wäre das meiste für den Anfang wohl geklärt. Sollten Fragen auftauchen, stehe ich Ihnen selbstverständlich jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Die kleine Versammlung löste sich nach diesen abschließenden Worten langsam auf und Jiang Li wanderte hinter den anderen in Richtung Türe. Snape war zurückgeblieben und unterhielt sich noch leise mit Dumbledore, während sich Lupin auf der fahrenden Wendeltreppe zu ihr gesellte.

„Ich freue mich, mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen", meinte er überraschend und lächelte sie freundlich an. Jiang Li war etwas erstaunt, freute sich aber insgeheim über seine Worte. Wenigstens nörgelte er nicht gleich von Anfang an über ihre Arbeitsgemeinschaft.

„Am besten suchen wir in den nächsten Tagen getrennt nach weiteren Informationen über das „Mundus mysticus"; die letzten bekannten Aufzeichnungen über dieses Buch datieren aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert und geben Tripolis als Aufenthaltsort an. Wie sicher das allerdings ist – wir werden forschen müssen. Sie in Hogwarts und ich in den verschiedenen Bibliotheken Schottlands – am besten treffen wir uns in etwa einer Woche wieder."

„Eine gute Idee", stimmte Jiang Li zu und wollte gerade mit ihm einen Treffpunkt ausmachen, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall erscholl. Dem Wasserspeier fehlte auf einmal ein Stück seines linken Ohres und er winselte wie ein verletzter Hund.

„PEEVES!"

McGonagall kam mit zornesrotem Gesicht um die Ecke gefegt und zückte drohend ihren Zauberstab. Der Poltergeist kicherte hämisch und raste in Windeseile davon.

Lupin schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge.

„Arme Minerva. Ein wenig Urlaub von Peeves wäre sicherlich für niemanden ein Schaden."

„Der arme Wasserspeier." Jiang Li drehte sich um und tätschelte zärtlich die steinerne Schnauze der Statue, die mit dem Jaulen aufgehört und sich wieder in Position gesetzt hatte.

„Das ist der vermutlich schon gewöhnt", meinte Lupin und grinste schwach. „Remus", hielt er ihr plötzlich die Hand hin. Sie schlug ein und sie lächelten sich wieder an. „Jetzt, wo wir Kollegen sind, sollten wir nicht ganz so förmlich sein, nicht wahr?"

„Wie Recht du hast, Remus."

Unbemerkt war Snape hinter sie getreten und musterte Lupin mit dem Ausdruck größter Abscheu. Der allerdings lachte nur.

„Bis nächste Woche dann, Jiang Li. Ich schicke eine Eule. Viel Glück!" Damit verabschiedete er sich und winkte Snape noch mit leisem Spott zu.

„Idiot."

Snape war schlechter Laune und starrte Lupin mit verbissener Miene hinterher.

„Ich fand ihn ganz nett."

Er sah sie kurz von der Seite her an und nickte schließlich.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich bin nur – ich fühle mich nicht gut."

Jiang Li dachte an Alastor Moody und seufzte leise.

„Wo ist der Schnaps stark, billig und in größeren Mengen zu kriegen?"

„Eberkopf."

„Gehen wir."


	15. Duell mit Nebenwirkungen

Kapitel 15: Duell mit Nebenwirkungen

„Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

Madam Pince strich sichtlich nervös zwischen den Bücherregalen hin und her. Jiang Li unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein gereiztes Knurren und blätterte vorsichtig eine brüchige, verstaubte Seite um.

„Dieses Buch ist sehr wertvoll, Miss Lian." Das rechte Unterlid der Bibliothekarin begann bereits gefährlich zu zucken.

„Ich passe schon auf, keine Sorge", bequemte sich Jiang Li mit abweisender Stimme zu antworten und konzentrierte sich unbeirrt weiter auf die verblassten Buchstaben. Sie hatte noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie den vierten Jahrgang der Gryffindors unterrichten musste und nutzte die Zeit, um Näheres über das _Mundus mysticus et subterraneus_ herauszufinden.

Madam Pince zog sich schmollend zurück und verschanzte sich hinter einem nahe stehenden Regal, wo sie halbherzig abstaubte und ihr immer wieder einen scharfen Blick durch die Bücherreihen zuwarf.

Jiang Li achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern suchte sorgfältig Zeile für Zeile ab. Plötzlich hielt sie wie elektrisiert inne.

„_… Gaumata nahm das Buch der Niveus an sich und floh damit aus Oea nach Babil …_", ein Teil der Schrift wurde hier unleserlich,„_… am Fuße der Etemenanki verborgen, wo es bis zum heutigen Tage nicht wieder gefunden werden konnte. Die Geheimnisse der unterirdischen Welt bleiben somit …_"

Sie richtete sich auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich blitzartig ein wildes, triumphierendes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete. Es hatte sie einen Haufen Arbeit gekostet, doch nun stand fest, dass Lupin mit seiner Annahme, die Angaben über das _Mundus mysticus_ wären lückenhaft, recht gehabt hatte. Das Buch hatte sich dem Anschein zwar nach wirklich in Tripolis befunden, war dann aber nach Babylon gebracht und in den Überresten der siebenstufigen Ziqqurrat versteckt worden.

Ihre gute Laune verschwand langsam. Wo einst Babylon gestanden hatte, befand sich heute nur noch ein ausgedehntes Ruinenfeld. Wie sollten sie dort jemals das Buch finden? Es konnte Jahre dauern, sich durch Trümmer und Staub zu wühlen.

Die Schulglocke unterbrach ihre Gedanken und zauberte Madam Pince ein zufriedenes Lächeln in die sonst so griesgrämig herabgezogenen Mundwinkel.

„Sie haben jetzt wohl Unterricht, nicht wahr, Miss Lian?"

Widerwillig gab ihr Jiang Li den Foliant zurück und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer.

Unterwegs fiel ihr der Abend im Eberkopf ein. Snape hatte erst eine Weile geschwiegen und sich dann einen Doppelten bestellt, der ihm nach und nach die Zunge löste.

_„Du bist der einzige Mensch, dem ich das erzähle …"_

Sie hatte geraucht, an ihrem Gin genippt und schweigend abgewartet, während er eine Zeit lang mit sich selbst rang. Schließlich hatte er sich mit einiger Überwindung doch entschlossen, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

_„Nicht einmal Dumbledore weiß, wie viel Kraft es mir jedes Mal kostet, vor ihn – vor den dunklen Lord zu treten …"_

Er tat ihr leid, als er ihr so gegenübersaß und den Untersetzer nervös in Fetzen riss. Aber wie hätte sie ihn schon trösten sollen, wo es vor Voldemort doch keinen Trost gab?

„Ach, Jiang Li –"

Sie schrak auf und sah zuerst niemanden vor sich, bis sie auf die Idee kam, den Blick zu senken. Flitwick schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf und grinste.

„In Gedanken, was? Nun, ich wollte eigentlich schon beim Frühstück mit Ihnen reden – Minerva und ich hatten da so eine Idee …"

„Ich müsste eigentlich in die Klasse – ", versuchte sie ihn abzuschütteln, merkte aber recht bald, dass Flitwick auf solche Ausreden gar nicht erst einging.

„Wir sollten den Kindern Duellierunterricht geben. Was halten Sie davon, meine Liebe? Das fiele doch genau in Ihr Fach!"

Jiang Li starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst –

„Ich weiß nicht recht", murmelte sie lahm, als sie das Funkeln in seinen Augen sah. Offensichtlich war das _kein _Scherz.

„Aber selbstverständlich! Das wird Ihren Unterricht aufpeppen – nicht, dass ich etwa annehmen würde, Ihr Unterricht wäre langweilig", beeilte er sich rasch zu versichern, „aber Minerva und ich dachten, es wäre eine gute Idee und Sie könnten den Kindern ganz sicher eine Menge beibringen … wissen Sie, vor etwa vier Jahren gab es auch schon einmal den Versuch eines Duellierkurses, der allerdings schmählich danebenging – aber diesmal würde es völlig anders werden, da bin ich mir sicher …"

Er wollte noch weiterreden, doch zu ihrem Glück schellte die Glocke und zeigte das Ende der Pause an.

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Filius –"

„Aber selbstverständlich, ich muß ja jetzt selbst eine Stunde halten – aber wir sprechen uns noch, nicht wahr, am Besten heute Abend beim Essen –"

Großartig. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Kannte sie sich vielleicht mit Zaubererduellen aus?

Den ganzen Tag über hoffte sie inständig auf irgendein Ereignis, dass diese Idee aus den Köpfen ihrer Kollegen drängen sollte, doch nichts geschah. Es war sogar ein ausnehmend ruhiger Tag, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn man sich etwas Aufregung wünschte.

Es half alles nichts, das Abendessen kam immer näher und damit auch die unangenehme Aussprache mit Flitwick und McGonagall. Die resolute Hexe steuerte auch gleich auf sie zu, kaum dass sie Platz an der Tafel genommen hatte.

„Schön, Sie zu sehen, Jiang Li. Filius hat bereits mit Ihnen gesprochen, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, das hat er. Die Idee mit dem Kurs finde ich ganz nett, aber –"

McGonagall fiel ihr unverzüglich ins Wort.

„Nett, was heißt _nett_? Ein Duellierkurs ist das Einzige, das den Kindern noch fehlt. Es wird eine gute Lektion für sie sein, sich auch einmal mit solchen Dingen konfrontiert zu sehen, nicht wahr? Sie suchen sich ganz einfach einen Duellpartner, führen ein paar Kniffe vor und die Sache hat sich …"

„Ich spiele doch nicht den Alleinunterhalter!" Jiang Li drohte kurzzeitig die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Alleinunterhalter, papperlapapp! Davon redet doch kein Mensch!" McGonagall runzelte kurz die Stirn und wischte ihren Einwand mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite.

„Erstens stehen Sie ohnehin mit Ihrem Partner dort, soviel zu „alleine", und zweitens ist die Einführung in die Kunst des Duells sowieso für die Ausbildung in Hogwarts vorgeschrieben, Punktum. Abgesehen davon hatten Sie selbst, liebe Jiang Li, in Filius Flitwick einen ganz vorzüglichen Lehrer, soweit ich mich erinnere …" Ihre feinen Nasenflügel flatterten bereits gefährlich und Jiang Li beeilte sich, mit einer halbwegs begeisterten Miene einzulenken.

„Natürlich werde ich einen solchen Kurs anbieten, liebe Minerva – gleich nächste Woche."

Wenn es sowieso sinnlos war, zu widersprechen, dann konnte sie die Angelegenheit auch gleich hinter sich bringen.

Minerva McGonagall schien mit einem Schlag besänftigt zu sein.

„Nun gut. Dann wäre das also geregelt. Hätten Sie eventuell auch schon Vorschläge, wer Ihr Duellpartner sein könnte …?"

Jiang Li wollte gerade gleichmütig mit den Achseln zucken, als ihr Blick auf Severus Snape fiel. Gerade noch hatte er sichtlich desinteressiert an seinem Essen gekaut und sich scheinbar um nichts anderes als das _Myrddin Journal_ vor sich gekümmert, doch nun funkelte sie ein dunkles Augenpaar geradezu herausfordernd an. McGonagall bemerkte es natürlich sofort.

„Ja, Severus …", sie überlegte eine Sekunde lang und setzte plötzlich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

„Ausgezeichnet, würde ich sagen! Nicht wahr, Jiang Li? Sie gegen Severus! Herrlich! Das Duell des Jahres! Das muß ich sofort Albus erzählen!"

Und weg war sie, während Snape leise in sich hineinlachte und Jiang Li das Stew im Hals stecken blieb.

Die Ankündigung erschien bereits am nächsten Tag auf dem Schwarzen Brett und gleich nach dem Mittagessen wurde Jiang Li von den Ravenclaws, die zum Unterricht in das Klassenzimmer strömten, darauf angesprochen.

„Professor Lian? Dürfen wir ebenfalls daran teilnehmen?"

Die Kinder sahen sie mit aufgeregt leuchtenden Mienen an.

„Zusehen dürfen Sie selbstverständlich. Ich denke sogar, dass Professor Dumbledore eine Empfehlung für diesen Kurs aussprechen wird."

„Aber aktiv –"

Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber Ihr Ausbildungsstand ist noch nicht dementsprechend. Ich habe die sechsten und siebenten Jahrgänge für Demonstrationszwecke vorgesehen."

Das enttäuschte Murren überhörte sie einfach und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände.

„Ruhe bitte! Sammeln Sie jetzt bitte die Hausaufgaben ein und legen sie mir aufs Pult!"

* * *

„ACITTERO!"

Die Große Halle bebte unter dem Schrei vieler Kehlen, als sich ein Säureregen über Severus Snape ergoss. Die Schaulustigen in der ersten Reihe bemühten sich verzweifelt, außer Reichweite der ätzenden Tropfen zu gelangen und rannten sich dabei gegenseitig über den Haufen.

Jiang Li keuchte und wischte sich zittrig über die Stirn, während Snape schützend seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe riss.

„CONTEGO!" Auch er war bereits am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Der Schutzzauber tat sofort seine Wirkung und bildete eine Art Schild rund um ihn, der die Flüssigkeit abprallen und in Richtung Decke spritzen ließ. Auch Jiang Li bekam einen Teil davon ab.

„Verdammt!"

Sie duckte sich und versuchte, ihrem eigenen Zauber auszuweichen.

Das Duell dauerte nun schon über eine halbe Stunde an und so wie es momentan aussah, lag das Ende noch in weiter Ferne. Keiner der beiden Professoren schien bereit aufzugeben, obwohl sie sich gegenseitig schon sehr schmerzhafte Verletzungen zugefügt hatten. Jiang Li sprossen auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte massenhaft blaurote Geschwüre, die ihr Snape mit einem gut gezielten Furnunculus-Fluch beigebracht hatte, während er selbst seine roten, triefenden Augen kaum offen halten konnte.

Abgesehen davon konnten sie sich beide kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Zahllose Treffer hatten blaue Flecken, Quetschungen und nach dem Säureangriff auch noch Verätzungen hinterlassen.

„Wahnsinn! Hast du so was schon mal gesehen?", brüllten sich die Schüler gegenseitig ins Ohr und drängelten sich um die Bühne, die man in der Mitte der Halle errichtet hatte. Sie war aus stabilem Holz gefertigt, rechteckig und seitlich der Vorsicht wegen durch Seile abgegrenzt, was bei einigen der Zaubersprüche wie dem Acittero-Fluch allerdings nicht viel nützte.

„Sie macht Snape _fertig_!"

„Unsinn, Snape macht keiner so leicht fertig! Sieh' dir bloß mal ihr Gesicht an!"

„Weil Snape ja _soviel_ besser aussieht! Der humpelt ja schlimmer als ein Troll mit Holzbein!"

Die Stimmung war am Überkochen. Während die beiden Duellpartner nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatten, die Zauberstäbe gegeneinander zu heben und sich stattdessen gegen die Seile fallen ließen, fing in der Großen Halle eine Keilerei an, wie sie Hogwarts wohl schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Monate entlud sich in diesem Augenblick. Die Angst über die Rückkehr Voldemorts, die Erinnerungen an das ganze letzte Schuljahr, in denen Dolores Umbridge in Hogwarts erbarmungslos die Zügel in der Hand gehalten hatte –

„Hören Sie auf! _AUFHÖREN_ _habe ich gesagt_!"

Jiang Li hörte die lauten Stimmen nur von fern. Sie lehnte schwer atmend an einem Bühnenpfosten und hielt sich krampfhaft mit beiden Händen fest, um nicht zu Boden zu fallen, wie es Snape ihr gegenüber bereits passiert war. Er hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt und machte nur noch ab und zu einen halbherzigen Versuch, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Das Duell war wohl doch keine so gute Idee …" Das war Dohosan Brant, der eilfertig hinter Dumbledore und McGonagall herwieselte.

„ALLE AUSEINANDER! _FINITE INCANTATEM_!"

„Finite Incantatem!"

So langsam kehrte in der Großen Halle wieder Ruhe ein. Die Verletzten wurden umgehend in den Krankenflügel geschickt, glücklicherweise war keinem der Schüler etwas Schlimmeres als ein paar Kratzer, Tentakel oder Federn auf Armen und Beinen passiert. Lediglich Neville Longbottom würde mit seinem Entenschnabel und den Pferdehufen wohl über Nacht bleiben müssen, stellte Professor McGonagall mit einiger Erleichterung in der Stimme fest.

„Abgesehen von Ihnen beiden natürlich! Was _haben _Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?", wandte sie sich entrüstet an Jiang Li und Snape, die sich immer noch auf der Bühne befanden.

„Ich hatte angenommen, Sie wären wenigstens so erwachsen, dass Sie wenigstens wissen würden, dass man sich vor seinen Schülern nicht so benimmt! Und _Sie _wollen noch Autoritätspersonen sein und ernst genommen werden nach diesem – diesem – _Zustand_?"

Jiang Li bemühte sich, einen halbwegs reumütigen Ausdruck auf ihr pusteliges Gesicht zu zaubern, was allerdings gründlich misslang, denn McGonagall schnaubte nur verächtlich, den Mund zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Severus Snape dagegen hob mit einiger Anstrengung den Kopf und grinste so dämlich, dass man die fehlende halbe Zahnreihe deutlich sah.

Die umstehenden Lehrkräfte sahen sich gegenseitig an und mussten augenscheinlich das Grinsen unterdrücken. Schließlich erbarmte sich Dumbledore und wies an, die zwei Jammergestalten unverzüglich in Madam Pomfreys Obhut zu übergeben.

„Aua! Das tut weh!"

„Stellen Sie sich gefälligst nicht so an!"

Madam Pomfrey packte Jiang Li resolut an der Schulter und renkte ihr mit einem einzigen, genau berechneten Ruck den Arm wieder ein.

„Die Geschwülste werden hoffentlich im Laufe der Nacht verschwinden. Sie bleiben erstmals alle beide hier und ich rate Ihnen, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Wenn Sie Schmerzen haben, wissen Sie ja, wo ich bin." Sie stopfte noch einmal die Decke rund um Snape gut fest und strich das Laken glatt. Dann schritt sie würdevoll zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Und jetzt – eine angenehme Nachtruhe!"

Snape und Jiang Li schwiegen, bis die Schritte der Krankenschwester nicht mehr zu hören waren. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie beide in einem kleinen Nebentrakt untergebracht, damit sie nicht neben den Kindern liegen und der möglichen Gefahr unangenehmer Streiche ausgesetzt sein mussten.

„Jiang Li?" Er hatte sich halb aufgesetzt und sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist?"

„Bist du mir böse?"

„Was soll denn _die_ blöde Frage?" Sie stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen auf und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Ich meine ja nur – weil ich in der Hitze des Gefechts wohl den Kopf verloren habe …" Er wurde rot und verhaspelte sich. Jiang Li kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete ihn im bleichen Mondlicht, das durch die kleinen Fenster fiel.

„Hast du? Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Sie setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Eine Weile blieb es stumm, dann hörte sie plötzlich ein leises Rascheln und er tappte auf nackten Füßen zu ihrem Bett.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

Blöde Höflichkeit. Seit wann war er denn überhaupt so verdammt _manierlich_ und korrekt? Als er noch ihr Lehrer gewesen war, hatte der tägliche Umgangston noch ganz anders ausgesehen …

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schlug auffordernd die Decke zurück.

„Komm rein, es ist kalt."

„Ich weiß nicht …"

„Willst du jetzt die scheue Unschuld spielen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich, ich beiße nicht."

Er zögerte kurz und entschied sich dann, ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Steif legte er sich an den äußersten Rand der Matratze und zog nur ein Zipfelchen der Decke über seine Beine. Jiang Li knurrte gereizt und warf kurzerhand die Hälfte der Decke in seine Richtung.

„Also, weißt du was, Severus – du kannst manchmal ganz schön nerven."

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dir lästig bin."

Himmeldonnerwetter, jetzt war er auch noch beleidigt! Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen und legte stattdessen begütigend die linke Hand auf seine Brust.

„Severus, ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Aber wenn du schon mit dem Duell anfängst – dann muss ich mich genauso bei dir entschuldigen. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten …"

Er rückte näher und strich besorgt über ihre Schulter.

„Habe ich dir sehr wehgetan?"

„Sicher nicht mehr als ich dir."

Die Berührung war schön und sie wunderte sich beinahe, wie zwiegespalten Severus doch war, auf der einen Seite so harsch und eiskalt und dann doch so sanft und zärtlich –

Sein Gesicht war ihr jetzt schon so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem fühlen konnte. Eigentlich war er gar nicht so hässlich. Tatsächlich hatte er sehr schöne Augen, wenn er sie nicht gerade angeekelt zusammenkniff, und der Mund konnte auch sehr sinnlich wirken …

„Severus …", begann sie langsam und brach wieder ab.

Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt, sofort, ohne Kompromisse. Schon viel zu lange hatte sie ohne einen Mann auskommen müssen und das Begehren überkam sie wie eine heftige Woge.

Seine Lippen fühlten sich warm und weich an, als sie ihn zuerst vorsichtig, dann immer verlangender küsste. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versteifte er sich überrascht, ließ ihre Zunge aber bereitwillig ein und erkundete seinerseits ihren Mund.

„Colloportus!"

Die Tür verschloss sich mit einem glucksenden Geräusch und Jiang Li konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand über sein Gesicht wandern, fuhr über seine Brust, öffnete dabei Knopf um Knopf des Nachthemdes und glitt immer tiefer, bis sie schließlich über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels fuhr.

Snape stöhnte auf und packte sie hart um die Taille. Ungelenk schob er das Hemd ihres Schlafanzuges nach oben, wobei sich ein Großteil der Knöpfe verabschiedete und küsste überraschend vorsichtig die weiche Haut rund um ihren Bauchnabel.

Jiang Li genoss die Berührungen in vollen Zügen und ließ ihn eine Weile machen, ehe sie wieder das Ruder an sich riss. Heute wollte sie nicht lange warten. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stieß sie ihn ein Stück weit von sich und streifte ungeduldig den Pyjama ab. Snape tat es ihr gleich und beugte sich dann wieder über sie.

„Du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist", flüsterte er leise und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken. Ihre sensibelste Stelle, und er hatte es sofort erkannt. Jiang Li ließ ihre Hände wieder über seinen Körper wandern und konnte nicht mehr denken, nur noch fühlen, sie spürte ihn mit ihrem ganzen Körper und ließ sich einfach fallen.


	16. Eine Eilbotschaft

Kapitel 16: Eine Eilbotschaft

„Was soll das heißen, ich werde hier in Hogwarts _gebraucht_? Ich dachte, Sie hätten mir die Aufgabe erteilt, das _Mundus mysticus_ aus dem Irak zu holen! Und jetzt soll ich einfach so hier bleiben und Däumchen drehen?"

Jiang Li war wütend und funkelte abwechselnd Lupin und Dumbledore an, denen sie im Büro des Schulleiters gegenüberstand. Dumbledore selbst saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hob mit einer begütigenden Geste beide Hände, während sich Lupin wie gewöhnlich unauffällig in den Schatten zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ich bitte Sie, Jiang Li – diesmal gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Wieso nicht, bitteschön?"

Vor Enttäuschung hätte sie am liebsten aufgeschrieen und irgendetwas gegen die Wand geworfen. Natürlich war es kindisch, jetzt so auf ihrem Standpunkt zu beharren, aber trotzdem – So sehr hatte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Buch gefreut und fest damit gerechnet, zu den Ruinen des Ziqqurrats zu reisen und jetzt – Dumbledore hatte ihre Erwartungen einfach abgewürgt.

„Sie können nicht einfach so für Tage oder gar Wochen aus Hogwarts verschwinden. Ihre Aufgabe war es, den wahrscheinlichsten Aufenthaltsort des Buches zu finden, den Rest erledigen Fachleute."

Es war klar, dass Dumbledore das Thema für beendet hielt, trotzdem konnte Jiang Li nicht lockerlassen.

„Es ist trotzdem nicht fair. Mir ist es ganz einfach zu wenig, nur die Bibliotheken zu durchforsten und darauf zu bauen, dass sich aus hundert widersprüchlichen Informationen vielleicht ein Körnchen Wahrheit lösen lässt. Ich will aktiv an der Suche beteiligt sein. Ich will –"

Lupin mischte sich mit sanfter Stimme ein.

„Vielleicht könnte man ja einen Kompromiss schließen, mit dem beide Seiten zufrieden sind."

Dumbledore warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu und lächelte schließlich.

„Also gut – sollte sich eines der gesuchten Werke in Großbritannien befinden, dürfen Sie sich an der Suche beteiligen, Miss Lian, _beteiligen_ habe ich gesagt, also unter der Führung erfahrener Zauberer bewegen", meinte er schnell, als er das begeisterte Lächeln sah, dass sich blitzartig auf ihrer Miene ausgebreitet hatte. „Ich wünsche keinen Alleingang, der unser Vorhaben beeinträchtigen könnte!"

Jiang Li schritt etwas besänftigter aus dem Turmzimmer, sogar ein kleines Liedchen lag ihr auf den Lippen. Immerhin, wenigstens innerhalb des Landes durfte sie sich mit auf die Suche machen. Der Orden hatte ihr und Lupin bereits eine ganze Liste verbotener Bücher zukommen lassen, deren Aufenthaltsort sie herausfinden sollten.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die eisige Landschaft unter sich. Es war Mitte November und seit Oktober hatte es beinahe pausenlos geschneit.

Seit zwei Wochen schlief sie beinahe jeden Tag mit Severus Snape. Es war jedes Mal ein Genuss, trotzdem war sie sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

Körperlich war er anziehend. Sie liebte jede Sekunde, die sie miteinander verbrachten, doch ob sie mehr wollte, wusste sie nicht.

Eigentlich reichte ihr Sex vollkommen. Sie wollte keine Beziehung, jetzt nicht mehr, seit dem Desaster mit Kuan-yin war ihr die Lust darauf gründlich vergangen. Aber dennoch suchte sie irgendwie nach Halt, sie wollte geliebt werden, sie wollte jemandem wichtig sein – aber eine Beziehung? Konnte es nicht einfacher gehen, man verbrachte ganz einfach die Nächte zusammen und am Tage lebte jeder sein eigenes Leben?

Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, worüber sie sich mit ihm unterhalten sollte. Zaubertränke vielleicht?

Jiang Li seufzte und massierte gedankenverloren ihre verspannte Schulter. Jetzt war sie ungerecht. Severus Snape war gewiss ein interessanter Mann, er kannte sich in vielen Dingen aus.

Aber eine Beziehung …

„Hättest du vielleicht kurz Zeit?"

Remus Lupin war leise neben sie getreten und lehnte sich müde gegen das Fensterbrett. Die Furchen in seinem Gesicht waren noch tiefer als sonst. Der Vollmond stand kurz bevor.

„Natürlich. Sollen wir in mein Büro gehen?"

„Mir wäre Hogsmeade lieber."

Jiang Li zuckte mit den Achseln und nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte nichts zu tun, es war ein Sonntag und mit Snape würde sie sich nicht vor dem späteren Abend treffen. Allein der Gedanke an seine weichen Lippen ließ ihren Nacken vor Vorfreude prickeln.

Im _Drei Besen_ ging es hoch her; nur mit Mühe konnten sie einen ruhigen Eckplatz erwischen. Jiang Li bestellte eine White Lady und stützte erwartungsvoll die Arme auf.

„Also, Remus?"

Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Nicht an Snape denken, seine sinnlichen Berührungen, die schönen Hände mit dem festen Griff …

Lupin riss sie aus ihren lustvollen Gedanken.

„Kennst du dich mit Geomantie aus?"

Im ersten Moment war sie verwirrt und starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Du meinst die Wasseradern und das ganze Zeug? Keine Ahnung."

Er runzelte die Stirn und schnalzte missmutig.

„Du bist doch sonst so ein kluges Mädchen, Jiang Li. Tu es nicht mit einem Achselzucken ab."

„Was willst du mir damit eigentlich sagen?"

Sein Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an.

„Nichts. Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich denke nur, du solltest dich vielleicht ein bisschen mit dem Thema auseinandersetzen."

„Warum?"

Madam Rosmerta kam mit der White Lady für Jiang Li und dem Ale für Lupin an und lud beides schwungvoll auf ihrem Tisch ab.

„Unglaublich, was heute für ein Betrieb ist! Wie geht es Ihnen beiden denn?"

Nach einem kurzen belanglosen Geplänkel wandte sich Jiang Li wieder ihrem Gegenüber zu.

„Also?"

„Es gibt kein „Also". Denk einfach an meine Worte, wenn es soweit ist."

„Sind wir hier beim Rätselraten oder was ist los?" Sie war sauer und schnippte ärgerlich gegen das Glas. „Würdest du dich bitte etwas klarer ausdrücken?"

„Ich kann nicht, Jiang Li. Bitte stell' mir keine Fragen. Ich _kann_ und darf sie dir nicht beantworten. Versprich mir nur, dass du es im Hinterkopf behältst."

Sie war völlig ratlos und nippte verstört an ihrem Cocktail.

„Du kannst mir nicht einfach „Geomantie" hinwerfen und erwarten, ich würde mich nicht darüber wundern. Remus, was ist los?"

Er sah sie eine lange Weile schweigend an, dann nahm er plötzlich ihre Hand und öffnete den Mund, doch es reicht nur für ein gequältes Aufseufzen.

„Weißt du, ich möchte dich nicht beunruhigen …" Mit einer müden Geste brach er ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sind Dinge im Gange, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Du bist eine schöne, kluge Frau und ich möchte nicht, dass du – dass dir etwas passiert. Gibt gut auf dich Acht. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen."

Damit war das Thema beendet. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, darüber reden zu wollen, denn sooft Jiang Li im Laufe des Nachmittags auch danach fragte, es war nichts mehr aus ihm herauszulocken.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

Severus Snape stellte diese Frage scheinbar gleichgültig, während er unaufhörlich wie ein ruheloser Löwe im Käfig in seinem Büro hin- und herwanderte. Jiang Li lehnte mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich war mit Remus im _Drei Besen_. Ist das so wichtig?"

Sie sah, wie Severus zusammenfuhr und die schmalen Lippen noch fester aufeinander presste, ehe er sich zu einer halbwegs ruhigen Antwort durchringen konnte. Nur die Stimme zitterte ihm ein ganz kleines bisschen.

„Ich dachte nur, dass dir möglicherweise Dumbledore einen neuen Auftrag erteilt hat … das wäre ja nicht so abwegig gewesen."

Lügen kann er nicht gut, dachte Jiang Li und unterdrückte ein leichtes Grinsen. Die White Lady rumorte immer noch in ihrem Blut und löste ihr die Zunge.

„Was weißt du über Geomantie, Severus?"

Wieder ein leichtes Zusammenzucken, doch diesmal hatte sich der Zaubertrankmeister besser im Griff. Als er ihr nach einer kurzen Denkpause antwortete, sah sich Jiang Li einem undurchschaubaren Pokerface gegenüber.

„Was soll ich schon darüber wissen? Heilige Bäume, Flüsse und so weiter. Vielleicht solltest du in der Sache lieber Hagrid befragen, der ist da bei weitem naturverbundener."

„Ich mache keine Scherze, Severus."

„Habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Wenn du jemals eine Frage in Hinsicht auf Zaubertränke haben solltest, stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung. Obwohl mich da wahrscheinlich noch eher deine Schwester aufsucht."

„Du bist so ein Schwein, Severus", gab Jiang Li kühl, mit verächtlich hochgezogener Oberlippe zurück und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, „da wünsche ich dir mal viel Vergnügen! Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es für dich so schlimm ist, mit jemandem zu tun zu haben, der ausnahmsweise mal ehrlich ist und zugibt, sich _nicht_ übermäßig für deine Gebräue zu interessieren …"

Snape sah am Ausdruck in ihren Augen, dass er zu weit gegangen war und lenkte reumütig ein.

„Das war nicht so gemeint. Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht kränken."

Sie sah ihn an und fühlte, wie ihre Wut langsam verrauchte und sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich. Sie würde schon noch auf eigene Faust herausfinden, was Lupin mit seiner rätselhaften Anspielung gemeint hatte; in diesem Moment aber interessierten sie Snape und vor allem sein Körper am meisten und ließen alles andere nebensächlich erscheinen.

„Du solltest vielleicht besser die Tür schließen, mein Liebling", hauchte sie ihm noch sanft ins Ohr, während ihre Finger bereits langsam unter seine schwarze Robe glitten.

„Jiang Li?"

Minerva McGonagall stand in der Tür des Lehrerzimmers und flocht nervös die Hände ineinander. Jiang Li hob den Kopf vom letzten Pergamentstapel, der die Hausaufgaben des zweiten Jahrgangs darstellte und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Kommen Sie bitte unverzüglich mit mir mit. Es handelt sich um eine dringende Angelegenheit", meinte McGonagall mit barscher Stimme und wedelte ungeduldig. Jiang Li fühlte plötzlich ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Angst in ihrer Magengegend. Um die Sache noch ein wenig aufzuschieben, schüttelte sie ablehnend den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, Minerva, aber bis elf Uhr muss ich die Hausarbeiten der Ravenclaws korrigiert haben. Vorige Woche konnte ich …"

McGonagall sah sie eine kurze Weile stumm an und setzte dann ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, das sie wohl beruhigen sollte. In ihre Augen dagegen standen Sorge und Mitleid geschrieben.

„Bitte, Jiang Li. Es ist sehr wichtig. Ob die Schüler ihre Arbeiten heute oder mit etwas Verspätung erhalten, ist wirklich egal."

Offensichtlich wirklich ernst. Ohne weitere Einwände folgte sie der resoluten Dame aus dem Zimmer und ging mit immer weicheren Knien durch die Gänge, hörte im Vorbeigehen das Flüstern der Gemälde, sah die Graue Dame, die sie mit ruhiger, ungerührter Miene musterte und fühlte, wie sich die Angst wie ein loderndes Buschfeuer immer weiter in ihr ausbreitete.

Wieder gingen sie den düsteren Korridor entlang, der zu Dumbledores Turmzimmer führte, einen Weg, den Jiang Li nun doch schon unzählige Male gegangen war, doch heute schien er wie verwandelt, dunkler, bedrohlicher, selbst der hässliche Wasserspeier schien sie grimmig anzublicken …

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich_, sagte sie sich selbst und atmete tief ein, während sich die Wendeltreppe langsam nach unten in ihre Richtung bewegte. _Nichts hat sich verändert, das bildest du dir bloß ein. Vielleicht übertreibt McGonagall ja auch nur und in Wirklichkeit ist alles nur halb so schlimm – _

Aber McGonagall hatte im Gegensatz zu Sibyll Trelawney leider nicht die Angewohnheit, unwichtige Dinge übermäßig aufzubauschen.

Dumbledore stand groß und ernst hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Das fröhliche Funkeln in seinen strahlendblauen Augen war verschwunden; eine steile Falte hatte sich tief zwischen beide Augenbrauen eingegraben.

Sie blieb mitten auf der Schwelle stehen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Jiang Li –"

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich zwar, doch aus der plötzlich eingetrockneten Kehle löste sich kein Ton.

„Die Nachricht ist soeben eingetroffen", meinte Dumbledore rasch und streckte ihr eine schmale Pergamentrolle hin. Einen kurzen Moment lang fragte sich Jiang Li, warum gerade Dumbledore und nicht _sie_ dieses Dokument zuerst erhalten hatte, als die wenigen Zeilen jeden anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben.

_Deinem Urgroßvater geht es sehr schlecht. Jede Sekunde zählt. Komm so schnell du kannst._

_Mutter_

Im ersten Moment konnte sie es gar nicht glauben. Verstört drehte sie das Pergament zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her, entdeckte außer Absender und Adresse aber nichts weiter. Ihre Mutter hatte es offensichtlich nicht für nötig befunden, irgendwelche erklärenden Worte hinzuzufügen.

„Das hier wurde per Eilkurier weitergeschickt. In den Postämtern kann man Nachrichten per Feuer hin- und her senden, eine Eule würde das in der Geschwindigkeit ja gar nicht schaffen", sagte Dumbledore, der anscheinend ihre Gedanken erraten hatte.

„Ich werde Ihnen helfen, Ihre Sachen zu packen", warf Minerva McGonagall diskret ein und nickte Dumbledore über Jiang Li hinweg zu.

„Mmmh …"

Jiang Li war völlig ratlos und rührte sich erst von der Stelle, als McGonagall sie mit sanfter Gewalt an der Schulter packte und aus dem Zimmer führte.

_Urgroßväterchen? Unmöglich. Er hat doch die Konstitution einer Schildkröte …selbst __Shou-xing__ würde da neidisch werden – _

Sie begriff nicht. Es war fast, als würde eine andere Person über die Treppe nach unten steigen, die dunklen Korridore entlang bis zum Ostturm und dann hinauf in den sechsten Stock, wo ihre Wohnung lag.

_Das kann doch nicht sein. Im Sommer war er noch frisch und munter. Mutter hat sich sicher geirrt. Sie neigt sowieso dazu, immer alles schwärzer zu sehen, als es dann im Endeffekt ist._

„ … Jiang Li?"

Sie hatte die Frage, die McGonagall ihr mit milder Stimme gestellt hatte, nicht einmal verstanden, trotzdem nickte sie zustimmend. McGonagall seufzte leise auf und fuhr fort, ihr einige Kleider in den kleineren der beiden Koffer zu packen.

Die resolute alte Dame begleitete Jiang Li schließlich noch nach Hogsmeade und klopfte ihr vor dem Postamt in Ermangelung tröstender Worte derb auf den Rücken.

„Wird schon wieder, Jiang Li. Bitte melden Sie sich sobald wie möglich. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute."

Jiang Li nickte stumm und zog den warmen Umhang enger über der Brust zusammen. Sie fühlte sich matt und leer, die Müdigkeit steckte in ihrem Kopf und schien sie zu lähmen. Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihrem Urgroßvater wirklich schlecht ging. Dass er möglicherweise wirklich sterben musste.

„Zauberstabkontrolle!"

Wortlos händigte sie dem Diensthabenden ihren Zauberstab aus und ließ ohne jede Widerrede auch noch das Gepäck kontrollieren.

„Verdammt anstrengende Strecke haben Sie da vor sich, mein Fräulein", knurrte der Postbeamte und kniff abschätzig das rechte Auge zu. „Da werden Sie sicher um die zehn, zwölf Stunden unterwegs sein!"

„Schon recht", gab sie teilnahmslos zurück und zahlte die 27 Galleonen Reisegebühr für die Expressverbindung. Der Beamte nickte beifällig.

„Da lohnt sich jeder Sickle! Ein Glück, dass das Netzwerk schon so gut ausgebaut ist."

„Wiedersehen."

Jiang Li wandte sich ab und marschierte zum nächsten freien Kamin. Beinahe hätte sie ihren Zauberstab auf der Theke liegenlassen.

Von Schottland aus benutzte sie die Hauptverbindungen des Floo-Netzwerkes über Berlin, Kiew und Wolgodonsk, fühlte die Kälte in Russland kaum, vergaß zu essen oder zu trinken, obwohl sie über drei Stunden in einer zugigen Halle warten musste und erst Mitte des Nachmittags weiter nach Orsk, Urumchi und Yumen reisen konnte.

In der Mongolei schließlich saß sie wieder fest. Das Netzwerk sei hoffnungslos überlastet, erklärte ihr der zuständige Beamte, der ihr nervöses Gesicht mitleidig musterte; er riet ihr, es in ein- bis zwei Stunden wieder zu versuchen. Jiang Li hatte Mühe, sein breites Chinesisch zu verstehen.

In Baotou herrschte eine trockene Kälte, wie sie Jiang Li am Huashan noch nie erlebt hatte. Als sie nach draußen trat, schien es ihr die Luft geradezu aus der Kehle zu pressen; es war, als würde sie gefrorene Glassplitter atmen. Das Barometer an der Außenwand zeigte minus 25 Grad Celsius an.

„Bei Merlin!" Hastig trat sie wieder ins Innere des Gebäudes zurück.

Hinter ihr schlug die Tür mit einem heftigen Knall zu und ließ eine Woge der eisigen Luft nach drinnen schwappen. Der Beamte hinter seinem Tisch lachte und rief ihr auf Mongolisch etwas zu, wovon sie kein Wort verstand. Die anderen Bediensteten stimmten in sein Lachen ein.

Sie hatten es sicher nicht böse gemeint, trotzdem fühlte Jiang Li mit Schrecken, wie sich in ihrer Kehle plötzlich ein dicker Kloß bildete. Sie schaffte es gerade noch bis zu den Toiletten, sperrte sich in eine der kleinen Kabinen ein und begann krampfartig zu schluchzen.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es kräftig an der Tür.

„Kosto chhaa?"

Jiang Li verstand zwar kein Wort, hielt es aber trotzdem für das Beste, sich erst einmal die Nase zu putzen und aus der Hocke aufzustehen. Hier in Baotou gab es keine Sitztoiletten.

Eine zweite Stimme ertönte kurz darauf gedämpft aus dem Hintergrund.

„Látriin kaháan hai?"

Verdammt. Man konnte wirklich nicht einmal zehn Minuten in Ruhe auf dem Klo sitzen und heulen. Wenigstens hatte Jiang Li durch die Unterbrechung ihre Fassung so halbwegs wieder gefunden. Sie schniefte noch einmal, straffte die Schultern und trat aus der Kabine.

Vor sich sah sie eine zierliche Frau stehen, kleiner noch als sie selbst, die gerade die Faust erhoben hatte um vermutlich noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck gegen die Tür zu schlagen.

Die Frau grinste sie frech an und rollte gespielt entnervt die Augen.

„Dhaanyaabaad!"

„Dumme Nuss", murmelte Jiang Li unhörbar, während das fragile Persönchen mit einem lässigen Winken in der Toilettenkabine verschwand und trat mit gerunzelter Stirn zu den Waschbecken. Ihre Augen waren stark gerötet und geschwollen; sie verfluchte sich selbst wegen ihrer Schwäche. Peinlich war das alles, gut, dass sie nur die Kleine da gesehen hatte.

_WAMM_. Mit voller Wucht knallte ihr die Türklinke in den Rücken und ließ sie für einen Moment heftig nach Atem ringen. Offensichtlich hatte nun auch die Besitzerin der zweiten Stimme den Weg zum stillen Örtchen gefunden.

Ein verwirrtes Gesicht schaute zu ihr herein.

„Maaf kíijiye!"

„Schon gut", knurrte Jiang Li zurück. Das Gesicht der jungen Inderin hellte sich trotz des missmutigen Tonfalls auf.

„Ah! _Chinese_!"

„Genau." Jiang Li warf der jungen Frau noch einen versteckten, vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick zu und glättete notdürftig mit den Fingern ihr zerzaustes Haar. Hinter ihr erklang ein respektloses Kichern. Die zierliche Frau stand wieder hinter ihr.

„Mero naam Putaali ho." Mit der rechten Hand wies sie zuerst auf sich und dann auf das andere Mädchen.

„Und sie hier heißt Sáahsii."

Jiang Li stellte sich ebenfalls vor und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Die beiden Frauen erzählten ihr auf Englisch, dass sie sich gerade auf der Durchreise nach Sibirien befanden.

„Dort soll es Schamanenpriester geben, die bei weitem mächtiger sind als alle Magier Asiens zusammen, stell dir vor!" Putaali und Sáahsii strahlten und waren sichtlich in ihrem Element. Jiang Li grunzte nur zustimmend und stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Sie fühlte sich eigenartig.

Sáahsii bemerkte es als Erste.

„Fehlt dir etwas? Du bist ja ganz blass!"

„Hast du denn schon was gegessen?", erkundigte sich Putaali besorgt und drückte ihr zuvorkommend eine Scheibe Fladenbrot in die Hand. Von Sáahsii bekam sie einen mit dampfender, würzig riechender Flüssigkeit gefüllten Becher.

„Was ist das?"

„Masáalaa tschaaii. Tee mit Ingwer, Kardamom und so weiter. Kaum etwas stillt Durst besser, obwohl Putaali nichts über ihr eigenartiges Hirsebier kommen lässt."

Sie unterhielt sich über zwei Stunden mit der Nepalesin und ihrer indischen Freundin; die beiden sprachen begeistert über ihre Erwartungen an Sibirien und die erhofften Lektionen bei den ansässigen Zauberern.

Jiang Li war froh über das locker dahinplätschernde Gespräch; sie brauchte nur hie und da ein paar zustimmende Laute von sich zu geben. Glücklicherweise hatten sich die beiden mit ihrer Erklärung, sie wolle sich für ein paar Tage zu Hause erholen, ohne weitere Fragen zufrieden gegeben.

„… umso erstaunlicher, weil es in Russland doch gar keine richtigen Stupas gibt, oder? Können die Kraftorte dort denn überhaupt optimal genutzt werden?", drang es plötzlich an ihr Ohr. Jiang Li brauchte eine Weile, bis ihr die Worte voll zu Bewusstsein kamen.

_Kraftorte_. Lupin hatte doch –

Noch ehe sie eine Frage stellen konnte, fuhr Putaali hitzköpfig hoch und warf ihrer Freundin einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Sei doch nicht so dumm, verflixt noch mal! Es muss nicht immer ein Tempel sein, damit die Erdenergie gebündelt werden kann!"

„Wovon redet ihr zwei da eigentlich?"

„Angewandte Geomantie, Jiang Li. Hast du dich denn noch nie damit beschäftigt?"

„Das sind doch bloß Kindereien, oder etwa nicht?"

Putaali warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut und ungebremst los.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber wie einfältig du doch bist! Verfügst du über die Kenntnisse der geodätischen Eigenschaften eines Landes, so steht dir der Weg zur Beherrschung der unterirdischen Energieströme bereits offen. Du solltest dich wirklich mehr mit Feng-Shui befassen! Kaum zu glauben, dass du dich noch nie damit beschäftigt hast, noch dazu, wo du doch aus einem Land kommst, in dem es mehr als genug Material zu dem Thema zu finden gibt! „Kindereien" sagt sie, haha!"

Jiang Li kam sich sehr dumm vor, als nun auch Sáahsii in das schallende Gelächter einfiel.

Ehe sie das Thema allerdings weiter vertiefen konnten, schollen magisch verstärkte Stimmen in verschiedenen Sprachen durch den Wartesaal.

„Verbindungen nach Beijing, Ulan Bator, Nerjungri, Xining und Taiyuan werden in wenigen Minuten frei. Bitte begeben Sie sich mit Ihrem Gepäck unverzüglich zu den gekennzeichneten Kaminen."

Putaali und Sáahsii sprangen eilig auf und schlangen aufgeregt die Arme um Jiang Li.

„Namasté!"

„Bye bye, Jiang Li. Willst du nicht doch mit uns nach Jakutsk kommen? Wir würden uns freuen."

„Ja, genau!", fiel die junge Inderin ihrer Freundin ins Wort. „Dann könnten wir auch alle drei gemeinsam bei den Schamanen in die Lehre gehen!"

Jiang Li erwog für einen Moment wirklich ernsthaft die Möglichkeit, einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen und spurlos in den Weiten der Taiga zu verschwinden. Kein Nachdenken mehr, keine Verpflichtungen – Dann allerdings schüttelte sie trotz allem mit leichtem Bedauern den Kopf.

„Lebt wohl und macht es gut, ihr zwei. Sibirien ist mir da doch zu kalt."

„Vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja trotzdem irgendwann noch mal", grinste Putaali keck. „Dort könntest du sicher auch deine Wissenslücken füllen …" Sie lachte und winkte Jiang Li zum Abschied noch einmal übermütig zu, ehe sie ihr Gepäck mit dem Zauberstab antippte und die Weiterreise nach Ulan Bator antrat.


	17. In einem dunklen Augenblick

Kapitel 17: In einem dunklen Augenblick

„Willkommen in Anshan", klang es ihr gleich bei ihrer Ankunft vielstimmig entgegen.

„Der Ausgang befindet sich –"

Jiang Li trat aus dem Kamin, packte ihren Koffer fester und stolperte beinahe, so hart wurde sie von dem nächsten Ankommenden hinter sich nach vorne aus dem Weg gestoßen.

„Mein liebes Mädchen."

Zhen Juan erwartete sie bereits hinter der Absperrung und nahm sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Arme. Jiang Li fühlte, wie ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen traten, und diesmal ließ sie ihnen ohne schlechtem Gewissens freien Lauf. Die alte Meisterin hielt sie lange fest, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und wartete, bis sie sich wieder so einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Es tut mir so Leid."

„Was ist – Wie geht es ihm?"

Zhen Juan sah sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Jiang Li begriff.

„Er ist doch nicht – Ich bin zu spät?"

„Vor drei Stunden. Er ist ganz friedlich eingeschlafen. Im Kreis der Familie."

„Ich bin zu spät."

Jiang Li flüsterte es tonlos und konnte nicht fassen, was sie da sagte. Unmöglich. Urgroßvater _konnte _nicht einfach so gestorben sein. Er war doch immer für sie da gewesen, schon seit sie denken konnte –

„Das kann doch nicht sein."

Zhen Juan nahm resolut ihr Gepäck und führte sie am Arm nach draußen.

„Deine Eltern haben mich darum gebeten, hierher zu kommen und dir beizustehen. Sie waren sehr gefasst. Jetzt musst du auch tapfer sein."

Den Weg zum Anwesen der Mo Niyans legten sie schweigend und per Kutsche zurück. Jiang Li starrte blicklos aus dem kleinen Fenster in den dunklen Abend hinaus und fühlte, wie die Kälte immer mehr Besitz von ihr ergriff. Ihr Körper wurde schwer wie ein Stein und so gefühllos, dass sie am Ende der Fahrt nicht mehr sicher war, ob es sie überhaupt noch gab.

Als die Kutsche stehen blieb, legte ihr Zhen Juan sanft die Hand auf den Arm und führte sie, wie schon zuvor Professor McGonagall, mit sanftem Nachdruck nach draußen. Jiang Li ließ es sich willenlos gefallen und stolperte ungeschickt auf das Haus zu. Gorolo, ihre jüngste Schwester, öffnete nach energischem Klopfen mit rotgeweinten Augen die Tür.

„Urgroßvater ist –", nuschelte sie undeutlich und brach, noch ehe Jiang Li einen Ton herausbringen konnte, gleich wieder in Tränen aus. Hinter ihr erschien Joogiya und nahm die Kleine mit einem tröstenden Lächeln in die Arme.

„Es ist alles so furchtbar, Jiang Li. Mutter hat dir die Nachricht so schnell wie möglich geschickt, aber am Ende …"

„… war ich doch zu spät, ich wei", antwortete Jiang Li patzig und hasste sich im selben Moment dafür. Wie konnte sie sich nur so kindisch über ihre Schwester ärgern, während Urgroßväterchen –

Joogiya schien den spitzen Tonfall nicht zu bemerken, sondern nickte nur sanft und strich Gorolo zärtlich über den Kopf.

„Er ist in seinem Schlafzimmer aufgebahrt. Vater hat mit der Totenwache angefangen; er will alle drei Tage ohne Pause durchhalten, doch ich fürchte, das wird wohl doch etwas zu viel für ihn werden. Es geht ihm nämlich nicht so gut, weißt du?"

„Ach nein, tatsächlich?"

Jiang Li drehte sich rasch um, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten und rannte über den Hof zum Haus ihres Urgroßvaters. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stand Zhen Juan bereits auf der Eingangstreppe und wartete auf sie.

„Wenn du erlaubst, begleite ich dich. Ich glaube, du hast eine Stütze nötig."

Jiang Li gestattete es nur zu gern. Fast graute es ihr, über die vertraute Schwelle zu treten, obwohl sie das kleine Haus, dass im Gegensatz zum Wohnsitz ihrer Eltern korrekt im traditionellen Mandschu-Stil erbaut worden war, immer sehr gemocht hatte.

Der Wohnraum teilte sich in drei Teile auf: im mittleren befanden sich die Küche sowie die Unterkunft der Hauselfen, rechts und links zweigten sich Wohn- und Schlafraum ab. Die Fenster waren nach Süden und Westen geöffnet, um das Haus im Winter warm und im Sommer kühl zu halten.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Schlafzimmer, in dem sich bereits ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und einige weitere Verwandte aufhielten.

Soccangga lag friedlich auf dem an der Südseite gelegenen _Kang_, dem klassischen gemauerten und dadurch beheizbaren Bett, von dem es im Raum drei Stück gab; je eines an der nördlichen, westlichen und südlichen Wand des Zimmers.

Urgroßväterchen hatte üblicherweise im nördlichen Bett geschlafen, seine wenigen Gäste im westlichen. Jüngere Familienangehörige waren stets im Südkang untergebracht worden.

Ihre Mutter blickte auf und kam mit raschen Schritten auf sie zu. Ihr Gesicht war blass und sah angegriffen aus, doch hatte sie sich gut im Griff. Kein Wunder, so kam es Jiang Li flüchtig in den Sinn, war ihr Verhältnis zum Urgroßvater ja eigentlich immer eher kühl gewesen.

„Mein Mädchen …"

Jiang Li rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sie schaffte es nicht einmal, den Mund zu öffnen und ihre Mutter zu begrüßen. Diese blieb unschlüssig einen halben Meter vor ihr stehen, breitete die Arme aus, ließ sie nach einem Blick in die Augen ihrer Tochter aber wieder sinken.

Keiner der beiden sprach. Jiang Li fühlte, dass ihr gerade ein wichtiger Augenblick entglitt, ein Moment, der ihr helfen konnte, das Eis zu brechen, die Missverständnisse wenigstens teilweise zu beseitigen –

Es gelang ihnen allen beiden nicht. Mit einem traurigen Seufzen schlug ihre Mutter schließlich die Augen nieder und wies mit einer resignierten Geste in das Innere des Raumes.

„Du kannst dich gerne von ihm verabschieden. Inzwischen entschuldige mich und deine Meisterin bitte kurz; wir haben noch etwas miteinander zu besprechen."

Jiang Li nickte und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die beiden Frauen, die sich nach draußen entfernten. Mit einem klammen Gefühl im Herzen trat sie an die Seite ihres Vaters, der ihre Ankunft gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Vater?"

Sie musste es zweimal sagen, ehe er reagierte und ihr mit geröteten Augen zunickte. Angesichts seiner Schwäche fühlte sie sich selbst eigenartigerweise etwas gefasster. Behutsam ließ sie sich auf beiden Knien neben ihm nieder und legte die Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel.

„Ich bleibe bei dir, Papa."

Er schniefte und sah sie mit einem bekümmerten Blick von der Seite her an.

„Du bist ein liebes Mädchen. Aber …"

Jiang Li hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Das halte ich durch, keine Angst. Ich mache mir eher um dich Sorgen. Joogiya sagt, es geht dir nicht so gut."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht, Jiang Li. Es geht um –", wieder schluckte er verzweifelt, atmete schließlich tief durch und beugte sich nach vorne, damit die Verwandtschaft nicht mithören konnte.

„Großvater hat immer in Ehrfurcht vor dem Althergebrachten gelebt und ist auch so gestorben. Das muss man respektieren, meine Kleine."

Sie zuckte verständnislos mit den Achseln.

„Was willst du mir damit eigentlich sagen?"

„Nur die Familie, Jiang Li, nur die engere Familie bei der Totenwache …", er sah, wie sie langsam die Stirn runzelte und legte ihr beschwörend die Hand auf den Arm, damit sie ruhig blieb, „du kannst natürlich auch drei Tage Wache halten, da spricht gar nichts dagegen, aber nicht bei seinem _Kang_, du verstehst, sondern in den Vorräumen oder in unserem Haus."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie seine Worte in ihrer vollen Tragweite begriff.

Na klar, irgendwie logisch. Wie sie ihren Eltern schon des Öfteren vorgehalten hatte, sie gehörte ja auch nicht mehr zu dieser Familie. Sie war eine Lian.

Jiang Li explodierte.

„_Lass' mich!_"

In ihrem Hals würgte es; sie fegte seine Hand von ihrem Arm, erhob sich hastig und stolperte aus dem Haus, vorbei an ihrer Mutter und Großmeisterin Zhen Juan, beide starrten ihr verwundert hinterher und riefen etwas, wovon sie kein Wort verstand; sie drehte sich nicht um sondern wollte fort, nur fort in Richtung Waldrand. Keine Sekunde länger würde sie an diesem Ort bleiben, ganz sicher nicht. Ihre Augen füllten sich schmerzhaft mit Tränen und es fiel ihr immer schwerer, zu atmen.

_Unglaublich. Nein, bitte nicht. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich könnte sie alle – _

Aber eigentlich war sie gar nicht richtig wütend. Sie war viel zu tief verletzt für oberflächlichen Ärger oder fordernden Zorn. Hatten ihre Wutausbrüche früher denn nicht eigentlich nur dazu gedient, die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern auf sie zu lenken und ihre Geschwister herabzusetzen?

Sie hatte sich schon ein ganzes Stück weit vom Haus entfernt, bevor sie endlich stehen blieb. Schwer atmend drehte sie sich um und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinter sich. Es war bereits nach halb neun Uhr Abend, die Kälte nahm immer weiter zu und ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie aus Hogwarts abgereist war, ohne dass irgend jemand außer Dumbledore und McGonagall Bescheid wusste.

In ihrem Wintermantel steckte glücklicherweise noch ein halbvolles Zigarettenpäckchen. Sie fegte Raureif und Erde von einem größeren Stein und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Die Sterne funkelten kühl über ihr, die einen näher und heller, die anderen weit entfernt, zusammengeballt wie blinkende Wolken aus Spiegelscherben. Jiang Li starrte sie an, ohne zu blinzeln, bis sich plötzlich eine tiefe, kalte Ruhe in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Ein leichter Wind wehte und trieb kleine Eiskristalle vor sich her, doch sie fühlte nichts, keine Kälte, keinen Ärger, weder Wut noch Schmerz.

Bei Merlins weißem Bart, sie war immerhin eine Ravenclaw. Nicht Emotionen, sondern Intellekt und Vernunft sollten ihr Denken und Handeln bestimmen – und heute war der beste Zeitpunkt, damit anzufangen.

Während Jiang Li auf dem kalten Stein saß und eine Zigarette nach der anderen in ihren klammen Fingern abbrannte, begriff sie eine Sache, die Yue You, Li Ming und Xiao Hong bereits lange vor ihr und auf ähnliche Art und Weise hatten lernen müssen und die ihren Schülerinnen vermutlich erst noch bevorstand: Egal, ob sie als Kinder oft ihre Eltern hatten besuchen dürfen oder von diesen auch als Familienmitglieder behandelt worden waren, es handelte sich nicht mehr um ihre Familie. Sie gehörten ab dem Zeitpunkt der Adoption einem anderen Clan, einem anderen Leben, einer anderen Gesellschaft an. In diesem Licht betrachtet waren all ihre Vorwürfe und bitteren Anklagen, die Liebe oder Nicht-Liebe ihrer Eltern betreffend, nicht nur intolerant, sondern auch anmaßend. Zeit ihres Lebens, das begriff sie erst jetzt, hatte sie einerseits ständig von anderen Menschen Dinge eingefordert, die ihr nicht zustanden, andererseits aber nicht den geringsten Versuch gemacht, auch einmal die andere Seite zu verstehen.

_Ich war so dumm. Es ist, als hätte ich die ganze Welt nur durch einen Spiegel gesehen: Da war ich, und meine Reflexion im nebligen Glas hielt ich für das andere … Habe ich denn jemals andere Menschen wahrgenommen neben mir? _

Urgroßväterchen zum Beispiel, so weh der Gedanke auch tat. Vater. Mutter. Die Beweggründe, ihre Erstgeborene fortzuschicken, von einer Fremden adoptieren und aufziehen zu lassen. Es musste so ein wahnsinniges Opfer gewesen sein.

Jiang Li legte den Kopf zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie fühlte sich kraftlos und so schwach, dass sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie den Weg zurück überhaupt schaffen würde.

Verdammt lange hatte es ja schon gebraucht, bis sie eine der elementarsten Prinzipien ihres Lebens begriffen hatte.

Zhen Juan warf nur einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf ihr Gesicht und nickte dann bedächtig.

„Du bist also doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen."

Jiang Li rieb ihre eiskalten Finger und stellte sich näher an den großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle. Die feinen Eiskristalle, die sich in ihren Wimpern verhakt hatten, begannen in der Wärme zu schmelzen und sickerten langsam über die Wangen nach unten.

„Ich habe lange nachgedacht."

„Das wurde ja auch wirklich langsam Zeit. Ich bin sowieso die längste Zeit viel zu geduldig mit dir und deinem unreifen Gehabe gewesen."

Jiang Li hatte wirklich keine Lust, diese Diskussion weiter zu vertiefen und betrachtete daher einen Augenblick lang ihre Fingernägel. Zhen Juan sah sie mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln an und räusperte sich schließlich einlenkend, während sie die Halle genauer betrachtete.

„Du hast mir eigentlich nie erzählt, warum in eurem Familienwappen der Phönix eingearbeitet ist."

Ein billiges Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Urgroßväterchen hatte einmal vor vielen Jahren am Fenghuangshan eine Begegnung mit Phönixen. Bei der Gelegenheit ist er auch in Besitz der Harpyienfeder gekommen, die Mutter später in meinen Zauberstab einsetzen ließ, wie du ja weißt."

Sie war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung, alte Familiengeschichten zu erzählen, doch die Meisterin beugte sich interessiert nach vorne und ließ nicht locker.

„Das weiß ich natürlich, ja. Aber Genaueres darüber ist mir nicht bekannt."

Jiang Li seufzte tief und unhörbar auf, zuckte dann aber innerlich die Achseln. Immer noch besser, alte Familiengeschichten zu erzählen, als auf ihr ohnehin schon angeknackstes Selbstbewusstsein noch einen weiteren Dämpfer verpasst zu kriegen.

„Als er noch ein junger Mann war und sich gerade auf dem Heimweg von einer weiten Reise kreuz und quer durch China befand, machte er mit ein paar anderen Wanderern Rast in Dandong. Dort hörte er die eine oder andere Geschichte über den Fenghuangshan, natürlich auch die alte Sage", Jiang Li wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Ihre Stimme zitterte bereits gefährlich, doch sie konnte sich noch zusammenreißen.

„Er hat sie mir sehr oft erzählt, als ich noch ganz klein war:

Einmal, vor vielen, vielen Jahren, als es China in der jetzigen Form noch gar nicht gab, da hatte sich auf dem Gipfel dieses Berges ein Phönix sein Nest gebaut. Er lebte in Frieden und Einklang mit seiner Umgebung, und alle Tiere bewunderten das wunderschöne Wesen, bis eines Tages ein Riese erschien und die Ruhe störte.

Als der Riese nämlich den Phönix erblickte, entschloss er sich, ihn zu töten; vielleicht war er hungrig oder er war eifersüchtig auf die Schönheit des Wesens, wer weiß? Jedenfalls, der Riese stand bald vor einem großen Problem: es war ihm zwar gelungen, das Nest des Phönix zu zerstören, doch näherte er sich ihm zu sehr, so lief er Gefahr, bei lebendigem Leibe gebraten zu werden, denn der Phönix strahlte eine furchtbare Hitze aus, heißer noch als eine Fackel.

Also musste sich der Riese eine andere Möglichkeit überlegen und schließlich kam er auch auf einen vermeintlich guten Gedanken: Er fertigte sich einen Pfeil an, mit dem er über große Entfernungen auch die kleinsten Ziele treffen konnte.

Doch als er sich niederkniete und den Phönix ins Visier nahm, stand er vor einer zweiten großen Schwierigkeit: das Federkleid des Tieres funkelte hell wie die Sonne. Sooft der Riese es auch versuchte; er wurde geblendet, konnte nicht richtig zielen und jeder der abgeschossenen Pfeile verschwand irgendwo im blauen Himmel.

Am Ende packte ihn die blanke Wut; er entschloss sich, so lange wie nötig in das helle Licht zu starren, egal, wie sehr es ihn auch schmerzte und in die Augen schnitt. Er nahm alles in Kauf, nur um endlich den Phönix töten zu können.

Doch als er schließlich den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen ließ, da schlug der Phönix einmal mit seinen flammenden Schwingen und das Geschoß verfehlte sein Ziel; stattdessen wurde durch die Wucht des Schusses ein riesiges Loch in den Gipfel geschlagen, das noch heute dort zu sehen ist.

Der Riese hatte sein Augenlicht verloren, während dem Phönix nicht einmal ein Härchen gekrümmt worden war; besiegt und gebrochen verließ er den Berg und kam nie wieder, während der Phönix sein Nest in einer verborgenen Höhle neu erbaute."

Ohne Vorwarnung blitzte die Erinnerung an die vielen Male, an denen sie die Geschichte gehört hatte, in ihrem Gedächtnis auf, während sie noch in knappen Worten erzählte. Der Urgroßvater hatte sie, während er mit bedächtiger Stimme erzählte, immer auf dem Schoß sitzen und mit einem alten Pferdegeschirr spielen lassen.

„Na ja, jedenfalls … er hielt das alles natürlich für ausgemachten Unsinn, so wie es die meisten Muggle tun. Da es aber Oktober war, rieten ihm die Einheimischen dazu, den Fenghuangshan auf jeden Fall zu besuchen, denn jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit färben sich die Ahornblätter rot und der Berg ist eine einzige Augenweide in Rot, Gelb und Grün …

Um es kurz zu machen, Urgroßväterchen befolgte ihren Rat, stieg mit dreien seiner Reisekollegen auf den Fenghuangshan und bewunderte gerade die Farbenpracht, als plötzlich ein Sturm aufkam. Er und seine Begleiter flüchteten eilends nach unten, doch er blieb mit dem Bein in einer Wurzel hängen und fiel, während die drei anderen nichts bemerkten und ihn liegen ließen. Das Bein war gebrochen, er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen und das, als zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein schweres Gewitter über den Berg hereinbrach. Blitze zuckten, das Donnergrollen kam immer näher und Urgroßvater war völlig schutzlos …

Unvermittelt wurde ein Baum ganz knapp neben ihm getroffen und ging explosionsartig in Flammen auf. Urgroßvater fürchtete bereits um sein Leben, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein Phönix erschien.

Zuerst dachte Urgroßvater natürlich, er hätte vor lauter Angst den Verstand verloren, doch der Phönix war Wirklichkeit. Er legte seinen Kopf auf das verletzte Bein und begann zu weinen; kurz darauf konnte Urgroßvater wieder aufstehen. Er rannte aus der Gefahrenzone und verkroch sich in eine Höhle, in der er das Unwetter einigermaßen geschützt überstehen konnte. Der Phönix schien zuerst verschwunden, doch als sich Urgroßvater umdrehte, sah er in der Dunkelheit hinter sich vereinzelte Lichtflecken. Als er darauf zuging, erkannte er, dass es sich hier wohl um den Nistplatz von drei oder vier Phönixen handeln musste; die Tiere duldeten ihn schweigend in ihrer Nähe, was ja eigentlich nicht so üblich ist."

„Seltsam, dass man ihm nicht gleich die Obliviatoren auf den Hals gehetzt hat – ein Muggle, der _soviel_ weiß …", warf Zhen Juan mit neugieriger Stimme ein und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na, das kannst du mir glauben – natürlich musste, oder besser gesagt,_ wollte_ das Ministerium sofort eingreifen – doch, verstehst du, es war ganz eigenartig, denn die Phönixe verhielten sich ganz und gar nicht so, wie sie es sonst normalerweise tun. Kein Phönix bleibt ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen, wenn er in freier Wildbahn auf einen Menschen trifft. Doch bei Urgroßvater, wie gesagt, schienen sie seltsamerweise Vertrauen gefasst zu haben. Zu einem Muggle.

Daher wurde er erstmal in Gewahrsam genommen und seine Erinnerung intakt gelassen. Und während dieser Zeit haben er und meine Urgroßmutter sich anscheinend kennen gelernt – keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber sie wurden sich mit der Zeit sympathisch. Unterdessen hatte sich das Ministerium auch dazu durchgerungen, Urgroßvater vor die Wahl zu stellen, entweder sein Gedächtnis verändern und ihn in die Mugglewelt zurückkehren zu lassen oder ihm ein Leben unter Magiern, als eine Art Squib etwa, zu ermöglichen.

Er entschied sich für Zweiteres, da ihn die Welt der Zauberer einfach schon so fasziniert hatte – abgesehen davon konnte er, wie gesagt, aus irgendeinem Grund gut mit Phönixen umgehen.

Diese Fähigkeit ist uns übrigens geblieben", meinte Jiang Li ernst und tastete mit roten Augen nach einem Taschentuch. „Gleich in meiner ersten Zeit in Hogwarts, als ich Fawkes, den Phönix des Direktors, zum ersten Mal sah, entwickelte sich zwischen uns eine eigenartige Vertrautheit, und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, kommt er sofort zu mir und lässt sich von mir in den Armen halten. Es ist ganz seltsam aber – zurück zu Urgroßvater.

In der Höhle des Phönixberges fand er auch noch eine seltsame Feder – die Handschwinge einer Harpyie, wie sich später herausstellte. Wie die Harpyienfeder dorthin gekommen ist, stellt für die Experten immer noch ein Rätsel dar – ein völlig untypischer Ort für dieses Wesen. Aber sie lag dort, und jetzt – jetzt ist sie das Herzstück meines Zauberstabes", schloss Jiang Li schließlich mit leiser Stimme und blinzelte heftig, während ihr langsam die Tränen immer höher in die Augen stiegen. Zhen Juan schwieg gedankenvoll und nickte ein paar Mal vor sich hin.

„Deswegen also ein Muggle als Kapazität in der magischen Tierpflege", meinte sie nach einer Weile freundlich und hob erschrocken den Kopf, als Jiang Li mit einem polternden Ruck auf die Beine sprang und mit einem würgenden Keuchen zu schluchzen begann.

„Komm her, Mädchen –"

Sie nahm Jiang Li in die Arme und hielt sie lange fest.

Drei Tage später fand das Begräbnis statt. Jiang Li hatte diese Zeit in einem seltsamen Schwebezustand verbracht, zwischen stechender Trauer und kurzen Momenten, in denen sie sich mit der unabänderlichen Tatsache des Todes abzufinden begann.

Auch Galatyn war eingetroffen, gleich am nächsten Tag nach ihrem nächtlichen Zusammenbruch und hatte ihr einen Brief von Severus Snape mitgebracht. In wenigen Zeilen drückte er ihr sein Mitgefühl aus, man merkte, dass er darin nicht sehr geübt war, doch es war ein aufrichtiges Schreiben. Sie antwortete ihm ebenso kurz, dankte ihm, sie konnte ihre Gefühle ja genauso wenig ausdrücken wie er. Trotzdem wusste, oder hoffte sie jedenfalls, er würde verstehen und hinter ihre holprigen Worte blicken.

Am Morgen des Begräbnisses stand Jiang Li mit ihrer Meisterin und einigen anderen langjährigen Bekannten ihres Urgroßvaters in einer der hinteren Reihen, etwas entfernt von der engsten Familie und den üblichen Verwandten. Sie alle waren von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz gekleidet und trugen ein breites, weißes Band um den linken Oberarm, im Gegensatz zur Verwandtschaft, die ausnahmslos in weiße Trauerkleidung gehüllt erschien.

Zhen Juan war mit den Riten der Mandschu nicht vertraut und bekam daher ganz große, verwunderte Augen, als der Tote aus dem Fenster nach draußen getragen wurde. Jiang Li hörte mit halbem Ohr der gewisperten Konversation zu, die sich daraufhin zwischen ihr und einem alten Mann entspannte.

„_Die Türen sind für die Lebenden, meine Gute. Darum darf ein Leichnam das Haus auch nur durch das Fenster verlassen._"

„_Unglaublich._"

„_Es ist auch nicht wünschenswert, dass jemand auf dem westlichen oder nördlichen Kang verstirbt –_"

Die Priesterin, von der das Begräbnis geleitet wurde, hob gebieterisch den Arm und brachte so die Leute zum Verstummen. Leise formte sich die Menschenmenge zu einer geordneten Reihe und zog in schweigender Prozession hinter dem Sarg her, der sich langsam in Richtung Friedhof bewegte. Lediglich das laute, wimmernde Jammern der eigens dafür angemieteten Klagefrauen- und Männer durchschnitt die frostige Luft.

Jiang Li schleppte sich wie betäubt vorwärts und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davor bewahren, in ungehemmtes Weinen auszubrechen. So etwas gehörte sich nicht, es wäre ein Zeichen haarsträubender Unhöflichkeit, sowohl dem Toten als auch der Familie gegenüber.

Und dann war alles vorüber. Der Sarg wurde in der Erde versenkt, es ging wieder zurück zum Anwesen, die Trauergäste wurden bewirtet und der Aufbruch nahte. Die Koffer standen bereits in der Eingangshalle bereit. Einer nach dem anderen sprach noch einmal sein tiefes Beileid aus, nahm unter endlosen Verbeugungen eine Prise Floo-Pulver aus der großen Schale, die Joogiya mit einem traurigen Lächeln in beiden Händen anbot und verschwand schließlich durch den Kamin. Jiang Li kam als Letzte an die Reihe, sie hatte sich bewusst im Hintergrund gehalten.

Ihre Eltern waren ruhig geworden und sahen sie mit müden, bekümmerten Augen an. Vielleicht erwarteten sie sich noch ein paar verabschiedende Vorwürfe von ihrer ältesten Tochter. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass Jiang Li den ganzen Sachverhalt endlich begriffen hatte.

„Ich hab' dich lieb, Mama", sagte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung und nahm ihre Mutter fest in die Arme, ebenso ihren Vater und wenig später auch noch Gorolo, Henkama und nach kurzem Zögern selbst Joogiya. Dann nahm sie ihr Gepäck, etwas Pulver aus der Schale und lächelte ihrer Familie noch einmal zu.

„Lebt wohl."

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie dieses Haus nie wieder betreten würde. Eine Ära war unwiderruflich zu Ende gegangen.


	18. Malfoy

Kapitel 18: Malfoy

Der Dezember kündigte sich gleich zu Beginn mit eisigen Stürmen und dichtem Schneefall an; das Wetter änderte sich auch im Laufe des Monats kaum.

Jiang Li kuschelte sich noch einmal behaglich in die weiche, dicke Steppdecke und seufzte tief auf. Es war Dienstag und gerade erst neun Uhr, daher hätte sie ruhig noch eine Weile liegen bleiben können, doch aus irgendeinem Grund rumorte es andauernd in einer Ecke der Wohnung. Schließlich, als zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein schwerer Gegendstand polternd zu Boden fiel, reichte es ihr.

„Verdammt, Severus! Was _tust_ du da eigentlich?"

„Hmpf!"

„Was?"

Severus Snape erschien in einer dichten Staubwolke und hustete vorwurfsvoll.

„Keine Ahnung, was die Hauselfen eigentlich den ganzen Tag über tun, geputzt hat hier jedenfalls schon lange keiner mehr! Ein einziger Saustall, deine Wohnung!"

„Du kannst ja gern einen Wischlappen in die Hand nehmen, wenn es dich so dermaßen stört."

Sie war sauer und richtete sich halb auf. Die Vorwürfe gegen die Hauselfen, die ihr immer noch jeden Tag eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zum Kaffee legten, konnte sie nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen.

„Ich war mit ihrer Arbeit bisher immer zufrieden und das wird sich auch in nächster Zeit nicht ändern, nur weil _du _wieder mal herumstöbern musst! Das ist übrigens _mein _Buch!"

„Weiß ich doch. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich es mir ausborgen darf. Mein großes Nachschlagewerk über sparygische Heilkunst kann ich nämlich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr finden."

Jiang Li gähnte, warf die Füße mit Schwung über die Bettkante und streckte sich ausgiebig, während sie langsam in seine Richtung schlenderte.

„Meinetwegen. Aber gib es mir wieder zurück."

„Ehrensache."

Snape grinste sie an und streckte den freien Arm nach ihr aus.

„Du bist sogar dann noch schön, wenn man die Polsterfalten in deinem Gesicht zählen kann."

„Wie _charmant_ du doch bist!", gab Jiang Li gespielt beleidigt zurück und schmiegte sich zärtlich an ihn. „Ich habe dir übrigens noch gar nicht erzählt, dass ich gestern noch Post bekommen habe. Molly Weasley hat mich über Weihnachten eingeladen."

Snape zog schlagartig ein mürrisches Gesicht. Seine gute Laune war verschwunden.

„Na, sieh' mal einer an."

„Dich etwa nicht?"

„Und wenn's so wäre?"

„Pah, du bist heute ja wieder kindisch!" Ärgerlich löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat zwei Schritte zurück. „Ja oder nein?"

„Wenn's so wichtig ist – _Ja_."

„Gehen wir hin?"

„Wozu?"

„Hör' auf, jede meiner Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, das gehört sich nicht! Überhaupt nervt es mich! Also, sollen wir zu den Weasleys oder nicht?"

Er schaute sie mit ernster Miene an, seufzte schließlich tief auf und nahm sie um die Taille.

„Du möchtest gerne hingehen, richtig? Das Problem ist nur, dass mich keiner der Weasleys leiden kann, genauso wenig wie Potter, Lupin oder sonst einer aus dem Orden. Und wenn Moody kommen sollte, kann ich mir gleich selber den Avada Kedavra verpassen."

Jiang Li schwieg und schloss kurz die Augen, als er sie sanft im Nacken zu kraulen begann.

Sicher, sie verstand seine Gründe. Wer feierte schon gerne mit Menschen, die einen eigentlich allesamt zum Teufel wünschten. Aber trotzdem würde sie gerne die Feiertage, in denen die Schule so gut wie menschenleer war, mit anderen Leuten verbringen. Mit vielen Leuten. Es sollte laut sein, der Braten fett und die Bierflaschen voll und zahlreich. Andernfalls, so befürchtete sie, würden ihr viel zu viele Erinnerungen an ihren Urgroßvater im Besonderen und China im Allgemeinen kommen und dann, das wusste sie aus Erfahrung, blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr als Madam Pomfreys spezieller Aufmunterungstrunk gegen alle Arten von Neurasthenie, mentale Gleichgewichtsstörung und Melancholie. Und davon hatte sie im letzten Monat bereits über drei Flaschen verbraucht, ein wirklich deprimierender Rekord.

Snape schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen. Er seufzte noch einmal tief und zuckte dann resigniert mit den Achseln.

„Verdammt, wenn's dir so wichtig ist … Weasley hat mir auch eine Eule geschickt. Eigentlich wollte ich den Brief ja gleich ins Feuer werfen. Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, gut –"

„Du bist ein echter Schatz, Sevvie", flüsterte Jiang Li leise und küsste ihn behutsam auf die Wange.

„Jaja, schon recht", knurrte er düster und packte ihr Kinn so, dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen schauen musste. „Dafür schuldest du mir aber was."

„Wir müssen erst in einer halben Stunde gehen …"

Snape zog sie ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den weichen, weißen Kaminvorleger.

Pansy Parkinson hastete eilig durch die Korridore, rempelte Schüler und Lehrpersonal gleichermaßen an und schien die wütenden Rufe, die ihr nachhallten, nicht einmal zu hören.

Außer Atem kam sie schließlich im dritten Stock an und blieb zögernd vor der Tür zu Jiang Lis Büro stehen, ehe sie sich nach einer kurzen Weile doch noch einen Ruck versetzte. Mit nervös gesenkten Augen klopfte sie höflich an und trat ein.

Jiang Li stand gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch und durchsuchte eilig einen hohen Stapel eng beschriebener Blätter vor sich. Eine hastig angezündete Chang-shou, deren Asche hin und wieder auf die Schriftstücke fiel, hing ihr nachlässig aus dem Mundwinkel; in der linken Hand hielt sie ein dickwandiges Glas mit einer dunkelvioletten Flüssigkeit. Pansy Parkinson schaute im ersten Moment verdutzt und bekam kein Wort heraus. Jiang Li bemerkte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

„Miss Parkinson? Kann ich etwas für Sie tun? Wir sehen uns erst nach der Mittagspause und dann will ich keine dummen Ausreden über nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben hören."

„Das ist es nicht, Miss Lian." Das blonde Mädchen hatte sich wieder im Griff und trat näher an ihre Lehrerin heran.

„Sie müssen mir helfen."

„In zehn Minuten endet die große Pause. Der zweite Jahrgang wartet auf mich." Jiang Li war nicht sehr begeistert und hoffte, die Slytherin durch ihre kurz angebundenen Antworten loswerden zu können. Sie hatte allerdings nicht mit ihrer Sturheit gerechnet. Pansy Parkinson machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und packte ihren Ärmel.

„Es ist sehr wichtig! Es geht um Draco Malfoy! Und wenn Sie nicht gleich mit mir kommen, dann geschieht ein Unglück!"

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Parkinson! Ist nicht eigentlich der Hauslehrer für solche Fälle zuständig?", warf ihr Jiang Li gleichgültig hin und zog kopfschüttelnd einen langen Bogen aus dem Stapel. „Wo sind denn nur die Aufsätze hin, verdammt!"

„Draco beschwört gerade einen Dämon. Wenn Sie nicht _sofort_ mit mir kommen, wird genau das eintreten, wovor Sie uns im Unterricht gewarnt haben!"

„Verflucht noch mal!" Die Aufsätze waren vergessen, die kommende Stunde auch. Jiang Li starrte Pansy Parkinson entgeistert an und rüttelte sie nun ihrerseits an der Schulter.

„Nun reden Sie schon! Wo ist der Junge? Welchen Dämon?"

„Er wollte in einen der alten Kerker. Ich konnte es eben erst aus Crabbe herauspressen. Er ist allein."

„Welcher Dämon, Parkinson?", zischte Jiang Li atemlos, während sie bereits zu laufen begann und das Mädchen hinter sich her schleppte.

„Keine Ahnung!"

„Führen Sie mich zu dem Kerker!"

Auf dem Weg nach unten kamen ihnen Hermione Granger und ein müde aussehender Harry Potter entgegen. Jiang Li hielt die beiden mit einer hastigen Handbewegung auf und rang sekundenlang nach Luft, während ihre Gedanken hin und herrasten.

_Wie lange kann ein unausgebildeter Schüler brauchen, um einen Dämon zu beschwören? Kann er ihn eigentlich herbeirufen? Klar kann er. Man kann alles, was man will. _

_Wer kann helfen? Severus? McGonagall? Wenn ich nur wüsste, welchen Dämon er herbeizwingen will, verdammter Mist!_

„Granger, Potter! Suchen Sie unverzüglich den Direktor oder einen der Hauslehrer auf! Oder gleich alle! Richten Sie ihnen aus, es gibt Probleme in einem der alten Kerker, sie müssen _so schnell wie möglich _kommen!"

Hermione Granger riss zwar überrascht die Augen auf, nickte aber sofort, während Potter sie noch verständnislos musterte.

„Und bewahren Sie _äußerstes _Stillschweigen den Schülern gegenüber, verstanden? Ich kann keinen Massenauflauf brauchen, abgesehen davon kann es gefährlich werden! Klar?"

„Verstanden, Professor."

Keine lästigen Fragen. Jiang Li mochte Hermione Granger in diesem Moment sehr. Wirklich sehr.

Pansy Parkinson führte sie endlos lange und labyrinthartig verschachtelte Gänge entlang; immer weiter drangen sie in die halb verfallenen Tiefen unter der Schule ein.

Die Mauern wurden feucht und ein modriger Geruch begann sich immer unangenehmer bemerkbar zu machen. Schlick und Steinsplitter verwandelten den abschüssigen Boden in eine gefährliche Rutschbahn, während sich unzählige dicke Baumwurzeln, die sich in jahrhundertlanger Arbeit durch das Mauerwerk gegraben hatten, immer öfter zu heimtückischen Stolperfallen entwickelten.

„Wie weit noch?", keuchte Jiang Li nach knapp einer halben Stunde. Siedend heiß war ihr eben eingefallen, dass sie nicht einmal ein einziges der ganzen Bücher über Zauberflüche und Zauberbanne, die in ihrem Büro herumlagen, mitgenommen hatte. Sie war schlicht und einfach völlig unvorbereitet.

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein!", rief Pansy über die Schulter zurück und blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Jiang Li beinahe gegen sie geprallt wäre.

„Still, hören Sie? –"

Ein leises Murmeln war zu hören, die Quelle schien sich ein Stück weit vor ihnen im rechten Gang zu befinden. Jiang Li fasste Pansy Parkinson hart am Oberarm und zwang sie, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sie bleiben hier, Parkinson. Zeigen Sie den Lehrern den richtigen Weg. Kommen Sie auf keinen Fall, hören Sie, auf _gar keinen Fall_ hinter mir her."

„Aber Draco –"

„Was habe ich gesagt, Parkinson? Keinen Schritt hinter mir her, sonst lasse ich Sie bis in alle Ewigkeit nachsitzen."

Pansy Parkinson schluckte ein paar Mal heftig, nickte dann aber doch widerwillig.

„Na also. Gutes Mädchen."

Jiang Li machte sich auf den Weg in den dunklen Korridor.

Minutenlang schlich sie durch die modrige Finsternis, setzte intuitiv Schritt vor Schritt, wie am Huashan, langsam begann sich ihr Körper wieder zu erinnern. Die Bequemlichkeit der letzten Monate glitt von ihr ab, je tiefer sie in die düsteren Eingeweide des Schlosses vorrückte. Endlich hatte sie den Raum erreicht, aus dem die gedämpfte Stimme drang. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke und musste rasch auf ihre Fingerknöchel beißen, um sich nicht ungewollt durch einen Laut zu verraten.

Das Zimmer war ebenso verfallen wie der Rest der unterirdischen Örtlichkeiten, die Jiang Li auf dem Weg hierher durchquert hatte. Einige Fackeln spendeten mattes Licht, dass sich in der Mitte des Raumes verdichtete und den weißen, knapp drei Meter messenden Kreidekreis erleuchtete, in dem sich Draco Malfoy in diesem Moment befand. Einige Zentimeter weiter hatte er, ebenfalls mit Kreide, ein etwa halb so großes Dreieck angefertigt.

„_…__Und ich werde dich in das ewige Feuer binden und in das Meer aus Flammen und Schwefel, wenn du nicht schnell kommst und hier vor meinem Kreis erscheinst, um meinen Willen auszuführen …_"

„NEIN!"

Malfoy warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder der langen Pergamentrolle. Er trug eine strahlend weiße Robe, die bis auf den Boden reichte. Auf der Brust prangte ein goldenes Pentagramm; sein Gesicht war leichenhaft blass und auf eine entsetzliche Art verzerrt, die deutlich zeigte, wie verzweifelt er sein musste.

„_…__denn es ist ADONAI, der dir befiehlt!_"

Zu einem weiteren Zwischenruf kam Jiang Li nicht mehr. Im Zentrum des Dreiecks begann sich etwas zu regen; blutrote Nebelschwaden waberten zunächst noch ungeformt und nahmen dann immer schneller Gestalt an.

„IHR HABT GERUFEN?"

Eine annähernd menschliche Figur, wenn man von den gewaltigen Flügeln einmal absah. Die Stimme des Dämons hallte durch den leeren Raum und brach sich hundertfach an den fauligen Wänden.

Draco Malfoy wurde noch eine Nuance fahler und begann heftig zu zittern. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und als er endlich sprechen konnte, klang er nicht mehr wie der großmäulige Sechzehnjährige, sondern eher wie ein verschrecktes kleines Kind.

„Du hast lange gebraucht, bis du erschienen bist!"

„ICH BEFAND MICH AUF EINEM ANDEREN ERDTEIL. DOCH ICH FOLGTE EUREM RUF, SO SCHNELL ES MIR MÖGLICH WAR", antwortete der furchterregende Geist und verneigte sich, wie es Jiang Li schien, mit leichtem Spott. Allerdings hatte sie nicht viel Zeit, auf ihn zu achten. So leise wie möglich zog sie mit ihrem Zauberstab rund um sich einen kleinen Bannkreis und flüsterte so viele schützende Zauberformeln, wie ihr in der Eile einfielen.

Die glühenden Augen des Dämons huschten eilig im Raum hin und her; gerade als sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte, hatte er sie auch schon entdeckt.

„GEGEN DIE ABMACHUNG, MAGIER! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!"

„Sie hat sich eingeschlichen!", schrie Malfoy mit aller Macht und wies mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Dämon. „Achte nicht auf sie! Du bist hier, um mir zu gehorchen!"

„GEGEN DIE ABMACHUNG!"

„Schweig! Höre meinen Befehl: Ich verlange von dir, dass du meinen Vater aus Azkaban befreist, und das noch heute Nacht! Ich erlaube dir, so viele Menschen und Tiere zu töten, wie es deiner Sache dienlich ist!"

Der Dämon stieß ein wütendes Brüllen aus, doch Malfoy hatte sich gut vorbereitet. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nur ja den schützenden Bannkreis nicht zu verlassen, hob er ein grob angeheftetes Stück Leinen vom Saum seiner Robe und enthüllte ein darunter liegendes, auf Pergament gezeichnetes Hexagramm.

„Du hast mir zu gehorchen, Focalor! Du hast meinen Befehl gehört!"

_Focalor also. Malfoy, du elender kleiner Mistsack. Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du so nach Dung stinken, dass du den Geruch nie wieder abkriegst …_

Jiang Li atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Focalor. Was wusste sie über diesen Geist? –

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ ein gewaltiger Schlag das Gemäuer in den Grundfesten erbeben. Erschrocken riss sie den Kopf hoch und starrte wieder zu Malfoy und dem Dämon, der anscheinend versuchte, aus dem magischen Dreieck zu entkommen.

„ELENDER WURM!"

Wieder ein heftiger Schlag. Malfoy stand völlig hilflos in seinem Kreis und hielt krampfhaft seine Robe mit dem Hexagramm umfasst.

„Du musst mir –"

„SCHWEIG, HEXER! ICH GEHORCHE NIEMANDEM, DER SO SCHWACH IST WIE DU!"

Der Dämon blähte sich auf, bis er beinahe unter die Decke des Zimmers reichte und öffnete unter Hohngelächter seinen riesigen Mund. Malfoy und Jiang Li schrieen beide entsetzt auf, als Focalor zu würgen begann und eine Unmenge an Schlangen, Würmern und Asseln zu Boden spie.

„Im Kreis bleiben, Malfoy! _Keinen Schritt heraus_!"

Adrenalin war schon so eine Sache. Während ihr Herz so schnell pochte, dass ihr übel wurde, gruben sich plötzlich halb vergessene Formeln aus den Tiefen ihres Gedächtnisses nach vorne.

Tief einatmen. Ruhe bewahren. Natürlich hatte sie nicht vorgesorgt, aber –

„_Sieh mich an, Focalor!_"

Der Dämon wandte ihr sein gewaltiges Gesicht zu und beugte sich soweit nach vorne, wie es das Dreieck zuließ.

„ICH ZERREISSE EUCH IN TAUSEND FETZEN, ELENDE –"

Mit einem raschen Ruck zog Jiang Li die Zigarettenschachtel aus der Tasche und dankte den Hauselfen, die ihr das letzte Mal eine massivere Box gebracht hatten, im Stillen, während sie den Deckel herunterschnippte und den Inhalt herauskippte. Dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf Focalor und raffte all ihre Energie zusammen.

„_Geister, Herren der Erde, erinnert Euch! Geister, Herrinnen der Erde, erinnert Euch! Geister, Herren der Luft, erinnert Euch! Geister, Herrinnen der Luft, erinnert Euch! Geister, Herren des Feuers, erinnert Euch! Geister, Herrinnen des Feuers, erinnert Euch!_"

Focalor krümmte und wand sich, als er die Worte hörte und kämpfte noch erbitterter gegen das Gefängnis des magischen Dreieckes an. Jiang Li fühlte die geballte Macht, die ihr entgegenschlug, am ganzen Körper und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen.

Es tat so weh, überall. Etwas Warmes sickerte ihr langsam aus Augen, Ohren und Mund; Malfoy starrte abwechselnd sie und den Dämon an und schrie, schrie lauter als Focalor zuvor und hörte nicht mehr auf, selbst als er halb ohnmächtig zu Boden ging, kreischte er noch weiter. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gepackt und gerüttelt, damit er endlich Ruhe gab, doch sie konnte nichts weiter tun als den Dämon zu fixieren und sorgfältig den Bann Wort für Wort auszusprechen.

„_Geister der Sieben Türen der Welt, erinnert Euch! Geister der Sieben Schlösser der Welt, erinnert Euch! Geist KHUSBI KURU, Frau von NAMMTAR, erinnere Dich! Geist KHITIM KURUKU, Tochter des Ozeans, erinnere Dich! GEIST DES HIMMELS, ERINNERE DICH! GEIST DER ERDE, ERINNERE DICH!_"

Hinter ihr ein Geräusch, doch sie konnte darauf nicht achten. In ihren Ohren rauschte es und kalte, bläulich-weiße Blitze zuckten durch die Luft. Ihr Haar hob sich in dichten Büscheln von den Schultern und wand sich wie die Schlangen zu ihren Füßen.

„_ADU EN I BA NINIB! __NINIB BA FIRIK! FIRIK BA PIRIK! __PIRIK BA AGGA BA ES! AGGA BA ES BA AKKA BAR!_"

Der Dämon erhob seine Stimme ein letztes Mal, dann begannen seine Umrisse aufzuweichen und er wurde wieder zu rotem Rauch, der sich immer enger zusammenballte und schließlich langsam, widerwillig, in Richtung der geöffneten Schachtel schwebte. Jiang Li brüllte ihre Beschwörungen aus voller Kehle und konnte sich selbst schon die längste Zeit nicht mehr hören, so dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr sicher war, ob sie überhaupt noch sprach. Wenn es jetzt nicht schnell ging, würde sie Focalor niemals bannen können.

Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gedacht, als ihr Zauberstab ohne ersichtlichen Grund zwischen ihren Fingern zu glühen begann und sich die Hitze in ihre Haut fraß. Nach einer Sekunde der Verblüffung kreischte sie schrill auf und schleuderte den Stab reflexartig zu Boden. Auf ihrer Hand hatten sich bereits daumennagelgroße, scharlachrote Brandblasen gebildet.

„Was –"

Wie belämmert starrte sie sekundenlang den unschuldig vor ihr im Dreck liegenden Zauberstab an und achtete nicht mehr auf den Dämon. Plötzlich beulte sich der rote Nebel, der sich schon beinahe in der Schachtel befand, aus, schlug geschwürartige Blasen und wild zuckende Fortsätze, von denen einer Jiang Li mit voller Wucht am Hals traf.

Höllenfeuer. Die Attacke des Dämons schien ihren ganzen Körper in Flammen zu setzen und sie verbrannte, fühlte, wie ihr Fleisch schwarz wurde und schrumpfte, sich von den Knochen löste und in schmierigen Ascheflocken zu Boden fiel. Sie war nur noch ein glimmendes Skelett, als sich Minerva McGonagall über ihre Schulter beugte, den Zauberstab wie ein Schwert vor sich gestreckt, ihr die Schachtel aus der Hand riss und sie mit einem magischen Siegel verschloss.

Minuten später kam Jiang Li wieder zu sich und versuchte stöhnend die verkrusteten Augenlider zu öffnen.

„Ganz still, Miss Lian. Sie haben viel Blut verloren."

_Blut?_

„Sie sieht gar nicht gut aus. Sogar das Weiße von den Augäpfeln war ganz rot", murmelte eine andere Stimme im Hintergrund, die sich verdächtig nach Harry Potter anhörte.

Langsam kam die Erinnerung an die überstandene Höllenfahrt in ihren schmerzhaft pochenden Kopf zurück und sie wimmerte leise.

Eine barmherzige Hand wischte vorsichtig ihre Augen sauber und Jiang Li konnte endlich etwas sehen. Rings um sie hatten sich sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler geschart; die einzelnen Gesichter verschwammen in der Menge.

Severus Snape beugte sich fast gleichzeitig mit Dumbledore über sie und wäre beinahe mit ihm zusammengestoßen.

„Wie geht es dir?", flüsterte er nahezu tonlos und tupfte ihr mit einem feuchten Lappen das Gesicht ab.

„Malfoy –"

„Mr Malfoy geht es gut, Miss Lian. Er befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation. Ein Schock, aber keine körperlichen Verletzungen.", antwortete Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Verfluchter Junge …"

Ihre Lippen fühlten sich trocken und rissig an; in der Kehle steckte ihr ein metallischer Blutgeschmack.

„Trinken Sie."

Die Krankenschwester schob einen Arm unter ihren Kopf und flößte ihr schluckweise einen salzigen Trank ein. Jiang Li musste husten und würgte die Flüssigkeit unter Tränen wieder hervor. Madam Pomfrey blieb allerdings unerbittlich und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

„Ich sagte schon, dass Sie viel Blut verloren haben. Seien Sie vernünftig."

Professor McGonagall scheuchte die neugierigen Schüler wieder nach oben, während Flitwick eine Trage herbeizauberte und die immer wieder in Ohnmacht fallende Jiang Li von Snape und Dumbledore vorsichtig hinaufgelegt wurde.

Die Nacht über verbrachte sie im Krankenflügel. Einer der Hauselfen blieb ständig neben ihrem Bett und verabreichte ihr, sooft sie wach wurde, den blutbildenden Trank.

Als es gegen Morgen ging, klopfte es plötzlich leise an die Tür und der Hauself runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.

„Ja?", quäkte er mit seiner hohen Stimme und hob abwehrend beide Hände, als Remus Lupin an der Schwelle erschien.

„Nein, nein, kein Besuch – Madam Pomfrey hat ausdrücklich absolute Ruhe –"

Lupin legte rasch den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und zwinkerte kurz.

„Sondererlaubnis."

„Aber –" Der Hauself wirkte nicht überzeugt, gehorchte aber trotzdem schweigend, als ihn Jiang Li bat, sie mit Lupin alleine zu lassen.

„Remus, wie schön, dich zu sehen!", lächelte sie müde und wollte sich halb im Bett aufrichten, als sie ein jäher Schwindel zurück in die Polster drückte.

„Nein, nein, liegen bleiben! Es geht ja auch so."

Er machte ein paar rasche Schritte auf sie zu und zog einen Strauß Blumen hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

„Aber Remus! Das wäre doch –"

„- nicht nötig gewesen, ich weiß. Aber Dumbledore hat mir gleich von deinem – hmm, _Erlebnis_ berichtet, da wollte ich dich sehen, ob es dir auch gut geht."

„Naja …" Sie nahm die Blumen in die Hand und lächelte matt. „Könnte besser sein, aber es wird schon wieder. Der kleine Malfoy hat einen Dämon beschworen, eigentlich müsste ich ihm fünfzig Punkte dafür geben, hätte nie gedacht, dass er das auch schafft –"

Sie überlegte kurz und griff dann mit ihrer bandagierten Hand nach dem Zauberstab, den Snape aus dem Kerker mitgenommen, gereinigt und neben ihr Bett gelegt hatte.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin und zwei Wochen Nachsitzen für Malfoy. Er soll die Ställe der Hippogreife reinigen, und zwar _ohne _Magie. Viel Vergnügen."

Lupin grinste und strich ihr mit einer leichten Bewegung das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Also ziehst du ihm Siebzig für diese Aktion ab. Da bist du ja noch ziemlich entgegenkommend."

Sie seufzte und steckte die Blumen in den Wasserkrug.

„Ich bin wohl heute nicht so richtig in Stimmung für ausgeklügelte Strafen. Die ganze Sache hat mich um einiges mehr angestrengt, als ich gedacht hätte, abgesehen davon hat mich mein Zauberstab im Stich gelassen. Das hat er noch _nie_ getan."

Lupin musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Du warst sehr geschwächt."

„Ich habe aber keinen Fehler gemacht. Der Stab hat nicht nach meinem Willen gehandelt."

Sie sprach nicht weiter, als sie seinen zweifelnden Blick sah und wollte gerade das Thema wechseln, als die Tür sich ein zweites Mal öffnete und Snape hereinlugte. Als er Lupin sah, verfinsterte sich seine Miene augenblicklich.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen, verdammter Werwolf?"

„Ich leiste einer kranken Freundin Gesellschaft", antwortete Lupin leise und stand langsam auf. Snape konnte sich offensichtlich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, ihm einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Kranke Freundin, _pah_! Du bist ein elender Schleimer, sonst nichts! Schleichst dich hinterrücks ein –"

„Das Stiefellecken war doch eigentlich immer _deine _Spezialität, was, Schniefelchen?"

Snape wurde kreidebleich und schnappte sekundenlang nach Luft.

„Du elender – Ich hätte dich –"

„_Hast_ du doch bereits, mieser Schuft! Wenn du hinterlistige Kröte nicht gewesen wärst, müsste ich mir nicht jeden Tag von neuem Sorgen um meine nächste Mahlzeit machen! Du bist nichts weiter als ein abscheulicher, neidischer kleiner –"

„RUHE!"

Jiang Li hatte bisher mit großen Augen von einem zum anderem geschaut und hielt es nun für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um einzugreifen. Dank Madam Pomfrey konnte sie sogar schon wieder richtig brüllen. Die zwei Streithähne zuckten zusammen und wurden auf einmal beinahe friedlich.

„Psst, psst, nicht _ganz _so laut …"

„Du weckst ja die halbe Schule auf, Liebling …"

Sie sank mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck in die Kissen zurück und ließ es innerlich grinsend zu, dass sich nun beide Männer vor Hilfsbereitschaft regelrecht überschlugen.

„Was zu trinken, mein Schatz?"

„Soll ich die Kissen richten, Jiang Li?"

„Wie geht es deiner Hand? Der Verband ist ja noch dran …"

„Ihr zwei seid echte Idioten", flüsterte Jiang Li als Antwort und streckte beide Arme aus.

„Kommt mal her."

Folgsam setzten sich die beiden Männer auf die Bettkanten. Jiang Li seufzte tief auf und räusperte sich dann ernst.

„So, es wird jetzt einmal Zeit, dass ich etwas klarstelle. Ihr beiden dämlichen Sturschädel gehört, falls ihr es noch nicht gemerkt habt, sozusagen einer aussterbenden Art an … wie viele eurer ehemaligen Freunde sind heute eigentlich noch am Leben?"

Sie konnte direkt hören, wie es in den Gehirnen der Männer arbeitete. Die Stille hielt an.

„Na also. Und wenn man von den Überlebenden noch einmal diejenigen abzieht, die entweder im Gefängnis oder St.-Mungo sitzen, dann bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig … Ich will euch ja nur begreiflich machen, damit es ein für alle Mal in eure Hirne reingeht, dass ihr nicht mehr viele Leute habt, die auf eurer Seite stehen und mit denen ihr auch noch gefahrlos reden könnt. Klar?", fragte sie mit erhobener Stimme und bemerkte zufrieden, wie beide zögernd mit den Köpfen nickten.

„Na also. Und deswegen denke ich, ihr solltet wenigstens Waffenstillstand schließen. Dicke Freundschaft erwartet sowieso keiner."

Sie sah erst Snape, dann Lupin an und nickte zufrieden, als keine gegenteilige Antwort kam.

„So. Und in drei Tagen werden wir alle zusammen Weihnachten feiern, denn ich nehme einmal an, dass Molly Weasley auch dir eine Einladung geschickt hat, Remus –"

Lupin nickte bestätigend.

„Am Grimmauld Place ist genug Platz für uns alle, und da Sirius das Haus ja dem Orden hinterlassen hat –"

Snape schien bereits einen giftigen Einwurf auf der Zunge zu haben, schluckte ihn aber wortlos, als ihm Jiang Li zärtlich über die Wange strich.

„Dann wäre also alles klar. Wir werden gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern und versuchen, uns nicht gegenseitig aufzufressen. Und an einem der Feiertage werden wir drei uns ein gemütliches Pub suchen und einen netten Abend miteinander verbringen, ja?"

Weder Snape noch Lupin waren übermäßig begeistert, nickten aber schließlich pflichtbewusst.

„Natürlich."

„Schön."

Jiang Li lächelte die beiden noch einmal zärtlich an, rollte sich zufrieden zusammen und schlief auf der Stelle ein.


	19. Grimmauld Place No 12

Kapitel 19: Grimmauld Place No. 12

„Willkommen! Herzlich Willkommen! Schnell herein, die Kälte ist ja fürchterlich!"

Molly Weasley öffnete mit einem breiten, mütterlichen Lächeln die Tür, hinter der sie schon gewartet haben musste und wies Jiang Li und Snape den Weg ins Innere des Hauses.

Dicke Schneeflocken hingen ihnen in Haaren und Augenbrauen, bildeten eine schimmernde Schicht auf den warmen Wintermänteln und schmolzen in schlammigen Pfützen von ihren Stiefeln. Erleichtert klopften sich die beiden die feuchte Last von den Schultern und traten ein.

Snape packte Jiang Li verstohlen um die Taille und sah sich mit misstrauischer, verdrießlicher Miene um.

„Auch nicht viel besser geworden, seit Black tot ist", murmelte er gerade so laut, dass man es eben noch hören konnte.

Mrs Weasley stieß im ersten Moment ein entrüstetes Schnauben aus, achtete dann aber trotz der Provokation nicht weiter auf ihn sondern wandte sich in der Folge ausschließlich an Jiang Li.

„Ich muss dich erstmal bitten, vollkommen leise durch die Halle zu gehen.", meinte sie mit einem warnenden Flüstern und ging schweigend und auf Zehenspitzen vor ihnen her, bis sie schließlich das Ende des langen, düsteren Korridors erreichten und über eine leise knarrende Treppe aus dunklem Holz in den dritten Stock stiegen. In Höhe des ersten Treppenabsatzes begann sie sich mit leiser Stimme zu entschuldigen.

„Es ist noch immer entsetzlich schmutzig … obwohl wir ständig putzen und putzen, der Dreck geht einfach nicht richtig ab."

Jiang Li betrachtete wortlos die Galerie mumifizierter Hauselfenköpfe an der Wand, die schlangenförmigen Kron- und Kerzenleuchter und den Türknauf, der die Umrisse eines Viperkopfes besaß. Erst nach einer Weile gelang es ihr, den Blick von der modrigen Einrichtung zu lösen.

„Nun", sie räusperte sich und zupfte leicht verlegen an ihren Haaren, „natürlich habe ich schon von der … na ja … _eigenwilligen _Art der Einrichtung gehört, aber es so vor sich zu _sehen _ist natürlich – Nicht, dass Sie jetzt glauben, ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie sich aufopfernd um das Haus bemühen und –" Stockend brach sie ab und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Mrs Weasley hatte ein Einsehen und rettete sie schließlich aus der peinlichen Situation.

„Nun, dein Zimmer befindet sich auf der linken Seite; Severus, Sie wollte ich eigentlich im zweiten Stock unterbringen", ihre Stimme nahm einen kühlen, spitzen Klang an und Snape runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Vielen Dank, zu freundlich."

„Nun, Weihnachten ist niemand gern allein, nicht wahr?", antwortete Mrs Weasley und konnte sich offensichtlich nur mit Mühe zusammenreißen, ihre Abscheu nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen.

„Severus, Sie folgen mir bitte gleich nach unten. In etwa einer halben Stunde tritt der Orden zu einer Besprechung zusammen, bei der auch Sie anwesend sein sollten."

Jiang Li lächelte Mrs Weasley noch einmal dankbar zu und dirigierte ihre kleine Reisetasche in den kleinen, düsteren Raum. Die Ausstattung war karg: ein schmales Bett, zwar von Molly Weasley mit einer fröhlich gemusterten Bettwäsche überzogen, zweifellos um die unwirtliche Atmosphäre etwas zu mildern, was allerdings nicht gelang, gefolgt von einem hohen Spiegel in einem dunklen Rahmen, einer kleinen Kommode mit integriertem Waschbecken, ein Kamin, in dem ein flackerndes Feuer brannte und zwei Bilderrahmen mit leeren Leinwänden. Bad und Toilette befanden sich in jedem Stockwerk am Flurende.

Dieser Spiegel hier sprach im Gegensatz zu dem im_ Tropfenden Kessel_ kein einziges Wort sondern stieß lediglich einen hochmütigen Zischlaut aus, als sie die Spange in ihrem Haar ordnen wollte. In einem der Rahmen erschien kurz eine schattenhafte Gestalt, die sich allerdings schnell wieder zurückzog, als sie Jiang Li bemerkte.

Man konnte wirklich nicht sagen, dass dieses Haus sehr gemütlich war, obwohl sich Mrs Weasley sichtlich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, alles etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten. Jiang Li wusste nicht viel über die Blacks, nur, dass diese Familie hauptsächlich aus reichen, auf die Reinheit ihres Blutes überaus bedachten Schwarzmagiern oder wenigstens Zauberern mit Tendenz zur dunklen Seite der Magie bestand. Bestanden hatte, korrigierte sie sich gleich darauf im Gedanken, denn da Sirius Black nun tot war, konnte man diese Linie als ausgestorben ansehen.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss sie abrupt aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Hallo? Jiang Li?"

Die Stimme kam ihr vage bekannt vor. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt breit, um auf den schlecht beleuchteten Gang hinauszusehen, als eine Woge flammendroter Locken ihr Sichtfeld ausfüllte.

„_Tonks_!"

„Jawohl, stets zu Diensten!", grinste die Metamorphmagus frech und warf Jiang Li ohne weitere Umstände die Arme um den Hals, wobei sie so überschwänglich zudrückte, dass Jiang Li beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

„Nicht so _fest_!"

„'tschuldigung." Tonks lockerte ihren Griff und blinzelte scheinbar betreten unter gesenkten Augenlidern hervor. „Gut siehst du aus!"

„Danke, du auch."

Nymphadora Tonks ließ ihre rote Lockenpracht langsam zu einer orangefarbenen Igelfrisur schrumpfen und sah sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um.

„Ausgepackt scheinst du ja noch nicht zu haben. Soll ich dir helfen? Das Treffen beginnt in einer Viertelstunde …"

Jiang Li konnte sich noch gut genug an Tonks Ungeschicklichkeit erinnern und lehnte hastig ab.

„Nein, nein. Schon gut. Du kannst dich ja inzwischen setzen, ich bin gleich fertig."

Tonks platzierte sich mit einem Achselzucken auf die Bettkante und streckte genüsslich ihre Beine aus, während Jiang Li ihre wenigen Sachen in den Fächern verstaute.

„Kein fröhliches Weihnachten dieses Jahr", murmelte sie mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen.

„Warum?" Jiang Li steuerte gerade ihre Socken durch die Luft und war dementsprechend geistesabwesend.

„Na ja, die Tatsache, dass Sirius tot ist, wirkt sicher nicht gerade besonders aufmunternd", meinte Tonks mit einer für sie ungewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme und begann auf der Kante hin- und herzuwippen, „selbst wenn Molly das Doppelte an Leuten eingeladen hätte, es würde nicht wirklich viel ändern." Sie überlegte eine Weile, lachte dann kurz auf und ließ ihre Nase in einem Moment blitzschnell bis über das Kinn wachsen und wieder schrumpfen. „Und das Snape wirklich zugesagt hat – damit hätte wirklich _niemand_ gerechnet!"

„Ah ja?"

„Na, also, ich _bitte_ dich! Wir reden hier von _Severus Snape_! Dem Griesgram im schwarzen Fledermauskostüm! Die Kinder wären beinahe ausgeflippt, als sie das gehört haben! Und er ist ja wirklich das _Letzte_, oder? Also, die Frau, die sich _so einen _Kerl aussucht, muss ohne Geschmack zur Welt gekommen sein!"

„Soso …"

Jiang Li war augenscheinlich hochkonzentriert in das Sortieren ihrer Unterwäsche vertieft.

„Wer wird denn eigentlich so alles erwartet?"

„Hm … lass' mich nachdenken …" Tonks klopfte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn und zählte dann an den Fingern ab.

„Also, da wären erstmal die Weasleys bis auf Charlie und", ihre Stimme nahm ganz kurz einen trockenen, scharfen Ton an, „_Percy_, ach ja, Bill bringt ja seine Freundin, diese Fleur Delacour mit, aber die kommt erst _nach_ dem Treffen, dann natürlich du, Remus, die alte Figgy –"

„_Figgy_?"

„Na ja, eigentlich Mrs Figg, aber Dung nennt sie immer so und deshalb –"

„_DUNG_?"

„Bei Merlin, Jiang Li, kennst du denn _gar keinen_? Mundungus Fletcher, okay?"

Tonks schüttelte konsterniert den Kopf und begann sich kleine Hörner aus der Stirn wachsen zu lassen. Als kein weiterer Zwischenruf kam, fuhr sie nach einem tadelnden Seitenblick in Richtung Jiang Li mit ihrer Aufzählung fort.

„… Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter und Hestia Jones", schloss Tonks mit einem Gähnen, sah Jiang Li auffordernd an, als würde sie auf einen Einwurf warten und beobachtete sie schließlich bei den letzten Handgriffen. Plötzlich schlug sie sich so heftig gegen die Stirn, dass es nur so klatschte und Jiang Li sich vor Schreck ihren Koffer, den sie eigentlich gerade in eine Ecke schweben lassen wollte, auf die Zehen fallen ließ.

„Au, _verdammt_! Was soll das, Tonks?"

„Ich hab' doch Snape vergessen!", kreischte Tonks mit lauter Stimme los und begann zu lachen. „Wie _konnte_ ich nur?"

„Komm, wir gehen. Ich bin hier fertig", sagte Jiang Li statt einer Antwort und schob die kichernde Tonks energisch vor sich aus dem Zimmer.

Das Treffen fand in der, ebenso wie der Rest des Hauses, düster und unwirtlich wirkenden Küche statt.

Sie wurden bereits erwartet. Neben Arthur und Molly Weasley, die andauernd geschäftig zwischen dem großen Tisch und der Anrichte hin- und hereilte, befanden sich auch noch Bill und seine beiden Zwillingsbrüder, ein großer schwarzer Zauberer, den Jiang Li dank dem _Tagespropheten _als den Auror Shacklebolt identifizieren konnte, die schwarzhaarige Hexe, die zu Halloween in Dumbledores Gefolge gewesen war, Remus Lupin, eine wild zerzauste alte Dame, die streng nach Katzen roch neben einem indigniert die Stirn runzelnden Snape und ein gedrungener, unrasierter Mann mit zottigem Haar und blutunterlaufenem Augen im Raum.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja. Schön. Dann können wir ja schon einmal anfangen; Mr Dumbledore hat sich entschuldigen lassen, er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er es heute noch nach London schafft. Mr Doge und Mrs Vance werden voraussichtlich etwas später eintreffen und Mr Moody –"

„Ist dem alten Mad-Eye was dazwischengekommen?", fragte Tonks vorlaut dazwischen und ließ sich gähnend auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Arthur Weasley warf ihr einen milde tadelnden Blick zu und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf.

„Er möchte noch gewisse Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen, soviel ich weiß. Vermutlich kommt er aber heute noch."

„Hallo Zhen", warf Bill völlig unnötig ein, winkte und grinste Jiang Li quer über den Tisch zu. Während Snape, der in einiger Entfernung zu ihrer Rechten saß, eine noch finsterere Miene zog, wies ihn Molly mit einem Hauch Schärfe in der Stimme zurecht.

„Also wirklich, Bill!" Zu Jiang Li gewandt nickte sie dagegen freundlich und klopfte um Aufmerksamkeit heischend kurz und laut auf den Tisch.

„Da Miss Lian ein relativ neues Mitglied im Orden ist, denke ich, es wäre wohl das Beste, einander erst einmal vorzustellen, da sie noch nicht jeden kennt oder bekannt ist. Wer macht den Anfang?"

Die schwarzhaarige Hexe grinste breit, als sie sich vom Tisch erhob und Jiang Li die Hand entgegenstreckte. Die roten Backen verliehen ihr ein frisches, gesundes Aussehen, obwohl man bei näherer Betrachtung feine Müdigkeitsfältchen rund um Augen und Mundpartie entdecken konnte.

„Hestia Jones, schön, Sie kennen zu lernen. Sie kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor …"

„Wir haben uns zu Halloween bei der Ministeriumsfeier ganz kurz gesehen." Jiang Li fühlte den festen Händedruck der anderen Hexe. „Ich bin Jiang Li Lian."

Nach Kingsley Shacklebolt näherte sich die zerzauste alte Dame, am linken Arm trug sie ein Einkaufsnetz und auf der Schulter eine schneeweiße kleine Katze, die leise maunzte.

„Arabella Figg und das hier ist Snowy", sie deutete auf das Tier.

Jiang Li lächelte sie etwas unsicher an und strich der Katze leicht über den Kopf.

„So ein hübsches Tier."

„Na, das will ich wohl meinen! Was, Ms Snowy?"

Der schmuddelige Mann drängte Mrs Figg brummend zur Seite und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als sie unsicher zu ihrem Stuhl zurücktapste.

„Nehmen'ses der alten Figgy nich' übel. Die is' eben nicht so ganz", er machte eine bezeichnende Geste mit der Hand und schniefte geräuschvoll, bevor er ihr eine Hand mit schmutzigen, abgekauten Fingernägeln entgegenstreckte. Der Gestank nach billigem Fusel breitete sich in einer übelkeitserregenden Wolke rund um ihn aus.

„Mundungus Fletcher, überaus angenehm."

Sie musste sich überwinden, um den Mann überhaupt erst anzufassen. Erschwert wurde das Ganze auch noch durch den Umstand, dass er seine Blickhöhe auf ihren Brustbereich beschränkte. Jiang Li war angewidert und fühlte, wie sie innerlich zu kochen begann.

„Nicht gleich sabbern, _Dung_."

Tonks konnte das Lachen nicht mehr halten, als Mundungus Fletcher eine verlegene Entschuldigung murmelte und die Schultern hochzog, als ob ihm plötzlich kalt geworden wäre.

„Selber schuld, Dung. Ich hab' dir ja gesagt, du sollst dich zusammenreißen", meinte einer der beiden Zwillinge grinsend und Bill umrundete trotz der stirnrunzelnden Blicke seiner Eltern den Tisch mit einem Satz und schloss Jiang Li herzlich in die Arme.

„Schande über mich, schon wieder habe ich deinen alten mit dem neuen Namen verwechselt."

„Schon gut, Billy. Solange dir das bei der Arbeit nicht passiert…"

„Pah, als Schreibtischhengst kannst du bei Gringotts sowieso tun und lassen, was du willst. Die Kobolde verlangen nicht viel von einem", meinte er grinsend und strich ihr leicht über den Kopf, während Snape unbemerkt heftig schluckte und die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten ballte.

„Nun, können wir dann also beginnen?", mischte sich Arthur Weasley mit einer Spur Ungeduld ein und klopfte, wie zuvor schon seine Frau, leicht mit den Fingerknöcheln auf die Tischplatte.

„Remus, fangen wir mit Ihnen und Jiang Li an. Wie steht es im Moment?"

Lupin, der zuvor reglos auf seinem Platz gesessen und geistesabwesend an einem Flicken seines schäbigen Umhanges gezupft hatte, hob den Kopf und warf Jiang Li einen kurzen Blick aus seinen müden Augen zu, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete.

„Das _Draco ruber _war bereits aus Sparta entfernt worden, als die Zuständigen des Ordens letzte Woche dort eintrafen."

Seinen Worten folgte eine sekundenlange Stille.

„Unglaublich."

„Das war _sein _Werk, dieser verfluchte Teufel!"

„Also _bitte_, Mrs. Figg!"

Molly Weasley drehte sich mit rotgefleckten Backen zu ihnen um und schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. Die grauhaarige Dame murmelte hastig eine Entschuldigung und drehte mit gesenktem Kopf ihr Einkaufsnetz zwischen den knotigen Fingern hin und her.

„Nun gut. Dieses Buch wäre nun also in die Hände von Du-weißt-schon-wem gefallen – wie steht es mit Kopien?"

„Das _Draco ruber_ war ohnehin bereits eine Kopie", mischte sich Jiang Li ein, bevor Lupin den Mund öffnen konnte. „Demogorgon Theron Rhadamanthus verfasste das Buch ursprünglich auf Griechisch und ließ eine lateinische Übersetzung anfertigen. Das griechische Original wurde nachweislich im Jahre 1204 im Zuge des vierten Kreuzzuges im damaligen Konstantinopel zerstört. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Rhadamanthus niemals eine griechische Kopie herstellen lassen und anscheinend auch sonst keiner; es blieben also vier bekannte lateinische Übersetzungen. Zwei davon befanden sich lange Zeit in Privatbesitz und konnten erst Anfang des 17. Jahrhunderts gefunden, beschlagnahmt und sicher verwahrt werden; eine der Kopien fiel der Zerstörungswut eines Gayal zum Opfer und die letzte verbleibende wurde am Fuße der Tempelruine der Athene in Sparta vergraben."

„Wer verwahrt die zwei Exemplare, die sich in Privatbesitz befunden haben?"

„Das Ministerium in Nishnij Nowgorod. Westrussland", antwortete Lupin mit angespannter Miene. „Die geben uns die Bücher unter Garantie nicht. Und von unserem Ministerium ist keine Hilfe zu erwarten."

„Das sind keine guten Nachrichten", knurrte Shacklebolt mit seiner tiefen, schleppenden Stimme und zupfte an seinem Ohrring.

„Also ist ein weiteres, hochgefährliches schwarzmagisches Buch für uns verloren und Du-weißt-schon-wem ein wertvoller Gewinn."

Arthur Weasley seufzte niedergeschlagen und starrte eine Weile vor sich auf den Tisch, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und kurz in die Hände klatschte.

„Na gut. Wie geht es in dieser Sache weiter?"

„In der Studienbibliothek von Inishmore häufen sich Hinweise, dass sich ein Buch über Spaltungsmagie in einem privaten Haushalt in Bangor befindet. Sollte sich dieser Verdacht bestätigen, werden wir wohl dementsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen."

„Also einbrechen, um es deutlich zu sagen."

Den beiden Zwillingen entfuhr bei diesen Worten ein anerkennender Pfiff und einer der beiden hob die Augenbraue.

„Das wäre doch ein Job für uns, was, Dad?"

„Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selbst nicht! _Untersteh' dich_, Arthur!", fuhr Mrs Weasley aufgebracht dazwischen und schlug mit dem Geschirrhandtuch nach ihren zwei Söhnen. „Ihr solltet euch was schämen! Grün hinter den Ohren, Ahnung von gar nichts, aber den Mund sperrangelweit offen!"

„Nicht doch, Molly." Lupin lächelte beruhigend und zwinkerte den rothaarigen Zwillingen kurz zu. „Fred und George haben es doch nur gut gemeint."

Mrs Weasley schnaubte und lehnte sich gegen einen Stuhl. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und die Falten in ihrem Gesicht traten auf einmal sehr deutlich hervor.

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen. Wenn jemandem von euch etwas passiert …"

Eine sekundenlange, verlegene Stille trat ein und wurde schließlich von Tonks unterbrochen, die unabsichtlich gegen einen am Tisch stehenden Wasserkrug stieß, dessen Inhalt sich mit einem volltönenden Knall über die Holzplatte ergoss. Plötzlich, fast erleichtert über den Zwischenfall, begannen alle gleichzeitig zu reden und Hestia Jones trocknete die durchweichten Pergamente mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs.

„Also gut, ALSO GUT! Ruhe bitte! Wer hat sonst noch Neuigkeiten? Severus?"

Snape verzog missmutig den Mund und ließ das schwarze Haar wie einen Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fallen. Jiang Li war schon öfters aufgefallen, dass er sich hinter seinen Haaren versteckte, wenn er mit Leuten sprechen musste, in deren Gegenwart er sich nicht wohl fühlte.

„Nun –"

Bevor er weiterreden konnte, ertönten in der Eingangshalle leise Schritte und Bill stand auf, um die Küchentür zu öffnen. Eine stattlich aussehende Hexe schritt mit erhobenem Kopf in den schummrigen Raum, gefolgt von einem alten, silberhaarigen Zauberer, der sich unsicher am Türstock festhielt und dankbar in den Stuhl sank, dem ihm Bill hilfsbereit zurechtrückte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte unser spätes Erscheinen. Wir wurden im Ministerium aufgehalten."

„Kein Problem, liebe Emmeline."

„Entsetzlich, sag' ich, _entsetzlich_! Dieser rückgratlose Bürokrat –", stieß der alte Zauberer mit pfeifender Stimme hervor, als er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war und gestikulierte wild, als ihm der Ärger schon wieder die Luft abdrückte.

„Fudge schon wieder", sprang Emmeline Vance hilfreich in die Bresche. „Es ist zwar kaum zu glauben, aber er _sieht sich außerstande_, irgendwelche Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die etwas nützen würden. Weder will er den Orden unterstützen, noch zu aggressiv gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen vorgehen. Seine Devise: Kopf in den Sand."

„Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, viel mehr als halbherzige Beschwichtigungsversuche hätte ich von Fudge ohnehin nicht erwartet. Er denkt nicht viel weiter als an seinen nächsten Wahlkampf; für ihn ist es wichtiger, in der Öffentlichkeit in einem guten Licht zu stehen als Entscheidungen zu treffen, die Fingerspitzengefühl erfordern."

„Recht hast du, Arthur", pflichtete ihm der alte Zauberer zu und kniff erstaunt die Augen zusammen, als er Jiang Li entdeckte.

„Ja, wen haben wir denn da? Ist das etwa unsere Verstärkung aus den chinesischen Bergen?", fragte er freundlich und machte Anstalten, sich mühsam wieder aus seinem Stuhl zu hieven. Jiang Li stand hastig auf und ging mit einem höflichen Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Jiang Li Lian, sehr angenehm."

„Elphias Doge, es ist mir eine Freude."

Ein weiteres Gespräch erübrigte sich, denn statt Snape ergriff nun Bill Weasley das Wort und erklärte in knappen Sätzen, dass seine Unterredungen mit den Kobolden noch immer zu keinen greifbaren Ergebnissen geführt hätten.

„Ich habe außerdem den starken Verdacht, dass unsere schlimmste Befürchtung eintreffen könnte – nämlich, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ihnen tatsächlich die Freiheiten anbieten wird, die ihnen weder das Ministerium noch der Rest der Zaubererwelt zugestanden hat. Und Ragnok ist immer noch skeptisch –"

Wieder waren in der Eingangshalle Schritte zu hören, diesmal laut und in regelmäßigen Abständen von einem dumpfen _Klonk _untermalt.

„Mad-Eye und sein Holzbein", flüsterte Tonks grinsend in Jiang Lis Richtung und ließ sich für einen kurzen Moment einen gewaltigen Buckel wachsen, während Arthur Weasley mit einem Satz auf- und zur Tür sprang.

„_Leise_, Moody, Sie wissen doch, wir konnten die Gemälde bislang noch nicht entfernen –"

Alastor Moody trat in die Küche und überflog die Situation mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Als er Snape sah, verzog sich sein vernarbter Mund zu einem abschätzigen Grinsen, doch er sagte nichts sondern wandte sich an Emmeline Vance und Elphias Doge.

„Was versuche ich ständig einzuprägen? Sicherheit! _Immer wachsam_!"

Doge senkte das silberweiße Haupt.

„Entschuldige bitte, lieber Alastor. Aber die Luft war –"

„Völlig egal!", explodierte der ehemalige Auror unvermittelt und stieß das Holzbein so fest auf den Boden, dass das Geschirr auf der Anrichte nur so schepperte. „Man kann niemals mit Sicherheit sagen, ob die Luft rein ist oder nicht! _Der Feind lauert überall_! Und er wartet nur darauf, einen unvorsichtigen Moment zu erwischen –"

„Wir werden in Zukunft darauf achten", versprach Emmeline Vance hastig und zog ihr Schultertuch enger über der Brust zusammen. „Es kommt nicht wieder vor."

Moody stieß zwar ein verächtliches Schnauben aus, ließ das Thema aber fallen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er sich im Raum um und musterte Jiang Li mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Ah, die kleine Lian. Wie macht sie sich?"

Als sie Moody so reden hörte, so verächtlich über ihren Kopf hinweg, als wäre sie gar nicht da oder wäre zu dumm, ihn zu verstehen, schoss ihr die Wut so heftig in die Kehle, dass sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und rücksichtslos die Stimme erhob.

„Ich hätte da übrigens noch eine Frage. Weiß der Orden eigentlich, was Voldemort _wirklich _will? Warum suchen wir eigentlich nach den Büchern und reden mit Kobolden und was weiß ich noch – was wollen _wir _eigentlich? Was hat _Dumbledore _vor?"

Ungeschickt, das war das einzige, das ihr gleich danach durch den Kopf schoss. So plump hätte sie es nicht formulieren dürfen, doch die Frage brannte ihr ohnehin schon seit längerem auf der Zunge.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens sahen sie ausnahmslos erstaunt, ja, beinahe entsetzt an und schienen im ersten Moment gar nicht zu wissen, ob und was sie überhaupt darauf antworten sollten. Schließlich öffnete Arthur Weasley als erster den Mund und räusperte sich etwas steif.

„Nun, Jiang Li, als erstes würde ich dich dennoch bitten, den Namen – nun, Du-weißt-schon-wer – das _weißt _du doch, oder etwa nicht? Wenn die Todesesser diese gefährlichen schwarzmagischen Schriften in die Hände bekommen, wird es uns bald nicht mehr möglich sein, uns wirksam gegen sie zu wehren! Denk nur an den Vorfall in der Abteilung für Mysterien! Wir haben damals Sirius Black verloren!"

Seinen Worten folgte betretene Stille, doch Jiang Li konnte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben. Nun hatte sie schon einmal davon angefangen, jetzt musste sie es auch zu Ende bringen.

„Dann entwickeln wir also Gegenmaßnahmen, die auf den Büchern basieren? Analysieren die schwarzmagischen Flüche und finden gleichwertige Antworten darauf, oder wie soll ich das verstehen? Jetzt bin ich bereits seit vier Monaten in dem Orden und habe so wenig Informationen erhalten –"

„_Überheblichkeit_ und Anmaßung, Lian", knurrt Alastor Moody plötzlich mit gefährlich klingender, heiserer Stimme dazwischen. „Sie sagen es selbst, erst vier Monate dabei, aber schon der Meinung, mehr zu wissen als die Altgedienten … Mein liebes Mädchen, als der erste Krieg begann, waren Sie noch in den Kinderschuhen …" Er spuckte aus und trat so nahe zu ihr hin, dass sie die Iris seines leuchtendblauen Auges deutlich erkennen konnte. Instinktiv wich sie einen Schritt zurück, hielt seinem Blick aber immer noch stand.

„Beweisen Sie erst einmal, meine Liebe, dass Sie dem Vertrauen des Ordens und Dumbledores überhaupt würdig sind … Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wer Voldemort überhaupt _ist_, wozu er imstande ist, was wir von ihm noch zu befürchten haben … Sie wollen wissen, was er will? Nun", er lachte rau und schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte, „Warum wohl, glauben Sie, kursiert unter den reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, die ihm nahe stehen, das Schimpfwort „Schlammblut"? Denken Sie, er würde die Muggle leben lassen, wenn er an die Macht käme? Versklaven und töten würde er Sie, mein liebes Mädchen. Und Dumbledore versucht, genau das zu verhindern."

Es klang logisch. Und dennoch regte sich Widerstand in Jiang Li.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mr Moody." Ihre Lippen waren trocken, doch sie bemühte sich, keine Angst zu zeigen. „Vol – Verzeihung, _Du-weißt-schon-wer _– er kann doch nicht alle Muggle ausrotten. Dafür gibt es schlicht und einfach zu wenig Magier auf der Welt. Und was würden ihm Mugglesklaven nützen? Was würde er mit ihnen tun, sie die Arbeit der Hauselfen verrichten lassen?" Beinahe hätte sie trotz ihrer Furcht vor Moody kurz aufgelacht.

„Wie dumm sind Sie eigentlich, Lian? Voldemort _hasst _die Muggle, vermutlich sogar aus dem Grund, dass er selbst ein Halbblut ist. Er ist nicht so _rational_ wie Sie, meine Liebe."

Die letzten Worte spie er mit soviel Verachtung in der Stimme aus, dass sich Remus Lupin offenbar genötigt fühlte, beschwichtigend auszugleichen.

„Ich denke, Miss Lian hat schon verstanden. Sie ist ja noch ein sehr neues Mitglied und muss mit der Materie erst etwas vertrauter werden."

Nachdem Lupin so die gespannte Situation einigermaßen entschärft hatte, fanden es alle für das Beste, die Sitzung aufzulösen und die Küche für das Abendessen zu räumen. Moody, Mrs Vance und Elphias Doge verabschiedeten sich gleich und murmelten alle drei von unaufschiebbaren Verpflichtungen; die Übriggebliebenen halfen alle bei den Vorbereitungen und sprachen das unerfreuliche Ende der Besprechung mit keinem Wort mehr an. Jiang Li fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl und wünschte sich eigentlich nichts weiter, als sich auf der Stelle in ihr Zimmer flüchten zu können.

Noch ehe sie den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatten, trafen die restlichen Gäste ein. Fleur Delacour wirbelte sogleich mit einem erfreuten Aufschrei durch die Küche und fiel Bill mit einer formvollendeten Drehung in die Arme; Harry Potter, Ron und Ginny Weasley kamen dicht hintereinander mit misstrauischen Mienen in den Raum und hielten die Augen gesenkt, als sie Snape und Jiang Li linkisch begrüßten.

Für Jiang Li verlief das Essen nicht gerade überwältigend angenehm. Bill war völlig mit Fleur Delacour beschäftigt, die ab und zu einen giftigen Blick zu ihrer vermeintlichen Rivalin (sie schien den Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse jedenfalls noch _nicht _vergessen zu haben) warf, Snape starrte stur auf seinen Teller und aß so gut wie gar nichts, Arthur und Molly Weasley unterhielten sich mit Mrs Figg, die ihre Katze neben sich auf einen leeren Stuhl gesetzt hatte, Kingsley Shacklebolt diskutierte lebhaft mit Lupin und die Übrigen hatten einen Heidenspaß mit Mundungus Fletcher, der immer neue Anekdoten über seine krummen Geschäfte hervorkramte. Hätte sie den zerlumpten Kerl nicht schon von Anfang an so widerwärtig gefunden und darum beschlossen, ihn einfach zu ignorieren und auf _keinen Fall _über irgendetwas aus seinem Mund zu lachen, hätte der Abend sogar ganz vergnüglich werden können. So jedoch saß sie den Großteil der Mahlzeit über ebenso stur schweigend wie Snape da und war im Endeffekt froh darüber, als Molly Weasley die Tafel mit einem resoluten Händeklatschen aufhob und verkündete, sie würde jetzt das Haus schmücken und sich über jeden Freiwilligen freuen.

Jiang Li verzichtete gerne und begab sich rasch nach oben in ihr Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Selbst hier oben war das fröhliche Gelächter und _Plopp _der Zauberstäbe noch sehr gut zu hören.

Als sie das Fenster öffnete, um noch eine Gute-Nacht-Zigarette zu rauchen, schien ihr plötzlich, als würde sich im Garten etwas bewegen, ein dunkler, seltsam gestauchter Umriss, der auf kein ihr bekanntes Tier passte. Erstaunt beugte sie sich so weit wie möglich nach draußen, um Genaueres zu erkennen, doch in diesem Moment rauschte ohne Vorwarnung etwas Großes, Graues direkt auf sie zu. Jiang Li hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen und in Deckung zu gehen, als eine brummig vor sich hin schimpfende Schleiereule in das Zimmer flatterte, eine elegante Schleife zog und einen dicken Pergamentumschlag auf den Kasten fallen ließ.

Eine Sekunde später war sie auch schon wieder spurlos in der dunklen Winternacht verschwunden und der Schemen mit ihr.


	20. Fröhliche Weihnachten

Kapitel 20: Fröhliche Weihnachten

„Severus! _Sev_!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich hinter der düsteren Zimmertür etwas regte. Severus Snape öffnete einen Spalt breit und starrte Jiang Li an, als wäre sie ein Geist.

„Was ist denn los? Es ist halb drei Uhr morgens!"

„Es ist wichtig, Sev. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich muss mit dir reden und das kann nicht bis morgen warten."

Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sie ein und schloss die Tür wieder sorgfältig. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und entfachte ein kleines Feuer im Kamin.

„Warum deckst du den Spiegel ab?", fragte sie erstaunt, nachdem sie sich kurz im Zimmer umgesehen hatte. Er drehte sich zu ihr und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe auch die Bilder abgenommen und umgedreht. Ich kann diese ungebetenen Lauscher einfach nicht leiden."

Irgendetwas an ihm war anders. Obwohl ihr ihre Probleme beinahe die Luft abdrückten, oder vielleicht gerade, um sich davon abzulenken, musterte sie ihn genauer und sog dann scharf die Luft ein.

„Du hast ja _Locken_!"

„Blödsinn!", knurrte er aufgebracht und versuchte ohne Erfolg, seine Haare platt an den Schädel zu drücken.

„Na gut, dann sind's eben Wellen, aber –", plötzlich kam ihr ein Geistesblitz, „- deswegen also _Tantchen Huo's berühmtes Haarelixier_!"

Snape bekam ganz schmale Lippen und musterte sie mit einem Blick, der denen, die er Potter üblicherweise zuwarf, um nichts nachstand.

„Na und?"

Wieder ein guter Moment, um einfach den Mund zu halten und die ganze Sache nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Zwar hätte sie ihm auch noch gerne gesagt, dass die Wahl seines Haarpflegemittels seinem Aussehen nur gut getan hatte (die schwarzen Strähnen sahen bei weitem nicht mehr so fettig aus wie zuvor, was vermutlich der übermäßigen Anwendung eines mittelmäßigen Gels zuzuschreiben gewesen war), doch vermutete sie zurecht, dass er sie dann vor lauter Wut vor die Tür setzen würde. Und soweit wollte sie es ja doch nicht kommen lassen.

„Also", er schnaubte so gereizt, dass er dank der bebenden Nasenflügel für einen Moment starke Ähnlichkeit mit Minerva McGonagall bekam, „Ich denke nicht, dass du um diese Uhrzeit hierher kommst, um über _Haarprobleme _oder Ähnliches zu diskutieren, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast Recht."

Schlagartig wurde Jiang Li wieder ernst und nahm seine Einladung, sich zu setzen, dankbar an. Sie hatte stundenlang im Dunkeln gesessen und blicklos aus dem Fenster gestarrt, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, den ihr die Eule überbracht hatte. Selber wusste sie sich keinen Rat, deswegen hatte sie sich doch noch aufgerafft und war hinunter zu Severus geschlichen. Wenn er ihr nicht helfen konnte, dann …

„Lies."

Sie zog den Umschlag aus dem Ärmel und reichte ihm die schweren Pergamentblätter. Snape las sie stirnrunzelnd, einmal, zweimal. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah sie lange an.

„Wann ist der gekommen?"

„Heute. Na ja, eigentlich gestern, streng genommen."

„Gibt es jemanden im Ministerium, dem du auf die Zehen getreten bist?"

Sie senkte den Kopf und spielte nervös mit der Bettdecke.

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich keinen. Aber Fudge kann mich nicht sonderlich leiden, das habe ich bei der Halloweenfeier gemerkt."

„Soso, Fudge also."

Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie fest an sich.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Lian,_

_nach eingehender Prüfung der Vorfälle am 21. Dezember, die zur Verletzung eines Schülers geführt haben, sind wir zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass die aus dem Erlass zur Restriktion unzulässiger Beschwörung, Behexung oder Bannung magischer Wesen, 1851, Abschnitt D, § 72 resultierenden Konsequenzen in Ihrem besonderen Fall nicht ohne einer ausführlicheren Prüfung der Umstände gezogen werden können._

_Anhand der uns vorliegenden Informationen ist zwar ersichtlich, dass sich besagter Schüler zwar nicht i. e. S. in einer von Ihnen abgehaltenen Unterrichtsstunde befand, dennoch aber möglicherweise erst aufgrund der von Ihnen unter Umständen gemäß Abschnitt F des Erlasses zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger aus dem Jahre 1875 unrechtmäßig erteilten Auskünfte über die Beschwörung und Bannung magischer Wesen, in diesem Fall des Dämonen FOCALOR, in der Lage war, eben diesen überhaupt erst zur Erscheinung zu zwingen._

_Wir setzen Ihre offizielle Anhörung auf Dienstag, den 22. Februar an. Im Zuge dieser Anhörung werden über sowohl über die Frage möglicher Fahrlässigkeit in Ihrem Unterricht sowie auch über etwaige zu verhängende Disziplinarstrafen entschieden._

_Wir wünschen Ihnen noch geruhsame Feiertage,_

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

Broga Deman

_Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung_

i. A. Mafalda Hopkirk

_Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei_

_Zaubereiministerium_

Auch die Schulbeiräte hatten ihr ein Schreiben zukommen lassen, in dem man „kollegiale Grüße" und das Versprechen nach Unterstützung offerierte.

Sie lehnte sich noch enger an Snape und stieß einen Seufzer aus, der ganz tief aus ihrem Herzen kam.

„Von wegen _geruhsame Feiertage_, haha. Es war doch Mittagspause, verdammt! Ich habe damit nicht das _Geringste_ zu tun!"

„Ich weiß. Aber so wie es aussieht, wollen sie dir wohl anhängen, dass du den Kindern sozusagen unerlaubte schwarze Magie beibringst."

„Bei Merlin, Sev –" Jiang Li musste plötzlich mit aller Macht ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, „– so langsam kommt es mir wirklich so vor, als hätte irgendjemand etwas gegen mich – das kann doch nicht _normal_ sein!"

Der Weihnachtsmorgen dämmerte mit klirrendem Frost und eisblauem Himmel herauf. Das Feuer im Kamin war bereits heruntergebrannt und hatte die Temperatur im Zimmer empfindlich tief fallen lassen.

Ein lauter Knall vor dem Fenster ließ Severus Snape aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken und schlaftrunken auf seine Taschenuhr blicken.

„Verf – Jiang Li, wach auf, aber schnell!"

Er rüttelte sie an der Schulter, bis sie widerwillige Laute von sich gab und den Kopf ablehnend in die Arme pressen wollte. Snape schüttelte kräftiger.

„Was soll denn das? Ich bin müde!"

Verschlafen und ärgerlich richtete sie sich auf und hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten. Snape hielt ihr schweigend die Uhr unter die Nase. Blitzartig fiel jegliche Müdigkeit von ihr ab.

„Schon sechs Uhr? Ich muss gehen!"

Als sie hastig ihre Sachen zusammenraffte und Hals über Kopf zur Tür hinausstürzen wollte, hielt sie Snape gebieterisch am Arm fest.

„Was willst du denn jetzt durch die Gänge stolpern? Wenn du Pech hast, sehen dich Potter oder einer aus der Weasley-Bande! Da -", er nahm eine kleine Dose aus seinem Koffer, den er unter das Bett geschoben hatte und zeigte ihr den Inhalt.

„Floo-Pulver! Sevvie, du bist meine Rettung. Apparieren könnte ich jetzt wirklich nicht."

Jiang Li warf sich eilig ihre Kleidungsstücke über und stopfte den Ministeriumsbrief wie bei ihrer Ankunft wieder in den Ärmel. Dann entzündete sie das Kaminfeuer mit einem hastigen Schwenk des Zauberstabes und gab Snape noch einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück", flüsterte sie ihm mit soviel Zärtlichkeit, zu der sie um diese Zeit fähig war, ins Ohr und verschwand in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen! Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mrs Weasley."

Die rundliche kleine Frau mit den neugierig glänzenden Augen sah sie mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln an.

„Toast? Oder etwas Deftigeres? Obwohl, ich muss dich gleich warnen, das Weihnachtsmahl wird reichlich. In der neuen _Hexenwoche _hatten sie einen Haufen so interessant klingender Rezepte, dass ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte und alle ausprobiert habe."

„Ich bewundere Sie wirklich, Mrs Weasley. Ich meine, so einen großen Haushalt zu führen muss doch entsetzlich anstrengend sein!"

Molly Weasley lachte herzlich und schob Jiang Li einen Berg gebutterter Toastscheiben und eine bauchige Kaffeekanne über den Tisch zu.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht. Leicht ist es wirklich nicht und ich wünsche es keinem, dem es nicht in dem Maße Freude macht wie mir. Ginny zum Beispiel kann weder Haus- noch Gartenarbeit leiden; sie wäre an meiner Stelle vermutlich schrecklich unglücklich."

Jiang Li nahm sich einen Toast und zupfte winzige Bröckchen davon ab, die sie zu Kugeln rollte und langsam in den Mund schob. Sie wollte Mrs Weasleys guten Rat befolgen und ihren Magen bis zum Festessen so leer wie möglich halten.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und einer der beiden Zwillinge erschien mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Mrs Weasley stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und holte tief Luft.

„_Wie oft_ habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass ihr nicht wegen _jeder_ Kleinigkeit apparieren sollt!"

„Entschuldige, Mum. George und ich brauchen bloß noch etwas von den Springkrautsamen, die im Ofen trocknen."

„Ach ja." Mrs Weasley schützte zwar ein ärgerliches Gesicht vor, sie konnte jedoch den Stolz, der ihr aus den Augen leuchtete, nicht verbergen. „Experimentiert ihr wieder an euren schrecklichen Scherzartikeln herum? Und dass du mir ja nicht den Braten verdirbst! Eure Körner habe ich ganz nach unten gelegt."

Fred Weasley grinste ungerührt und kramte geräuschvoll im großen Backrohr herum, bis er offensichtlich gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Jiang Li nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und räusperte sich.

„Was soll denn das werden?"

„Streng geheim. Ist alles noch im Versuchsstadium", antwortete Fred und legte mit einem spitzbübischen Zwinkern den linken Zeigefinger vor die Lippen. „Aber du kannst ja raten – das _Echte Springkraut_ hat den Beinamen „_Rührmichnichtan_"."

„Das ist mir so früh am Morgen zu schwierig", gab Jiang Li unumwunden zu, lachte und zerkrümelte ein weiteres Stück Toast. „Aber euer Blaumacher-Schleck-Pack fand ich wirklich originell. Drei Heiler im _Tropfenden Kessel _hatten einen ganzen Abend lang nichts Besseres zu tun, als den übrigen Gästen das Sortiment quer durch die Bank zu demonstrieren."

Fred kringelte sich vor Vergnügen und verschwand ebenso plötzlich, wie er zuvor gekommen war.

„Richtige Sturköpfe, die beiden", wandte sich Molly Weasley wieder an ihren Gast und konnte ein freudestrahlendes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, „aber ihr Geschäft floriert."

„Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es auch in dunkleren Zeiten immer jemanden geben wird, der andere zum Lachen bringen kann."

„Das ist wohl war, ", pflichtete Mrs Weasley Jiang Li bei, „wohl wahr …"

Wie Mrs Weasley prophezeit hatte, entpuppte sich das Mittagessen als wahrhaft orgiastisches Gelage, das sich bis in die frühen Abendstunden hinzog.

Zuerst einmal ein Aperitif, als kleiner Vorgeschmack auf kommende Gaumenfreuden, bestehend aus diversen Gin- Wein und Whiskysorten (Jiang Li war es peinlich, aber sie und Mundungus Fletcher waren die einzigen zwei, die schon am Anfang mit den harten Sachen begannen) und für diejenigen, wie Mrs Weasley mit einen scharfen Blick auf ihren jüngsten Sohn und ihre einzige Tochter sagte, die keinen Alkohol mochten, Butterbier, Kürbissaft und selbstgemachten Eistee; dazu wurden kleine Forfar Bridies, Blätterteigtaschen mit einer kräftigen Fleischfüllung nach altem schottischen Rezept, wie Mrs Weasley stolz betonte, pikante Scones und mehrere Sorten feiner Kekse serviert.

Danach schwebten drei riesige, wohlgenährte und verlockend duftende Truthähne auf silbernen Platten herein. Mr Weasley und Bill dirigierten sie vorsichtig zu dem großen Holztisch und achteten darauf, nur ja keinen Tropfen auf das reinweiße Leinentischtuch fallen zu lassen.

Jiang Li war schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt reichlich angeheitert und prostete sowohl Lupin als auch Bill und Snape mit dem gleichen selig-verlockenden Lächeln zu. Alle drei Männer wünschten sich in diesem Augenblick, die anderen beiden würden nicht existieren. Fleur Delacour war davon selbstredend nicht sonderlich begeistert und trat Bill unter dem Tisch zwar unauffällig, nichtsdestotrotz aber ausgesprochen heftig auf den Fuß.

Den gefüllten Truthähnen folgten Berge von zarten Babykarotten, Mais, Erbsen und anderem Gemüse, Brat- und Pellkartoffeln, mehrere Schüsseln Bratensaft, Platten voll Cocktailwürstchen, verschiedenste Saucen und zwischendrin kleine Portionen in Schüsseln aus Eis kühl gehaltene Sorbets.

„Molly, ich muss dir ehrlich danken! So etwas HERRLICHES habe ich noch _nie _gegessen!", ereiferte sich Tonks, die inzwischen dem Holunderblütenwein auch schon kräftig zugesprochen hatte und schmatzte dem neben ihr sitzenden Arthur Weasley einen feuchten Kuss auf den lichten Scheitel.

„Jawohl! _HOCH SOLL SIE LEBEN_, unsere Molly!", jubelten Mrs Figg, Hestia Jones und Kingsley Shacklebolt, während Mundungus Fletcher Arm in Arm mit Fred und George Weasley zu seinem eigenen Gesang schunkelte und einen Becher von Ogdens Alten Feuerwhisky in einer Geschwindigkeit hinunterstürzte, als wäre es reines Wasser.

„Nachtisch und Knallbonbons!", rief Mr Weasley plötzlich und schwenkte wild seinen Zauberstab, wobei das Herdfeuer gefährlich anschwoll und beinahe das Ofenrohr zum Bersten brachte. Der gesamte Tisch quietschte im ersten Moment erschrocken auf und brach dann in haltloses Gelächter aus, als der große, rothaarige Mann einen Zipfel seiner Robe in Brand steckte und sekundenlang auf einem Bein durch die Küche hüpfte.

Harry Potter hatte schließlich Erbarmen und löschte das Feuer, indem er einen Krug Kürbissaft in die Luft wirbelte und einen Teil des Inhalts beinahe punktgenau auf den Kleiderzipfel goss – der Rest klatschte gegen Mr Weasleys Rückenpartie. Wieder erschütterte tosendes Lachen das alte Gemäuer in den Grundfesten und selbst Snape konnte sich nicht mehr an sich halten.

Auch das Dessert war der reinste Genuss. Neben einem eindrucksvollen Plumpudding, bei dessen Verzehr Jiang Li gleich auf zwei Silbersickle stieß, drängten sich Platten mit Black Bun und Dundee-Cake, untrügliche kulinarische Zeichen dafür, dass sich die _Hexenwoche _in diesem Jahr stark der schottischen Küche zugewandt hatte. Dazu gab es wieder säuerliches Sorbet, um Platz im Magen zu schaffen, wie Mrs Figg mit wichtiger Miene erklärte, Pfefferminzkuchen und silberne Schälchen mit verschiedenen Sorten von Karamellbonbons und Knabbergebäck.

Die magischen Knallbonbons brachten Jiang Li eine große Ausbeute an Leuchtraketen, Süßigkeiten und – _zufälligerweise_ – edlem Rauchwerk in Form einiger Schachteln Zigarren und Zigaretten ein.

Schwerfällig wuchtete sie sich aus ihrem Sessel und wankte zu Snape.

„Dankeschön, mein kleines Bärchen", flüsterte sie ihm zärtlich ins Ohr und musste rasch einen Arm um seine Schulter legen, um nicht der Länge nach hinzufallen.

„Gern geschehen", nuschelte er undeutlich zurück und wies in einem Anfall reuiger Ehrlichkeit auf Lupin. „aber wenn er nicht ge- geholfen hätte, dann –"

„Na _so was_! Danke, Remus, DANKE!"

Lupin grinste selig, als sie ihm eine unsichere Kusshand zuwarf und rief etwas in ihre Richtung, wovon sie nur Bruchstücke verstand.

„Warte, Remus – ich komme schon."

„Ich komme mit." Snape wurde von einer brennenden Woge der Eifersucht überrollt und konnte diese Gefühle in seinem Zustand nicht wie üblich ignorieren. Trotzig stützte er Jiang Li am Arm und stolperte an ihrer Seite zu seinem verhassten ehemaligen Schulkollegen, der schon von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste, als er ihn kommen sah.

„Jiang Li, du hast doch in der Krankenstation ges- _gesagt_, dass wir mal zusammen einen trinken gehen. Gehen wir jetzt?"

„_Jetzt_? Und die anderen?"

„Die feiern doch auch ohne uns."

„Hmm."

Jiang Li überlegte für einen Moment und erlebte eine Überraschung.

„Gute Idee, Lupin."

_Was? Severus Snape stimmt Remus Lupin zu? Ein historisches Ereignis! _

Sie musterte Snape für einen kurzen Moment argwöhnisch. Was war denn da nur los? Zuerst kauften ihr die beiden _gemeinsam _ein Geschenk und waren dann auch noch einer Meinung …

Schließlich nickte sie, zwar etwas skeptisch, aber trotzdem auf den weiteren Verlauf des Abends gespannt und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände.

„Gut. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Das _Cyst_. Nettes kleines Lokal gleich in der Nähe."

„Okay."

Ihr Aufbruch wurde kaum bemerkt, lediglich Mrs Wesley schickte ihnen noch die kurze Ermahnung hinterher, bei ihrer Rückkehr nicht allzu laut zu sein. Der Rest der Truppe war entweder mit weinseligen Gesängen oder ausgelassenem Gelächter beschäftigt.

Auf der Straße wandten sie der Einfachheit halber gleich einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber an, da keiner der drei noch den Nerv hatte, sich jetzt auch noch umzuziehen; zum Glück befand sich das Pub, wie Lupin gesagt hatte, wirklich nur ein kleines Stück die Straße hinauf gleich um die Ecke.

Das Lokal selbst sah von außen ähnlich unscheinbar und schäbig aus wie der _Tropfende Kessel_ in der Winkelgasse und unterschied sich auch im Inneren nicht sonderlich davon. Selbst die brummelige alte Wirtin hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Tom, wie Lupin grinsend bemerkte. Jiang Li konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten und lehnte sich so schwer auf Snape, dass sie beide beinahe hingefallen wären.

„Du bist schon wieder total besoffen", bemerkte Snape würdevoll und war sichtlich stolz darauf, die Herrschaft über seine Zunge wiedererlangt zu haben.

„Du aber auch, Mausebärchen." Jiang Li kicherte dümmlich. Auch sie beherrschte durch jahrelange Übung die Kunst des klaren Sprechens bei fortgeschrittener Trunkenheit!

„Weissu was, Jiang Li?"

Lupin lehnte sich gefährlich nahe zu ihr und ignorierte Snapes finsteren Blick.

„Du bis eine wunnerschöne Frau."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb", versetzte sie grinsend, während sich Snape vor Ärger wand.

„Aber sie ist _meine _wunderschöne Frau!", mischte er sich bissig ein, bevor Lupin noch Zeit zu einer Antwort hatte. „Und du lässt deine Dreckfinger von ihr!"

„Huiuiui, nichso heftig", hob Lupin abwehrend die Hände und rollte gespielt entsetzt mit den Augen. „Da kriegt man ja Angst, Severus."

„Die solltest du auch haben! Wer braut dir denn monatlich deinen Trank, damit du nicht zum Werwolf wirst, hä?"

„Jetzt hört aber mal auf, Männer!", dröhnte Jiang Li dazwischen und hieb mit der Faust auf die armdicke Eichenplatte. „Was ist denn bloß _los_ mit euch? Schlimmer als kleine Kinder!"

„Er ist an allem schuld", grummelte Snape eingeschüchtert, während sich Lupin verlegen am Kopf kratzte, sichtlich innerlich mit sich rang und schließlich zu einem schwerwiegenden Entschluss zu kommen schien. Er straffte die Schultern und holte tief Atem.

„Wir waren jung und dumm, Severus. Die Vorkommnisse in unserer Schulzeit tun mir heute", er schluckte und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Jiang Li, die milde erstaunt und abwartend die Braue hob, „ehrlich Leid. _Ehrlich_, Severus. Du weißt doch, wie das ist. Man ist unsicher, der Körper verändert sich", bei diesen Worten tauschten Jiang Li und Snape befremdete Blicke, „man will zu einer Clique gehören, wie das eben so ist …"

„Also, was Remus da vermutlich sagen will", warf Jiang Li hastig ein, als sie Snapes finsteres Gesicht sah, „ist ganz einfach, dass er sich blöd benommen hat. Könntet ihr nicht wenigstens mal _versuchen_, euch mal miteinander auszusöhnen? Es ist verdammt schwierig für mich, so zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen."

„Wenn du _wüsstest_, meine Liebe, was er und seine elenden Freunde mir damals angetan haben, dann würdest du so etwas nicht einmal im Traum verlangen …"

Die Debatte über dieses Thema zog sich über mehrere Stunden hin und langweilte Jiang Li am Ende so sehr, dass sie es wirklich bereute, überhaupt damit angefangen zu haben. Die beiden Männer schienen allerdings richtiggehend Spaß dabei zu haben, sich gegenseitig die Liste ihrer Verfehlungen über den Tisch ins Gesicht zu schreien und zwischendrin kräftig Schnaps und Bier zuzusprechen.

Gerade als Lupin dabei war, sich heftig gegen den Vorwurf, gemeinsam mit James Potter und Sirius Black mit eiskalter Berechnung Snapes Tod bei der Peitschenden Weide geplant und das Vorhaben nur schlecht ausgeführt zu haben, zu wehren, öffnete sich die Tür der Kneipe und Bill Weasley schlich verstohlen und mit dem deutlichen Ausdruck eines schlechten Gewissens in den Raum. Jiang Li sprang erleichtert auf, ohne sich weiter um die beiden Streithähne an ihrem Tisch zu kümmern und winkte ihm frenetisch zu.

„Billy! Komm her! _Rette mich_!"

„Was ist los, Zhen, du hast die Zwei doch nicht etwa aufeinander losgelassen, oder?", fragte er grinsend und klopfte ihr väterlich auf die Wange. „Dann hättest du ja eigentlich verdient, dass ich dich den Schlamassel hier alleine ausbaden lasse!"

„Das wäre aber fies, Billy, noch dazu, wo du doch ganz alleine hier bist und eine gute Tat begehen könntest. Hat dir die gute Fleur eigentlich erlaubt, dass du so ganz alleine ausgehst?"

Bill lachte gutmütig und zupfte sie spielerisch an den Haaren.

„Fleur war müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen, abgesehen davon wollte sie mit „diesem schreschlischen aufen", der ihr alle miteinander ja auch wirklich seid, nichts zu tun haben. Deswegen habe ich mir gedacht, ich zische noch schnell ein kühles Bierchen und gehe dann mal schlafen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

„Für ein Bier ist es nie zu spät. Sollen wir gehen?"

Noch bevor Bill in der Lage war, zustimmend zu nicken, befanden sich Snape und Lupin wie durch Zauberhand an ihrer Seite und sahen den rothaarigen Mann mit besorgniserregend gefurchten Stirnen an.

„Hallo, Weasley." Snape legte demonstrativ den Arm um Jiang Lis Hüfte und zog sie enger an sich. „Können wir dir helfen?"

„Ich wollte mit Bill gerade einen Lokalwechsel vornehmen, weil ihr beide schrecklich langweilig seid", mischte sich Jiang Li quengelnd ein. Lupin und Snape tauschten einen raschen Blick.

„Weißt du, Jiang Li, Severus und ich fangen gerade an, uns immer besser zu verstehen, was, Severus?"

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, Remus", pflichtete ihm Snape, erstaunlicherweise _ohne_ der geringsten Spur eines gehässigen oder sarkastischen Untertons, zu. „Wir sind sozusagen auf dem besten Weg zu einer gemeinsamen Basis."

Sekundenlanges Schweigen entstand.

„Ein echtes Weihnachtswunder, Merlin sei Dank", seufzte Jiang Li schließlich mit spöttischer Erleichterung, gab Snape einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange und schlug sowohl Lupin als auch Bill kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern. „Und was ein echtes Wunder sein will, muss dann ja wohl auch richtig gefeiert werden, was? Prost!"


	21. Aranea

Kapitel 21: Aranea

Der Dezember ging eisig zu Ende und mit ihm fanden auch alle Feierlichkeiten am Grimmauld-Place ihr Ende; Jiang Li war bereits am Abend nach dem Weihnachtstag abgereist, gefolgt von Snape, Mrs Figg und zwei, drei anderen. Die Übrigen feierten auch noch Silvester in London und führten den vergeblichen Kampf gegen Fäulnis, Schmutz und dumpfe Muffigkeit weiter.

„Sev?"

Hier in Snapes Wohnung, die in Höhe der Kerker lag, drang kein Strahl des klaren, frostigen Neujahrsmorgens herein. Die einzigen Lichtquellen bestanden aus zwei bis unter die Decke reichenden, schmiedeeisernen Röhren, von kunstvollen Mustern durchbrochen, durch die der Schein zweier armdicker Feuersäulen drang. Es hätte sehr romantisch sein können, wenn Jiang Li an diesem Morgen romantisch zumute gewesen wäre.

„Mmh?"

„Schläfst du?"

Severus Snape öffnete mühsam erst das eine, dann das andere Auge. Sich schlafend zu stellen war jetzt sicher auch nicht mehr sehr sinnvoll, so gut kannte er Jiang Li immerhin schon.

„Hm. Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Schön."

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an und ignorierte sein gequältes Aufstöhnen.

„Es ist so _heiß_ hier drin!"

Nach einem kurzen, gereizten Schnippen rollten sich die Decken artig zur Seite und sie machte es sich gemütlich, den Kopf bequem auf seiner Brust. Die kraftlosen Proteste nahm sie nicht einmal zur Kenntnis, reichte ihm dafür aber ein Päckchen Bertie Bott's Bohnen.

„Sev, ich habe nachgeforscht. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ich dich einmal nach Geomantie gefragt habe …?"

Er blinzelte zwar kurz, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Willst du jetzt mit einer Wünschelrute nach Wasseradern suchen oder was?"

„Komm mir bloß nicht so blöd, Sev. Ich kaufe dir nicht ab, dass du auf dem Gebiet so wenig weißt, wo du doch sonst _immer_ in allen Dingen so beschlagen bist!"

„Du täuscht dich, Jiang Li, und abgesehen davon solltest du dich langsam mal auf wirklich _wichtige _Dinge konzentrieren. Oder hast du schon alle Informationen über die Unternehmung in Bangor beisammen?"

Eiskalt erwischt. Nachdenklich schwieg sie für einen Augenblick und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Warum willst du mir eigentlich nicht zuhören, Liebling?", meinte sie schließlich ruhig, fast gleichmütig. „Es ist schon auffällig, wie gerne du ablenkst, wenn ich über dieses Thema reden will. Vor allem, wo ich, so glaube ich jedenfalls, eine Art Durchbruch erzielt habe!"

„Ach ja? Und was für ein Durchbruch soll das sein?"

„Ich sehe langsam die Zusammenhänge, Severus, Zusammenhänge, von denen anscheinend niemand sonst etwas weiß, obwohl mich das fast wundert … Egal. Denn es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, mein Schatz."

Jiang Li steckte sich mit einer fahrigen, aufgeregten Bewegung eine neue Zigarette an, sie fing bei diesem Thema sichtlich Feuer; Severus dagegen schien im Gegenzug dazu immer weiter abzukühlen und hob nur leicht die Augenbraue, während er sich mit unbeeindruckter Miene eine giftgrüne Bohne in den Mund schob.

„Also, hör zu. Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, um alle Puzzleteile an ihren Platz zu bringen und natürlich gibt es da auch noch fehlende Teile, aber im Großen und Ganzen … Hörst du mir zu, Sev? Es geht um – also, Voldemort will", sie wollte eine dramatische Effektpause einlegen, ließ es anhand Snapes wiederholtem Gähnen allerdings bleiben, „die Macht über die unterirdischen Ströme. _Geomantie_! So einfach, aber ich bin nicht drauf gekommen, und sonst wohl auch keiner, verflixt noch mal! Wenn Voldemort es schafft, die Energieströme zu kontrollieren, dann hat er den Schlüssel zur Beherrschung der Welt in der Hand! Stell dir das mal vor, Sev! Durch das Lenken der tellurischen Energieströme der Welt wären die totale Kontrolle über Gegebenheiten wie Wetter, Bodenschätze, Wachstum und ich weiß nicht was noch alles möglich! Er könnte unermessliche Reichtümer anhäufen, das Erdklima verändern – das einzige, das jetzt noch wichtig ist, besteht darin, seine Pläne zu kennen, sein eigentliches _Ziel _zu wissen – dann könnten wir –"

„Das ist doch alles nur illusorischer Quatsch, Schätzchen."

Snape hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, bei ihren leidenschaftlichen Worten ruhig zu bleiben, ja, es spielte sogar ein leicht herablassendes Lächeln um seine schmalen Lippen.

Diese wenigen Worte reichten aus um ihr jegliche Lust am Weitersprechen zu rauben; ernüchtert rückte sie ein Stück von ihm ab.

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder?"

„Liebling, ich bewundere deine blühende Phantasie, ehrlich. Aber du wirst selbst zugeben müssen, dass das alles – und verzeih mir bitte die Unhöflichkeit – im _Großen und Ganzen_ nichts weiter ist als sinnloses Geschwafel. Wer weiß schon, ob Voldemort wirklich nach den Erdströmen oder was auch immer sucht? Ich wüsste jedenfalls nichts davon und du wirst zugeben müssen, dass ich doch um einiges näher in Kontakt mit ihm stehe als du. Abgesehen davon befürchte ich ganz einfach, dass du in den letzten Monaten durch die Arbeit in den Bibliotheken ein klein wenig weltfremd geworden bist."

Eine kalte Dusche hätte kaum schlimmer sein können. Jiang Li erhob sich mit einem Ruck und schnippte nach ihrem Bademantel, verwirrt und wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. In ihrem Inneren herrschte Aufruhr. War es denn tatsächlich möglich, dass sie sich so sehr getäuscht hatte? Das ihre Entdeckung nicht das Geringste wert war?

_Liege ich denn wirklich so falsch? _

„Komm doch wieder ins Bett, Liebling", hörte sie Snape hinter sich sagen und das dumpfe Geräusch, als er mit der flachen Hand auffordernd neben sich klopfte, doch noch nie hatte sie weniger Lust dazu verspürt, in seiner Nähe zu sein, als in eben diesem Augenblick.

* * *

„Hast du heute schon den _Tagespropheten _gelesen?" 

„Wahnsinn, oder? Verdammt noch mal, als die Post kam, dachte ich im ersten Moment an einen miesen Scherz, ich meine, so was _kann_ doch irgendwie gar nicht wahr sein …"

Hogwarts glich an diesem Samstagmorgen einem Bienenschwarm, in den man mit einem Dutzend spitzer Stöcke hineingestochert hatte; Lehrer und Schüler überboten sich gegenseitig mit den aufregenden Neuigkeiten, schrieen und deuteten wild durcheinander. Jiang Li kam wie üblich spät zu Tisch, eigentlich hatte sie das Frühstück ja ganz ausfallen lassen wollen. Seit ihrem Streit mit Snape eine Woche zuvor fühlte sie sich nicht so ganz auf der Höhe, obwohl sie es eigentlich niemandem zeigen wollte. Ihre schmalen Augen verengten sich zu gereizten Schlitzen, als sie das Durcheinander sah.

„Was ist da los?"

„Den _Propheten _noch nicht gelesen?"

Dohosan Brant grinste sie mit seinem makellosen Gebiss an und reichte ihr mit einem strahlenden Zwinkern eine bereits reichlich zerfledderte Zeitung über den Tisch. Er wirkte wie ein aufgeregter kleiner Schuljunge, die Wangen rot gefleckt, die Augen vor lauter Begeisterung glänzend. Jiang Li nahm den _Tagespropheten _in die Hand und strich das schmuddelige Papier glatt. Gleich auf der Titelseite sprang ihr ein siegessicher grinsender Lucius Malfoy geradezu ins Gesicht.

_FREISPRUCH FÜR LUCIUS MALFOY_

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr leise und sie hob völlig entgeistert den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Glauben Sie es ruhig", kam es trocken von Snape, der sich inzwischen unbemerkt auf seinen Platz zu ihrer Rechten gesetzt hatte.

Jiang Li überging seinen Einwurf mit einem Achselzucken und wandte sich wieder dem Artikel zu.

_In den frühen Morgenstunden des heutigen Tages wurde der ehemalige Schulbeirat Sir Lucius Malfoy aus der Untersuchungshaft in Azkaban entlassen. Bereits seit über sechs Monaten harrte der Familienvater dort in einer kleinen Zelle geduldig auf Gerechtigkeit._

_„Oft war die Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit meiner geliebten Frau Narcissa und meinem Sohn das Einzige, dass mich während dieser schweren Zeit aufrecht erhielt. Ich möchte selbstverständlich nicht negativ gegen unser Rechtssystem sprechen, doch ich denke, solche betrüblichen Umstände, aufgrund derer ich aufgrund einer simplen Verwechslung über einen so langen Zeitraum in Azkaban festgehalten wurde, sollten in Zukunft einfach nicht mehr vorkommen, wofür ich mich auch tatkräftig einzusetzen gedenke."_

_Lucius Malfoy war im Sommer aufgrund einer peinlichen Verwechslung für einen Todesesser gehalten und daraufhin inhaftiert worden; wie sich erst jetzt herausstellte, handelte es sich um die übrigen Angeklagten, die weiterhin auf ihren Prozess warten, zwar um Mr Malfoy näher bekannte Personen, doch hatte ihn lediglich ein unglücklicher Zufall in der besagten Nacht in das Ministerium für Magie geführt._

_„Ich hatte einige wichtige Dokumente vergessen und wollte diese, da ich einerseits ein Nachtarbeiter und andererseits sehr pflichtbewusst bin, an diesem Abend aus dem Ministerium holen. Als ich mich auf dem Rückweg nach draußen befand, hörte ich aus dem Atrium entsetzlichen Lärm und eilte ohne viel Federlesens dorthin; da es an jenem Abend stark nach Regen ausgesehen hatte, trug ich einen schwarzen Regenmantel, der mich im Endeffekt auch in die missliche Lage brachte, da ich mit einem der Todesesser, der allerdings flüchten konnte, verwechselt wurde …"_

_Mr Malfoy konnte seine Verteidigung anschaulich belegen und wird daher auch vollständig rehabilitiert werden; alle Ämter und sonstige Funktionen werden ihm in der nächsten Zeit rückerstattet. _

„Schlag mich, Sev, das kann doch nur ein Witz sein."

Jiang Li wusste nach diesem Artikel nicht wirklich, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Wie, beim Barte des Merlin, hatte es dieser Teufelsbraten nur schon wieder geschafft, mit einer so fadenscheinigen Geschichte seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?

„Nun, Jiang Li, ich denke, Sie sollten nicht über Dinge urteilen, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben", antwortete Snape mit kühler, überlegener Miene und brachte sie damit von einer Sekunde auf die andere in die Realität zurück. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass ihre Beziehung in der Schule nicht unbedingt bekannt werden sollte.

„Nun, Severus, ich denke einmal doch, dass ich nicht erst seit gestern auf die Erde gefallen bin und deswegen doch etwas mehr davon verstehe", äffte sie ihn übellaunig nach und drehte sich dann, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, demonstrativ zur Seite, während sie lauter als nötig mit der Zeitung raschelte.

Sie war schon die ganze Woche über so ziellos, so wütend, so entsetzlich verletzbar und geriet schon bei dem puren _Gedanken_ an Snape in Zorn. Ihre letzte Diskussion über Geomantie, bei der er sie wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen abgekanzelt hatte, lag ihr immer noch wie ein Stein im Magen und gab ihr das Gefühl, von innen heraus langsam zu erfrieren. Nachts geschah es ihr jetzt schon zum vierten oder fünften Mal, dass es sie um etwa drei Uhr ruckartig aus dem Schlaf riss und die Schatten in ihrem Zimmer zu höhnischen, geradezu bedrohlichen Fratzen gerannen, die ihr eine solche Angst einjagten, dass sie eine Zeitlang wie gelähmt dalag und nicht einmal Atem zu holen wagte. Danach konnte sie sich nur noch schwer beruhigen und nutzte die verbliebenen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen meistens dazu, weitere und genauere Informationen über Geomantie aus den zahllosen Büchern, die sie sich mittlerweile aus den verschiedensten Bibliotheken geholt hatte, zusammenzusuchen, um ihre Hypothese zu untermauern. Snape würde sie nie wieder wie ein Kind behandeln, dafür würde sie schon sorgen. Abgesehen davon war sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob es überhaupt noch Sinn hatte, eine Beziehung mit ihm aufrechtzuerhalten.

Nahm er sie überhaupt wahr? War sie ihm denn eigentlich wichtig, nahm er sie ernst? Sie brauchte keine Liebesschwüre, Ehrlichkeit genügte völlig. Aber war er denn ehrlich zu ihr?

In diesen finsteren Nächten, in der Stunde des Wolfes, konnte es ihr unmittelbar geschehen, dass sich ihr das Herz so fest zusammenkrampfte, dass sie minutenlang nur ganz flach nach Luft schnappen konnte und sich fühlte wie ein Planetoid aus purem Eis, der in völliger Einsamkeit auf ziellosen Bahnen durch den stillen Weltraum zog.

Drei Wochen später war sie sich hinsichtlich ihrer Gefühle für Snape noch immer nicht völlig im Klaren. Zwar hatte sich die gereizte Stimmung zwischen ihnen etwas gelegt und Jiang Li freute sich auch auf ihre gemeinsamen Stunden, das wollte sie ja gar nicht abstreiten. Trotzdem hatte sich seit ihrem Streit am Monatsanfang eine Bruchlinie auf der dünnen Haut ihrer Beziehung gebildet, ein fadendünner Riss nur; trotzdem fehlte nicht viel, um alles augenblicklich in Trümmer fallen zu lassen. Der Anlass war lächerlich gewesen, doch die Wunde, die Snape mit seiner herablassenden Bemerkung geschlagen hatte, reichte tief und Jiang Li fragte sich manchmal, ob sie überhaupt jemals heilen würde.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie sich ihm nicht ganz ebenbürtig fühlte. Jedes Mal fürchtete sie sich davor, etwas Unbeholfenes zu sagen und dann dafür von ihm ausgelacht zu werden – er meinte es gewiss nicht böse, doch es war eben so – stand Severus Snape denn dafür, dauernd mit diesem Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit leben zu müssen?

Oft, meistens geschah es mitten in einer Unterrichtsstunde, wollte sie am liebsten aufspringen und ihm klarmachen, dass es so nicht weiterging. Dass sie auch ein Mensch war und so behandelt werden wollte. Dass sie viel zu oft davor Angst hatte, den Mund aufzumachen, weil er jeden ihrer Fehler gnadenlos ans Licht zerrte.

„Jiang Li? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"

Ceallach Earnan stand auf einmal vor ihr und sah sie mit einer so besorgten Miene an, dass Jiang Li beinahe einen Schrecken bekam. Sah sie denn schon so bemitleidenswert aus?

„Geht schon, vielen Dank, Ceallach."

Die zierliche Rothaarige überlegte einen Moment und warf dann rasch einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Meine nächste Unterrichtsstunde beginnt erst nach der Mittagspause. Möchten Sie vielleicht auf eine kurze Kaffeepause zu Rosmerta?"

Keine Frage, Earnan wollte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein etwas ernsteres Gespräch mit ihr führen. Jiang Li hatte einerseits zwar eigentlich keine Lust dazu, sich ausfragen zu lassen, andererseits sehnte sie sich danach, endlich mit jemandem reden zu können. Sich mal so richtig auszuheulen, gewissermaßen von Frau zu Frau.

Im _Drei Besen _konnten sie gerade noch einen kleinen Ecktisch ergattern, alle anderen Sitzgelegenheiten waren bereits besetzt. Offensichtlich aßen viele Einwohner Hogsmeades um Punkt zwölf Uhr zu Mittag.

Nachdem sie beide Platz genommen und bei einem gestressten Aushilfskellner ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten, sah ihr Ceallach fest in die Augen.

„Nun?"

„Was?"

„Jiang Li, reden wir nicht um den heißen Brei herum, ich bin nicht der diplomatische Typ. Normalerweise wäre ich auch nicht so unverschämt neugierig und direkt, aber Ihnen ist der Kummer ja wirklich überdeutlich anzusehen."

Überraschenderweise drängten bereits diese wenigen Worte Jiang Li beinahe an Rande der Tränen und sie musste kräftig schlucken. Dann schien etwas in ihr zu brechen.

„Sie wissen von mir und Snape, Ceallach?"

„Natürlich, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich", gab die Lehrerin für Alte Runen mit einem trockenen Lachen zurück und erinnerte Jiang Li in diesem Augenblick stark an McGonagall.

„Na, großartig. Ich frage lieber nicht, wer es sonst noch gemerkt hat."

Wieder lachte Ceallach und schüttelte ihre langen Haare nach hinten.

„Die Frauen am ehesten, würde ich sagen. Männer haben in der Hinsicht nur dann den Durchblick, wenn sie nicht entweder völlig uninteressiert oder hoffnungslos eitel sind, daher haben Sie in Hogwarts nicht viel zu befürchten."

Jiang Li lächelte schwach und senkte den Kopf. Es dauerte lange, bis sie etwas über die spröden Lippen brachte, ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt.

„Na ja, was soll ich groß sagen. Es ist eben alles nicht so einfach. Am Anfang war ich froh, aber jetzt – und überhaupt glaube ich, es wäre sowieso das beste, man zieht einen Schlussstrich – aber es war sowieso klar, ich meine – er braucht eben – ich bin eben nicht auf seinem Niveau, und allein deswegen –"

„Soll das jetzt eine Selbstmitleidstour werden, oder wie ist das?", unterbrach Ceallach das wirre Gestammel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Von wegen „Niveau" und so weiter – was meinen Sie damit?"

„Ich bin ihm eben nicht gut genug!", brach es beinahe verzweifelt aus Jiang Li heraus und sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen wild durch die Haare. „Zu dumm, zu naiv, zu ungeschickt, ganz egal! Ich werde nie perfekt sein. Ich werde immer Fehler machen. Ich möchte manchmal einfach nur wegrennen und woanders neu anfangen. Es ist nur – es tut mir jedes Mal wieder weh, obwohl ich es ja schon gewohnt sein müsste, wenn er – wenn ich eben etwas Dummes mache und – wissen Sie, Ceallach, andere Männer, die ihre Freundinnen wirklich gern haben, die würden doch wenigstens manchmal ein Auge zudrücken und sie nicht immer wie die letzten Idioten dastehen lassen, oder?"

„Also möchten Sie jemanden, der Sie bedingungslos anhimmelt?", warf Ceallach fragend ein und nahm einen großen Schluck Tee.

„N- nein", Jiang Li fühlte sich in ihrem Redefluss unterbrochen und wurde plötzlich unsicher. Welchen Eindruck vermittelte sie denn da?

„Ich will – natürlich einen Mann, der auch kritisch ist. Sonst könnte ich mich ja gar nicht mit ihm unterhalten. Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Aber ich will mich nicht für jede Aussage rechtfertigen müssen oder – was viel schlimmer ist – für Dinge, die ich nicht in der Hand habe oder die mir ganz einfach peinlich sind. Was zum Beispiel meinen Körper betrifft. Oder die Frage, ob es normal ist, dass Frauen genauso Brusthaare wachsen wie Männern."

Ceallach konnte nicht anders, sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann schallend zu lachen.

„Darüber redet ihr im Bett? Nein, köstlich!"

Womit sich auch die Frage, wer nun wem zuerst das Du-Wort anbot, erübrigte.

„Das ist gar nicht lustig, Ceallach. Gerade diese Frage war mir so was von – _verflucht peinlich_, am liebsten –"

„Verstehe ich, verstehe ich vollkommen, Jiang Li", beeilte sich Ceallach, immer noch mit Lachtränen in den Augen, zu versichern. „Noch dazu, wo dieses kleine Problem sogar gewisse Schönheitsköniginnen betrifft – abgesehen von uns Durchschnittsfrauen, was?"

Seltsamerweise fühlte sich Jiang Li dadurch tatsächlich etwas getröstet.

Zwei Tage später landeten zwei Briefe auf ihrem Schreibtisch; einer davon war auf teurem, dicken Pergament geschrieben und wies als Absender das Ministerium für Magie auf, der andere wurde ihr von einer äußerst misstrauischen kleinen Eule erst dann zögernd übergeben, als sie sich zweifelsfrei als Jiang Li identifiziert hatte.

_Am Fest der Hekate zur neunten Stunde n. S.a._

Mehr stand nicht auf dem schmalen Papierstreifen, aber es genügte. Jiang Li lächelte gelassen in sich hinein, während ihr Herz vor Freude riesige Sprünge tat; endlich war es soweit. Der Orden hatte ihr einen offiziellen Auftrag gegeben. Und obwohl es gefährlich war und mit den schlimmsten Folgen enden konnte, wünschte sie sich mit aller Macht den Tag herbei.

Sie lächelte immer noch, als sie die Nachricht aus dem Ministerium öffnete und während ihre Gesichtszüge langsam zu Eis gefroren, nahm sie äußerlich schweigend zur Kenntnis, dass Lucius Malfoy mit aller Dringlichkeit darauf bestand, bei ihrer Anhörung am 22. Februar anwesend zu sein.


	22. Die Schwarze Hexe

Kapitel 22: Die Schwarze Hexe

Der sechste Jahrgang der Gryffindors musste an diesem Mittwoch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf ihre Lehrerin verzichten und mit einem griesgrämigen Snape vorlieb nehmen, dem es gleich in den ersten drei Minuten gelang, Harry Potter zehn Punkte abzunehmen. Seltsamerweise hingegen, so bemerkte Hermione Granger beiläufig, verzichtete der Zaubertranklehrer im Gegensatz zu den Zeiten, in denen noch Remus Lupin unterrichtet hatte, darauf, Jiang Li als komplette Versagerin hinzustellen und widmete sich den Großteil der Stunde ausschließlich der komplexen Abwehrproblematik starker Bannflüche.

Es war etwa drei Uhr nachmittags, als Jiang Li auf der Insel Inishmore eintraf; wenn sie die Studienbibliothek, in der Lupin Hinweise über das Spaltungsmagie-Buch in Bangor entdeckt hatte, in der nächsten halben Stunde fand, würde sich ihre Verspätung in annehmbaren Grenzen halten.

Den ganzen Weg über, während sie von Ayr aus mit einer Fähre nach Belfast und weiter per Floo-Pulver nach Galway und schließlich Inishmore gereist war, spukte ein hartnäckiger Gedanke, eher eine Vermutung, ein Verdacht, in ihrem Hinterkopf herum.

Etwas war an diesem Morgen anders gewesen in ihrem Zimmer. Als sie aufgewacht und zum Kamin gegangen war, um das schwelende Feuer neu anzufachen, hatte irgend etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, doch es war zu wenig greifbar, als das sie mit Sicherheit hätte sagen können, was es war.

Irgendetwas in der Asche. Da war etwas aufgetaucht, das auf keinen Fall dorthin gehörte, aber was?

Geistesabwesend ließ sie sich auf der Insel den Weg erklären und stapfte los, ohne zunächst groß auf die Landschaft zu achten; nach einiger Zeit allerdings, als es rings um sie immer dunkler zu werden begann, hob Jiang Li erstaunt den Kopf und schob ihre Überlegungen für einen Moment zur Seite.

Das Gebäude, in der sich die Bibliothek befand, war mitten in einem Moor erbaut worden und erhob sich düster über einer kargen, in weiter Entfernung von einem dichten Wald begrenzten Ebene, in der es außer Büscheln von Schilf, Seggen, Binsen und Rohrkolben lediglich einige vereinzelt stehende, verkrüppelt in Bodennähe wuchernden Bäume gab. Das Bauwerk selbst, ein sicherlich über hundert Meter hoher Turm, der von vier hohen, schlanken Eckzinnen, die sich an die Außenmauer schmiegten, begrenzt wurde, schien von der äußeren Wirkung her der Umgebung durchaus angemessen zu sein; es wirkte düster, krank und wie am Rande des Verfalls, obwohl dennoch eine beunruhigende Kraft davon ausströmte. Ein langer, nahezu unsichtbarer Pfad aus zusammengetretenem Ried wand sich zwischen sumpfigen Tümpeln und fauligen Wasserlöchern auf ein schweres, mattschwarz schimmerndes Tor aus schwerem Gusseisen zu.

Jiang Li sah sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl um. Das Sonnenlicht, das über der Insel geherrscht hatte, als sie von Galway übergesetzt hatte, war hier zu einer fahlen Dämmerung verblasst, die eine exakte Bestimmung der Tageszeit nicht zuließ. Dichte Nebelschwaden stiegen aus dem morastigen Boden auf und sammelten sich hoch über ihrem Kopf zu einem nahezu substanzhaften Schleier. Es war durchdringend kalt, eine schwere, alles durchnässende Kälte und Jiang Li zog ihren Mantel fröstelnd enger um sich, als sie langsam und vorsichtig über den holprigen Weg in Richtung Bibliothek marschierte.

Am Eingangstor angelangt wurde sie bereits von einem buckligen Zwerg erwartet, der eine unruhig flackernde Lichtkugel in der hohlen linken Hand trug, die sich nach dem zweiten Hinsehen als Anhäufung einiger hundert Glühwürmchen entpuppte. Jiang Li wollte sich eilig für ihr spätes Kommen entschuldigen, als er den Kopf hob und ihr mit einem Paar so unwahrscheinlich blauer Augen ins Gesicht sah, dass ihr die Worte geradewegs im Hals stecken blieben.

„Die Dunkle Herrin erwartet Euch bereits", begann der Zwerg mit einer leisen, fast flüsternden Stimme, als von Jiang Li noch immer kein Ton zu hören war. „Sie rechnete bereits vor über einer Stunde mit Eurer Ankunft."

„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass der Weg so lang sein würde", murmelte Jiang Li zur Antwort und kam sich dabei sehr dumm vor. Was war denn das auch für eine lahme Ausrede?

Der Zwerg drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ließ die Glühwürmchen ein Stück voraus ins Innere des Gebäudes fliegen.

Lupin hatte sie nicht im Mindesten darauf vorbereitet, was unter dieser Studienbibliothek eigentlich zu verstehen war. Alleine schon dieser eigenartige Zwerg, der nun vor ihr her in die staubige Dunkelheit des Turmes schlurfte, in der der Geruch nach altem Pergament und abertausenden Seiten trockenen Papiers immer erdrückender zu werden schien, jagte ihr eine unterschwellige Angst ein.

Und dann hatte dieser eigenartige Diener auch noch von der „Dunklen Herrin" gesprochen- was immer das bedeuten mochte. Dumbledore würde es doch niemals gutheißen, wenn sie die Hilfe einer Schwarzmagierin annehmen würden, oder täuschte sie sich da etwa? Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit ja schon des Öfteren gründlich geirrt, so abwegig war das also auch gar nicht.

Jiang Li war so sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie der Zwerg sie immer tiefer in die Eingeweide der Bibliothek führte, vorbei an unzähligen Regalreihen voll gestopft mit brüchigen Schriftrollen, losen Pergamentblättern in Kisten und schweren, in Leder gebundenen Büchern, enge Wendeltreppen hinauf und hinunter, immer die flackernden, unruhig tänzelnden Glühwürmchen vor sich, die das einzige waren, das in dieser Dunkelheit Licht spendete.

Erst als er abrupt stehen blieb und sie beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, hob sie mehr ärgerlich als erstaunt die Augen und fühlte, wie es ihr schon wieder die Sprache verschlug.

Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen, kreisrunden Zimmer, das wohl an der Spitze einer der Ecktürme gelegen sein musste. Durch die regelmäßig angeordneten, durch filigrane schmiedeeiserne Gitter verzierten Fenster bekam das Ganze- so unpassend der Begriff für einen Teil dieses düsteren Gebäudes auch zu sein schien- ein wenig die Wirkung eines Taubenschlags.

Der Raum war bis auf einige Büchergestelle, die sich an die runden Wände schmiegten, leer geräumt und wies in der Mitte ein kunstvolles Mosaik auf, das ein Hexagramm aus schwarzem Stein zeigte; um die untere Hälfte des Sterns wand sich eine Wasserschlange, über der oberen schwebte ein stolzer Adler und in der Mitte umflatterten sechs Schmetterlinge einen leeren Mittelpunkt.

„Du kannst gehen, Karòs" ertönte unvermittelt eine kühle, ruhige Stimme aus der Tiefe der Schatten neben einem der Regale. Eine dunkle Gestalt gewann langsam an Umriss und trat weiter in den Raum hinein. Der Zwerg verschwand wortlos.

Das musste nun also die geheimnisvolle Bibliothekarin sein. Ein kühles, sommersprossiges Gesicht, wie alt, so genau konnte man das nicht sagen. Langes, dunkles Haar mit einem Stich ins Rötliche, eine zart gebaute und dennoch sehr große Gestalt. Ihre Kleidung war einfach, ein unter der Brust geschnürtes Hemd, darunter eine Hose, die nur die Spitzen ihrer länglich zulaufenden Schuhe zu sehen ließ, über den Schultern ein düsterer, seltsam farbloser Umhang.

Jiang Li verbeugte sich höflich und schlug dabei unbewusst die Augenlider zu Boden.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie Zeit für mich gefunden haben. Remus Lupin schickt mich."

Die rätselhafte Dame schwieg für einige Sekunden, dann kam sie mit unhörbaren Schritten heran, fasste Jiang Li unvermittelt am Kinn und zwang sie so, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es waren die Spuren eines Fuchses heute morgen in der kalten Asche", sagte sie leichthin und verzog die Lippen zur Andeutung eines Lächelns. Jiang Li erschrak und zuckte heftig zurück.

„Woher-"

Die Dame lachte leise und ließ ihr Kinn los ohne zu antworten.

„Willkommen auf Caew. Hier liegt für viele der Ort der letzten Ruhe und ich wache darüber, bis das Ende meiner Zeit gekommen sein wird. Man nennt mich die schwarze Moorhexe, weil ich mich nicht um die Gunst der mich umgebenden Umwelt kümmere. In meinem Turm sammle und bewahre ich das Wissen der verschiedenen Zeitalter und nur aus dem Grund, es zu mehren, empfange ich Gäste wie Sie."

Jiang Li musste einmal kräftig schlucken und zog abwehrend die Schultern hoch.

„Mr Lupin hat mich doch sicher angekündigt und Ihnen alles Notwendige erzählt, nicht wahr?"

„Der Orden des Phönix?", fragte die Schwarze Hexe mit einem sanften, fast mokanten Lächeln zurück. „Mr Lupin konnte mir nicht mehr darüber erzählen, als ich ohnehin schon weiß. Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier, um ahnungslos zu sein, dass ist mein Unglück."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie damit meinen."

„Ist das denn so schwierig? Es gibt vor mir keine Geheimnisse. Sie sind hier, weil Sie Einblick in gewisse Werke der schwarzen Magie möchten, nicht wahr?"

„Es geht darum, Voldemort einen Schritt voraus zu sein", sagte Jiang Li tapfer in das schöne, ironische Gesicht hinein und starrte in ein undurchschaubares, nahezu violett schimmerndes Augenpaar.

„Wer sagt Ihnen, dass Voldemort oder einer seiner Helfer nicht bereits hier war?", lächelte die schwarze Dame ungerührt weiter. „Wissen ist dazu da, um weitergegeben und vermehrt zu werden. Ich ergreife keine Partei außer meiner eigenen. Es ist nicht mehr mein Zeitalter, ich bin nur noch ein übrig gebliebenes Relikt. Meine Kämpfe sind vorüber. Daher kümmert es mich nicht, wem ich Rat erteile."

„Aber Voldemort steht für alles Übel", antwortete Jiang Li beinahe tonlos. „Er zerstört, was ihm hinderlich scheint, er nimmt keine Rücksicht, er hinterfragt nicht. Es gibt nur seinen Weg, einen anderen akzeptiert er nicht. Die Welt um ihn herum kümmert ihn nur insoweit, so lange sie seinen Plänen nützlich ist."

Die Hexe lächelte nicht mehr ganz so spöttisch, sondern sah Jiang Li beinahe mitleidig an.

„Ist denn _Dumbledore_ das einzig Wahre und Gute?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schüttelte sie ihr langes Haar zurück und schnippte kurz mit den Fingern. Die Glühwürmchen, die sich nach dem Weggang des Zwergs zwischen den Bücherregalen verteilt hatten, sammelten sich augenblicklich und bildeten, wie schon zuvor, eine hell leuchtende Kugel dicht neben dem linken Arm der Hexe.

„Beginnen wir. Ihre Zeit, Miss Lian, ist im Gegensatz zu der meinen knapp bemessen. Ihr Wunsch ist für mich einfach zu erfüllen: das _Sepher__ ha-Sha´are ha-Daath_ des Nathan von Gaza befindet sich in meiner Sammlung und wird soeben mit äußerster Sorgfalt kopiert. Sobald Sie mir den _meinen _Wunsch erfüllt haben, werden Sie es in Ihren Händen halten.

Nun zu den wichtigsten Fragen, die Ihren Auftrag betreffen: Wer besitzt das gesuchte Werk in Bangor? Wie kann man die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen umgehen? Das ist nicht weiter schwierig. Ich erkläre es Ihnen gleich. Es wird gefährlich werden und wenn Sie nicht sehr vorsichtig sind, kann es auch genauso gut Ihr Tod sein; doch Mr Lupin zählt auf Ihre Geschicklichkeit."

Jiang Li sah sie groß an.

„Es gibt bei weitem talentiertere Magier als mich. Weshalb schicken Sie keinen Auror nach Bangor?"

„Es genügt bei weitem nicht, lediglich die richtigen Sprüche zu kennen. Körperliche Gewandtheit ist ausgesprochen wichtig. Diese alten Familien schützen ihre Kostbarkeiten auf vielfältige Art und Weise."

Die Hexe lächelte plötzlich halb betroffen, halb amüsiert.

„Nun, und selbst in Anbetracht dessen, das meine Sammlung bereits lange vor der Entstehung der sozusagen modernen Welt einen Umfang erreicht hatte, der so manch andere, weitaus bedeutendere Bildungsstätten vor Neid erblassen ließ … Vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass gerade diese alten Zaubererfamilien ihre Bücher oft dazu benutzen, um Eigenschöpfungen für die Nachwelt festzuhalten, daher gleicht selten ein Exemplar dem anderen, ein wenig wie bei Tagebüchern, Sie verstehen?"

Jiang Li nickte und wunderte sich über diese plötzliche Vertraulichkeit. Die Schwarze Hexe wirkte plötzlich müde und älter als noch Augenblicke zuvor; die Luft hier im Turm war trocken und stickig, obwohl sich in diesem Raum verhältnismäßig wenige Bücher befanden.

„Können Sie sich Ewigkeit vorstellen, kleines Mädchen?" Die Hexe lächelte wieder, diesmal nur noch voller Schwermut. „Nein, können Sie nicht. Menschen sind sterblich. Menschen können sich ausruhen, wenn sie ihren Weg zu Ende gegangen sind. Aber wenn man dazu verdammt ist, ewig weiterzuwandern, Zeiten kommen und gehen, neue Völker mit ihren Stätten wachsen und wieder zerfallen zu sehen – irgendwann macht alles keinen Sinn mehr, denn man erkennt das Muster hinter allem und bemerkt, dass alles einem großen Kreislauf ähnelt, immer im Kreis …"

Sie seufzte und winkte mit einer kraftlosen Handbewegung ab.

„Anders als die meisten Wesen kann ich mich an alles erinnern, das mir je widerfahren ist, was ich je gesehen habe. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, war die Welt um mich herum gerade erst geboren worden und ich war jung und voller Tatendrang. Und trotz meiner Fehler, dem falsch geschenkten Vertrauen und der verschwendeten Gefühle bereue ich nichts, denn es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich meine Schuld einlösen und frei sein werde – dann kehre ich endlich zu der großen Harmonie zurück, in der mein Ton fehlt."

Jiang Li sah sie erstaunt an und schwieg. Ein kalter Schauer glitt ihr über den Rücken, als sie einen Hauch von Endlosigkeit zu spüren bekam und für eine Sekunde in die Ewigkeit blinzelte. Ihr Atem schien zu Eis zu gefrieren.

Entschlossen straffte die Hexe ihre Schultern, räusperte sich und fuhr fort, als hätte es ihren Ausbruch nie gegeben.

„Ein erstaunliches Werk, das _Sepher__ ha-Sha´are ha-Daath_, in der Tat. Eine Perle meiner Sammlung. Es behandelt nebst gewagten kabbalistischen Theorien vor allem die Ströme des Untergrundes. Energien der Erde, sozusagen …"

Eines der Regale fiel polternd um. Die Schwarze Hexe hob missbilligend den Blick, sparte sich die mahnenden Worte aber, als sie Jiang Li ins Gesicht sah.

„Überrascht?"

„Das - das kann nicht sein! Tellurische Ströme? Meinen Sie das? Erde? Untergrund? _Energie_?"

Jiang Li spie die Worte förmlich aus und schlang ihre Finger unterbewusst bereits um das nächste Gestell. Es war, als würde sich das Gespräch, das sie vor über einem Monat mit Snape geführt hatte, wiederholen. Doch diesmal hatte _sie_ Recht.

„Geomantie, ganz recht, meine Liebe. Haben Sie das denn etwa immer noch nicht herausgefunden? Lupin war da bei weitem schneller."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Haben Sie sich denn noch nie über Ihre ganzen Aufträge gewundert? Über die Schriften, die Sie beschaffen sollten? Denken Sie nach. Es ist ganz einfach."

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß es schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Aber ich konnte mir nicht - _sicher_ - sein …"

Jiang Li war ganz weiß geworden, ihre Lippen fühlten sich an wie erstarrt. Was die Hexe ihr da sagte - was das _bedeutete_ - oder bedeuten konnte …

„_Terribilis__ est locus iste_", flüsterte die Hexe beinahe unhörbar und für Sekunden glomm ein kaltes Feuer in den amethystfarbenen Augen auf. Jiang Li erschauderte und senkte rasch den Blick. Die schwarze Dame lachte.

„Wer könnte einem ein schlimmerer Feind sein als der beste Freund?"


	23. Vor dem Hohen Rat

Kapitel 23: Vor dem Hohen Rat

Pflaumenfarbene Umhänge, geschmückt mit einem silbernen „HR" wogten durch den Raum, füllten ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld aus und schienen Jiang Li so den Atem rauben zu wollen. Ihre Lippen waren schon so ausgetrocknet, dass sich die unzähligen feinen Krater mit Blut zu füllen begannen, als sie das nächste Mal nervös mit den Zähnen darauf herumriss.

„Lassen Sie das mal lieber bleiben."

Anstelle einer Antwort senkte sie den Kopf und versuchte sich mental soweit zu festigen, dass sie die Schmerzen in der Magengegend nicht sofort einfach vom Stuhl auf den kalten Steinfußboden sinken ließen.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte und musterte die neben ihr Sitzende mit einem raschen, prüfenden Blick, wobei sich die Falten neben ihren Mundwinkeln noch ein Stück tiefer eingruben. Sie war als Zeugin der Verteidigung geladen und befürchtete trotz der relativ eindeutigen Beweislage das Schlimmste. Immerhin befand sich Lucius Malfoy nicht nur auf freiem Fuß, sondern war auch gesellschaftlich bis zu einem gewissen Maß rehabilitiert worden, wobei McGonagall argwöhnte, das sich darunter auch eine wieder aufgenommene Freundschaft mit Cornelius Fudge verstehen ließ.

„RUHE!"

Eine Anzahl dumpfer Hammerschläge ließen jegliches Getuschel auf einen Schlag verstummen. Fudge, der in der Mitte der Bank thronte, räusperte sich wichtig und ließ den Hammer sinken.

„Anhörung im Disziplinarverfahren vom zweiundzwanzigsten Februar", begann der amtierende Zaubereiminister, dessen Posten in weniger als einem Monat zum Mittelpunkt eines heißen Wahlkampfs werden würde, „betreffend die Verstöße gegen die Verantwortung erwachsener, insbesondere lehrender Magier gegenüber den in ihrem Verantwortungsbereich agierenden Minderjährigen und damit gegen den Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger durch Jiang Li Lian, derzeit in der Ausbildungsstätte für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts sowohl wohnhaft wie auch unter Vertragsverhältnis.

Vernehmungsbeamte: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister für Zauberei; Amelia Susan Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung; Dameer Andsware, Leitende Staatssekretärin des Ministers; Protokollführer: Broga Fyren Deman, Leitender Sekretär der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung."

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und hüstelte mehrmals, während sich die Ratsmitglieder auf dem Richtertisch unruhig bewegten, mit Füßen und Bonbonpapier raschelten und leise miteinander tuschelten.

„Verteidigung: Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin der Ausbildungsstätte für Hexerei und Zauberei, Hogwarts." Er räusperte sich wieder und blätterte geräuschvoll in seinen Unterlagen.

„Der Angeklagten wird zur Last gelegt, einen ihr zur Ausbildung anvertrauten Jugendlichen und darüber hinaus auch noch den Rest der Lehrer- und Schülerschaft Hogwarts durch offensichtliche Fahrlässigkeit in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation gebracht zu haben, indem sie den Auszubildenden, statt wie vorgesehen dem Lehrplan zu folgen, unrechtmäßige und unerlaubte Auskünfte über die Beschwörung und Bannung gefährlicher magischer Wesen erteilte.

Dies stellt somit einen klaren Verstoß gegen Abschnitt F des Erlasses zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger aus dem Jahre 1875 dar, in dem explizit erläutert ist …"

Jiang Li konnte nicht mehr folgen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ohne ihr Zutun einfach ab, obwohl diese Verhandlung oder Anhörung, wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, denn sie wurde hier verurteilt, keine Frage, über ihre gesamte Zukunft in Hogwarts entschied. Aber sie konnte dieses komplizierte, bemüht exakte Juristengewäsch einfach nicht mehr hören.

„… haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

McGonagall stieß sie leicht in den Rücken und Jiang Li setzte eine betont gleichgültige Miene auf.

„Ich bin mir keiner Verfehlungen bewusst. Der Lehrplan bestätigt die Richtigkeit meines Unterrichts. In den sechsten und siebenten Klassen soll explizit auf komplexe Verteidigungsmechanismen und die Gefahren der Dunklen Künste eingegangen werden."

„Sie haben dadurch einen Schüler in Lebensgefahr gebracht! Ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar?"

In den Reihen hinter dem Richtertisch rührte sich etwas. Ein hochgewachsener, blonder Mann mit einem kalten, überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich halb erhoben und starrte mit hasserfüllten Augen in ihre Richtung.

Lucius Malfoy. Jiang Li schloss im Geiste die Augen und fügte sich ihrem Schicksal.

„Mr Malfoy handelte aus Eigeninitiative. In meinen Unterrichtsstunden habe ich stets auf die Gefahr einer Dämonenbeschwörung hingewiesen, noch dazu, wenn sie von unausgebildeten Magiern vollzogen wird -"

„Sie wollen also leugnen, den Ihnen anvertrauten Schülern verbotene Bereiche der Dunklen Künste nahe gebracht zu haben?"

„Natürlich!"

„Also halten Sie Dämonenbeschwörungen für rechtmäßig?"

Jiang Li öffnete aufgebracht den Mund und erstarrte. Fudge lächelte süffisant.

„Nun?"

„Sie verdrehen die Tatsachen! Ich bin dazu da, um die Kinder -"

„Ihr Fach wird „Verteidigung _gegen_ die Dunklen Künste" genannt, nicht wahr? Und nicht etwa „Anwendungsbereiche der Schwarzen Magie", oder?"

Minerva McGonagall schaltete sich ein, als der halbe Gerichtssaal zu lachen begann und hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ich muss um etwas mehr Objektivität bitten, Herr Minister. Professor Lian ist eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin und als sehr gewissenhaft bekannt, was die Einhaltung der herrschenden Richtlinien betrifft. Daher -"

„Als ersten Zeugen rufe ich auf: Draco Ophion Malfoy", fuhr Fudge ungerührt und ohne auf McGonagalls Einwurf einzugehen fort.

Jiang Li presste die Lippen zusammen, als der schmale, weißblonde Junge mit dem unsäglich gelangweilten Lächeln auf den Lippen vor die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer trat. Er schien sich, seit sein Vater aus Azkaban entkommen war, wieder so einigermaßen erholt zu haben und trug auch schon die übliche Arroganz zur Schau.

Fudge lächelte ihn nach Manier des wohlwollenden Onkels an und begann nach den üblichen Formalitäten mit der Befragung.

„Nun also, Mr Malfoy - Sie haben also am Dienstag, dem einundzwanzigsten Dezember eine unerlaubte Dämonenbeschwörung durchgeführt. Ist das richtig?"

„Keineswegs, Herr Minister."

Die Unfassbarkeit dieser Aussage durchzuckte nicht nur Jiang Li wie ein Keulenhieb. Als sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, um wieder Atem zu holen, herrschte in den Reihen der Zuhörer Aufruhr.

Fudge allerdings wirkte erstaunlich gelassen und lächelte Malfoy immer noch an.

„Nun also - wenn Sie uns Ihre Sicht der Dinge erklären würden?"

„Da gibt's nicht viel zu erklären", entgegnete Draco Malfoy mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich dachte, wir sollten die in den Stunden durchgenommenen Inhalte auch praktisch üben - als Hausarbeit sozusagen …"

Die Unverfrorenheit der Aussage ließ Jiang Li mit einem wilden Aufschrei auf die Füße springen.

„Das ist ja _unfassbar_! Eine solche Lüge! Wie können Sie es_ wagen_, Malfoy -"

„RUHE!", schmetterte Fudge mit dröhnender Stimme dazwischen und fuchtelte aufgebracht mit einem dicken Zeigefinger. „Noch ein ungerechtfertigter Zwischenruf, und ich lasse Sie entfernen, Lian -"

„Wie können Sie nur -"

McGonagall zog sie hastig wieder in den Stuhl und brachte sie mit gezischten Warnungen zum Schweigen. Jiang Li war puterrot im Gesicht und den Tränen nahe, doch sie nahm sich zusammen. Was hätte sie denn auch sonst noch tun können? Die ganze Anhörung war doch nichts weiter als ein mieses, abgekartetes Spiel, das erkannte sie jetzt überdeutlich. Schon zu Halloween hatte ihr Fudge unmissverständlich gezeigt, was er von ihr hielt, nämlich gar nichts. Und jetzt kam auch noch Lucius Malfoy nach vorne, um seinem Sohnemann beizustehen. Jiang Li würgte es zum Erbrechen.

„Fragen Sie Malfoy doch, wo sein guter Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt war! Was glauben Sie denn, warum er gerade Focalor ausgewählt hat? Einen mächtigen Herzog, der über dreißig Legionen gebietet und alles herbeischaffen kann, wonach das Herz begehrt? Mit meinen eigenen Ohren habe ich gehört, dass Malfoy ihm geboten hat, seinen Vater aus Azkaban zu holen, koste es, was es wolle!"

„Sie sind ja wahnsinnig", fiel Lucius Malfoy mit schneidender Stimme ein und legte Draco schützend den Arm um die Schultern. „Weder mein Sohn noch ich haben es nötig, Dämonen oder sonstige Wesen zu unserer Hilfe herbeizuholen, noch dazu, wo doch von Anfang an klar war, das meine Inhaftierung nichts weiter als ein bedauernswerter Fehler war!"

„Was hat die Verteidigung dazu zu sagen?"

Ja, was hatte McGonagall schon dazu zu sagen? Sie war zwar die Erste am Tatort gewesen, hatte aber nichts Entscheidendes mehr mitbekommen. Wenn man alle Tatsachen hartnäckig zu seinen Gunsten drehte und wendete, konnte man es schaffen, die Beschwörung Focalors tatsächlich als Fleißaufgabe eines außerordentlich arbeitsamen, dienstbeflissenen und arglosen Schülers zu halten - wenn man schon von Anfang an auf der Seite eben dieses Schülers stand.

Draco Malfoy wurde zusätzlich noch von Pansy Parkinson entlastet, die seine Geschichte widerspruchslos bestätigte und Jiang Li somit endgültig in die Position der verantwortungslosen Lehrerin drängte.

„Sie werden verstehen", sagte Fudge, Triumph in den Augen, Zufriedenheit um den Mund, „dass ich hier ein Exempel statuieren muss. In Hogwarts sind schon so einige Male von Zeit zu Zeit gewisse Dinge aus dem Ruder gelaufen, darum möchte ich Sie hier und heute in aller Form daran erinnern, dass Sie - und diese Mahnung gilt für _alle_ - mit schutzbedürftigen und wissbegierigen Jugendlichen zu tun haben, die in ihrer schrankenlosen Neugier oft etwas zu weit gehen, wenn keine Grenzen gesteckt werden - was Sie hier verabsäumt haben. Offensichtlich also liegt ein gewaltiger Mangel an Wissensvermittlung und Lehrer-Schüler-Kommunikation vor. Ich denke also, im Punkte der Fahrlässigkeit sind Sie schuldig zu sprechen, nicht wahr?", wandte er sich an die restlichen Ratsmitglieder, von denen manche zwar zustimmend nickten, nicht wenige aber skeptisch die Stirn runzelten. Madam Bones räusperte sich misstrauisch und wiegte skeptisch den Kopf.

„Ich plädiere für eine Verwarnung, meinetwegen mit offiziellem Akteneintrag, aber nichts weiter. Für Disziplinarverfahren gröberen Ausmaßes fehlen ganz einfach die Anklagepunkte. Und für Mr Malfoy -"

„- würde ich zu einen klaren Freispruch tendieren", warf Fudge rasch ein und schmunzelte beunruhigend. „Damit wäre dann der Fairness Genüge getan, nicht wahr? Wir wollen doch keine jungen Leben zerstören, nicht wahr?"

Malfoy, der ohnehin immer alles hatte, in allem bevorzugt war und ständig den Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen bekam, sollte das Leben in keinster Weise unangenehm gemacht werden, während sie einen ungerechtfertigten Verweis erhielt, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit den fadenscheinigsten Argumenten der Welt untermauert war. Vor dem Hohen Rat verhandelt, weil der arme kleine Draco durch ihre Verlockungen zu gefährlichen Hausarbeiten verführt worden war. Die gesamte Situation war zum Kotzen, doch Jiang Li wagte keinen Einwurf mehr, der ihr ohnehin nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. Sie war ganz einfach völlig hilflos und in dieser Anhörung brutal überrollt worden, so sahen die Dinge nämlich aus.

Sie war den Tränen nahe, als die Ratsmitglieder ihre Sachen packten und musste sich mehrmals verstohlen über die Augen wischen, während ihr McGonagall resolut erklärte, wie viel Glück sie eigentlich gerade gehabt hatte.

„… ich weiß, dass es ungerecht gelaufen ist, darüber müssen wir gar nicht erst reden. Aber im Endeffekt, Jiang Li, im _Endeffekt_ haben Sie verdammt noch mal Grund zum Feiern. Fudge hätte Sie für die angeblichen Gesetzesbrüche suspendieren lassen können, denn immerhin war das Leben eines Schülers gefährdet und wie man es dreht und wendet, der Verstoß gegen die Aufsichtspflicht …"

„Erpressung, pure Erpressung, weiter nichts! Das ist ja _Wahnsinn_! WAHNSINN IST DAS!", brüllte Jiang Li plötzlich los und wäre mit Sicherheit auf Fudge losgegangen, hätte sie nicht plötzlich und völlig unerwartet ein Zauberspruch von hinten getroffen.

„_Silentio!_"

„Bei Merlins Bart, Severus, gut, das Sie da sind! Das hätte böse ins Auge gehen können!", seufzte McGonagall erleichtert auf und wischte sich fahrig über die Stirn. „So ein unvorsichtiges Mädchen …"

Severus Snape schwieg und zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als ein schweres Wasserglas nur knapp vor seinen Füßen zersprang. Er stand nun schon seit fast einer Stunde im Wohnzimmer der kleinen Wohnung und sah zu, wie Jiang Li ihre Einrichtung in Stücke schlug. Ein heiseres Brüllen tönte aus dem Badezimmer.

„ICH HASSE DICH! Geh mir aus den _AUGEN_!"

Jiang Li tauchte mit wirrem, ins Gesicht hängendem Haar im Türrahmen auf und stierte ihn mit einem starren, wahnsinnigen Blick an. Reden konnte sie nicht mehr, aus der trockenen Kehle ließ sich kein Ton mehr pressen, sie keuchte schwer. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß, nur auf den Wangen hatten sich unregelmäßige rote Flecken gebildet und die Finger hatten sich so fest in den Türstock gekrallt, dass sich die Haut über den Knöcheln bedrohlich spannte.

„Es war nötig, dich ruhig zu stellen, dass weißt du", gab Snape endlich mit leiser, fast tonloser Stimme zur Antwort. Seine schwarzen Augen musterten sie ausdruckslos, wodurch Jiang Li noch weiter gereizt wurde, doch ihre zornige Kraft war ohnehin bereits verflogen. Sie fühlte sich matt und leer.

„Severus, du bist mir in den Rücken gefallen, ist dir das klar? Du hast mich _im Stich _gelassen! Weißt du, was du mir_ angetan _hast? Warum, Sev? _Warum_?"

Er schaffte es immer noch, ihr scheinbar ungerührt in die Augen zu schauen, tastete sich aber langsam Schritt für Schritt an den Scherben vorbei in ihre Richtung, um genau in dem Moment zur Stelle zu sein, in dem sie zu schluchzen begann und ungeachtet der gefährlichen Splitter, die im ganzen Raum verteilt lagen, in die Knie sank. Snape fing sie auf, trug sie vorsichtig auf ihr Bett und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt, einige Tropfen einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Kurz darauf fiel sie in einen tiefen, betäubten Schlaf, während Snape finster vor sich hin starrte und ihre schlaffe Hand hielt.


	24. Bangor

Kapitel 24: Bangor

Ein heiseres Flüstern ertönte, gefolgt von einem rotgoldenen Funkenschauer.

Remus Lupin fluchte halblaut und wich hastig zurück, als sich etwas Großes, Dunkles an das von Moos und Flechten überwucherte Ufer des kleinen Teichs bewegte und, statt zu erstarren wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aus dem brackigen Wasser nach ihm schnappte. Das Gemäuer, in dessen Eingeweiden er sich befand, schien unmerklich zu erzittern. Lupin fluchte noch einmal, diesmal allerdings leiser und strich einen seiner schwarzen Handschuhe glatt. Mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes berührte er einen schmalen, irisierenden Ring aus dunklem Stein, den er am kleinen Finger der linken Hand trug.

Unvermittelt stieg die Temperatur spürbar und aus dem verwahrlosten Tümpel quoll eine dicke, schwefelgelbe Wolke empor, in deren Inneren bereits gefährlich die ersten Blitze zuckten; während er noch mit offenem Mund unschlüssig auf der Stelle verharrte und das unheimliche Gebilde beobachtete, bewegte sich die Wolke allmählich langsam auf ihn zu.

„Was –"

„Vorsicht, Remus, keinen falschen Schritt! Tritt ja nicht auf die Seite, geh auf den selben Steinen zurück!", hauchte es plötzlich dicht neben seinem Ohr und eine Hand legte sich federleicht von hinten auf seine Schulter. Als er sich mit einem ungläubigen Stirnrunzeln umdrehte und etwas sagen wollte, ergriff Jiang Li einen kleinen Stein und warf ihn kurzerhand dicht neben dem Becken auf den Steinfußboden – der sich als Fortsetzung des Teiches entpuppte, als der Stein mit einem leisen Blubbern versank. Kurz darauf blitzen dunkle Schemen dicht unter der Oberfläche und der drohend aufgerissene Rachen eines riesigen Krokodils hob sich sekundenlang träge aus dem Wasser empor.

Der herrschaftliche Besitz der alteingesessenen Familie Safiya, unter deren Vorfahren sich angeblich sogar einer der Wesire Ramses des III. befinden sollte, machte im ersten Augenblick einen sowohl atemberaubenden als auch unbehaglichen Eindruck. Das Hauptgebäude alleine vereinnahmte beinahe so viel Grundfläche wie das Ministerium für Magie und wirkte trotz der unbestreitbaren architektonischen Wohlproportioniertheit auf unklare Weise falsch in der Landschaft, als hätten die Erbauer vergessen, dass sie sich in Wales und nicht im Nildelta befanden. Die Außenwand erschien burgartig und abweisend; es war kein Fenster zu sehen. Was in Ägypten gegen die sengende Wüstensonne durchaus sinnvoll war und Kühlung brachte, hüllte die inneren Wohnräume auf den britischen Inseln den Großteil des Jahres über in ein fahles, kaltes Dämmerlicht.

Die Gärten und äußeren Schutzwälle hatten Jiang Li und Lupin noch mit Hilfe einiger anderer Mitglieder des Phönixordens überwunden; im Inneren des Hauses waren sie allerdings auf sich allein gestellt. Auch im Notfall, das stand unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen fest, würden es ihre Mitstreiter kaum schaffen, sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Um sich in einer Zwangslage, sollten sie sich trennen oder verlieren, dennoch zu Hilfe eilen zu können, hatten sie sich zwei schmale Ringe aus dunklem Malachit anfertigen lassen, die sich enger um den Finger schlangen, wenn das Pendant aktiviert wurde.

Es hatte viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet, um herauszufinden, wo sich das von der Schwarzen Hexe geforderte _Aqen-en-re_ tatsächlich befand. Glücklicherweise hatte Jiang Li einen geschwätzigen Stallknecht ausfindig gemacht, der ihr in der dritten durchzechten Nacht von einem schaurigen Gerücht über unterirdische Katakomben erzählte, die sich tief unter dem Herrenhaus befinden und in dem entsetzliche Ungetüme lauern sollten. Es war strengstens untersagt, sich den weitläufigen Kelleranlagen auch nur zu nähern; lediglich einige altgediente Hauselfen hatten dorthin Zutritt. Die Annahme, dass sich in diesen Bunkern etwas Wertvolles befinden musste, war somit natürlich nahe liegend; allerdings konnte das alles mögliche sein. Die Familie Safiya hatte sich schon immer in die Dienste der Schwarzen Magie gestellt, obgleich sie es wie beispielsweise auch die Malfoys stets geschafft hatte, nach außen hin eine weiße Weste zu bewahren. Durch eine eingeschleuste Jagdspinne war es schließlich gelungen, den Aufenthaltsort der wertvollen Papyri auszumachen; sie lagen in steinernen Sarkophagen tief unter dem zentralen Innenhof verborgen. Auch das Datum des Einbruchs war von Jiang Li sorgfältig ausgewählt worden: zur Tagundnachtgleiche, dem Äquinoktium im Frühling, in der zehnten Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang; um diese Zeit war die Konzentration der magischen Kräfte sehr hoch und der zunehmende Mond würde auch das eine oder andere zum Gelingen des Auftrages beisteuern. Lupin hatte sie zwar ausgelacht, weil sie seiner Meinung nach wie ein abergläubischer Muggle gar zu viel Augenmerk auf Mondphasen und Nachtstunden legte, doch sie konnten jedes Fitzelchen Glück brauchen, dass sie erhaschen konnten und daher blieb es auch dabei.

Bei diesem Einsatz musste jeder von ihnen im höchsten Maße konzentriert sein, was Jiang Li momentan allerdings sehr schwer fiel. Die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit, vor allem des vergangenen Monats hatten sie schwer getroffen, so ungern sie sich das selbst gegenüber auch eingestand. Immer öfter plagen sie tiefe Zweifel an sich selbst, ihrer Liebe zu Snape und dem Orden des Phönix. Selbst das zuvor unerschütterliche Vertrauen zu Dumbledore hatte sich zu einem vorsichtigen Beobachten gewandelt. Nichts schien ihr noch sicher, niemand mehr völlig vertrauenswürdig zu sein.

Es lag nicht nur an der zeitweiligen Gefühlskälte, die ihr dann und wann von Severus entgegenschlug. Auch nicht an den rätselhaften Spuren in der kalten Asche des Kamins, die sich immer häufiger zeigten oder den Briefen von Narcissa Malfoy, die sie zufällig in einer Schublade in Snapes Schreibtisch gefunden hatte und die ihrer Meinung nach verdächtige Anspielungen enthielten. Er verbarg etwas anderes vor ihr, ebenso wie Dumbledore. Die Lösung oder wenigstens ein Teil des Rätsels lag in dem auffälligen Interesse der Vertreter sowohl der Schwarzen wie auch der Weißen Magie an den tellurischen Energieströmen der Erde. Jiang Li hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, sich in den verschiedensten Bibliotheken durch zähe Schwarten geackert und ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen: Wer die Kräfte der Erdenergie zu bündeln verstand, dem gelang es, Dinge wie das Wetter, die Entstehung von Bodenschätzen oder das Pflanzenwachstum zu kontrollieren, wodurch sich selbstredend eine unsagbare Macht über den gesamten Planeten mit all seinen Bewohnern ergab. Bisher hatte sie allerdings noch nicht herausfinden können, was genau von den jeweiligen Parteien damit bezweckt werden sollte. Wollte Voldemort denn alle Muggle auf einen Schlag vernichten? Woraus bestand sein Plan? Und wie passten Dumbledore und der Orden des Phönix in das Ganze?

„Siehst du das Flimmern da? Bück dich ein bisschen tiefer, dann kannst du genau erkennen, dass nur der schmale Fußweg da aus Steinen ist – der Rest ist mit einem fast perfekten Illusionszauber belegt!", flüsterte Jiang Li dem immer noch wie angefroren dastehenden Lupin zu und lotste ihn mit sicherer Hand rückwärts aus der Gefahrenzone, vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt haargenau den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Auf sicherem Grund angelangt ließ Jiang Li ihn wieder los und atmete tief durch.

„Die Sarkophage sind nicht in dem Teich, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Sie liegen dahinter, vermutlich in einer der Kammern. Versiegelt hat man sie nicht, da das Buch ständig fortgeführt wird."

Lupin nickte und zog ein schmales Papierstück aus seiner Tasche, auf dem sich eine schematische Zeichnung der unterirdischen Gewölbe, basierend auf den Informationen der Spinne, befand. Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein kleines Viereck.

„Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass der Tümpel da in Wirklichkeit größer ist. Hier ist nur das Becken eingezeichnet."

„Die Spinne kann auf dem Wasser laufen. Vermutlich hat sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Fußboden ein Illusionszauber ist."

„Der Teich zieht sich also durch den ganzen Raum? Wie sollen wir da vorbeikommen? Im Wasser sind Krokodile und Schlangen!"

„Es muss einen Weg geben. Es gibt immer einen Weg. Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, wird das Buch laufend fortgesetzt, wodurch es auch erreichbar sein muss."

Jiang Li stutzte und überlegte einen Moment lang. Dann lächelte sie plötzlich und schüttelte beinahe mitleidig den Kopf.

„Lach nicht, aber vielleicht ist es ganz einfach …"

Noch ehe Lupin reagieren konnte, hatte sie schon aus einer Tasche eine kleine Dose mit silbrigem Pulver geholt, auf die Handfläche geleert und vorsichtig heruntergepustet. Das Pulver verteilte sich in einer schimmernden Wolke und sank schließlich auf den trügerischen Fußboden herab. Wo sich fester Grund befand, blieb es liegen und markierte einen glitzernden Pfad, den Jiang Li und Lupin gleichzeitig wie auf eine stumme Übereinkunft hin betraten und ihm quer durch den ganzen Raum folgten.

Der Steg durch das sumpfige Wasser mündete in einem dunklen Portal, hinter dem sich drei Türen befanden, die mit verschiedenen Hieroglyphen gekennzeichnet worden waren. Die linke Tür war wie die anderen beiden grifflos, von einem tiefen Schwarz und zeigte ein auf einem Hocker liegendes hundeähnliches Tier; in der Mitte prangte auf lapislazuliblauem Grund ein Symbol, das Ähnlichkeit mit einer kreisförmig gelegten Schnur, deren Enden durch einen Knoten verbunden waren, aufwies und die rechte Tür schimmerte silbern und war mit einem schematischen Auge, das über einer dreistufigen Treppe mit stark vergrößertem Mitteltritt schwebte, ornamentiert.

Lupin starrte die Bildzeichen sekundenlang an, dann seufzte er düster.

„Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, deutet das linke Zeichen auf den Totengott Anubis und das rechte auf den Gott der Unterwelt, Osiris, hin. Was die Mitte angeht –"

„Die Ewigkeit. Es bedeutet die Ewigkeit. Noch dazu", Jiang Li tippte vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab gegen die mittlere Tür, „sind das Scheintüren. Also ein Gang ins Ungewisse, wir treten ein und können nicht einmal richtig in Deckung gehen. Das gefällt mir nicht."

„Durch welche Tür sollen wir überhaupt? Im Grunde wissen wir ja überhaupt nicht, wie wir richtig vorgehen müssen. Das einzige, dass wir haben, ist ein Plan durch dieses Gemäuer, gezeichnet aufgrund der Erinnerungen einer _Spinne_!" Lupin atmete schwer und fuhr sich nervös über die Stirn. Jiang Li musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Wäre es so leicht, hätte man wohl kaum uns beide geschickt. Wenn wir jetzt aufgeben oder in Panik ausbrechen, kommen wir überhaupt nie mehr nach oben. Die Safiyas sind alle außer Haus, die Bewachung ist minimal. Eine solche Gelegenheit wird sich nicht so bald wieder ergeben, also verlier jetzt nicht die Nerven."

Sie hatte ruhig, aber mit einem so bestimmten Unterton gesprochen, dass Lupin merklich zusammenzuckte. Nachdem er kurz die Augen geschlossen und tief eingeatmet hatte, straffte er die Schultern und nickte ihr zu.

„Durch welche Tür?"

Jiang Li überlegte kurz, dann streifte sie den rechten Handschuh ab und strich mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über jedes einzelne Symbol.

„Links."

„Warum?"

Sie sah Lupin direkt in die Augen, während sie den Handschuh wieder anlegte und nach dem Zauberstab griff.

„Ist nur so ein Gefühl."

„Gut."

Ihr Instinkt hatte sie nicht getrogen – so sah es zunächst jedenfalls einmal aus. Der Raum, der sich hinter der schwarzen Tür erstreckte, bestand aus hellem Kalkstein und war von unzähligen Fackeln erhellt. Nachdem Jiang Li und Lupin, ähnlich wie es die Schüler von Hogwarts jedes Jahr in King's Cross auf dem Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ taten, durch das scheinbar feste Mauerwerk getreten waren, mussten sie im ersten Moment geblendet die Augen schließen.

In der Mitte des gestreckten, an den Ecken abgerundeten Raumes thronten drei längliche Steinsärge. Sie waren über und über mit Hieroglyphen bedeckt, deren Bedeutung Jiang Li nur im Ansatz erahnen konnte. Es schien sich allerdings um machtvolle Schutzzauber zu handeln, die jeden Unbefugten, der sich leichtsinnig nähern mochte, in Höllenqualen oder den Tod stürzen konnten.

„Gib Acht", sagte Jiang Li und erschrak vor ihrer eigenen Stimme, die sich an den bleichen Wänden bis zur Unkenntlichkeit brach, „und berühr nichts. Diese ägyptischen Zauber haben es in sich."

Lupin schnaubte leicht abfällig, um zu signalisieren, dass ihm dieser Umstand ohnehin bewusst war. Er begann ohne weitere Verzögerung, die Bannflüche aufzuheben und beschwor beinahe lautlos komplizierte Formeln über den Sarkophagen.

Jiang Li schritt unterdessen jeden Winkel des Raumes ab, um vor unliebsamen Überraschungen gefeit zu sein. Überall gab es versteckte Fallen, die beseitigt werden mussten, wenn sie das Gut der Safiyas wieder mit heiler Haut verlassen wollten.

Plötzlich stieß Lupin, der immer noch über die steinernen Deckel gebeugt stand, ein scharfes Zischen aus und frohlockte verhalten.

„Komm her, ich hab's geschafft! Sie sind offen!"

„Großartig!"

Gemeinsam schoben sie die Platte ein Stück weit zur Seite und starrten neugierig ins Innere des Behältnisses; ein metallisches Blitzen ließ Jiang Li instinktiv zurückspringen und Lupin mit sich reißen.

„VER –"

„Schlangen, das sind SCHLANGEN! DECKEL ZU!"

Hastig verschlossen sie den Sarkophag wieder und richteten sich ernüchtert auf.

„Fehlanzeige", kommentierte Lupin trocken, nachdem sein Puls aufgehört hatte zu rasen und machte sich an die Öffnung des zweiten Behälters. Diesmal hatten sie mehr Glück; Jiang Li konnte es im ersten Moment kaum fassen. Tatsächlich lagen da dicht an dicht hunderte Papyrusrollen, verpackt in schützende Kapseln, manche von ihnen, so man der Familiengeschichte der Safiyas Glauben schenken konnte, tausende von Jahren alt.

„_Hǎo jí le!_"

„_Ausgezeichnet!_"

Einen herrlich unbeschwerten Augenblick lang vergaßen sie die drohenden Gefahren, die rund um sie lauerten und fielen einander erleichtert in die Arme. An den Rückweg mochten sie jetzt noch gar nicht denken, es würde ohnehin schwer genug werden, sich ein zweites Mal durch diese Hindernisbahn, die das Gemäuer darstellte, durchzukämpfen.

„Auf geht's", Lupin öffnete eine kleine hölzerne Kassette, die er bisher um die Taille geschnürt hatte und richtete den Zauberstab auf die unzähligen Papyri, die sich daraufhin folgsam in die Luft erhoben und in der Schatulle verschwanden, deren Rauminhalt magisch um ein Vielfaches vergrößert worden war. Jiang Li machte sich unterdessen vorsichtig am dritten Steinsarg zu schaffen, der allerdings außer einigen Spinnen nichts von Belang enthielt.

„Also gut, das war's. Lass uns gehen, Remus, oder?", meinte sie, ohne aufzublicken.

Statt einer Antwort ertönte ein leises Kichern und die raue, höhnische Stimme einer Frau erklang: „Brav, Schwachkopf, gut gemacht! Und jetzt schön das Kistchen zu und her damit! ACC-"

Jiang Li reagierte instinktiv, wirbelte um die eigene Achse, schleuderte drei schmale, scharfe Dolche in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und hörte an einem schrillen Jaulen, dass zumindest eines der Messer getroffen hatte. Dann erst zückte sie den Zauberstab.

„CONTEGO!"

Die schwarz gekleideten Widersacher, durch die spitzen Kapuzen unschwer als Todesesser identifizierbar, schienen durch den unerwarteten nichtmagischen Angriff aus dem Konzept gebracht und reagierten langsam.

„Verschwinde, Remus! Ich lenke sie ab, lauf du an ihnen vorbei!"

„ANGO!"

Die Todesesser hatten sich wieder gefangen und Jiang Li fühlte, wie ihr der machtvolle Fluch die Luft aus den Lungen trieb und die Rippen bedrohlich knacken ließ.

„OPPINGO!"

„Ah, das kleine Miststück kann also auch hexen", ließ sich die hämische Stimme wieder hören und bis auf zwei, von denen einer die Flugbahn des Dolches gekreuzt hatte und nun zusammengekrümmt am Boden hockte, lachten die übrigen Todesesser gedämpft auf. Zwar waren sie noch immer auf der Hut, da der für Magier ausgesprochen unübliche materielle Angriff sehr überraschend gekommen war, doch durch die augenscheinliche Überzahl war der Kampf bereits im Vorhinein so gut wie entschieden und sie konnten es sich leisten, ein wenig mit den Opfern zu spielen.

Jiang Li fühlte, wie ihr von den dunklen Gestalten sowohl Siegessicherheit wie auch eine gewisse Verachtung entgegenschlug. Niemand sprach es offen aus, doch in der Welt der Zauberei war es fast so etwas wie ein Eingeständnis von Unfähigkeit, wenn man mit Waffen kämpfte, die keine magischen Raffinessen aufzuweisen hatten. Wut flammte in ihr hoch, eiskalt und kristallklar. Sie würde dieser verdammten, hochnäsigen Bande schon zeigen, wozu sie in der Lage war.

„_DILACERO!_"

„REFERIO!"

Die Todesesser konterten sofort und duckten sich; dennoch wurden Teile ihrer schwarzen Tracht durch die Gewalt der Beschwörung in Fetzen gerissen und schwebten langsam auf den steinernen Fußboden nieder.

Die Frau, die gesprochen hatte, nahm langsam und drohend die Kapuze ab. Das schöne, markante Gesicht mit dem kräftigen Kinn und den schweren Augenlidern, unter denen Wahnsinn glomm, war Jiang Li aus dem _Tagespropheten_ nur zu gut bekannt.

„Alle Achtung, da kann ja wer den Zauberstab _doch_ zu mehr als nur zum Rückenkratzen verwenden. Wirklich _ausgezeichnet_", näselte Bellatrix Lestrange mit träger, schleppender Stimme und rief dabei wieder zustimmendes Gelächter hervor. Nur die beiden Todesesser, die schon zuvor bereits geschwiegen hatten, enthielten sich auch diesmal. Der Unverletzte trat lediglich einen Schritt nach vorne. Man konnte nur erahnen, was sich hinter der dunklen Maske verbarg, doch aus irgendeinem Grund erkannte ihn Jiang Li, vielleicht lag es am Schwung der Hüften oder der Intensität des Blicks.

_Severus_.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde raste eine zweite Welle des Zorns durch Jiang Li und ließ sie Müdigkeit und Furcht auf einen Schlag vergessen. Winzige Messerstiche trafen ihr Herz, als sie Snape ansah; Verwirrung, Zweifel und Leid quollen in ihr hoch und brachen sich in einem wilden Schrei explosionsartig den Weg nach draußen. Mit einem geschmeidigen Satz war sie auf den Beinen, zog zwei lange, stabile Wurfnadeln aus dem Waffengürtel und packte mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab fester, während sie stumm einen Vernebelungszauber ausübte. Es war ihr einziges Glück, dass sich die Todesesser ihrer Sache so sicher waren. Anstatt sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg zu räumen und Lupin die Kiste mit den Papyri abzunehmen, wollten sich die Fünf ein wenig amüsieren und spielten mit ihr Katz und Maus.

„_Verflucht_! Die Schlampe will abhauen!", schrie Bellatrix alarmiert, als sich jäh ein undurchdringlicher Nebelschleier über die Kammer senkte und alles in ein fahles Weiß tauchte. „Holt sie euch, und nehmt dem Idioten endlich die Bücher ab! _NA LOS_!"

Im selben Augenblick schoss Jiang Li nach vorne und hieb nach dem ersten schwarzen Schemen, der vor ihr erschien. Sie hatte gut getroffen; der Todesesser schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz auf, als sich die Spitzen der Nadeln in seinen Brustkorb fraßen, ruckartig gedreht und mit einer brutalen, genau abgezirkelten Bewegung wieder herausgerissen wurden. An den feinen Widerhaken zerfetzten Eingeweide, Haut und Knochen; mit einem glucksenden Laut fiel der Getroffene auf die Knie, umschlang seinen Oberkörper wie in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das hervorsprudelnde Blut zurückzudrängen und verschied rasch unter krampfartigen Bewegungen.

„_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_"

Jiang Li kam nicht mehr dazu, den Zauberstab zu heben, sondern stürzte wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden.

In der Hektik hatte jeder den peitschenden Knall überhört, der plötzlich hinter den Sarkophagen ertönt war und als sich der Nebel wieder lichtete, gab es von Remus Lupin und dem Kästchen nicht einmal mehr die geringste Spur.

Bellatrix Lestrange schienen die Augen aus den Höhlen zu quellen, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde. „Sucht ihn!", keifte sie entsetzt und rannte selber kreuz und quer durch den Raum, während die übrigen Todesesser die Deckel von den Steinsärgen rückten und in jeden Winkel schauten, als wäre nicht schon von vornhinein klar gewesen, dass diese Suche sinnlos bleiben musste. Die kostbaren Aufzeichnungen waren fort.

Jiang Li konnte im Gegensatz zu Lupin nicht fliehen, selbst wenn sie sich nicht unter dem Einfluss der Ganzkörperklammer befunden hätte. Durch die unzähligen Zauberbanne, die auf dem Herrenhaus und vor allem den Kellergewölben lagen und Großteils altägyptischer Herkunft entstammten, war es nicht möglich, zu apparieren oder disapparieren. Wie Lupin die Flucht gelungen war, konnte sie nur mutmaßen, nahm aber an, dass Plan C zum Einsatz gekommen war, der im äußersten Notfall das Eingreifen eines zuvor genau instruierten Hauselfen vorgesehen hatte. Dieser sollte sich allerdings _ausschließlich_ um die Bergung der Papyri kümmern und jegliche Konfrontation, selbst wenn diese zur Rettung der beiden Einbrecher verhelfen konnte, vermeiden.

„Er ist weg!", ließ sich die dumpfe Stimme eines Todesessers vernehmen. „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er ist verschwunden!"

„Zum –", setzte Bellatrix hysterisch an, brach dann aber ab, beherrschte sich und richtete ihre nun blutunterlaufenen Augen auf Jiang Li. „Fein, na fein. Gut. Dann ist es eben so; im Endeffekt brauchen wir die Dinger ohnehin nicht. Der Dunkle Lord wird das verstehen, vor allem, wenn ich ihm sage, dass sich Adofo geweigert hat, diese „_unersetzbaren Familienerbstücke_" von sich aus herauszurücken."

„Angst, Bellatrix?" warf Snape aalglatt ein und lachte beunruhigend. „Und wieder versagst du, meine Liebe."

„Angst, ich? Vor was?", heulte sie giftig auf und ballte die Hände. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß, wie ergeben ich ihm bin und wie sehr er sich auf mich verlassen kann!"

„Was soeben für alle ersichtlich war", konterte Snape trocken und wandte sich leicht zur Seite. „Gehen wir."

„Was, gehen? Und das dumme Weibsstück? Die wird für Dealbert bezahlen!"

„Meinetwegen kann sie hier in den Kerkern verrotten, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Abgesehen davon wird Safiya ihr die alleinige Schuld für den Einbruch geben, wenn er sie findet."

„OH NEIN!", schrie Bellatrix Lestrange und warf ihre glatten, dunklen Haare zurück. Ihre Augen funkelten tückisch. „Ihr könnt ja schon abhauen, aber ich will noch meinen Spaß haben!"

„Wir sollten wirklich verschwinden", warf der fünfte, noch relativ unversehrte Todesesser beschwichtigend ein. „Snape hat recht, wenn Adofo sie hier findet, wird er sie ohne viel Fragerei durch alle erdenklichen Höllen schicken und wir steigen gut aus der Sache aus. Dann braucht nur der Dunkle Lord persönlich von unserem – hm, _Missgeschick_ zu erfahren."

„Pah, ihr _Unwürdigen_!", war der einzige Kommentar zu diesem Thema. Dann hob die schwarzhaarige Hexe langsam ihren Zauberstab und lächelte.

„_CRUCIO_!"

Der physische Schmerz war eigentlich nur am Anfang entsetzlich; so unwahrscheinlich es schien, man gewöhnte sich sogar daran, er wurde erträglicher, je länger er anhielt. Schlimmer war etwas anderes. Jiang Li hatte sich nie genauer für die tatsächlichen Auswirkungen dieses Zaubers interessiert; wie die meisten anderen, die noch keinen Kontakt damit erlitten hatten, hielt sie es einfach für körperliche Pein, denn diejenigen, denen man den Cruciatus-Fluch bereits angetan hatte, waren nicht mehr in der Lage, darüber zu berichten.

Nach den ersten Sekunden, in denen sich ihr ganzer Körper unter grausamen Qualen verkrampfte, hörte sie auf, dagegen anzukämpfen und ließ sich in die tiefe, wartende Dunkelheit fallen. Ein verschwommenes Bild entstand, rückte näher und nahm an Schärfe und Intensität zu.

„… weißt hoffentlich, wie gern ich dich habe?"

Sie lag neben Kuan-yin auf einer Picknickdecke im hohen Gras, über ihnen der bereits im Abnehmen begriffene Mond. Er hielt ihre Hand und sie wünschte sich, es würde immer so bleiben. Eigentlich war sie sich dessen ganz sicher. Sie und Kuan-yin würden zusammen alle Schwierigkeiten, die es im Leben gab, meistern. Gemeinsam waren sie unschlagbar.

„Ich liebe dich so", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Lass uns in dieser besonderen Nacht …"

„NEIIN!"

Ihr unhörbarer Schrei verhallte über den Bergwipfeln; regungslos musste sie mit ansehen, wie die jüngere, fröhlichere Jiang Li ihrer Erinnerung Kuan-yins Hand nahm und sich von ihm unmerklich in Richtung des Haupthauses steuern ließ. Noch einmal durchlebte sie seinen Verrat, die bittere Erkenntnis und das Gefühl, belogen und in Wirklichkeit nie von ihm ernsthaft geliebt worden zu sein. Was sich in der Realität über Monate erstreckt und sie nur häppchenweise heimgesucht hatte, brach nun unter Einwirkung des Fluches geballt wie eine Sturzflut auf sie ein.

Die Szenen wechselten schnell; die unzähligen Auseinandersetzungen mit ihren Eltern, den Schwertmeisterinnen, immer wieder das Gefühl, durch eine Platte aus Glas von all den Übrigen abgeschnitten zu sein, nie den Anschluss finden zu können, niemals dazu zu gehören. Wie ein Embryo krümmte sie sich zusammen, versuchte, der Tortur zu entrinnen und musste dennoch alles mit übergenauem Empfinden wieder- und miterleben, bis sich schließlich eine endgültige, gnädige Schwärze über ihren Verstand senkte.


	25. Nach langem Schlaf

Kapitel 25: Nach langem Schlaf

Sie erwachte durch ein dumpfes Stimmengewirr, das ihr von schräg oben ans Ohr drang; ihre linke Hand fühlte sich eiskalt und leblos an, während die rechte glühte und seltsam feucht war. Während sie schweigend mit geschlossenen Augen dalag, drangen einige Brocken des aufgeregten Gesprächs bis zu ihrem Bewusstsein vor.

„_Bei Merlin, wie lange war sie … wie lange hat sie Lestrange …_"

„_Über zehn Minuten sicher – oder vielleicht länger – verflixt, _tun _Sie doch was!_"

„_Wir haben da – ich versuche … eine neue Therapie, vielleicht hilft es ja was, hmm …_"

Glas klirrte; desinteressiert ließ Jiang Li ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder abdriften. Dicht neben ihrem Ohr ertönte ein hohes Schluchzen und ihre rechte Hand wurde fest gedrückt.

„Miss, wachen Sie doch auf, Miss – _bitte_!" Wieder benetzten dicke Tränen ihre Haut.

„_Was soll denn die Hauselfe da? Schicken Sie sie weg!_"

„_Also hören Sie mal, Severus! Wenn „diese Hauselfe da" nicht gewesen wäre, würde sich Lian immer noch da unten befinden!_"

Ein heißer, beißend riechender Trank wurde ihr eingeflößt und sie musste husten und die Augen öffnen, obwohl sie am liebsten in der Finsternis geblieben wäre, wo sie sich treiben lassen, fühl- und gedankenlos bleiben konnte.

Niemandem gelang es, die unsichtbare Barriere zwischen ihr und dem Rest der Welt zu überschreiten, so sehr es sowohl Madam Pomfrey mit ihren Arzneien wie auch Snape, Dumbledore und die übrigen Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts versuchten. Selbst der Spezialist, der aus dem St. Mungos eilig zu Hilfe gerufen worden war, wusste nicht weiter und gab die Behandlung nach einigen Tagen schließlich auf. Man konnte nur noch abwarten und hoffen, dass es durch ständige Ansprache und Stimulation gelang, sie aus der selbst gewählten Isolation zurückzuholen.

Stille hatte sich über den Teil des Krankenflügels gesenkt, in dem ihr Bett abgesondert von den anderen Kranken untergebracht worden war. Nur mit Mühe war es Madam Pomfrey heute gelungen, ihr ein wenig Nahrung einzuflößen; ihr Zustand drohte sich zu verschlechtern. Sie schien immer durchscheinender zu werden und hob sich gegen die weißen Laken fast gar nicht mehr ab; unter den Augen hatten sich tiefe, bläulich-violett schimmernde Ringe gebildet, die Lippen waren rissig und grau.

Plötzlich gab es einen leisen Knall und eine kleine, zierliche Hauselfe tauchte mitten aus der Luft neben dem Bett auf. Sie blieb für einen Augenblick regungslos stehen und betrachtete mit ihren tennisballgroßen Augen das blasse Gesicht mit den unruhig zuckenden Lidern. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und fasste vorsichtig nach den Fingerspitzen der Liegenden.

Jiang Li wurde unruhig. Sie fühlte überdeutlich, wie etwas die Ruhe in ihrem Kokon des Schweigens störte und sie erbarmungslos nach außen ziehen wollte, in das Wissen, die Erinnerung zurück. Ihre Anstrengungen, dagegen anzukämpfen, ließen sie langsam wacher und ärgerlicher werden; wieder entstanden Bilder in ihrem Kopf und zeigten ihr die letzten Sekunden, die sie in den Kerkern der ägyptischen Familie noch wahrgenommen hatte. Scham und Zorn stiegen langsam in ihr hoch und trieben sie an die Oberfläche zurück, steigerten sich immer mehr und entluden sich schließlich in einem erstickten, wutentbrannten Aufschrei, der sie in die Welt zurückschleuderte und schlagartig die Augen öffnen ließ. Die Hauselfe an ihrer Seite zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sie heftig an ihrer Geschirrtuch-Toga, die mit einem Hogwarts-Wappen bestickt war, gepackt und abrupt nach vorne gerissen wurde.

„_Du …_", knurrte Jiang Li mit rauer, spröder Stimme und schüttelte die Hauselfe grob.

„Miss, es ist doch Hepsy! _Hepsy_! Miss, Miss! Erinnern Sie sich, Miss! Im Hogwarts-Express, Miss, als Sie Hepsy und den anderen – als Miss so gütig war, Ihr Backwerk mit den unwürdigen Hauselfen zu teilen …" Die Mundwinkel der Elfe begannen leicht zu zittern und eine dicke Träne kullerte auf die Bettdecke.

Jiang Li musterte Hepsy aus schmalen Augen und lockerte schließlich den Griff ein wenig. Erschöpft sank sie in die Kissen zurück und die Elfe rief unverzüglich nach Madam Pomfrey, die der Patientin ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichte.

„Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, Miss Lian!"

Dumbledore sah sie gütig an und lächelte sanft. Seine blauen Augen funkelten freundlich hinter der Halbmondbrille, während er eine Schachtel Pralinen auf das Nachtkästchen neben ihr Bett legte. Jiang Li wollte ihm danken, doch plötzlich wand sich eine dicke, schwarze Schlange aus ihrem Mund, glitt rasch über die Schulter nach unten und verschwand in den Falten der Bettdecke. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und spie Dumbledore eine Ladung dunkles, wie gestockt aussehendes Blut mitten ins Gesicht.

Sie erwachte und fühlte ihr Herz rasen. Seit sie durch die Hilfe der Hauselfe aus ihrer Besinnungslosigkeit erwacht war, kehrte dieser Traum immer wieder, wahlweise mit Dumbledore, Snape oder Lupin und brachte sie um den Schlaf. Zwar ging es ihr dank der Zaubertränke, die von Snape auf Anweisung Madam Pomfreys für sie hergestellt wurden, wieder insofern gut, dass sie bereits seit einer Woche unterrichten konnte, doch ihre Nerven waren immer noch hochgradig angespannt und machten jeglichen Versuch der Erholung zunichte.

An Schlaf war jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken; neidisch betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick den ruhig dahinschlummernden Snape neben sich und schlug dann entschlossen die Decke zurück. Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, griff sie nach dem Zauberstab, schlich sich zum Kamin, schnippte vorsichtig mit den Fingern und stellte eine kleine, bläuliche Flamme in ihrer Handfläche her, die gerade genug Licht spendete, um die verwischten Abdrücke kleiner Pfoten in der Asche aus der Dunkelheit zu schälen.

„Verflucht", murmelte sie lautlos, richtete sich auf und überlegte kurz.

„Severus!"

Er drehte sich murrend zur Seite und schlief weiter. Jiang Li runzelte die Stirn.

„SEVERUS!"

„Ja, verfl- !" Snape richtete sich mit halb geschlossenen Lidern auf und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. „Lass mich doch schlafen!"

„Der Fuchs war schon wieder da!"

„Blödsinn! Was denn für ein Fuchs?"

„In der _Asche_! Ach, Sev, jetzt komm doch!"

Murrend schälte er sich aus der Decke, schlurfte gähnend zu ihr und sah nicht einmal richtig hin, als sie nervös zu Boden deutete. „Da!"

„Da ist doch nichts! Das war wahrscheinlich eine Katze, na und?"

„Nichts _na und_! Fuchsspuren sind das! Und jetzt frage ich dich, wie kommt ein _Fuchs_ in _meine Wohnung_?"

„Was weiß ich? Das war eine Katze, sag ich dir, reg dich wieder ab. Und dafür weckst du mich auf?" Knurrend verzog er sich wieder ins Bett und schob seinen Kopf unter den Polster.

Jiang Li atmete tief aus und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Unvermittelt schoss eine blinde Wut in ihr hoch und sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Snape. In Gedanken formte sie den erstbesten Spruch, der ihr in den Sinn kam.

„_Levicorpus!_"

Ein greller Lichtblitz flammte auf und Snape wurde an seinem Fußgelenk in die Höhe gerissen, bis er mit dem Kopf etwa einen halben Meter über der Matratze hing.

„Verdammt noch mal! Was soll denn das? Lass mich sofort runter, hast du _gehört_!", schrie er, schlagartig hellwach. Jiang Li umrundete ihn langsam und konnte ein zufriedenes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Während sie ihn in aller Ruhe betrachtete, fiel ihr etwas ein, dass ihr eigentlich schon seit längerem auf dem Herzen lag.

„Was ich dich eigentlich noch fragen wollte – was sollen denn diese Briefe von Narcissa Malfoy?"

Snape riss seinen Kopf heftig nach oben und starrte sie aus überquellenden Augen an. „Was? Welche Briefe? Du bist ja komplett verrückt!"

„_Ha_! Von wegen. Ich hab dich ertappt, so sieht's nämlich aus! Die Schublade in deinem Zimmer war offen, und da habe ich gesehen –"

„Lass mich runter, vorher rede ich mit dir _kein Wort mehr_!"

Jiang Li zuckte mit den Achseln, löste den Fluch und ließ Snape unsanft auf das Bett zurückplumpsen. Er kämpfte sich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf und drückte die rechte Hand gegen den Hinterkopf.

„So, und _jetzt_ – was ist denn nur los mit dir? Was sollen diese Verdächtigungen? Und wie kommst du dazu, in _meinen Schubladen_ herumzukramen? Bist du _eifersüchtig_ auf einen _Brief_?"

„Für wie _dumm_ hältst du mich eigentlich?", zischte Jiang Li, plötzlich wieder in Weißglut. „Der Brief ist ja wohl eindeutig, diese elende Malfoy-Zicke ist erstens verheiratet, zweitens hässlich und drittens absolut _beschränkt_! Die soll sehen, dass ihr aufgeblasener, blöder Mann sie noch ein bisschen behält! Wie du mit den Malfoys überhaupt noch was zu tun haben kannst, nach dem, was die mir angetan haben!"

Snape fixierte sie für einen Augenblick schweigend, dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Komm her", sagte er leise und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Widerwillig folgte sie nach kurzem Zögern seiner Bitte und ließ sich neben ihm an der Bettkante nieder.

„So, und jetzt hörst du mir zu. Erstens, du brauchst dir wegen Narcissa wirklich _keine Gedanken_ zu machen, in Ordnung? Da war, ist und wird auch _nie_ was sein! Mehr darf und will ich dir jetzt dazu nicht sagen, aber du kannst mir glauben. Vertraust du mir?", fragte er sanft und nahm ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in beide Hände.

Natürlich glaubte ihm Jiang Li kein einziges Wort. Aber ihr Zorn war schon wieder verflogen und hatte einer entsetzlichen, traurigen Leere Platz gemacht; in ihrem Kopf stritten sich zwei Stimmen, von denen die eine höhnisch nach den Möglichkeiten fragte, die Jiang Li noch offen blieben, denn die sofortige Trennung war eigentlich unvermeidlich und das Vernünftigste, dass sie im Moment tun konnte. Es würde kurz weh tun und dann könnte sie ihr Leben weitaus besser fortführen, ganz ohne Snape, die Gedanken an seine vorhandene oder nichtvorhandene Treue, die Sorgen um ihr Verhalten in seiner Gegenwart, kurz: der ganze Schwachsinn hätte ein Ende. Aber da gab es die andere Stimme, die fast nichts sagte, sondern nur das Gefühl zeigte, die Leere, den Schmerz, und dann war es auch schon entschieden.

„Es tut mir … hmm, _Leid_, aber – diese Briefe – die letzte Zeit …"

Bei Merlin, und er kaufte es ihr auch noch ab oder tat wenigstens so und sie legten sich wieder ins Bett, ohne weiter darüber zu reden, als wäre nichts gewesen. Jiang Li hasste sich für ihre Schwäche und diese verlogene Kompromissbereitschaft, die doch nur ihrer feigen Konfrontationsunlust entsprang.

Die Lichter in der Bibliothek waren bis auf ein einziges längst gelöscht worden und Madam Pince trippelte unruhig zwischen den langen Regalreihen hin und her. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach hätte sie Jiang Li am liebsten auf der Stelle hinausgejagt, doch hinderte sie die Anweisung Dumbledores daran, der seinem Lehrpersonal freien Bibliothekszugang, egal zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit, zugesagt hatte. Madam Pince war damit nicht sehr glücklich, denn da sie es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihre ledergebundenen Lieblinge unbeaufsichtigt in den Händen anderer zu lassen, musste sie nun oft lange Nachtschichten einlegen und war auch dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt.

„Miss Lian –"

„Sie können doch _wirklich_ schon gehen, Madam Pince, ich bitte Sie", antwortete Jiang Li mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in der Stimme und hob nicht einmal den Kopf. Sie saß unter der der letzten noch brennenden Kerze, hatte sich in die brüchigen, dicht beschriebenen Seiten eines großen, schweren Buches vertieft und kritzelte schon seit Stunden eifrig Notizen auf eine lange Rolle Pergament.

Die Bibliothekarin seufzte und begann ihren ziellosen Marsch von neuem, während sie vorgab, die Büchergestelle abstauben zu müssen und dabei hin und wieder ein gezieltes Hüsteln fallen ließ.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab Jiang Li schließlich entnervt auf, klappte das Buch so heftig zu, dass sich eine Staubwolke davon erhob und griff sich noch drei weitere Werke, von denen sich eines heftig dagegen wehrte, aus den umliegenden Regalen.

„Aber, Sie können doch nicht –"

„Wenden Sie sich bei Beschwerden _bitte_ an den Direktor persönlich!", schnappte Jiang Li gereizt und schritt steif zur Tür hinaus, die sie mit einer großen Portion von Beherrschung _nicht_ hinter sich zuschlug. Draußen atmete sie kurz durch und sah sich, schlagartig erschöpft, mit müden Augen um. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und die Gänge in Hogwarts schienen bis auf einen entfernt lärmenden Peeves und einige lautlos vorbeischwebende Geister leer zu sein.

Als sie außer Sichtweite der Bibliothek gekommen war, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie sich in einem dichten Nebelschleier bewegen, weder vor noch zurück, ständig auf der Stelle, da sie eigentlich gar nicht wusste, was sie mit ihren Studien bezweckte. Was nutzen ihre Erkenntnisse? Es schien alles so sinnlos zu sein.

Plötzlich wehte eine leise Melodie durch die steinernen Flure und Jiang Li blieb vor einem der Bogenfenster stehen, um zu lauschen. Eine dunkle, geflügelte Silhouette schälte sich aus dem mit Sternen übersäten Himmel und hielt geradewegs auf das Fenster zu.

„Fawkes!"

Der rotgolden schimmernde Phönix ließ sich vor Jiang Li auf dem Fenstersims nieder und wartete, bis sie ihn einließ.

„Was tust du denn hier? Hast du mich gesucht?", fragte sie leise und wollte gerade lächeln, als Fawkes wieder seine Stimme erhob und sie mit seinen hell funkelnden Augen musterte. Langsam, als wollte er sie einladen, ihn zu begleiten, schwang er sich wieder in die Luft und schwebte sekundenlang fast bewegungslos dicht über ihr.

„Was willst du, Fawkes?", fragte Jiang Li wieder und tat zögerlich einige Schritte in die Richtung, die er vorzugeben schien. „Wohin soll ich gehen?"

Der Phönix ließ sich sinken, bis er ihr gerade in die Augen sehen konnte und schoss dann so unvermittelt zur Seite und nach oben hin weg, dass er mit einer Flügelschwinge ihre Wange streifte. Jiang Li zuckte zurück und duckte sich unwillkürlich, umklammerte ihre Bücher fester und rannte hinter Fawkes her, der nun keine Rücksicht mehr auf sie nahm und mit immer höherer Geschwindigkeit außerhalb ihres Gesichtsfeldes geriet. „Warte doch! Wohin willst du-", schrie sie ihm hinterher und bog mit so hohem Tempo um eine Ecke, dass die Bewohner einiger Portraits an den Wänden, vor allem eine reich geschmückte junge Frau mit sternenförmigen Spangen im Haar, die stets ruhelos von einer Ecke zur anderen ihres gemalten Gemaches zu wandeln pflegte, missbilligend schnalzten und keifend Ruhe forderten. Ein wohlbeleibter Zauberer wedelte gerade drohend mit einigen Pergamentblättern, als ihr hastiger Lauf jäh gestoppt wurde. Jiang Li prallte mit voller Wucht gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis, verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde meterweit zurückgeschleudert. Die schweren Bücher unter ihrem Arm lösten sich und fielen mit ohrenbetäubendem Knall auf die steinernen Fliesen, wobei sie sich öffneten und mehrere Seiten verloren. Als Jiang Li wieder atmen konnte und den schmerzenden Kopf hob, war Fawkes verschwunden und Stille in den dunklen Gang eingekehrt, selbst die Portraits schwiegen. Nichts rührte sich; Jiang Li konnte sich nicht erklären, was sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte. Tapfer ein Stöhnen unterdrückend kämpfte sie sich wieder auf die Beine und sammelte humpelnd die zerfledderten Folianten ein, während sie aufmerksam auf jedes Geräusch lauschte, doch selbst die Nacht schien nun den Atem anzuhalten.

„Ist da jemand?", hauchte sie schließlich, als die Spannung für sie kaum noch auszuhalten war. Jemand oder etwas befand sich noch hier, es war ihr sogar, als hätte sie verstohlene Atemzüge gehört. Entschlossen legte sie die Bücher zu Boden, packte ihren Zauberstab, der den Unfall glücklicherweise unbeschadet überstanden hatte und presste ihn einsatzbereit an die Brust. Leise Schritte erklangen und eine große, dunkle Gestalt erschien am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Korridors.

„Severus?", fragte sie ungläubig, als sie ihn erkannte. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, kniff die Augen zusammen und näherte sich ihr rasch. Mit einem Blick nahm er die ganze Situation in sich auf, der lädierte Zustand ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte und der gezückte Zauberstab sagten ihm genug. Wie ein Blinder begann er beide Arme auszustrecken und den Raum um sich abzutasten. Jiang Li beobachtete ihn ungläubig.

„Was – was _tust_ du da? Hast du den _Verstand_ verloren?"

„Potter", knirschte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und fuhr in seinem seltsamen Betragen fort. „Er hat einen Umhang – einen Umhang, der seinen Träger unsichtbar macht. Die kleine Kröte schleicht mit seinen Freunden ständig durch die Schule und schnüffelt überall herum…"

Jiang Li war erschrocken, als sie den lodernden Hass in seinen Augen sah. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er Harry Potter bis aufs Blut verabscheute und empfindlich auf den Namen reagierte, aber es überraschte sie dennoch jedes Mal von Neuem, wenn sie diesen unversöhnlichen Groll aufblitzen sah. Und nach ihrem schmerzhaften Aufprall war sie gleich noch um einiges empfindlicher.

„Hör auf – hör doch auf!", hörte sie sich selber rufen, als ihr eine plötzliche Angst die Kehle zuschnürte. „Es ist so sinnlos, Severus!"

Er hörte den verzweifelten Klang ihrer Stimme und drehte sich zu ihr um. Wo sie bei ihrem harten Sturz mit dem Gesicht auf dem Steinboden aufgetroffen war, begann sich die Haut bereits dunkelrot zu verfärben und anzuschwellen. Das rechte Bein belastete sie nur wenig und die Schulter hing schlaff herab. Sie schien den Tränen nahe.

„Es tut mir leid…", murmelte er kleinlaut und ließ die Arme sinken. „Ich dachte nur-"

„Du dachtest? Du _dachtest_?"

Zorn stieg in ihr auf und sie vergaß die Schmerzen.

„Du hast gedacht, das – _was_? Das Harry Potter durch die Schule schleicht? Na und? Wen kümmert das? Warum ist es dir so verdammt wichtig, dass du einen dummen kleinen Schüler überführst? Ich mag ihn auch nicht, in Ordnung! Aber ich muss nicht in der Nacht durch die Schule schleichen und hoffen, dass ich zufällig ihn oder einen seiner _dummen_ kleinen Freunde dabei erwische, wie er sich Süßigkeiten aus seinem Geheimversteck holt oder die Sternschnuppen beobachtet!"

„Du verstehst das nicht!", schnappte Snape zurück und nahm ihr die dicken Bücher ab, die sie dank ihrer Blessuren nur mit Müh und Not schleppen konnte. Mit einem ärgerlichen Zischen hieb er kurz und gereizt mit seinem Zauberstab auf jedes Buch und fügte die losen Blätter wieder ein. „Er ist ein Idiot, ein gefährlicher Störenfried! Wie sein _verdammter Vater_!"

„Schön, aber trotzdem musst du nicht dauernd wie der böse Geist von Hogwarts durch die Gänge schleichen! Statt dessen solltest du lieber mir ein bisschen helfen!"

Snape kniff seine Augen so schmal zusammen, dass sie wie zwei schwarze Tuschestriche in seinem blassen Gesicht wirkten.

„Helfen, wobei?"

Jiang Li stockte und musterte ihn sekundenlang schweigend. Ihre ernüchternden Gespräche mit ihm über ihre Mutmaßungen, Voldemort und die tellurischen Ströme betreffend, hatte sie nicht vergessen und anscheinend hatte sich seine Meinung diese Dinge betreffend auch nicht sehr geändert.

„Bei – na, bei der Auswertung der Schwierigkeiten bei den letzten Missionen und so weiter…", stotterte sie etwas lahm und wedelte mit der weniger lädierten Hand ziellos in der Luft herum. Snape hüstelte ungläubig und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf die Titel der vier Bücher, sagte aber nichts weiter. Jiang Li ärgerte sich im Stillen und begann demonstrativ so rasch wie in ihrem Zustand möglich vor ihm den Gang entlang in Richtung Ostturm zu humpeln. Snape folgte ihr mit nachdenklicher Miene.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihnen plötzlich laute Stimmen und hastige Schritte über den Flur entgegenkamen.

„Hier sind Sie also! Ich suche Sie bereits seit einer ganzen Weile!"

Minerva McGonagall eilte händeringend und mit kalkweißem Gesicht auf sie zu, Argus Filch dicht auf den Fersen. Jiang Li fühlte, wie eine dunkle Vorahnung ihre Eingeweide nach oben kroch und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

„Sie müssen mit mir kommen, Jiang Li – es geht um Ihre Familie… Ihre Ziehmutter…"

Jiang Li meinte, nicht recht zu hören.

„Was – Zhen Juan?"

„Kommen Sie – so kommen Sie doch!"

Vor lauter Nervosität und Mitgefühl zeigten sich auf der Wange der Lehrerin für Verwandlung leichte graue Fellstreifen und die Andeutung zweier spitzer Ohren blitzte zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes aus den pechschwarzen Haaren hervor.

Die folgende Prozedur weckte schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in Jiang Li. Wie bereits vor einigen Monaten, als ihr Urgroßvater Soccangga verstorben war, begaben sie sich zu Dumbledores Büro, in dem sie schon von ihm erwartet wurden. Wieder reichte er ihr mit ernster Miene ein schmales Stückchen Pergament, das per Eilkurier aus China nach Hogwarts geschickt worden war und auf dem sie von ihren Schwestern in knappen Worten dazu aufgefordert wurde, ihre Sachen zu packen und sich zu beeilen. Die Großmeisterin Zhen Juan war vor einigen Tagen rätselhaft erkrankt und nun wurde ihr Zustand kritisch.


	26. Das Ende einer Ära

Kapitel 26: Das Ende einer Ära

„Hey-ho, Prinzessin."

Yue You erwartete sie am Ausgang des Gebäudes, in dem die mit Floo-Pulver Reisenden in Xi'an ankamen, lässig an die Mauer gelehnt, während sie eine kleine Pfeife rauchte. Als Jiang Li ihr Gepäck mit dem Zauberstab angetippt hatte und hinter sich herschweben ließ, reichte ihr Yue You eine Flasche Bier und eine Schachtel Chang-shou.

„Prost", meinte Jiang Li und stieß mit Yue You an, die sich nun ihrerseits ein Bier öffnete.

„Prost", antwortete ihre Schwester und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Sie wirkte ungerührt angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Ziehmutter im Sterben lag, doch war ihre Gesichtsfarbe nicht ganz so strahlend wie sonst und ihre Hände zitterten leicht.

„Die Alte macht's nicht mehr lange", meinte sie leise. Jiang Li nickte und schnippte mit den Fingern, um eine Chang-shou in Brand zu setzen. Während sie langsam den Rauch aus den Lungen strömen ließ, legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in den düsteren Himmel. Einträchtig machten sich beide Schwestern auf den langen Weg Richtung Huashan, Yue You hatte zu diesem Zweck zwei stämmige Pferde mitgebracht. Beide sprachen nicht viel; es gab auch kaum etwas zu sagen. Warum die Großmeisterin zusammengebrochen war, wusste keiner zu enträtseln; körperlich ging es ihr eigentlich sogar relativ gut. Dennoch hatte sie ein schweres Fieber auf die Bettstatt gezwungen und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich wieder davon erheben.

„Magie?", warf Jiang Li an dieser Stelle der Erzählung ein.

„Schon möglich", antwortete Yue You und schwieg wieder für kurze Zeit. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und verstaute umständlich ihre Pfeife.

„Wir müssen reden, Jiang Li."

„Worüber?"

„Über das Nachher."

„Noch ist nichts passiert, worüber wir reden müssten."

„Trotzdem,", Yue You blieb hartnäckig und öffnete ihr drittes Bier. Sie hatte die Zügel um den Sattelknauf geschlungen und es sich auf dem breiten Rücken des Pferdes bequem gemacht, „es sieht nicht gut aus. Die Alte wird früher oder später das Zeitliche segnen und dann haben wir das Problem sowieso, also können wir gleich darüber reden. Was wirst du tun, wenn es soweit ist, was wird aus deiner Arbeit in der Schule?"

„Was soll schon daraus werden? Ich bin die legitime Nachfolgerin und setze einstweilen einen Stellvertreter ein, also vermutlich dich – was gibt's da also noch zu reden?", entgegnete Jiang Li, plötzlich mürrisch geworden und drückte einen glühenden Stummel am Sattel aus, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, das Pferd nicht mit einem Funken zu treffen. Die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch einschlug, ging ihr gegen den Strich, denn instinktiv fühlte sie, dass Yue You auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes hinauswollte. Diese musterte sie nach der abweisenden Antwort aber nur mit schmalen, aufmerksamen Augen von der Seite und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Bier.

Den Wald passierten sie ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Zwar griffen zweimal ungewöhnlich bissige Hsigo an, die sich sonst bei jedem lauteren Schrei vertreiben ließen, doch weder ein Wang-Liang noch ein Oger ließen sich blicken. Den Kuang-Shi, der sich unvorsichtigerweise schon recht früh aus seinem Grab wagte, um ein ahnungsloses Opfer auszusaugen, erledigten sie gemeinsam mit wenigen Hieben. Yue You streute abschließend noch ein paar Handvoll Reiskörner auf die zueinander strebenden, heftig zuckenden Fleischklumpen, die von ihm übrig geblieben waren und sah zufrieden zu, wie sich dünne Rauchfäden davon lösten, als die Körner darauf aufprallten. Jiang Li wandte kaum den Kopf.

Endlich kam das Badehaus in Sicht. Die beiden Frauen trieben die Pferde immer schneller an, sprangen ab und warfen einem herbeieilenden Hauself die Zügel zu. Yue You hielt Jiang Li noch einmal zurück, ehe sie durch die Tür in die Empfangshalle traten.

„Nicht so schnell – erschreck die Alte nicht", meinte sie leise und legte wie zur Bekräftigung den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, obwohl sie noch weit von Zhen Juans Zimmer entfernt waren. „Und erschreck du selber auch nicht, sie sieht schlecht aus."

Jiang Li sah, dass ihre Schwester nicht gelogen hatte, als sie sich sacht durch die Tür schlängelte, dicht gefolgt von Yue You. Die Großmeisterin, die stets rüstig und durch nichts zu erschüttern gewesen war, lag in einem Bett, viel zu groß für ihren abgemagerten, zusammengekrümmten Körper, umringt von zwei Ärzten und zahllosen Hauselfen. Das grau schimmernde Gesicht glich einer starren Maske, die Zähne schienen sich durch die blutleeren Lippen zu bohren. Ihr Atem ging schwer und pfeifend.

„Meisterin", flüsterte Jiang Li und kniete vorsichtig neben der kleinen, mumiengleichen Gestalt nieder. Die schwere Decke hatte die alte Frau zur Seite geschoben, dennoch standen ihr Schweißperlen auf der Stirn; die Haut war eiskalt und fühlte sich rau an. Unruhig ruckte sie mit dem Kopf hin und her, doch es gelang ihr nur mit großer Mühe, die Augen halb zu öffnen.

„Jiang Li…", hauchte sie fast unhörbar. „Du bist gekommen."

„So schnell es möglich war", antwortete Jiang Li leise und beugte sich noch tiefer über das Bett.

„Es geht zu Ende, Jiang Li", flüsterte die Alte und griff mit ihrer mageren Hand nach Jiang Lis Finger. Die Berührung war kaum zu fühlen, als wäre die Großmeisterin nur noch eine Hülle aus grauem Papier. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Ich hoffe, du hast dich auf diesen Augenblick vorbereitet."

Jiang Li schluckte und nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf, obwohl sie sich da alles andere als sicher war. Überhaupt wollte sie gar nicht vorbereitet sein. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich etwas änderte; die Alte sollte sich erholen und weitermachen wie bisher.

Sie wollte sie nicht verlieren, egal wie oft sie Zhen Juan im Gedanken schon verflucht hatte.

„Du wirst wieder gesund", flüsterte sie leise und spürte, wie ihr Inneres eiskalt wurde. „Es wird alles wieder gut."

„Es ist schon vorbei", röchelte die Großmeisterin, schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Bereite dich vor, die Zeit ist gekommen. Enttäusch mich nicht. Und jetzt geh."

Die Ärzte drängten Jiang Li sanft, aber bestimmt in Richtung Tür und bedeuteten ihr wortlos, den Raum zu verlassen. Yue You folgte ihr in den Gang und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie wird es nicht mehr lange machen. Die Ärzte geben ihr noch höchstens eine Woche."

„Ärzte können sich irren."

„Mach die Augen auf, Schwesterherz. Sie verwelkt wie eine Blume. Du hast es selbst gesehen."

„Sei still", sagte Jiang Li eisig und schüttelte die Hand ab. Sie drehte sich nicht um, während sie den Gang entlang eilte und als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, öffnete sie die Tür nur einen Spalt breit, schlüpfte hindurch und zog sie hinter sich fest ins Schloss.

Die Nacht war lang und ohne Schlaf. Jiang Li drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, bis sie schließlich kapitulierte und sich aufrecht hinsetzte. In der Ferne konnte sie ein lautes Heulen hören, das abrupt in ein schrilles Kreischen überging und dann abbrach. Sie lächelte grimmig. Die Mädchen kamen offensichtlich ihren Pflichten nach.

Jiang Li war kalt, aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es an der Temperatur lag oder an ihr selbst. Noch immer fühlte sich ihr Herz wie eingefroren an und es war, als hätte sie Steine im Magen.

Die Alte würde sterben, das wusste sie. Es war unaufhaltsam und selbst wenn es jemandem noch im letzten Moment gelingen würde, den magischen Fluch zu lösen, so würde das nichts mehr daran ändern, denn sie war bereits viel zu geschwächt. Stunden, vielleicht noch Tage. Aber nicht mehr länger. Zhen Juan war bereits Geschichte, obwohl sie immer noch atmete und ein paar Lebensfunken in ihrem siechen Körper flackerten.

Sie wollte nicht, dass das Unaufhaltsame geschah. Jiang Li zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Es sollte alles so bleiben, wie es war. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich kein einziges Mal ernsthaft mit den entsetzlich langweiligen Büchern beschäftigt hatte, die ihr die Großmeisterin nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte, fühlte sie sich nicht dazu in der Lage, die Kampfschule zu übernehmen. Geschweige denn, zusätzlich auch noch das Badehaus zu leiten.

Jiang Li seufzte tief und senkte den Kopf. Sie hätte am liebsten sofort die Welt angehalten, da sie diese so, wie sie im Augenblick war, überhaupt nicht ertragen konnte. Alles sollte stillstehen und sie könnte sich in Ruhe ein neues Leben aussuchen. Das wäre eine gute Idee. Sie seufzte wieder.

Plötzlich scharrte es leise an der Tür und Jiang Li fuhr auf. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

„Wer ist da?", zischte sie scharf.

Stille.

Sie erhob sich ganz langsam aus der kauernden Haltung, schlich lautlos zur Tür und legte das Ohr an das Holz. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war leises Atmen zu hören, gepaart mit etwas, das wie unterdrücktes Schluchzen klang.

Jiang Li verharrte einen Moment lang unschlüssig auf der Stelle und riss dann kurz entschlossen die Türe auf. Vor ihr hockte Xiao Chen auf dem Boden und versuchte, als sie die Schwertmeisterin sah, erfolglos ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel abzuwischen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Jiang Li ruhig und schaute auf das Mädchen hinunter. Xiao Chen schwieg einige Sekunden lang und blickte dann auf.

„Die Großmeisterin …", murmelte sie verstört und blinzelte heftig, als ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. „Meisterin Xiao Hong hat mir befohlen … Bescheid zu geben …"

„Ist sie tot?", presste Jiang Li mit rauer Stimme hervor und wunderte sich selbst über ihre Ruhe.

„Noch nicht … aber …"

Jiang Li packte das zierliche Mädchen am Oberarm und zerrte sie unsanft hinter sich her, als sie in Richtung des Zimmers der Großmeisterin eilte. Die unterdrückten Schmerzlaute der Schülerin ignorierte sie dabei.

Im Zimmer herrschte bedrückende Stille. Die beiden Ärzte schritten wortlos auf und ab, zwischendurch schüttelten sie die Köpfe, seufzten und sahen kurz zum Bett hin. Die Aussage ihres Verhaltens war eindeutig. Yue You, Li Ming und Xiao Hong hatten sich rings um das Krankenbett verteilt und das Kopfende für Jiang Li freigelassen. Alle drei blickten starr vor sich hin und wechselten kein Wort.

Die Hauselfen standen gemeinschaftlich ein wenig abseits in einer Ecke des Zimmers und ließen kummervoll ihre langen Ohren hängen. Jiang Li warf ihnen nach ihrem Eintritt einen kurzen Blick zu, schwieg dann aber. Sie wollte ihnen irgendetwas befehlen, aber nur, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Es war sinnlos, da es nichts gab, das an der Situation etwas geändert hätte. Sie ignorierte ihre Schwestern, setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und sah der alten Frau ins Gesicht.

Die graue Totenmaske regte sich kaum, als Zhen Juan die Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete und qualvoll nach Atem rang.

„Ich bin da", sagte Jiang Li, beugte sich weiter nach unten und kam sich dumm vor. Erwartete sie sich erlösende letzte Worte? Von Seiten der Alten war wohl alles gesagt; sie hatte sich noch nie in die Karten blicken lassen und würde ihre zahllosen Geheimnisse mit Sicherheit mit ins Grab nehmen.

Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, löste sich von den papierdünnen Lippen nichts außer heiserem Keuchen. Die Großmeisterin schloss die Augen wieder und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Jiang Li richtete sich wieder auf und seufzte tief, während sie im Kreis ihrer Schwestern schweigend wartete.

Es dauerte noch zwei Tage, bis Zhen Juan, Tag und Nacht flankiert von ihren Schülerinnen, den Ärzten und den Hauselfen, endgültig ihre Augen für immer schloss und die Totenzeremonien begannen. Der April war kühl und düster, aber nicht verregnet; die Rituale fanden also im Freien statt.

Jiang Li kam als erste Schwertmeisterin die Aufgabe zu, von Kampfschule zu Kampfschule sowie zu allen Bekannten der Großmeisterin zu pilgern und dort unter lautem Wehklagen die Todesnachricht zu überbringen. Unterdessen wurde der Sarg im Innenhof des Hauses aufgebahrt und die einwöchige Totenwache begann. Die Kampfschule wurde abwechselnd von befreundeten Schwertkämpfern bewacht, da die Dämonen in den Wäldern mit einer Vehemenz tobten, als wüssten sie genau, dass bei den Menschen in ihrer Mitte etwas Einschneidendes vorgefallen war. Als Jiang Li erschöpft von ihrer Reise zurückkehrte, blieb ihr gerade noch genügend Zeit, um ein neues schwarzes Gewand anzuziehen, bevor sie sich zu ihren Schwestern gesellen musste, die bereits vor dem Katafalk knieten. Yue You sah sie verstohlen von der Seite her an und lächelte dünn, als Jiang Li zu ihr blickte, während Xiao Hong die Augen zusammenkniff und ihr Haar mit einer abfälligen Bewegung in den Nacken schüttelte. Li Ming seufzte nur, vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt und starrte beharrlich vor sich hin.

Jiang Li fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen heftig zusammenkrampfte und ihr noch kälter wurde als zuvor. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass etwas, das nichts mit dem Kummer um den Tod der Großmeisterin zu tun hatte, in der Luft lag und so, wie ihr Gespräch mit Yue You auf ihrer Anreise aus Hogwarts verlaufen war, handelte es sich dabei um die Frage, wer nun die Leitung der Kampfschule übernehmen sollte.

Ich, dachte sie unwillkürlich. Ich natürlich, wer sonst? Es steht mir zu, ich bin die Beste von allen, sonst wäre ich nicht die erste Schwertmeisterin geworden. Die Nachfolge gehört _mir_. Yue You kann gerne meine Stellvertreterin sein, aber sobald ich wieder zurückkomme, ist das mein Platz. Dann bin ich die neue Großmeisterin.

Sie lächelte höhnisch und während sie kurz über ihre eigene Kälte erschrak, durchströmte sie ein wohliger Schauder, als sie sich für einen Augenblick dem angenehmen Gefühl kommender Macht hingab.

Andererseits, das musste sie sich kurz darauf eingestehen, hatte sie zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt ganz einfach keine _Lust_ dazu, Hals über Kopf wieder zurück nach China zu ziehen und den Geschehnissen in England ihren Lauf zu lassen, als ginge sie das Ganze dort nichts an. Voldemort wurde immer stärker und sie selbst war für den Orden wichtig. _Unverzichtbar_, dachte Jiang Li und konnte das grimmige Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen stehlen wollte, gerade noch unterdrücken, indem sie auf ihre klammen Finger hauchte. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie könnte gewisse Dinge einfach für gegeben annehmen. So wie etwa die Frage nach ihrem Wert im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger; nach all dem, was bisher geschehen war, sollte sie nicht daran zweifeln. Aber dennoch blieb ein schaler Beigeschmack, der ihr das Gefühl gab, dass man ihr nie die volle Wahrheit sagte, was sie selbst anbelangte und ihre Rolle in diesem ganzen Spiel. Das traf auf die Großmeisterin zu, auf Dumbledore, auf den Orden, auf Snape.

Auf Snape. Sie seufzte leise und schloss kurz die Augen, während sie die endlosen Gebete des Priesters über sich ergehen ließ und sich wieder mit leichtem Schrecken darüber wunderte, wie wenig Trauer sie tatsächlich verspürte.

Er hatte ihr wieder eine kurze Beileidsnachricht zukommen lassen, aber diesmal war es anders als zu der Zeit, als Soocangga gestorben war. Damals hatte sie sich darüber gefreut und daran geglaubt, dass er ehrlich Anteil an ihrem Leben nahm. Jetzt war sie sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr so sicher, weshalb sie auf eine Antwort verzichtet hatte. Es gab zu viele Gründe, die gegen seine Aufrichtigkeit sprachen. Narcissa Malfoy. Seine verächtliche Reaktion, als sie von ihrer Entdeckung der tellurischen Ströme und ihrer Wirkung gesprochen hatte. Seine Heimlichtuerei, die sie nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad akzeptieren konnte und die sie kränkte.

Der Teufel sollte ihn holen. Sie alle sollte der Teufel holen.

Und trotzdem wusste Jiang Li, dass sie weiterhin mitmachen würde, dass sie sich, Schachfigur die sie war, in einem Spiel, das sie nicht durchschaute, über die Felder führen lassen würde. Sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl mehr. Es war zu spät, um jetzt noch auszusteigen.


	27. Im Spannungsfeld der Kräfte

Kapitel 27: Im Spannungsfeld der Kräfte

Einen Tag nach dem offiziellen Ende der Totenwache flatterte Galatyn mit dem _Tagespropheten _im Schnabel durch das geöffnete Fenster und setzte sich auf Jiang Lis Bettrand. Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihre Schwerter zu schärfen und zu polieren, nur für alle Fälle.

Yue You hatte sie dazu aufgefordert, sich am Nachmittag zu einem Gespräch in Zhen Juans altem Büro einzufinden. Jiang Li fühlte wieder einen starken Druck im Magen und war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, ob sie nun Angst hatte oder erleichtert war, dass die ungelöste Situation endlich zu einem Abschluss kommen würde. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht gleich das Schlimmste anzunehmen, sondern die Dinge auf sich zukommen zu lassen, obwohl ihr das mehr als schwer fiel. Abzuwarten war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

„Die Zeitung? Und dann noch ans Bett, so ein Service", lächelte sie und strich ihrem Raben leicht über das Gefieder, bevor sie einen Blick auf die Titelseite warf und ihre Miene gefror.

ENEUT TODESESSER AUS AZKABAN ENTKOMMEN

Jiang Li betrachtete mit steinerner Miene die sieben Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografien, die auf dem gesamten Titelblatt verteilt zu sehen waren. Vier Hexen und drei Zauberer starrten mit höhnischen oder verächtlichen Mienen aus den Bilderrahmen; eine Hexe mit hellem Haar kratzte unablässig über den linken Seitenrand und schnitt hässliche Grimassen. Unter ihrem Bild stand: _Eadhild Armsted, überführt der brutalen Morde an Siward Winne und Niamh Abney._

Flüchtig betrachtete sie die restlichen Fotografien. Esyllt Barnett, Adolphe Warner. Beide der Folter überführt. Mahaut Huntley, dreifacher Mord. Das schöne Gesicht über dem Namen lächelte hintergründig und zwinkerte Jiang Li verschwörerisch zu.

Sie seufzte müde und legte die Zeitung mit dem Titelblatt nach unten zur Seite. Plötzlich hatte sie keine Lust mehr dazu, die Gesichter noch länger zu betrachten und den wenig erfreulichen Bericht zu lesen. Die Nachricht über den erneuten Ausbruch von Todesessern erleichterte ihr die Entscheidung, wie es für sie persönlich weitergehen sollte, nicht gerade. Es wurde immer gefährlicher, Voldemort scharte seine Verbündeten immer dichter um sich und es lag eigentlich auf der Hand, dass sie zurück nach Hogwarts musste – zurück zum Orden, um weiter gegen die Bedrohung anzukämpfen. Und trotzdem dachte sie immer wieder daran, wie es wäre, einfach hier zu bleiben und die Kampfschule zu leiten.

Ich könnte eine Schülerin aufnehmen, dachte sie und war über sich selbst verwundert. Den Gedanken hatte sie bisher noch nie ernsthaft verfolgt, da sie stets mit ihrer eigenen Person genug zu tun gehabt hatte. Ein paar Sekunden lang stellte sie sich ernsthaft vor, wie ihr Leben auf dem Huashan aussehen könnte, wenn sie sich jetzt einfach dazu entschloss, nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Keine Schülerhorde mehr, sondern nur noch ein folgsames Mädchen, das allen ihren Befehlen Folge leisten würde, ein hoher gesellschaftlicher Status und – das war das Wichtigste – kein Snape mehr, über dessen vorhandene oder nicht vorhandene Zuneigung sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und der Augenblick war vorüber. Jiang Li hob den Kopf.

„Ja?"

Nach einigen Sekunden wurden zwei riesige, fledermausähnliche Ohren sichtbar, und der Hauself Liang schob vorsichtig seinen großen Kopf durch den Türspalt. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er lieber ganz weit entfernt irgendwo im Wald gewesen wäre, als vor Jiang Li zu stehen.

„Herrin", quäkte er furchtsam, „ich soll euch daran erinnern, dass euch Herrin Yue You sehen will …"

Als sich Jiang Li langsam erhob, zuckte er unwillkürlich heftig zusammen, als hätte sie einen Stein nach ihm geworfen.

„Du magst mich nicht, Liang, nicht war?", fragte sie langsam und sah ihn prüfend an. Er begann heftig zu zittern und packte sein rechtes Ohr.

„Herrin, ich …"

„Es ist gut, Liang", sagte sie leise und winkte ab. „Ich habe dir auch nie viel Gelegenheit gegeben, um dein Urteil zu ändern. Ich war nicht immer gerecht zu dir."

Der Hauself stieß einen schrillen Kreischton aus und schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Er hielt sein Ohr immer noch fest, zog aber nicht daran.

„Du musst dich nicht bestrafen, es ist alles gut. Geh jetzt."

Liang warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, aus der Tür wankte und mit einem lauten Knall verschwand.

Yue You, Li Ming und Xiao Hong erwarteten sie bereits, als sie ein paar Minuten vor dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt im Büro eintraf. Alle drei saßen schweigend rings um den schweren Tisch verteilt, hinter dem sonst immer Zhen Juan gethront hatte. Lei saß auf einer Stange neben dem Fenster und ließ den Kopf hängen. Man sah dem Uhu an, wie sehr er seine Herrin vermisste und die Annahme lag nahe, dass er ihr wohl auch bald auf den letzten Weg folgen würde. Sein Gefieder wirkte glanzlos und struppig und er blickte nicht auf, als Jiang Li den Raum betrat. Sie blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und wappnete sich innerlich.

„Du hast um Unterredung gebeten, Yue You?"

„Wir haben uns alle drei dazu entschlossen, dass es jetzt an der Zeit wird, uns über die Zukunft der Schule und des Badehauses zu unterhalten, Jiang Li", antwortete die schöne Schwertmeisterin und schüttelte ihr langes schwarzes Haar mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung in den Nacken. „Setz dich, es wird wohl länger dauern."

Jiang Li kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und nahm Platz, wobei sie mit unangenehmer Deutlichkeit bemerkte, dass der ihr zugewiesene Stuhl ein wenig von den anderen abgerückt stand. Wie auf einer Anklagebank, dachte sie bitter.

„Beginnen wir", ergriff Yue You wieder das Wort und schürzte leicht die vollen Lippen. „Wir müssen nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Unsere geliebte Großmeisterin ist von uns gegangen und die Frage nach ihrer Nachfolge ist bis dato ungeklärt."

„Keineswegs. Sie ist sogar schon seit langer Zeit entschieden", erwiderte Jiang Li schärfer, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, und biss sich sofort im Geiste auf die Zunge. Sie musste ruhig bleiben.

„Die Gegebenheiten haben sich geändert, Jiang Li", warf Li Ming mit ruhiger Stimme ein, bevor Yue You, der offensichtlich eine harsche Entgegnung auf der Zunge lag, etwas sagen konnte und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Als die Großmeisterin sich vor fünf Jahren dazu entschlossen hat, dich zur ersten Schwertmeisterin zu ernennen, war nicht abzusehen, dass du nach England gehen und auf deiner alten Schule unterrichten würdest. Natürlich", fuhr sie mit leicht erhobener Stimme fort, als Jiang Li den Mund öffnete, „war nicht anzunehmen, dass sie – das geschehen würde, was nun geschehen ist. Wir hätten alle nie gedacht, dass unsere Meisterin ein solches Schicksal ereilen würde. Aber nun ist das Unglück eingetreten und wir müssen uns damit auseinandersetzen."

„Es ist trotzdem alles klar. Ich setze eine Stellvertretung ein …"

„So einfach ist das nicht. Es ist hier oben nicht mehr so sicher wie früher. Wir brauchen jemanden, der immer vor Ort ist und die Zügel fest in der Hand hält", schaltete sich Xiao Hong ein und lächelte für einen Augenblick außerordentlich niederträchtig. Jiang Li warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und senkte leicht den Kopf. Schon wieder wurde die alte Geschichte aufgewärmt. Tausendmal schon hatte sie sich für das gestohlene Feueramulett entschuldigt, aber bevor es ihr nicht gelang, Kuan-yin ausfindig zu machen und den alten Schutz rings um die Schule und das Badehaus wiederherzustellen, sprach dieser Umstand eindeutig gegen ihre Kompetenz.

„Ich hatte vor, Yue You einstweilen einzusetzen. Sie wird alles während meiner Abwesenheit sicher verwalten und in einem Jahr …"

„Das ist _zu wenig_, Jiang Li", fauchte Yue You dazwischen. „Wir können auf dich nicht mehr voll zählen. Wer garantiert uns, dass du nicht einfach noch ein Jahr in England anhängst – und dann noch eins und noch eins? Ich habe keine Lust, für dich die Drecksarbeit zu machen, nur damit du dann wiederkommen und dich gemütlich ins gemachte Nest setzen kannst. Ich will den Status, der mir zusteht."

„Der _mir_ zusteht", zischte Jiang Li erbost zurück und umklammerte mit einer Hand die Tischkante, um sich davon abzuhalten, aufzuspringen und ihre Schwester am Kragen zu packen. „_Ich_ bin die rechtmäßige Nachfolgerin!"

„Wir sind da aber anderer Meinung, Jiang Li", mischte sich Li Ming wieder ein und hob beruhigend die Hand. „Bitte, hör uns zuerst an, bevor du etwas sagst. Wir wollen keineswegs, dass du einen Nachteil davonträgst, aber trotzdem müssen wir rasch handeln. Nach eingehender Beratung haben wir uns alle drei dazu entschieden, dass es das Beste sein wird, Yue You als neue Großmeisterin einzusetzen und dich weiterhin auf deiner Position als erste Schwermeisterin zu belassen. Ich werde dann an zweite Stelle aufrücken und Xiao Hong an dritte. Du kannst wiederkommen, wann du möchtest und dir dann eine Schülerin nehmen, falls du das willst. Es ändert sich nichts für dich, Jiang Li", sagte sie beschwörend und sah sie eindringlich an. „Das wäre ein guter Kompromiss für alle Seiten."

Jiang Li schwieg und sah Li Ming mit gerunzelter Stirn an, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Es war tatsächlich eine vernünftige Lösung. Sie würde nicht viel verlieren und konnte ruhigen Gewissens wieder nach Hogwarts reisen.

Und doch. Schon wieder geschah es. Immer stand sie an zweiter Stelle. In Anshan war ihr rechtmäßiger Platz Joogiya zugefallen und bei der Totenwache hatte sie nicht am Kang ihres Urgroßvaters stehen dürfen. Und jetzt war es Yue You, die sich vor sie drängen wollte.

Im Lichte der Vernunft betrachtet wusste sie allerdings sehr wohl, dass begründete Vorfälle dazu beigetragen hatten, dass sich die Dinge auf die vorliegende Art und Weise entwickelt hatten. Kurz erschien das Bild ihrer Mutter vor ihrem inneren Auge und sie erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch im August.

… _auf dem Huashan, das wussten wir, da würde dich Voldemort nie finden. … __Dir __konnte nichts geschehen, wenigstens dir nicht … _

Li Ming bemerkte, dass Jiang Li zögerte, interpretierte dies als Zustimmung und lächelte aufmunternd.

„Siehst du, ich wusste ja, dass du es genauso siehst wie wir!"

Wie ein Feuersturm raste blinder Zorn in Jiang Li hoch und ließ jeden rationalen Gedanken in Sekundenbruchteilen verglühen.

„NEIN!"

Sie sprang auf und trat den Stuhl mit einer heftigen Bewegung zur Seite.

Yue You folgte ihrem Beispiel und schoss ebenfalls kerzengerade in die Höhe. Ihre Augen funkelten kalt und sie lächelte höhnisch.

„Wenn du es nicht anders willst – dann werden wir eben den Rat damit bemühen müssen", sagte sie spitz und mit einer eigentümlichen Ruhe.

„Pah! Ich _glaube_ es ja nicht! Du hinterhältiges Biest!", fauchte Jiang Li und ballte die Fäuste. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem Verdacht voll und ganz bestätigt. Von Anfang an hatte es Yue You nur auf ihren Posten abgesehen und die ganzen schönen Worte ihrer hinterhältigen Schwestern sollten nur dazu dienen, um sie von dieser Tatsache abzulenken.

Yue You senkte den Kopf wie ein wütender Stier und funkelte Jiang Li mit einem Blick an, der das Potenzial dazu besaß, alle fünf Gipfel des Huashan der Reihe nach zu spalten.

„So. Und jetzt reicht es. Ich habe dich so satt, ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Dein ewiges Genörgel über alles und jeden kotzt mich an – immer bist du die Arme, die schlecht Behandelte, das bedauernswerte Opfer! Deine Familie war gemein zu dir, in Hogwarts wurdest du ungerecht behandelt, wir wollen dir auch nur schaden. Aber dass du selber genauso schuld daran bist, das siehst du nicht. Dir geht es nämlich nicht schlecht, Jiang Li. Es geht dir sogar sehr gut! Hast du einmal daran gedacht, dass _jedem_ Menschen Gutes und Böses zustößt? Du bist kein Einzelfall!"

Jiang Li öffnete den Mund und wollte Yue You ins Wort fallen, doch es war zwecklos. Ihre Schwester hatte sich in Rage geredet und sie jetzt aufhalten zu wollen, war ähnlich sinnlos, wie einem herabfallenden Felsen zu befehlen, in der Luft stehen zu bleiben.

„Seit ich dich kenne, ist es immer das Gleiche. Du suchst ja direkt nach jedem Fehler, damit du wieder bemitleidenswert sein kannst. Und wenn du etwas falsch gemacht hast, dann sind natürlich die anderen schuld. Ich will ja gar nicht wissen, wie die Sache zwischen Kuan-yin und dir tatsächlich abgelaufen ist. Vermutlich hast du ihn der anderen direkt in die Arme getrieben, weil du –"

„_REDE DU NICHT VON KUAN-YIN!_", schrie Jiang Li auf und schlug mit der Handfläche so heftig auf die Tischplatte, dass selbst Lei trotz seiner Apathie vor Schreck heftig zusammenzuckte.

„Und du SCHREI MICH NICHT AN!", brüllte Yue You zurück. Sie trat mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hinter dem Tisch hervor und stellte sich dicht vor Jiang Li hin. „Der Rat wird schon wissen, wie er zu entscheiden hat. Deine Launen sind ja allgemein bekannt."

„Morgen um zwölf Uhr", warf Xiao Hong mit süffisanter Stimme ein, „treffen wir uns in Jinduizhen zur Ratssitzung. Vielleicht bist du ja so freundlich und versuchst, einmal pünktlich zu sein?"

„Du Miststück", flüsterte Jiang Li bedrohlich und zitterte vor Wut. Ihr Gesicht war totenblass geworden. „Ihr seid wirklich alle drei nichts anderes als hinterhältige, verlogene Biester!"

„Halt den Mund, sonst vergesse ich mich", gab Xiao Hong leise zurück.

Li Ming seufzte tief und trat energisch zwischen die Fronten. „Das reicht jetzt. Du hast es gehört, Jiang Li, morgen um Zwölf im Versammlungshaus. Vielleicht überlegst du dir das Ganze noch einmal in Ruhe."

Jiang Li ignorierte den eindringlichen, fast bittenden Blick, den ihr die dritte Schwertmeisterin zuwarf, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Büro, wobei sie die Türe so fest hinter sich zuschlug, dass Lei zum zweiten Mal beinahe von seiner Stange fiel.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, warf sie sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. In ihrem Hals würgte es und sie fühlte einen starken Druck im Kopf. Was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, wusste sie nicht, der Schock saß noch zu tief.

Jiang Li öffnete die Augen und starrte ins Leere. Was hatte sie getan? War es richtig gewesen, das Angebot auszuschlagen? _Was hatte sie da nur getan?_

Die Geschehnisse kamen ihr mit einem Mal unwirklich vor. Hatten ihre Schwestern wirklich vor, die Frage der Nachfolge vor dem Rat klären zu lassen? Die Wahl der Mittel zeigte, wie entschlossen sie sein mussten, Jiang Li als neue Großmeisterin zu verhindern.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah, dass Galatyn auf dem Kleiderschrank hockte und zu ihr hinunterspähte. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung wirkte wie ein einziger Vorwurf.

„Du auch?", fragte sie bitter und fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Die ganze Welt schien sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben und Intrigen zu schmieden. Sogar ihr Rabe fiel ihr in den Rücken. Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Bauch fallen, vergrub den Kopf in den Armen und begann leise zu weinen.

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein scharfer Schmerz.

„_AU!_"

Galatyn war unbemerkt vom Schrank heruntergeflattert und hatte seine Klauen tief in ihre linke Schulter gegraben. Sie versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, doch er krallte sich nur noch stärker fest.

„Hör auf! Das tut _weh_!", zischte sie und schlug leicht mit der rechten Hand nach ihm. Der Rabe kreischte schrill auf und hackte ihr mit dem Schnabel kräftig in den Zeigefinger.

Jiang Li wurde ernsthaft wütend, richtete sich mit einem Ruck halb auf und packte Galatyn am Genick. Er stieß wieder einen durchdringenden Schrei aus, ließ sich aber ohne große Gegenwehr auf das Bett ziehen und starrte sie von dort mit schwarzen, wütend funkelnden Augen an. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie es ihm gelungen war, aber er schien definitiv Bescheid über den Verlauf des Gespräches zwischen ihr und den anderen drei Frauen zu wissen.

„Was soll das, Galatyn?", fragte sie tonlos, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits wusste. Der Rabe bohrte seine Augen weiterhin in die ihren und schob den Schnabel in einer leichten Drohgebärde nach vorne.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, das musst du verstehen", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, obwohl sie im Inneren nicht so sicher war, wie sie sich gab. „Die Schmach tue ich mir nicht an. Sicher nicht. Der Platz steht mir zu und ich poche auf mein Recht."

Galatyn stieß einen schnarrenden Ton aus und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Er schien mit ihrer Entscheidung absolut nicht einverstanden zu sein, gab es jedoch auf, noch weiter protestierend nach ihr zu hacken und stolzierte statt dessen langsam an die Bettkante. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag seiner Flügel erhob er sich in die Luft und schoss aus dem halb geöffneten Fenster hinaus ins Freie, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzudrehen.

Jiang Li machte sich kurz nach Anbruch des Morgengrauens in Richtung Jinduizhen auf den Weg. Die Stadt lag zwar nicht weit vom Fuße des Huashan entfernt, doch sie wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, aufgrund eines Dämonenangriffes zu spät zur Ratssitzung zu kommen.

Die Schwertkämpfer standen zwar nicht außerhalb des Gesetzes, lebten aber größtenteils nach ihren eigenen Regeln. Sie richteten sich nach den Entscheidungen des Rates, der zu einem Teil aus den ältesten und weisesten Kämpfern der Gemeinschaft bestand und zum anderen Teil aus den erfolgreichsten Großmeistern, die durchaus auch recht jung sein konnten. Obwohl der Umgangston sehr rau war und mit den Verhaltensnormen, die sowohl unter der magischen als auch der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung herrschten, kaum in Einklang stand, wurde auf Gerechtigkeit besonderen Wert gelegt.

Zweimal ritt sie mit ihrem Hengst durch einen Schwarm grell pfeifender Hsigo, die sie mit ein paar gezielten Schwerthieben vertrieb, und einmal sah sie von Weitem einen Yü Kuang. Der kopflose Dämon schien ihre Anwesenheit durchaus wahrzunehmen, griff sie jedoch wider Erwarten nicht an.

Kurz vor zehn Uhr kam sie in Jinduizhen an und stellte das Pferd in einem kleinen Gasthaus unter. Hunger hatte sie keinen, obwohl sie am Morgen noch nichts gegessen hatte; die bevorstehende Verhandlung schlug ihr auf den Magen. Da sie noch ausreichend Zeit hatte, schlenderte sie langsam durch den Teil der Stadt, der von Magiern bevölkert wurde, und betrachtete lange die Auslagen der kleinen Geschäfte. In einem davon, das offensichtlich eher schwarzmagische Waren führte, stand neben einem Sammelsurium aus kleinen, zu Figuren geschnitzten Knochen, verschiedenartig schillernden Perlen, Objekten aus Federn, Leder und anderen Stoffen, die Jiang Li lieber nicht so genau betrachtete, ein verwittertes Laufrad mit einem struppigen Streifenhamster. Das Tier wirkte nicht sehr gesund; sein Fell wies zahlreiche kahle Stellen auf und es war ausgesprochen dünn. Obwohl es erschöpft wirkte, bewegte es sich unablässig in seinem quietschenden Rad, dem mehrere Speichen fehlten.

Hinter Jiang Li hustete jemand geräuschvoll und sie drehte sich unwillkürlich um. Eine zahnlose alte Hexe grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Na, Liebchen?"

„Na, Tantchen?", fragte Jiang Li lässig zurück und wollte dem Schaufenster gerade den Rücken zukehren und gehen, als sie die Alte am Kleidersaum packte und weitersprach.

„Gefällt dir der Hamster?"

„Gibt schönere Exemplare."

„Aber kaum welche, an denen man das Schicksal eines Menschen besser erkennt."

„Ach ja?"

Die alte Frau hustete wieder und deutete auf das Laufrad.

„Schau dir an, wie der kleine Kerl läuft und läuft. Aber weil ein paar Speichen fehlen, kommt er immer wieder aus dem Tritt. Und so geht es im Leben auch. Manche haben ein ordentliches Laufrad, in dem sie nie stolpern und ungehemmt rennen können, und andere haben eins, das so voll Lücken ist, dass sie immer wieder hinfallen und im Rad hin und her geschleudert werden."

Jiang Li starrte den Hamster an und sah sich plötzlich selbst, wie sie sich hilflos in einem riesigen Rad immer wieder überschlug, da zu viele Speichen fehlten.

Wortlos drehte sie sich um, schüttelte die Hand der Hexe ab und presste sich im Davoneilen kurz die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie wollte die skurrile Philosophie der Alten so schnell wie möglich vergessen und das Bild des Laufrades, das an Bedrohlichkeit immer mehr gewann, aus ihrem Kopf drängen.

Das einstöckige Versammlungshaus der Schwertkämpfer lag am Stadtrand hinter einer hohen Mauer inmitten eines verwilderten Gartens. Für die nichtmagische Bevölkerung sah es wie ein verfallenes Fabrikgebäude aus, an dem überall Schilder angebracht waren, die vor der Einsturzgefahr warnten.

Am Ende der steinernen Eingangstreppe befand sich ein großes Gefäß aus Gusseisen, in dem Räucherstäbchen angezündet wurden; Jiang Li steckte ebenfalls eines an und blieb für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen stehen, um sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Die wöchentlich stattfindende öffentliche Ratssitzung begann für gewöhnlich recht pünktlich, und sie hatte nur noch ein paar Minuten Zeit.

Jemand klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Chen!"

Das gutmütige Gesicht des vierschrötigen Schwertkämpfers grinste sie an.

„Ein seltener Gast im Rat, Fräulein Lian", dröhnte er gut gelaunt und wurde dann schlagartig ernst, als sein Blick auf die schwarze Schleife fiel, die an ihrem Ärmel befestigt war. „War eine ehrenwerte Frau, die Großmeisterin Zhen Juan …"

Jiang Li sagte nichts, sondern sah kurz zur Seite.

„Wir vermissen sie alle sehr!", fügte Chen noch hinzu und warf dann einen Blick auf den Eingang des Gebäudes.

„Die Sitzung fängt gleich an, wir sollten hineingehen."

Während sie gemeinsam das Versammlungshaus betraten, sah Jiang Li aus dem Augenwinkel, dass ihre Schwestern bereits Platz genommen hatten. Yue You und Xiao Hong trugen entschlossene, kühle Mienen zur Schau, während Li Ming bedrückt wirkte. Bevor sich ihre Blicke treffen konnten, schlug Jiang Li die Augen nieder und tat, als hätte sie die drei Frauen nicht bemerkt, während sie neben Chen Platz nahm. Zum Glück gab es keine feste Sitzordnung; da ohnehin nur Meisterinnen und Meister teilnahmen, die auf dem Huashan oder in nächster Nähe des Berges wohnten, waren die Bänke meist nur spärlich besetzt.

Die Ratssitzung wurde eröffnet, indem eine große Bronzeglocke, die in einem hölzernen Rahmen hing, mit einem Schlägel sechsmal angeschlagen wurde. Nachdem es langsam ruhig geworden war, ergriff das älteste Mitglied das Wort und richtete ein paar formelle Grußworte an die Anwesenden. Danach begannen die Teilnehmer, der Reihe nach ihre Anliegen vorzutragen und die Entscheidung der Ratsvorsitzenden abzuwarten.

Jiang Li lehnte sich zurück und verfolgte das Geschehen mit halb geöffneten Augen. Ein Streit um eine angebliche ehrenrührige Beleidigung musste geschlichtet, einem Betrugsfall nachgegangen und die Frage nach dem Besitzer eines angeblich herrenlosen Pferdes geklärt werden. Chen gähnte herzhaft neben ihr, während der Ratsvorsitzende ein Machtwort sprach und das Tier der Obhut aller beider Parteien entzog, wodurch es als Gemeinschaftsbesitz galt und zur Versteigerung frei stand.

Plötzlich entstand Unruhe in einer der Bänke hinter ihr und Jiang Li wandte den Kopf. Yue You war aufgestanden und drängte sich an ihren Sitznachbarn vorbei, bis sie schließlich den Gang erreichte und nach vorne in Richtung der Vorsitzenden stolzierte. Die vor ihr Wartenden ignorierte sie dabei einfach.

„Ich bitte darum, mein Anliegen jetzt gleich vortragen zu dürfen", sagte sie mit klarer, lauter Stimme. „Wenn es nicht so dringend wäre, würde ich mich selbstverständlich gedulden, bis ich an der Reihe bin", bei diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu den hinter ihr stehenden Ratsuchenden um, die leise murrten, „und ich entschuldige mich vielmals für meine Rücksichtslosigkeit. Allerdings handelt es sich um die Frage, wer in Zukunft die Leitung sowohl der Kampfschule als auch des Badehauses Lian übernehmen soll und es dürfte wohl klar auf der Hand liegen, dass aufgrund der verstärkten Dämonenaktivität so rasch wie möglich eine Entscheidung getroffen werden muss."

Die Ratsvorsitzenden schwiegen nach der kurzen Rede für einen Augenblick und berieten sich dann murmelnd. Schließlich nickte eine drahtige Frau, in der Jiang Li die Großmeisterin der Kampfschule Mingzhu, die mitten in Jinduizhen lag, erkannte.

„Nun gut. Die Notwendigkeit, diesen Antrag vorzuziehen, wird vom Rat bestätigt. Allerdings wundern wir uns, dass Großmeisterin Lian diese Angelegenheit nicht bereits zu Lebzeiten angemessen geregelt hat."

Die Ratsvorsitzenden blickten Yue You, die zufrieden lächelte, erwartungsvoll an. Jiang Li sah, dass Li Ming und Xiao Hong ebenfalls aufgestanden waren und in Richtung ihrer Schwester schritten. Jetzt war es soweit. Sie erhob sich und drückte sich an Chen vorbei, der sie erstaunt ansah und gerade den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

„Die Regelung, die derzeit besteht, ist nicht mehr den Anforderungen gemäß", ergriff Li Ming das Wort. „Dem Wunsch der Großmeisterin nach sollte die erste Schwertmeisterin im Bedarfsfall die Leitung der Kampfschule und des Badehauses übernehmen. Nun ist es aber so, dass diese die Nachfolge nicht antreten kann, da sie …"

Jiang Li fühlte, wie ihr am ganzen Körper kalt wurde.

„Das ist nicht richtig", warf sie mit schneidender Stimme ein, bevor Li Ming den Satz vollenden konnte. „Tatsächlich bin ich sehr wohl dazu in der Lage, die mir zugedachten Aufgaben zu vollster Zufriedenheit zu erfüllen. Ich …"

„Unsinn", schnappte Yue You dazwischen. „Die erste Schwertmeisterin befindet sich – bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – den Großteil des Jahres über in Europa und unterrichtet dort an einer Schule. Sie ist keineswegs hier, um sich um die hiesigen Angelegenheiten ausreichend zu kümmern."

„ICH…", brauste Jiang Li hitzig auf, brach aber abrupt ab, als eines der Ratsmitglieder, ein alter, gebückter Mann, die Hand hob und den Streitenden schweigend Einhalt gebot.

„Danke", sagte er, nachdem Stille in den Raum eingezogen war. „Offensichtlich gestaltet sich die Lösung dieses Problems als schwierig. Wir möchten alle Fakten wissen, damit wir gerecht entscheiden können."

Yue You warf ihr Haar zurück.

„Ich bin die zweite Schwertmeisterin der Kampfschule und spreche im Sinne der dritten und vierten Schwertmeisterin. Wie inzwischen wohl allgemein bekannt, gestaltet sich unser Leben auf dem Huashan als ausgesprochen schwierig, seit die erste Schwertmeisterin durch ihre Unachtsamkeit eines unserer Schutzamulette verloren hat."

Jiang Li biss die Zähne zusammen und musste sich heftig zusammennehmen, um nicht laut zu protestieren, während Yue You mit einem leichten, hämischen Lächeln auf den Lippen fortfuhr.

„Nun, da die Großmeisterin von uns gegangen ist, muss ihr Platz rasch nachbesetzt werden – mit einer starken Persönlichkeit. Und die erste Schwertmeisterin, die dafür vorgesehen war, hat es vorgezogen, sich nach England abzusetzen, statt aktiv an einer Lösung aller Probleme mitzuarbeiten …"

„Nun", unterbrach der Alte wieder und runzelte die Stirn. „Nun gut. Ich möchte hören, was die erste Schwertmeisterin dazu zu sagen hat."

„Zuerst einmal, ich habe mich nicht _abgesetzt_", stieß Jiang Li hastig und mit gepresster Stimme hervor. „Ich bin der Bitte meiner alten Schule gefolgt und habe dort einen Lehrauftrag übernommen, da die Bedrohung durch Voldemort immer größer wird. Hinsichtlich des Amulettes gebe ich zu, einen folgenschweren Fehler gemacht zu haben, gebe aber zu bedenken, dass ich mich unablässig bemühe, diesen wieder auszugleichen. Die Nachfolge steht mir nicht nur aufgrund der Verfügung der Großmeisterin zu, sondern vor allem, da ich die beste Kämpferin der Schule bin!"

„Du bist nicht hier, wenn wir dich brauchen, Jiang Li", warf Li Ming ruhig ein und wandte sich dann an den Rat. „Wir haben ihr ein Angebot gemacht, das in unseren Augen durchaus akzeptabel ist. Jiang Li könnte die erste Schwertmeisterin bleiben, während Ýue You an ihrer Stelle die Leitung der Schule und des Badehauses übernimmt. Viel würde sich nicht ändern, außer dass …"

„Außer dass ich durch einen miesen Trick ausgebootet werde!", zischte Jiang Li und wollte zu einer wütenden Litanei ansetzen, doch die Großmeisterin der Mingzhu-Schule winkte ab.

„Das genügt. Ein schwieriger Fall, der in ausreichendem Maße besprochen werden muss. Es kommt selten vor, dass die erste Meisterin zugunsten der zweiten zurücksteckt. Tatsache ist ja, dass die erste Meisterin stets die Beste von allen ist und es daher – auch im Lichte der derzeitigen Situation auf dem Huashan – wohl unklug wäre, die Zweitbeste an ihrer Stelle einzusetzen …"

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", sagte Yue You, brach ab und holte tief Atem. Als die Großmeisterin aufmunternd nickte, fuhr sie fort. „Zunächst einmal hätte für die Dauer der Abwesenheit der ersten Schwertmeisterin ohnehin ich – die _Zweitbeste_ – als Stellvertreterin fungiert. Soviel dazu. Davon abgesehen bezweifle ich jedoch, dass Jiang Li tatsächlich noch als beste Kämpferin der Schule bezeichnet werden kann. Ich denke nicht, dass sie während ihrer Lehrtätigkeit ausreichend trainiert hat."

Jiang Li fühlte, wie ihr das Herz sank, als zögerlich ein zustimmendes Raunen aus den Bankreihen ertönte. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und ihr fiel auf die Schnelle keine passende Entgegnung ein, denn irgendwie hatte Yue You gar nicht so Unrecht. Trotzdem gab es ihr einen unerwarteten Stich ins Herz, als sie sah, dass auch Chen beipflichtend nickte.

„Ein guter Einwand", sagte ein jüngerer Großmeister, den Jiang Li nur vom Sehen kannte. „Wirklich nicht unberechtigt."

„Ich schlage daher folgende Lösung vor, sofern dies dem Rat recht ist", sprach Yue You mit unverkennbarer Siegesgewissheit weiter und sah Jiang Li mit einem Lächeln direkt in die Augen. „Ich fordere die erste Schwertmeisterin zu einem Entscheidungskampf heraus. Die Siegerin nimmt den Platz der Großmeisterin Lian ein, und die Verliererin …", sie zögerte ganz kurz und lächelte noch strahlender, „muss gehen. Sie verliert ihre Stellung innerhalb der Kampfschule und die Berechtigung, sich dort aufzuhalten oder überhaupt noch „Meisterin" nennen zu dürfen."

Das beifällige Murmeln wurde lauter und der alte Großmeister schlug mit der flachen Hand leicht auf den Tisch.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe. Der Vorschlag erscheint mir angemessen." Die anderen Ratsmitglieder nickten zustimmend. „Da die Zeit drängt, findet der Kampf in exakt einer Woche statt. Als Austragungsort schlage ich den Taiyi-Teich vor."

Yue You verneigte sich gemeinsam mit Li Ming und Xiao Hong zustimmend, während Jiang Li einige Augenblicke benötigte, um den Ratsbeschluss zu begreifen. Schlimm genug war ja bereits, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten überhaupt unter Beweis stellen musste. Und nun sollte der Kampf auch noch am höchsten Punkt des Südgipfels stattfinden, auf dem sich der besagte Taiyi Teich – auch bekannt als _Teich, der in den Himmel sieht_ – befand. Sie mochte den Gipfel nicht, der höher als die anderen vier war und von dem eine seltsame, beunruhigende Energie auszustrahlen schien.

„Einverstanden?", fragte der Alte schließlich, als sie immer noch schwieg. Jiang Li zuckte zusammen und verzog wenig begeistert die Lippen, nickte dann aber. Es blieb ihr ja doch nichts anderes übrig, als den Beschluss des Rates anzunehmen, auch wenn er ihr gewaltige Magenschmerzen bereitete.


	28. Die Entscheidung

Eine Woche war zu wenig, um auch nur ausreichend wieder in Schuss zu kommen, soviel war Jiang Li klar. Nachdem sie aus Jinduizhen zurückgekehrt war, ohne mit ihren Schwestern ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick ausgetauscht zu haben, begab sie sich ohne Umweg in ihr Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür. In ihrem Inneren herrschte Aufruhr.

Der Ratsbeschluss brach ihr das Genick und spielte Yue You in die Hände, soviel war sicher. Jiang Li musste, wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, zugeben, dass sie sowohl ihr Training als auch das Studium der Fachliteratur, die ihr Zhen Juan nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte, stark vernachlässigt hatte. Und trotzdem, sie musste es schaffen, Yue You zu schlagen.

Der Austragungsort bereitete ihr ebenfalls Kopfzerbrechen. Der Taiyi-Teich war zwar nur etwa einen Quadratmeter groß und dreißig Zentimeter tief, doch er bündelte gewaltige magische Kräfte. Rings um ihn ereigneten sich die seltsamsten Dinge – die Zeit verlief manchmal anders, oft verschwanden Wanderer oder unbekannte Wesen tauchten wie aus dem Nichts auf – und in manchen Nächten ging vom Südgipfel ein beunruhigendes tiefrotes Leuchten aus, dessen Ursprung im Teich zu finden war. In der Dürrezeit trocknete er nicht aus und in der Regenzeit lief er nicht über; der Wasserspiegel blieb das gesamte Jahr hindurch unverändert, obgleich der Gipfel zum überwiegenden Teil aus Granit bestand. Seit das Feueramulett, das den Schutz für den Süden repräsentiert hatte, von Kuan-yin gestohlen worden war, mochte sie diesen Platz, an dem während des Duells alle möglichen unvorhergesehenen Dinge geschehen konnten, noch weniger. Er erinnerte sie immer wieder an ihre bislang bitterste Niederlage.

In den folgenden Tagen ließ sich Jiang Li ihre Mahlzeiten von Liang auf ihr Zimmer bringen und vermied es, ihren Schwestern über den Weg zu laufen. Den Gedanken daran, dass sie, wenn sie den Kampf verlor, sowohl ihren Platz in der Kampfschule als auch ihren Status als Schwertmeisterin verlieren würde, schob sie mit großer Mühe immer wieder zur Seite. Sie musste gewinnen. Sie _musste_. Sonst hatte sie gar nichts mehr.

Sie kannte einige ehemalige Meister, die ein ähnliches Schicksal getroffen hatte. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass es zu Rivalitäten oder regelrechten Platzgefechten in den Kampfschulen kam. Der Rang einer Großmeisterin oder eines Großmeisters war heiß begehrt; es war nicht nur Ansehen, sondern auch viel materieller Reichtum mit dieser Position verbunden. Häufig bestand die Konsequenz für den Verlierer eines solchen Duells auch aus dem Verlust seines Platzes als Meister und aus der Notwendigkeit, seine angestammte Kampfschule zu verlassen, wie es Jiang Li nun drohte. Sie verdienten sich ihren Lebensunterhalt in der Regel als umherziehende Söldner oder versuchten sich an einem weit entfernten Ort in einem handwerklichen Beruf, wenn sie nicht unmittelbar nach ihrer Niederlage aus Scham über ihren Gesichtsverlust Selbstmord begangen hatten.

Jeder Morgen begann für Jiang Li mit einfachen Dehnübungen, die zu den Grundlagen der Kampfkunst zählten, gefolgt von Schrittfolgen, Hieb- und Stoßübungen sowie Krafttraining. Es wurde besser mit ihrer Schnelligkeit, aber sie war noch lange nicht in Form. Trotzdem übte sie weiter wie besessen, bis sie vor Erschöpfung beinahe zusammenbrach. Galatyn beäugte sie stundenlang schweigend aus der Ferne und schien penibel darauf zu achten, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Jiang Li achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern trainierte, bis ihr ganzer Körper nur noch schmerzte, bis sie ihr Essen wieder heraufwürgte und sich fühlte, als würde sie in ihre Einzelteile zerrissen werden. Weiter. Sie würde es schaffen. Sie _musste _es schaffen.

Am letzten Abend vor dem Duell dachte Jiang Li zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ernsthaft über das Sterben nach. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie zwar immer wieder die Möglichkeit, sich kurz und schmerzlos aus dem Leben zu katapultieren, angedacht, aber nie ernsthaft weiterverfolgt. In solchen Situationen war dann doch immer wieder irgendetwas passiert, wodurch sie eine neue Perspektive für ihr Leben erhalten und den Gedanken an ein selbstgewähltes Ende verworfen hatte.

Diesmal war das anders. Alle Pläne waren gescheitert und das berühmte Licht am Ende des Tunnels wollte einfach nicht auftauchen. Wenn sie gegen Yue You verlor, musste sie die Kampfschule für immer verlassen und durfte sich auch nicht mehr Schwertmeisterin nennen. Ihr Platz in Hogwarts war mehr als unsicher, das war ihr klar; nach dem Schuljahr würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich gehen müssen – Dumbledore hatte kein einziges Mal über die Möglichkeit, weiterhin zu unterrichten, gesprochen. In ein paar Monaten stand sie auf der Straße, ohne Zuhause, ohne Arbeit, ohne Zukunft. Jiang Li wurde wieder übel und der Raum begann, sich langsam um sie herum zu drehen.

Es war, als würde sie im luftleeren Raum schweben, als wäre sie ein einsamer Planet im Weltraum, ohne Halt und ganz allein. Wenn sie heute Nacht aus dem Haus gehen und auf einen der vielen Felsen klettern würde und dann nach unten in die Dunkelheit springen würde, so wäre das für niemanden ein Verlust. Höchstens der Rat wäre morgen verärgert, weil er sich ganz umsonst auf den Südgipfel bemüht hätte. Aber sonst?

Yue You und den anderen Mädchen wäre es recht, dachte Jiang Li und kauerte sich in Embryostellung auf den Fußboden. Snape käme es auch gelegen, er denkt ohnehin nicht mehr an mich, ich bin ihm lästig.

Wenn ich mir doch gleich im Mutterleib die Nabelschnur um den Hals gewickelt und mich selbst erdrosselt hätte, sinnierte sie weiter und schloss die Augen. Scharfe Tränen des Selbstmitleids quollen unter ihren Lidern hervor und sie begann zu wimmern. Wenn ich nicht dauernd an Snape denken müsste und wenn es mir nicht jede Stunde wieder von Neuem das Herz zerreissen würde. Wenn ich wenigstens ein einziges Mal jemandem wirklich wichtig wäre. Wenn mich irgendetwas halten würde, aber da ist nichts. Ich bin ganz allein und rings um mich ist nur schwarze Ödnis.

Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte in ihr vertrautes Zimmer. Ihr Kopf war schwer und ihre Brust tat weh, es war ein Schmerz, der sich ihren Hals entlang in den Kopf und direkt unter ihrem Schlüsselbein geradewegs durch ihren Körper zu bohren schien.

Ich habe es satt, dachte Jiang Li und wollte die Hand heben, um ihre Augen gegen das Licht abzuschirmen, ließ es dann aber sein. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, ihre Gliedmaßen waren zu schwer.

Ich will nicht mehr. Das ganze Leben ein einziger Kampf und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es hätte ändern können. Jeder sagt mir, ich soll positiv sein, mich nicht fallen lassen, aber es gibt für mich keinen ersichtlichen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte, wozu ich weitermachen sollte. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht will, aber ich sehe kein Licht mehr. Alle Anstrengungen führen zu nichts, es ist alles sinnlos. Ich lebe vor mich hin und tue nur so, als hätte ich irgendein Ziel, aber ich hatte nie eins. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich wirklich will, was mir wirklich Freude machen würde, alles habe ich immer nur für andere oder wegen anderen getan. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ich weiß ja gar nicht, wer ich eigentlich bin; ich bin Mutters Tochter gewesen und dann war ich die Schülerin der Großmeisterin und dann war ich Schwertmeisterin, aber eigentlich bin ich immer nur das, was die anderen von mir verlangt und in mir gesehen haben. Wenn ich brav war und die Erwartungen erfüllt habe, war das angemessen und wurde kurz gelobt; wenn ich gescheitert bin, war ich selber schuld und jeder war böse auf mich. Ich war nie besonders glücklich, auch nicht mit Kuan-yin, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin. Immer musste ich mich anstrengen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren, und dann konnte ich ihn doch nicht halten. Alle wenden sich ab von mir, niemand bemüht sich um mich und hält mich fest. Ich habe keinen Halt, dachte Jiang Li wieder und schloss wieder die Augen. Ich bin allen nur ein Ärgernis.

Sie fühlte, wie etwas leicht ihre Wange streifte, rührte sich aber nicht. Galatyn war von seinem Beobachtungsposten auf dem Schrank heruntergeschwebt und hatte sich neben ihrem Kopf niedergelassen. Er stieß ein leises, besorgtes Schnarren aus und pickte vorsichtig in ihr Ohrläppchen, um sie zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen.

Jiang Li schwieg und ließ den Kopf langsam zur Seite sinken. Galatyn versuchte es noch einige Male mit sanftem Schnabeleinsatz, dann hackte er so kräftig in ihre Schulter, dass seine Schnabelspitze die Haut durchstieß und ein Blutstropfen hervorquoll.

Es schmerzte nicht, aber sie hörte, wie ihr Rabe immer aufgeregter mit den Flügeln schlug und verstörte Laute ausstieß.

„Ist gut", seufzte sie schließlich leise und griff blindlings neben sich, bis sie seinen Körper spürte. Galatyn schmiegte vorsichtig seinen Kopf in ihre Handfläche und ließ ihn darin liegen, bis sie schließlich in einen tiefen, schweren Schlaf fiel.

Der nächste Morgen war besser. Jiang Li wachte auf und war erstaunt, dass sie sich gar nicht einmal so schlecht fühlte. Neutral. Es war ein neutrales Gefühl. Sie fühlte keine Angst mehr; die vergangene Nacht schien alle Empfindungen in ihr abgestumpft zu haben, bis nichts mehr geblieben war als ein leichtes Unwohlsein. Das kannte sie schon, es begleitete sie seit Jahren. Seit Jahrzehnten schon, dachte sie und musste kurz und zynisch auflachen. Wenn man einmal in Jahrzehnten denken kann, dann ist sowieso schon alles zu spät.

Sie nahm sich ausreichend Zeit für ihre Körperpflege und wählte ihr Gewand mit Bedacht. Man musste gut aussehen, das war das Wichtigste. Jedenfalls dann, wenn man sich sonst wie zerschmettert fühlte; das Äußere durfte das Innere niemals widerspiegeln. Jiang Li legte noch eine Schicht Make-up auf, starrte einen Augenblick lang in den Spiegel und studierte ihr Gesicht. Wie eine Maske, dachte sie und schloss kurz die Augen. Ich erkenne mich ja selbst nicht mehr.

Das Jadeschwert fühlte sich beinahe warm in ihrer Hand an, als sie nach draußen trat und den Ritt zum Südgipfel antrat. Sie fühlte sich immer noch gleichgültig, und das war gut so.

Die Ratsmitglieder waren noch nicht vollständig anwesend, als sie den Taiyi-Teich schließlich nach einem längeren Marsch erreichte. Man konnte nur zu Fuß dorthin gelangen, für die Pferde war es zu steil und es war nicht ratsam, hier zu apparieren. Ihr Pferd hatte sie weiter unten angebunden; vielleicht hätte sie es auch einfach freilassen sollen. Andererseits: Irgendjemand würde es mit Sicherheit losbinden, sollte sie das Duell _nicht_ überleben. Aber das würde sie. Also hatte sie das Richtige getan und alles war in Ordnung.

Jiang Li stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, obwohl es weder sonderlich heiß war, noch sich der Aufstieg außergewöhnlich beschwerlich gestaltet hatte. Sie hatte Angst, auch wenn sie es nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben wollte. Sie war nicht in Form und alles stand auf dem Spiel. Wenn sie heute verlor …

Und wäre es wirklich so schlimm?, fragte sie sich plötzlich selbst und wunderte sich. Ja, war es denn so entsetzlich? Doch, ja, auf jeden Fall. Keine Frage.

Und wenn du einfach fortgehst und woanders neu anfängst?, formte sich ein neuer Gedanke und Jiang Li war erstaunt, dass sie ihm plötzlich kaum noch Widerstand entgegenbrachte. Ja, warum fing sie nicht woanders neu an? Ohne Last und ohne Pflichten?

„Na? Wie haben Prinzessin geruht?", drang plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein.

Yue You stand bereits neben dem Teich, ihr Schwert hielt sie lässig in der Hand. Sie sah schön aus, das musste sich Jiang Li eingestehen und fühlte sich sogleich wie ein schwerfälliger Elefant. Sie hatte niemals Yue Yous Eleganz besessen, ebensowenig die Zierlichkeit ihrer Schwester Joogiya. Ich hasse mich, dachte sie und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Als ob das jetzt noch wichtig wäre, ob sie wie ein Elefant oder wie eine Elfe war. Sie musste einfach nur zur richtigen Zeit zuschlagen. Alles andere war egal.

„Ausgezeichnet", gab Jiang Li leichthin zurück und warf den Kopf nach hinten. „Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, deine Niederlage zu sehen."

„Ach, Liebes", lächelte Yue You und schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. „Nicht so billig. Du weißt doch selbst am besten, wer heute gewinnt, also spar' dir deine Floskeln."

„Seid still", mischte sich unerwartet Li Ming ein, die aussah, als hätte sie in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Xiao Hong stand neben ihr und schwieg, den Blick auf die Erde gerichtet, was für sie ein sehr unübliches Verhalten darstellte. Eigentlich hatte sich Jiang Li gerade von ihr ein paar saftige Sprüche erwartet, aber erstaunlicherweise schien der vierten Schwertmeisterin in Angesicht des bevorstehenden Kampfes nicht sehr wohl zu sein.

Die nächste Viertelstunde war von einem kollektiven Schweigen geprägt. Niemand schien viel Lust zu haben, eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen; Jiang Li entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihren Schwestern und begann, ihren Körper mit ein paar einfachen Dehnübungen vorzubereiten. Kein Gelenk durfte sich schmerzhaft verdrehen, kein Muskel sie im Stich lassen. Es kam alles darauf an, wie schnell und präzise sie sein würde.

Ein durchdringender Gongschlag ertönte. Der Rat war nun vollständig versammelt und das Duell konnte beginnen. Jiang Li senkte den Kopf und atmete tief in den Bauch ein. Keine Nervosität. Ruhe. Denken. Beobachten. _Zuschlagen_.

„Versammelt euch! Die Kämpfer in die Mitte!"

Jiang Li drehte sich um und ging langsam auf den kleinen Teich zu. Jemand hatte einen weiten Kreis rings um den Platz gezogen, der leicht bläulich schimmerte und einen Schutz für die Zuschauer darstellte. Die Ratsmitglieder hatten sich außerhalb der Markierung versammelt und sahen den beiden Frauen, die sich einander gegenüber an zwei Seiten des Teiches aufstellten, mit ungerührten Gesichtern entgegen.

„Jiang Li, erste Schwertmeisterin aus dem Hause Lian! Yue You, zweite Schwertmeisterin aus dem Hause Lian! In diesem Zweikampf werdet ihr beweisen, ob ihr eurer gegenwärtigen Stellungen würdig seid! Der Kampf ist beendet, wenn einer von euch beiden stirbt oder liegenbleibt. Beginnt!" Der vierschrötige Mann, der diese mehr als dürftige – fast sogar beleidigend knappe – Einleitung von sich gegeben hatte, schlug noch einmal nachdrücklich den Gong an und stellte sich neben die anderen. Einige der Mitglieder murmelten missbilligend und warfen ihm aufgebrachte Blicke zu; üblicherweise wurde der formalen Etikette doch etwas mehr Genüge getan. Den Ansager kümmerte das wenig; er war für seine Bärbeißigkeit, die sich vorlauten Zungen nach auch auf der Lage seiner Kampfschule in den Fengshan-Bergen gründete, bekannt und gab wenig auf die Meinung anderer. Abgesehen davon war er mit dem Kampf nicht einverstanden. Er mochte die Lians, allen voran Yue You; aus langer Erfahrung wusste er, dass – egal, wer dieses Duell gewinnen würde – nichts je wieder so werden würde, wie es bis zu dieser Stunde gewesen war. Das sensible Beziehungsmobile innerhalb der Gemeinschaft der Schwertkämpfer war aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen und es würde einige Zeit sowie etliche beklommene und traurige Stunden brauchen, bis sich die Situation neu formiert haben würde. Gerne hätte er Einspruch erhoben, doch es gab keinen Grund vorzuweisen – daher blieb die beschämend kurze Ansprache die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn, seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Jiang Li ließ das Jadeschwert aus der Scheide gleiten und trat einige Schritte nach vorne, bis sie sich am Rande des Teiches befand. Youe Yout tat es ihr gleich; die beiden Frauen drehten sich einander zu und hoben ihre Waffen so weit an, dass sie sich beinahe berührten.

„Beginnt!", bellte der Schwertmeister noch einmal und Jiang Li spannte ihre Muskeln an. Sie wusste, wie Yue You üblicherweise ihre Kämpfe eröffnete; meistens war sie offensiv und sehr schnell. Sie fühlte, wie ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte. Greif an, dachte sie und fühlte das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern schießen. Greif an!

Yue You wippte leicht vor und zurück, als würde sie sich über ihre Strategie noch nicht ganz im Klaren sein, hob dann mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung ihr Schwert und schlug kraftvoll zu. Jiang Li kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen und wich mit einer tänzelnden Bewegung aus. Wie immer, Schwester, wie immer, dachte sie und blockte den Angriff ab. Sie wartete ab, bis die Schwerter voneinander abprallten, nutzte den gewonnenen Schwung und führte einen raschen Hieb aufwärts. Yue You drehte sich leicht zur Seite und wehrte die Klinge, die sich ihrem Hals bedrohlich näherte, mit einem wuchtigen Schlag ab, der direkt auf die Schläfe ihrer Gegnerin zielte. Es blieb Jiang Li nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Manöver abzubrechen und sich mit einem Seitenschritt in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Für eine Sekunde standen sie sich reglos gegenüber; nur ihre Atemzüge waren zu hören. Sie waren beide zu gut trainiert, um einander in den ersten Sekunden entscheidende Verletzungen beibringen zu können. Yue You war ausgesprochen ungeduldig und legte es meist auf einen kurzen Kampf an; ihre Konzentration ließ bei längeren Gefechten schnell nach, vor allem dann, wenn sie lange hingehalten wurde. Jiang Li setzte einen Fuß nach vorne, ging leicht in die Knie und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das hintere Bein. Wieder griff Yue You an; sie schnellte nach vorne und schlug leicht abwärtsgerichtet zu, die Schwertspitze war auf Jiang Lis Herzgegend gerichtet. Sie ist gut, dachte Jiang Li leicht erschrocken und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, während sie die Jadeklinge hob und sie mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk gegen Yue Yous Arm führte. Diesmal musste Yue You ihren Angriff abbrechen und ausweichen; ihre Augen glühten vor Zorn.

„Hexe", zischte sie leise und sprang wieder auf Jiang Li zu; diesmal versuchte sie es mit einem Hieb, der direkt auf den Kehlkopf ihrer Kontrahentin zielte. Jiang Li entspannte ihren Körper, ließ den Elbogen sinken und senkte den unteren Rücken. Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung fing sie den Schlag ab und verwendete die Kraft des gegnerischen Angriffes dafür, mit ihrem eigenen Schwert Yue Yous Klinge von sich fernzuhalten und dabei gleichzeitig so lange zu kontrollieren, bis sie in der Lage dazu war, einen gezielten Streich zu platzieren. Yue You tänzelte zur Seite und versuchte, sich aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien, doch Jiang Li drückte ihr Schwert unbarmherzig immer weiter nach unten. Als sie schließlich überraschend den Druck löste und mit einer schneidenden Bewegung direkt auf das Handgelenk ihrer Gegnerin zielte, konnte sich Yue You nur durch einen verzweifelten Sprung zur Seite retten, der sie direkt in die Mitte des Teiches rutschen ließ. Jiang Li schrie triumphierend auf und sprang auf den schmalen Rand der Einfassung, während sie die Klinge hob und sie kerzengerade auf die Schulter ihrer Schwester herabstieß. Das Duell war vorbei und sie hatte gewonnen.

Bevor die Schwertspitze ihr Ziel erreichte, spritzte eine Wasserfontäne aus dem Teich auf, die so gewaltig war, dass sie sowohl Jiang Li als auch Yue You aus dem Becken schleuderte und die Bergspitze erzittern ließ.

Die Umstehenden wichen zurück und versuchten, sich vor den herabprasselnden Tropfen zu schützen; bei manchen funktionierten die Sprüche, die einen Schild rings um sie herum aufbauten, bei anderen nicht. Wie es Jiang Li bereits gewusst hatte – auf diesem Berg und vor allem in unmittelbarer Nähe des Teiches war Magie hochgradig unberechenbar.

„Ich bin die Gewinnerin!", brüllte Jiang Li, als sie sich von ihrem harten Aufprall einigermaßen erholt hatte. Yue You lachte rau.

„Der Kampf ist noch nicht entschieden", erwiderte der Schwertmeister aus dem Fengshan-Gebirge düster, und die anderen Ratsmitglieder nickten und brummten zustimmend.

„Ihr habt es gesehen! Der Teich war schuld!"

„Beruhige dich", ließ sich die oberste Schwertmeisterin von Lintian zurechtweisend hören. „Noch ist nichts entschieden – und das war es auch nicht, bevor der Teich aktiv geworden ist."

„Ihr könnt mich", flüsterte Jiang Li knapp unter der Grenze zum Hörbaren und fühlte altbekannte Bitterkeit in ihrer Kehle nach oben steigen. Die Zuschauer wollten Blut sehen – sollten sie es haben.

Yue You sprang unvermittelt auf sie zu und Jiang Li riss das Schwert hoch. Ihre Konzentration hatte nachgelassen. Unverzeihlich. Ein Fehler. Ein-

Der Hieb schleuderte sie rückwärts und presste ihren Arm gegen ihre Brust und den Hals. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen und knickte mit beiden Beinen ein; Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und sie fühlte, wie sie die Kontrolle verlor.

Verfluchte Yue You.

Sie kippte endgültig um und wälzte sich verzweifelt zur Seite, während ihr die scharfe Klinge in den Hals schnitt. Der Boden war feucht und sie rutschte aus, da sie mit der Rechten den Schwertgriff umklammerte; Yue Youe kreischte mit einer Stimme, die sie noch nie zuvor an ihr gehört hatte, und setzte ihr nach. Jiang Li fluchte, bekam Sand und Steine in den Mund und verwünschte sich selbst und im Allgemeinen den Dreck, den sie bekam, denn für sie war immer nur der Abfall und der Auswurf übrig, stützte sich ab und schnellte hoch, packte das Schwert fester, drehte sich um und lachte, als Yue You zurückschreckte. Ein gezielter Stoß und sie konnte es ja doch noch, sie hatte den ersten Platz verdient und den würde ihr jetzt keiner mehr nehmen. Ihre Schwester gab einen merkwürdig tiefen Ton von sich, als die Klinge ihren Unterarm traf und sich in ihn hineinfraß. Jiang Li lachte wieder und gab dem Griff einen schnellen, harten Schlag, wodurch er sich drehte und Yue You sichtlich fast den Verstand verlieren ließ. Die zweite Schwertmeisterin keuchte auf und würgte Galle und Speichel über den Brustteil ihres Kleides.

Jiang Li triumphierte, während sie das Schwert ruckartig aus der Wunde riss. Sie war die Beste. Immer gewesen, nur hatte das nie wer gesehen. Und jetzt war –

Bunte Sterne explodierten hinter ihrem rechten Auge und ein Blitz zerspaltete ihren Kopf, während sich eine glühende Schlange durch ihr Gesicht fraß. Überrumpelt fiel sie hintenüber und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, während sie noch im Fall das Bewusstsein verlor.


End file.
